


Dark Wizengamot

by Emerys_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Ron Weasley, BAMF Sirius Black, Bad Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Godfather Sirius Black, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry is Lord Potter, Headmaster Harry Potter, Lord Harry Potter, Lord Harry Ravenclaw, Lord Harry Slytherin, Lord Sirius Orion Black, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Harry, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Vengeful House Weasley, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 88,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerys_Potter/pseuds/Emerys_Potter
Summary: Preparing to head to his hearing, just before his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry learns quickly that Sirius' plans tend to get complicated.  In a matter of minutes Harry becomes a Lord of the Wizarding World and in so doing learns that not all his friends are on his side.Watch as Harry stands up for himself and shakes the Wizengamot, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Voldemort and the Wizarding World at large for a spin.





	1. Meeting Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin

The day of his trial at the Ministry of Magic had finally arrived and Harry couldn’t have been more nervous about it.  Having awoken at dawn he lay in the bedroom he was sharing with Ron just staring up at their mouldy ceiling.  Their bedroom, like the rest of Grimmauld Place, may not be the nicest or even cleanest place in Britain but with family and friends by his side he couldn’t care. 

He hadn’t been at Grimmauld Place, or as it was more commonly known, Headquarters for the Order for very long but he’d quickly fallen into a nice easy routine.  While the adults had meetings at night Mrs Weasley led Harry, Hermione and the younger Weasleys through a cleaning assault on Grimmauld Place.  While none of them loved the idea of cleaning, Harry could completely understand why they were cleaning; thick layers of dust stubbornly clung to every surface, cobwebs seemed to be in each corner of every room, broken furniture and floorboards needed repairing, dark objects needed destruction and even a horde of pixies had moved into one of the third floor bedrooms; it was basically Aunt Petunia’s worst nightmare.

Knowing that he wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon, Harry leapt out of bed and stuffed his round glasses onto his nose.  Seeing that Mrs Weasley had left out a pair of freshly laundered jeans and a green t-shirt for him he gathered them up and moved to the showers.

After twenty minutes dragging his feet getting ready, Harry gave a fleeting look at his sleeping friend before heading downstairs, past the heads of Kreacher’s ancestors and into the kitchen.  As he descended the ancestral home of the Black family, Harry felt his mind start to dwell on his trial.  He didn’t know how it was going to end up working out but he wasn’t naïve enough not to realise there was a chance that the next time he saw Ron and Hermione they wouldn’t all be Hogwarts students.

Barely two weeks after he returned to his magic hating relatives, Harry was forced to use the patronus charm to save himself and his fat cousin from three dementors.  It hadn’t taken the Ministry of Magic long to take action as a letter was awaiting Harry, after he dragged his scared cousin back to the Dursleys, saying he was expelled from Hogwarts for using magic.   Even though Dumbledore managed to get it altered to a hearing rather than an expulsion, Harry was deeply concerned.

Suddenly finding himself standing outside the kitchen, Harry took several calming breaths before going in.  Having expected the kitchen to be empty, he pushed the splintered pale green door open and froze seeing Mrs Weasley standing by the stove with Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks sitting around the kitchen table in varying stages of eating breakfast; Remus was calmly eating porriage as Tonks, Sirius and Mr Weasley heartily consumed mounds of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.  All of them were fully dressed in what Harry could tell was there best robes, although he felt bad silently admitting to himself that Mr Weasley’s robes looked more like faded dark purple tartan than fancy robes and Mrs. Weasley’s weren’t much better.

Seeing Harry walk in Mrs. Weasley jumped up from her place at the dining room table.  “Sit down for breakfast, Harry.”  She said warmly pulling out her wand and hustling over to the stove.

Before Harry moved much further into the kitchen Sirius jumped up from his place as though he’d been jinxed, and judging from the cocky smirk on Remus’s face he probably had been, and moved over to him.

“Harry, while Molly cooks you some breakfast I need to talk with you in the library.”  Sirius stated with an unimpressed scowl on his face directed at his best friend.

Seeing said cook whirl around with a scary expression and wielding a spatula Harry quickly replied.  “Sure, Sirius.”

“Don’t worry, Molly, it’ll only take a minute…”  Sirius explained to the fuming cook as he moved over to Harry and started pushing him back out the door all the while sending Molly an innocent and friendly smile.

Not knowing why Sirius would be up so early, let alone need to speak with him privately, Harry allowed his godfather to steer him into the massive Black family library down the hall.  Once they were completely alone and the room magically sealed by a suddenly excited looking Sirius, Harry waited patiently for him to start.

“Harry, I know you’re nervous about the trial but don’t be.  Remus and I have been reviewing every scrap of information about the charter they reckon you violated and we’ve found a loophole that will save you no matter what they say today.”

Feeling Sirius’ confident excitement start rubbing off on him Harry gave him a wide smile before launching himself at Sirius.  At first Sirius tensed under Harry’s death grip hug before melting and returning the hug.  He’d been feeling so angry and upset about everything but now for the first time in months all he could feel was happiness.  For the first time in his life there were two adults that he could trust to watch his back and do anything for him – Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Pulling himself together, Harry released a watery-eyed Sirius and took a few paces backwards.  “What’s the plan to save me?”

Sirius grinned mischievously.  “We’re gonna make you a lord.”

“…you’re gonna what?”  Harry asked completely shocked by Sirius’ plan.  You couldn’t just make someone a lord, from what he understood of the wizarding world’s Lords and Ladies, you had to be born into a noble family.

His cheeky godfather opened his mouth to reply before the whooshing sound of the floo network activating in the fireplace behind him silenced his attempts.  Throwing Harry another smirk, Sirius headed over to the fireplace practically skipping with glee. 

At first Harry couldn’t see who’d arrived but from Sirius’s relaxed and pleased attitude, he knew they were at least expected and an ally.  With only a few seconds of staying in the dark, Sirius walked over to him with a plump goblin by his side.

“Harry, this is Master Gornuk from Gringotts and he’ll be performing a bloodline ritual on you.”  Sirius explained pointing with his chin to his companion. 

He rolled his eyes at his godfather.  From the fact that the visitor was a goblin and wearing the trademark black and gold dragonhide uniform of Gringotts Bank, he knew exactly where the goblin arrived from.  The goblin was fairly stout, like others of his species, but with a short hooked nose that supported a pair of small golden spectacles.  Harry just gave the professional goblin a small nod of the head in greeting. 

“Good morning, Mr Potter.  On behalf of Lord Black I am here today to perform the bloodline ritual.  I will need a few moments to setup.  Where am I to work, Lord Black?”  Gornuk asked all business. 

“Actually, we’ve gotta work in here.  Some of the Order won’t like what I’m trying to do for Harry.” 

Gornuk snorted at Sirius’s sheepish tone before giving a deep sigh.  “Then…this will have to do.  I’ll need to move a few things.”

Without waiting for Sirius’s permission, Gornuk strode forward and with a snap of his elongated and knobbly fingers threw two large tables in the middle of the room magically against a set of book cases on the far wall, thereby creating a space in the middle of the room. 

“What’s going on, Sirius?”  Harry whispered having an uneasy feeling stir in his stomach.  First Sirius was talking about making him a Lord to save him during the trial, and then suddenly a goblin appears calling the animagus Lord Black and now was going to perform some kind of ritual. 

“Don’t worry, Harry, both myself and Remus have thoroughly researched this and the most certain way to ensure they don’t press any charges on you is to make you a Lord.  There are policies and bylaws in wizarding law that prevent charges like this being held against a pureblood or a Lord from an important family.”  Sirius explained softly obviously interpreting Harry’s annoyance as being kept in the dark. 

Harry clenched his jaw subconsciously.  While he was partially annoyed that wizarding law, which should protect everyone, was so elitist he also wasn’t that surprised.  From his first moments in the wizarding world at age eleven Harry had learnt that half-bloods and muggleborns had a harder time with prejudice and stereotypes hovering over their heads.  Knowing that bringing it up at the moment would be pointless, especially as it wasn’t Sirius’ fault, Harry turned back to the issue.

“You can’t just give someone a Lordship, Sirius.  It’s not like giving someone a birthday present.”  Harry sighed watching Gornuk now place a circle of clear jagged crystals in the space he had just magically created for himself. 

Sirius gave him a cheesy grin.  “Of course you can give someone a Lordship, Harry.  Perhaps it isn’t something so easy in the muggle world but with the help of Gringotts and a few spells or artefacts it is that easy.”

“B-but what makes you think I’m a lord? 

Although he didn’t know what spells and artefacts Sirius was talking about using, he didn’t like the idea of magically stealing someone else’s lordship just to save himself.  He could appreciate Sirius for wanting to help but it wasn’t right.  He’d rather face the trial as himself and what legal defence he deserved to make.

At his question Sirius’s grin faded, only to be replaced with a concerned frown.  “What did Dumbledore tell you about your family Harry?”

“Not much.”  Harry replied with a shrug.  Anytime he asked the Headmaster about his family or his parents he was often smiled at, as though Dumbledore was just humouring a child.  “He told me that they were all good people and had fought against evil for generations.  In fact I usually get a lot more information from you, Remus or Professor McGonagall.”

Harry watched as his usually bubbly and chipper godfather morphed into a furious ball of rage; his grey eyes narrowed dangerously, his hands repeatedly clenched and unclenched as though wanting a wand or sword as his breathing turned laboured. 

“Sirius…SIRIUS?” 

Not seeing or hearing anything from the very pissed off Sirius before him other than what sounded like grinding teeth, Harry was suddenly startled with Sirius jumped into action at their guest.

“We are ready, Lord Black.  Please have your godson come forth and stand in the middle of the circle.”

Without waiting, Sirius grabbed Harry’s shoulders and pushed him into the middle of the library and the goblin made circle.  After his gentle shove into the circle, the crystals all started glowing as though aware of his presence. 

“Sirius?”  Harry repeated although this time with a lot more trepidation in his voice.  The pale light coming from the crystals were making him nervous. 

“I promise you, Harry, this is both safe and for the best.”  Sirius said softly with his still furious eyes before unexpectedly becoming concerned.  “Do you trust me?

Even though Sirius still looked a bit mad, he obviously had calmed himself enough that he lost the dangerous aura that had enveloped him.  Drawing up his Gryffindor courage to answer Sirius’ question, and ignore the crystals around him that seemed to suddenly be glowing a lot faster, he seriously contemplated the question.  Knowing that Sirius and Remus were two of the only adults alive that had helped and wanted to support him _for him_ Harry nodded.  Immediately Sirius beamed back at him as a light filled his once angry eyes.

“Start the ritual please, Gornuk.”  Sirius asked turning to the bored looking goblin.

“Geriht læc.” 

At the goblin’s commanding tone the crystals flared to life creating a golden magical field around him.  Harry could hear the goblin chant in the background but he was continually drawn to the crystals as a wind picked up around him.  Each of the nine crystals were rather beautiful and gave off an energy that he was sure would turn Hermione’s frizzy hair into an afro. 

“…bebiede þe arisan cwicum!”  The goblin finished throwing his arms into the air with his palms facing Harry.

At the finalisation of Gornuk’s spell the crystals started changing colours in groups of three; crystals one, four and seven emitted a strong sapphire light while two, five and eight shone a ruby light as the rest turned a steady emerald.  As the last crystal turned the appropriate color three creatures rose from the crystals like a phoenix from the flame.  By the end of the ordeal a blue bird sat perched on Harry’s shoulder, a green snake had wound itself around his legs and a red dragon hovered before him with its scaly head bowed.

Harry couldn’t help stare at the magnificent creatures around him that seemed to pulse with an inner and powerful magic.  They kind of reminded Harry of patronus’ but these were ethereal and looked a lot more solid.  Unfortunately, the creatures disappeared when the wide-eyed Gornuk lowered his hands and the magic infused crystals faded, taking the breath-taking animals away.

“I must…I’ll be back momentarily.”

Harry frowned as he watched Gornuk spin around and practically run to the fireplace.  A slightly overwhelmed Harry walked out of the circle and over to Sirius; he wasn’t sure but from the fleeing goblin he assumed that the ritual was finished and Harry was only too eager to leave the circle.

Just as he reached his godfather the library doors burst open to admit a flushed looking Remus who swiftly slammed the doors behind him.

“ _Colloportus!”_

“What’s wrong, Remus?”  Harry asked raising his eyebrows at his ex-professor.

“I hope you two are done here.”  Remus said running his hands through his sandy hair.  “Molly has grown tired of waiting to give Harry breakfast and I don’t know how much longer I can hold her back.”

Harry smirked as the pieces fit together.  There wasn’t much that could rattle someone as intelligent and calm as Remus but he was sure that if someone could, it was a temperamental Molly Weasley.  “That bad?”

“Told me if I didn’t bring you down in two minutes she’d hex me green for a month.”  Remus mumbled glaring at Harry’s amused expression.

Harry had tried to hide his amusement but the thought of a green werewolf was too funny.  He’d been enjoying his second godfather’s plight so much that he missed Sirius gathering himself and striding out towards the door.

“I’ll deal with it.”  He murmured before taking down Remus’s locking spell and disappearing from sight.

With just the two of them, Remus huffed at his best friend’s attitude before turning to Harry.  “If he’s in such a mood, maybe you can tell me how it went?  I would have preferred to be in here with you guys but someone had to cover with Molly and Dumbledore if he showed up unexpectantly.”

Following Remus’s request, Harry launched into an explanation of what happened from when Gornuk arrived.  When he started describing the different colors and animals that randomly appeared, he watched as Remus’s eyebrows shot up in shock. 

“What were those animals, Remus?  Sirius kinda looked sick after seeing them.”

Remus sighed and fell into one of the chairs that had been pushed against the wall.  “Did Sirius tell you what the ritual was, Harry?”

“Not really.”  Harry admitted causing Remus to mutter darkly about neutering a certain dog animagus under his breath.  “He told me that it was called a bloodline ritual and that you both wanted to make me a Lord because there were laws that would protect me.  But surely that’s not right…I mean you can’t make someone a Lord right?”

He hoped that asking Remus would get him more information than when he asked Sirius and all he got was ‘of course’.

“Right.  Well bloodline rituals are, as the name suggests, used to check someone’s magical heritage.  The ritual only works on bloodlines with magical ancestors.”

Seeing the logic in that Harry nodded his head to show he understood.  “So if Ron or Ginny did it the ritual would show that past Weasleys but it wouldn’t work on Hermione.”

“It depends, Harry.  If Hermione is the first person in her family to ever have magic than yes, the ritual wouldn’t work.  However, if Hermione’s family once had magic but had lost it for whatever reason generations ago, than it could work and show her magical heritage.”

“Okay fair enough but I don’t know why you both wanted me to do it.  I’m just a Potter.”

“You’re not just a Potter.  You are currently Harry James Potter Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter…maybe even more by the sounds of it.”

Momentarily hearing that Harry’s mind went blank as through it had briefly short-circuited at this news.  While he loved hearing that he got his flying skills from his father and how talented at potions his mother was, it seemed like mentioning he was heir to a noble house should have been a priority. 

It was rather obvious that if what Remus said was true, and the ritual was meant to show any magical families associated with him, he had more than just the Potter family.  Putting that aside as he mentally assured himself that if it were true, someone like Remus, Sirius, The Weasleys or Dumbledore would have mentioned he had other magical family members out there.  Rather than dwell on potentially overwhelming scenarios, Harry turned his attention back to Remus.

Feeling somewhat justified seeing Remus squirm slightly Harry decided to ask another question before Mrs Weasley barged in holding his godfather by the throat.

“What about Sirius?  I didn’t know he was a Lord but when Gornuk arrived he kept calling him Lord Black.  When did this happen?”

Remus gave a small smirk.  “I tricked him into accepting the position as Lord Black.”

Harry frowned hearing that Remus had tricked him into something like that, although it did sound familiar to what they had basically just done to him.  The only difference was that Harry loved and misses his family and Sirius disliked his family and was hated in return by the dark magic practitioners.  Forcing Sirius into being Lord Black seemed kinda mean especially when he had left the family when he was sixteen because they wanted him to be a deatheater.

“Why would you do that?”

Remus shrugged.  “Being officially a Lord or Heir to a family like Sirius’, his family magic would help him heal and strengthen his core much quicker after his ordeal in Azkaban.  Also I was hoping it would go a long way to freeing him.”

Harry’s heart froze hearing that Remus had a plan to free his godfather.  He’d been blaming himself for Pettigrew escaping at the end of his third year and in so doing making it impossible to prove his godfather’s innocence.  “You’re gonna free him?”

“It’s just one option that I’m looking into.  I haven’t told anyone that I’m looking into saving Sirius as I don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up, especially Sirius’s…”

 _‘That’s understandable.’_ Harry thought to himself.  ‘ _It would be crushing to have freedom in the grasp of your hand for a second or third time but have it fall between your fingers.’_

“…but this plan would allow Sirius to enter the Ministry and be given the proper and just trial he never received over a decade ago.  With all of our memories of Pettigrew’s confession during your third year and Sirius explaining what happened under truth potion, they’d have to give Sirius his life back.”

Harry gave his honorary godfather a massive grin.  Just before Harry could ask more questions about the bloodline ritual the fireplace roared to life ejecting Gornuk and another nine goblins.  The first three unknown goblins were each carrying leather bound ledgers with trunks trailing behind them.  Seeing Gornuk return with so many goblins was surprising but that quickly turned to panic as the last six appeared behind the group.  They were dressed in heavy looking dragon hide and were carrying dangerous looking weaponry; Harry gulped seeing the morning light shine on the curved surface of the nearest goblin's scimitar. 

“Greetings, Heir Potter.  On behalf of the Goblin Nation we apologise for your wait but I needed to make sure that every precaution was administered.”  Gornuk said calmly as armed goblins took equal positions around the library’s perimeter. 

“Is something wrong, Master Gornuk?”  Remus asked standing up quickly with his hand flying to his robe pocket.

Gornuk gave Remus a smirk.  “Not at all, Mr Lupin.  We are simply here to finish the ritual you asked of us so you can relax.  You won’t need your wand.”

Remus fidgeted slightly at being called out so obviously before looking down meaningful at Harry.  “I need to get Sirius.  Are you going to be alright here, pup?”

“Sure.”  Harry replied trying to seem completely confident.  He knew in his heart that Sirius wouldn’t want to miss whatever happens next, although the surly armed goblins were rather unsettling. 

“I’ll be back as quick as I can.”  Remus promised before giving Gornuk a dangerous look and running out of the room.

Watching him hastily leave, Harry let Remus’s words run through his mind.   Although he never told Remus, he loved it when he was called pup.  He knew that a lot of kids hated their parental figures giving them nicknames like that but as the only name he got at the Dursley’s was ‘freak’, it made him like he had family that actually cared about him.  Perhaps it meant even more because Remus was a werewolf and calling him pup was referring to him as his child. 

Now alone with Gornuk and his goblins, Harry watched the group work.  The three goblins armed only with a book each in their hands set their chests in the dead center of the room in equal distance from each other.  As the goblins conversed quickly to each other in Gobbledegook he stared at the chests.  All three were simple wooden chests with gold edging but there was something else about them.  They each gave off some kind of power that made Harry’s magic sing. 

Not knowing how long he’d been staring at the chests, Harry literally jumped as Sirius and Remus ran back in.  Turning to see them both Harry snorted loudly before covering his mouth with his hands.  Remus had numerous green blotches covering his skin and Sirius was sporting pink hair and bucked teeth. 

“Bloody woman…”  Sirius cursed as they both glared playfully at a giggling Harry.  “…and she wonders where the twins got it from…”

“We are ready milord.”  Gornuk called out causing the wizards to look back at the oddly amused looking goblin.  “Shall we begin?”

Almost instantly Sirius and Remus had their wands out quickly removing Mrs Weasley’s spells.

Sirius coughed as a pink tinge covered his face.  “Yes please do.”

“Please step forward, Heir Potter.”  Gornuk requested turning his piercing gaze to Harry. 

With an odd dejavu hanging over him, Harry once again moved away from chair near the front door and towards the goblins in the middle of the room.

“This is Bloodclaw, Heir Potter and he is the Gringotts accountant attached to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter.”

Not sure what he was meant to do, Harry reached out awkwardly to shake Bloodjaw’s hand.  The goblin who was wearing the standard Gringotts uniform but with a bold red replacing the gold stared down at the hand in shock.

Harry could suddenly feel the number of eyes on him and started to panic that he’d done something offensive.  He wasn’t sure why his first instinct was to shake the goblin’s hand, it just seemed like the decent thing to do. 

After what felt like hours the goblin mimicked him and shook his hand.  Harry ignored the cold and clammy hand as he was to busy feeling relieved that the awkwardness was over.  Regardless of the deadly sounding name he was given, Bloodclaw appeared to be a fairly plain goblin; he looked remarkably young compared to Gornuk and had a kind look in his beady eyes that was usually absent in his brethren.

“Greetings, Heir Potter.  I am Bloodclaw and as per the bloodline ritual I wish to offer you the Head of House ring for the Ancient and Noble House of Potter.”  The accountant said holding out a deep red ring box. 

Once again Harry found himself gathering his Gryffindor courage as he opened the box.  If Sirius and Remus planned this, and his godfather had done something similar for the Black family, he felt okay going forward.  Inside the box was a stylish silver ring with a bright red insert; Harry couldn’t tell what the insert was but it kinda looked like red smoke moving playfully around it's flat confines.

Feeling his magic calling out to the ring, Harry removed the ring from it's box and placed it on his finger.  The moment it slid into place on his hand a red light shone from the ring as Harry was cocooned in a warm magical field.  As quickly as it all started the magic ceased and everything returned to how it was before leaving Harry mystified and thrilled. 

The magic that he felt was like every positive emotion he'd ever felt coming back and hugging him; the moment he learnt he was a wizard, befriending Ron, the first time he discovered the freedom of flying, gaining Hermione as a close friend and then of course Sirius and Remus.  He wasn’t sure what it was but he could feel the magic from the ring and it was powerful.

“Congratulations, Lord Potter.”  Bloodclaw said giving Harry a slight bow.  “In the chest before you I’ve placed a few of your family’s possessions that are handed down to the next Lord and a selection of your ancestors journals.”

Harry cleared his throat, surprised to find himself choked up, and looked down at the chest Bloodclaw was referring to before glancing back.  “Thank you, Bloodclaw, but I’d prefer you to call me Harry especially if we are going to work together.  Besides I’ve never liked titles.”

“As you wish, Harry.”  Bloodclaw agreed with a small smirk.  “If you would accept I wish to contact you in a week before your return to Hogwarts as we must review your family’s financial standings.”

After confirming a rough time to meet and the goblin swearing he’d be in contact, Harry and Gornuk moved on.

“Now may I introduce Nurkus, Lord Potter.  As your next ancestral line had been considered extinct, the vaults and properties associated with it weren’t handled by a single goblin.  However, now that you will be renewing this family Nurkus will be this family’s accountant.”

Harry listened to the explanation as best he could but he was still having trouble dealing with that fact he was now a Lord.  He’d always wanted to have something of his family that he could touch and look after; he had his father’s invisibility cloak but as it was a secret from everyone but a select few he rarely got to take it out from its hiding place in his trunk.

“Err…Greetings, Nurkus, please call me Harry.”  Harry said snapping out of it and repeating his earlier movement with Bloodjaw.  Thankfully Nurkus must have been expecting it as the young looking goblin reached out faster and shook his hand.

“Greetings, Lord Potter.”  He replied formally with a deep bow.  “As per the bloodline ritual I wish to offer you the Head of House ring for the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw.”

Harry stared dumbfounded at the navy ring box Nurkus was holding out.  “I’m related to Rowena Ravenclaw?”

“Indeed, Lord Potter.”  Gornuk grinned.  “While I am unsure of your precise connection to the Ravenclaw House there is no denying the connection.”

“So there is no doubt that Harry is the next Lord Ravenclaw?”  Sirius perked up from behind him. 

“You didn’t know?  I thought you guys researched everything for this?”  Harry asked turning around to Remus and Sirius both of whom looked to be in a state of shock.

“We did, Harry, I promise we did.”  Remus quickly interjected his amber eyes glowing with truth and concern.  “We went right through James’s side of the family as far as we could and didn’t find anything other than the Potter bloodline.  You have connections to several other families but it’s too diluted for you to become their Head of House.”

With Remus’s words swirling in his mind, Harry turned back around to Gornuk.  “Is it possible for powerful family’s magic to briefly wane?”

Gornuk raised his bushy eyebrow at the question.  “While exceedingly rare it is possible, Lord Potter, for powerful family lines to briefly lose their connection to magic and become squibs but…as I said it’s rare.”

“…Lily…”  Remus murmured into the following silence.

Staring at the navy box that Nurkus was still holding out, Harry reached out and opened it.  Inside was a silver ring band with a sapphire on top with a crest pressed into its surface.

Seeing where his eyes were glued, Nurkus grinned widely.  “Lord Potter, you will be the first person since Rowena Ravenclaw herself who has worn the Ravenclaw family ring.”

Harry was torn between looking gobsmacked between the amused goblins in front of him and the impressive ring before him.  While he would freely admit that he had never been a jewellery guy, there was no denying that the ring was beautiful and the magic that radiated from it was practically suffocating.

Not being able to hold himself back anymore, Harry reached out and removed the Ravenclaw ring from its resting place and placed it gently onto his right hand.  Magic flooded from the blue ring until it had encompassed his entire body, even sending powerful waves of azure magic from his body around the room.

While the Potter ring had given him a rush of energy and fuelled him with powerful emotions, the Ravenclaw ring felt welcoming but flashed images and pictures in front of him in rapid succession that left his brain feeling like it had been sat on by a giant.  After what felt like hours, the images faded along with the Ravenclaw family magic.

Harry bent forward and started taking deep breaths trying to calm himself as his chest was tight and his head was pounding; it felt when Dudley used to play ‘Harry Hunt’, and if he had managed to catch him, hit him repeatedly in the head.

“Are you alright, Lord Potter-Ravenclaw?” Gornuk asked looking unusually concerned as Remus and Sirius quickly approached him.

“Are you okay, Pup?”

“Prongslet?  What’s wrong?”

The duo asked in rapid succession causing Harry to take a deep breath, stand up and quickly calm the group as their concern was actually making his head worse.

“I’m fine it’s just a headache.”  Harry lied rubbing his throbbing head and seeing the disbelieving expressions tried another tact.  “It’s really okay, but we should really hurry before Mrs Weasley comes running in.”

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look with each other before sending Harry matching expressions that assured him that this wasn’t over.  Thankfully, Gornuk was only too happy to continue.

“Well said, Lord Potter-Ravenclaw, time is money and we shouldn't waste it.  Now, this chest contains many similar items to what you’ll find in the Potter chest but obviously for House Ravenclaw, so please go through it at your earliest convenience.  Also, I believe it is going to be for the best if your meeting with Bloodclaw regarding House Potter be expanded for other meetings.  Time is money after all and there will be much for you to discuss with us.”

Not having a concern with anything Gornuk said, and being eager to return to his room and rest in the hopes of lessening the increasingly persistent headache before the trial, Harry agreed with the goblin straight away.

“Excellent.”  Gornuk declared smiling widely enough to flash three rows of deadly, albeit stained teeth.  “Shall we press on, milord?”

Obviously not needing an answer Gornuk moved onto the next goblin leaving Harry, Remus and Sirius to drag their attention to the next goblin.  This goblin was by far the shortest with one ear and blood-shot eyes as though he hadn’t bothered to sleep for the past five years.

“This, Lord Potter-Ravenclaw, is Nagnok and is in a similar place to Nurkus as your third and final ancestral house has thought by most to be an extinct line.”  Gornuk said as Harry briefly turned around to flash a scowl at Sirius and Remus before turning back to the goblin to greet him properly.

“Pleasure to meet you, Nagnok.”  Harry said shaking the goblin’s fat hand.  “And please call me Harry.”

After shaking his hand Nagnok bowed so low that he showed off his bald head, which Harry assumed he’d polished as it nearly sparkled in the refracted light around the room.  “No, Harry, it is a pleasure to meet you.  I’ve been selected as the Gringotts representative for your final House and I’m here to offer you the Head of House ring for the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin.”

“WHAT!”  The only three wizards screamed out simultaneously instantly causing the goblin guards around the room to tighten their hands on their extremely intimidating weaponry.  Noticing this Harry cleared his throat and tried again.

“I’m sorry for that, but it can’t be denied how confused and shocked we are.  The wizarding world has known Voldemort as the last and only member of Slytherin’s family.  How could I be?”

Gornuk waved a casual hand to the room which immediately calmed the room full of trained goblins before turning to Harry.  “I understand, Lord Potter-Ravenclaw, but it appears that if the wizarding world believed that they are truly ignorant of their own culture and laws.”

Ignoring Sirius’ immature giggle, Harry pressed the goblin elder for more information.  “I’m sorry but I don’t understand.”

“It is rather simple, milord.”  Gornuk replied with a sigh.  “Many of your so called ‘pure-blooded families’ have intermarried over the centuries, and after double checking our records, it is clear that the Potter family are very distantly related to the House of Slytherin as are numerous others.  Because of this House Potter is closely enough related to issue a Challenge of Conquest.”

“Challenge of Conquest?”  Harry inquired frowning slighting having never heard of such a thing.

“Let me ask you a question, Lord Potter-Gryffindor.  Other than when you were a baby, have you bested Voldemort in a magical encounter?”

Harry nodded cautiously as the events of his first year against the spectre Voldemort, his second year against the diary version of his enemy and his fourth year when he personally duelled Voldemort before escaping with Cedric’s body. 

“There you have it.  A Challenge of Conquest, which can be non-verbal can be made by a member of an Ancient and Noble to a current leading member, where they must compete in a magical battle of some description.  If they are successful they take their place as Lord or Lady of the House and the losing member is banished.”

“So…because Harry beat Voldy he becomes Lord Slytherin?”  Sirius asked as a cocky smirk curled its way across his face.

“That is correct, Lord Black.”  Gornuk nodded.

Harry frowned, turning around to glare, once again, at Sirius and Remus.  “You’ve both said that you double checked everything and you had no idea about the Challenge of Conquest or that I was related to Ravenclaw and Slytherin.  Don’t you remember what I told you guys about my second year and the whole bloody Chamber of Secrets fiasco?”

Hearing the tone in Harry’s voice, Sirius’ happy expression melted away and the two older wizards took a few steps closer to their concerned ward.  “I’m sorry, Harry, but this is good news for us.  When you are born into an Ancient and Noble family you are given a bit of a power boost, depending on the family, and additional powers.”

“Like Parseltongue for Slytherin.”  Harry added in understanding.

Sirius smiled warmly, seeing Harry’s calmer expression.  “That’s right, Prongslet.  And now that you’ve managed to beat him and kick him from Slytherin, he’ll lose any boost he got as being Slytherin’s heir.”

Harry could definitely see the benefit in weakening Riddle, after all it was obviously beneficial for an enemy to be weaker, but he wished in his heart that didn’t mean he’d have to be associated with Salazar Slytherin.

“This’ll also affect his power base.”  Remus tacked on seeing that they were getting through to Harry.  “A lot of his followers only joined his cause because they thought they were following the will of Salazar Slytherin’s heir.”

“And now that he isn’t many could see him for what he is…”  Harry finished off pondering Sirius’ and Remus’ thoughts.  While it wouldn’t be great to be called Slytherin’s Heir or Lord again it was something he could probably live with. 

‘ _Although, if it gets too bad I could leak to the press and a few people how I became Lord Slytherin.  Besides it’s hilarious to think that Riddle might lose his skill in Parseltongue and not be able to speak to his pet snake.’_

“Alright, I’ll do it.”  Harry said as Nagok opened an emerald ring box that housed an elegant dark green ring with a crest on top.  Knowing the process well enough by now, Harry placed the Slytherin ring on his hand and waited for the foreign magic.  The Potter and Ravenclaw family magics were fairly positive in general and Harry had liked the feel of it, Slytherin however felt entirely different.

The bright green magic slowly crept up his arm before covering his entire body.  From the way the magic moved around him and twisted and rolled against his skin, it was almost like the magic was judging him rather than welcoming him as the new family Lord.  Assuming that the family magic and found what it wanted, the magic fled back to the ring and the light show ebbed away as well. 

Once the magic faded and everything appeared to go back to normal, Harry’s head gave a massive throb before an unimaginable pain slashed its way through his head causing him to scream and fall onto the floor.  The last thing he could remember was a confused Gornuk, an angry Remus and an upset Sirius hovering over him before darkness consumed him.


	2. Ministry of Magic vs Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry recovers from the magic overload of accepting the Lordships of three ancient and powerful families. Remus and Sirius give him a quick run down before they rush off to his trial and Harry must face the Ministry alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Sorry it took a bit longer than I wanted to finish this chapter. Found the courtroom scene to be harder to write than I thought. Hope you like it though as the real action and changes happen in the next chapter.  
> Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a kudos and comment below :)

 

Sirius Black

 

Sirius watched in horror as Harry started swaying before falling to the floor in a clump.  Without waiting Sirius leapt across the room and gathered his godson in his arms.  He could feel Remus and the goblin press close and start waving wands and hands over his godson but he only had eyes for Harry’s still body. 

His traitorous mind flew back to when he came across the bodies of his best friend and his wife many years ago; the way James’ body was sprawled across the remains of his living room and Lily’s body by Harry’s crib as though she had attempted to protect him till the end.

“SIRIUS BLACK!”

Sirius snapped out of it as he saw Remus swing a fist back ready to punch his face.  “What the hell, Remus!”

Remus froze and straightened himself up.  “Give Harry over to Gornuk, Sirius.  He’ll be okay.”

Sirius growled not caring that the contingent of goblins in the room pressed closer with the weapons draw ready for a fight as the chubby goblin stepped closer. 

“Oh shut up, Sirius, if you hadn’t gone all mother bear on us you would’ve heard Gornuk’s explanation.  We don’t have time so you’ll just have to trust me and give Harry over.”

Sirius didn’t like the idea of giving his godson over to the greedy goblins but he knew that tone in his friend’s voice.  The last time he heard it was when Remus made him apologise for torturing this dweeb in Slytherin by spiking his breakfast with truth potion for a week and asking him embarrassing questions all day. 

Hesitantly Sirius did as he was told and gave Harry to the surprisingly strong goblin who carried the much larger Harry over to the far corner of the room.  Even though it was harder to see him and exactly what Gornuk was doing, Sirius kept his eyes fixed on Harry ready to spring into action, until he felt a slap to the back of his head.

“What is wrong with you?  We are running on limited time as it is.  Harry is meant to be at his hearing in two hours and we haven’t even explained what he needs to do when he gets in there yet.”

“Wish we could be in there to support him…” Sirius groaned as he rubbing the back of his head.  “…he shouldn’t have to go through this alone.”

Remus’ golden eyes narrowed in suspicion.  “You know that we can’t as it’s illegal for me to enter the chambers as I’m a werewolf and you’re an escaped prisoner.  Harry is a smart guy and will do fine, so don’t change the subject!”

Sirius pouted having been caught.  While it was sometimes beneficial having a smart friend, it certainly had its drawbacks.  “Just seeing him laying there…I just remembered…James….Lily…”

“It’s okay, Pads, it was just the magical exhaustion that comes from being magically connected to three powerful lordships.”  Remus’ explained as his face softened.  “We won’t let anything bad happen to Harry…I promise.”

Sirius looked up at his friend and gave a pitiful smile back.  He knew from experience that such promises were easily broken.  After all, they had made one very similar back when they were the Marauders and nobody was dead and everyone was on the same side.  Life changes things and not always for the best.

Hearing a soft groan from over near Gornuk Sirius dashed over to his godson just as Harry was sitting up and rubbing his head.  Without wasting a second Sirius wrapped Harry up in a tight hug, letting all his worry and fear fuel the hug and leaving nothing but love.  He didn’t care if he wasn’t Harry’s father…Harry was his son.

Remus chuckled as he followed Sirius over.  “Better let him go, Sirius, he only just recovered and we don’t have time for you to suffocate him.”

Realising that his hug was more of a headlock, Sirius quickly released Harry who was blushing heavily but had a small smile on his face.

“Thanks, Siri…glad I’m alive too.” 

Sirius just laughed as he helped Harry up and over to the middle of the room. 

“Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, when you are finished with your business at the Ministry of Magic, I must insist that you visit us at Gringotts at your earliest convenience.”  Gornuk said to the retreating backs of Sirius and Harry.

Sirius felt Harry jump before moving away from his side so he could face the shrewd goblin.  “I’d be happy to.  I’m not sure how long our meeting today will take but I’ll make sure I visit by tomorrow at the latest.”

With a final farewell to the three wizards, the assembled goblins retreated back into the fireplace and out of sight in a massive swirl of emerald flames.

Once they were alone, Sirius and Remus sat Harry down and started explaining their plan in as much detail as they could spare.  They told him what he should say, how to greet the other Lords and Ladies, how to call on his family, the importance of looking calm and collected and some of the families he could expect to see.  They were just starting to explain how the Wizengamot collect memories for trials when the Library door exploded sending splintered pieces of wood around the room.

Standing in the doorway was Molly with her wand drawn and smoke covered dressing gown.  At first he had been expecting to see the full wrath of the Weasley matron but instead her face was strained in panic. 

“Arthur just heard from a friend at the Ministry…Harry’s trial was rescheduled and started five minutes ago.”

Without waiting for further delays Remus grabbed Harry’s arm and dragged him to the fireplace and floo’d with him directly to the Ministry.  Seeing his friend run out with a freaked out looking Harry, Sirius could do nothing but pray Merlin that everything would work out.

 

Harry James Potter

 

Remus sent him a brief look of encouragement before shoving him through massive golden doors of the Wizengamot.  Harry collected himself from the force of Remus’ push and started his way down to the middle of the chamber.  The room itself was amazing and seemed to buzz with magic from its high ceilings, the mahogany desks that circled the room and the massive, yet ornate crystals embedded into the walls and floors.  The mahogany desks and plush seats surrounded the chamber like tier seating at a soccer match.

“You’re late!”  Fudge barked from his large plush seat in the front row of the judging panel. 

Harry remembered the portly wizard from their brief encounter just before his third year, where he tried to control his actions in some odd attempt to warn him about Sirius.  At first Harry assumed that Fudge was a fairly intelligent and calm person but now all he seemed to be was angry; the way his breathing was laboured like a warthog about to give birth or the way his furious eyes randomly twitched he knew that Fudge wouldn’t be on his side.

“Sorry.”  Harry replied nervously staring up at the mass of wizards and witches staring down at him.  “I-I didn’t know that the time had been changed.”

Fudge snorted scathingly.  “That is hardly the fault of the Wizengamot, is it?  We sent you an owl to inform you of the change this morning.  Now sit down and we shall finally begin.”

Harry turned around to see a large chair in the dead centre of the room, the arms and legs of which were covered in chains.  Not seeing another option for himself Harry started forward, ignoring his footsteps as they echoed hauntingly around the large chamber, and hesitantly took his seat.  At first he expected the chains to leap into action and restrain him but when they barely budged he breathed a sigh of relief.  Bracing himself Harry looked up at the Wizengamot whilst mentally reviewing everything Sirius and Remus had prepared him for.

Without bothering to count, Harry estimated that there were at least fifty of them staring down at him judgingly, each wearing fancy black robes with different emblems stitched onto them; in fact the only thing they had in common, other than serious expressions, was the large white ‘W’ behind their house emblem.  Remembering what Sirius said about first impressions, Harry schooled his expression and straightened his shoulders, hoping that nobody could tell he felt very overwhelmed.

“Now that the guilty party is finally here…”  Fudge started with a dramatic sigh, which tested Harry’s ability to keep calm, before continuing and looking around to the red headed wizard sitting a few seats down.  “…we can begin these proceedings.   Are you ready?”

“Yes, Minister, whenever you are ready.”  The man exclaimed eagerly with a piece of fresh parchment on the desk in front of him and his quill poised ready in his hand. 

Harry was stunned to see Percy Weasley sitting in the Wizengamot chambers, not realising that the older Weasley would be here.  Unfortunately, instead of even a flicker of acknowledgement Percy stared blankly back at him, like they were nothing more than strangers. 

“Silence!  I hereby call this body to order for the trial of the Ministry of Magic versus Mr Harry James Potter!”  Fudge boomed out with the help of his magically altered voice that halted many conversations.  With a last pompous look around the chamber to ensure he had everyone’s attention firmly on him, Fudge gave a shallow nod before turning forward.

“Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.”  Fudge started as he switched between puffing his chest out proudly to the Wizengamot to glaring down at Harry as though he was nothing more than scum found on the bottom of a cauldron.

“Interrogators for this trail shall be Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge then the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Lady Amelia Bones Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones.  Finally, the last interrogator shall be Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Dolores Jane Umbridge.”

Harry watched as Fudge gestured a chubby finger at the tall woman to his right that had long brown hair and a stern expression on her pale face.  It took a moment for him to make the connection but as he stared at her familiar features he remembered where she looked so familiar from.  Susan Bones was a Hufflepuff in his year and apparently shared numerous attributes with her powerhouse aunt.  While Lady Bones was clearly an impressive witch from her professional attitude, that Remus and Sirius gushed over, and the powerful magic that seemed to ooze from her the pink mess next to her was a different story.

According to Fudge the second woman was Dolores Umbridge and Harry was rather glad that he had never had the displeasure of meeting her.  She wore a frizzy looking pink jumper under her plain black Wizengamot robes and a matching hat that could easily pass for a marshmallow rather than some kind of fashion.  Her obvious taste in bad clothing aside, it was her almost psychotic smile that made him nervous.

Harry sat patiently in his seat waiting for the moment Sirius said would soon arrive when the chamber doors slammed open just as Fudge opened his mouth to continue.  Turning around Harry felt his blood turn cold seeing Dumbledore waltzing down towards him.

“Witness for the defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.”  The Headmaster declared as he continued his way down wearing pale grey robes with white clouds that seemed to be moving around. 

At his entrance the Wizengamot erupted into mutterings with all attention moved onto Dumbledore.  From his place sitting opposite them, Harry could tell that the Wizengamot seemed divided on his appearance; a handful looked annoyed, a couple appeared to be smirking down at Fudge and several even waved to the white haired man.

“Ah…Dumbledore…I see you’ve g-got the message about the change of time and place of our hearing.”  Fudge said meekly and offering Dumbledore a wobbly smile.

Dumbledore chuckled before wandlessly conjuring a plush chair for himself a few feet in front of Harry and taking a seat.  “I must have missed it I’m afraid.  However, by a sheer stroke of luck I found myself arriving at the Ministry hours early…thankfully no harm done.” 

Harry quirked an unimpressed eyebrow at Dumbledore’s cheerful tone.  While he felt more confident knowing that he had a plan, thanks to Sirius and Remus, he didn’t particularly like Dumbledore’s tone especially when Fudge was already in a bad mood.

Like he had predicted Fudge turned red in the face and started spluttering down at Dumbledore.  As Fudge lost his temper and started snapping at a calm Dumbledore, Harry started considering this unexpected hitch in their plans.  He didn’t know what his Headmaster was going to plan on doing but he was certain it would only derail things.

Deciding to throw caution into the wind, Harry cleared his throat loudly enough that it was clearly heard by the chamber and over Fudge.

“Excuse me for interrupting, Minister Fudge, but I’m afraid that I don’t understand.  I haven’t asked Headmaster Dumbledore to be a witness in my trial and certainly have no wish for him to speak on my behalf.”

Silence echoed around the chamber as Harry finished, making him want to squirm at how uncomfortable it was becoming as time continued to drag on.  Focusing on Minister Fudge and Lady Bones, Harry ignored Dumbledore but there was no denying that he could feel his blue eyes on him regardless. 

“If that is your wish, Mr Potter.”  Lady Bones nodded before turning her attention to Dumbledore.  “The Wizengamot appreciates your visit and interest in this case, Headmaster Dumbledore, but as you are formally no longer a witness I must insist that you take a position in the gallery.”

Obviously not caring for Harry’s opinion or Lady Bones’ suggestion, Dumbledore barely moved a muscle as he adopted his disappointed grandfather persona.  “Harry, do try and think…” 

“Lady Bones asked you to take a seat in the back, Dumbledore, I trust you can find it yourself?”  Fudge asked sarcastically.

“Of course.”  Dumbledore replied flipping back to his earlier positive demeanour.  “If that is the will of the Wizengamot and Mr Potter.”

Harry released the breath he was holding as he watched Dumbledore walk behind him and his conjured chair disappear with a pop.  As Dumbledore took his new seat Harry felt a bit guilty having sent the Headmaster away as he was fairly certain he was only trying to help.  However the feeling didn’t last long.  He was still annoyed that Dumbledore had encouraged his friends to not speak with him all summer at the Dursleys.  He had witnessed both Cedric’s death and Voldemort’s return, yet instead of being able to rely on friends to help him through it, he was alone.  Besides, Sirius and Remus’ plans wouldn’t work if Dumbledore was involved.

“Now…the charges.”  Fudge said unable to hide the smugness that leaked out of his voice as he looked down at the parchment before him.  “The charges against the accused are as follows…that he knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a muggle area and in the presence of one on the second of August at twenty-eight past nine.  These actions constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery.”

Half way through listening to Fudge, Harry’s emotionless mask failed and he frowned darkly at the accusations.  Firstly, the mention of his previous warning from the Ministry back in his second year was in fact from a house elf and secondly he was up against Dementors.  He didn’t care what they argued; you can’t just talk sternly or flip them off and expect them to behave.

“You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?”

‘ _This is it…’_ Harry thought to himself as he took a deep breath to steady himself before replying as confidently as he dared.

“No.”

Instantly the tension began to build in the room at his denial. 

“The Wizengamot isn’t the place for your childish attention seeking behaviour, Potter!”  Fudge spat in response as his face started turning an odd purple.

Again, Harry found himself glaring up at the Minister.  He knew that the portly wizard was trying to deny Voldemort’s return and discredit both him and Dumbledore, but this was meant to be a trial.  Fudge was starting to really get Harry’s blood boiling.

“ _You_ may call me by my proper and legal title or not at all, Minister Fudge.”

As Fudge started to turn apoplectic, Lady Bones took over with a curious look on her face.  “Agreed, but you’ll have to excuse me for wanting to clarify but what would that be?”

Concentrating on what his godfather had taught him, Harry stood up and shouted.  “I, Harry James Potter, do hereby claim my rightful place as Lord Harry Potter, Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.  So mote it be.”

At his proclamation a golden glow surrounded him at the same time a seat on the front benches glowed.  Harry smiled as he felt his family magic thrum around him as they connected to the Wizengamot; Sirius had said that his father explained it as a melding of power but to Harry it felt freeing, almost a similar sensation to that first burst of speed as he took off into the air on his broom. 

Seeing that Fudge and a handful of Wizengamot members were either standing up in protest or starting to object, Harry battled on not wanting anyone to stop him.

“I, Lord Harry James Potter, do hereby claim my rightful place as Lord Ravenclaw, Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw.  So mote it be.”  Harry stated feeling his Ravenclaw ring vibrate happily on his hand as the corresponding seat glowed in recognition of his words.  At this declaration most of the Wizengamot were on their feet, including a still fuming Fudge, but there was more and Harry knew that it would only get worse.

“I, Lord Harry James Potter-Ravenclaw, do hereby claim my rightful place as Lord Slytherin, Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin.  So mote it be.”  Yet again, he felt one of his rings move in acknowledgement of his command and the chair next to the Ravenclaw seat glowed in succession.

Rather than deafening complaints being thrown about as he, the Boy-Who-Lived, claimed the apparently evil house of Slytherin the chamber fell silent.  He had been expecting them to start shouting or something equally dramatic but this worked just as well.  In fact, Harry couldn’t help but smirk as he took in the numerous stunned faces on the stands before him. 

“So…to answer your question, Lady Bones.  My name is Lord Harry James Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin.”

“Hem…hem…”  A shrill voice called out, slicing through the silence like nails on a chalk board and causing Harry to flinch on instinct.  “This trial isn’t for you to claim your place amongst this noble institution, especially as, I, for one would need more clarification before I call you a Lord.  You are just a child that is under criminal proceedings.”

“Why is that any of your concern, Madam Umbridge?”  Lady Bones asked giving a stern glare to the bubbly toad of a witch beside her.  “You are only here as a representative of the Ministry of Magic and not of the Wizengamot itself.  It should have been pointed out to you already, but your place in these historical chambers is solely based on Fudge hiring you.  Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin is perfectly in his right to claim his family’s seats at _any_ time whilst in _any_ of the Wizengamot chambers.”

At hearing this Umbridge’s face started to turn a similar color to Fudge that nearly perfectly matched her hideous hat.  Harry felt an instant appreciation towards Bones for her words, and was happy to see that most of the Wizengamot were nodding along in agreement.

“If you wish to remain in your position, _Madam,_ I suggest that you brush up on your laws, bylaws, and Wizengamot procedure.”  Lady Bones said calmly as Umbridge’s expression continued to grow darker.  However, it appeared as though Lady Bones didn’t notice as she turned back around to face Harry, the epitome of professionalism.  “Lord Potter…if I may call you that to save time…”

Harry nodded.  “Of course, Lady Bones.”

“Excellent.  While I acknowledge that it is not the purpose of this trial, would you mind explaining your connection to the Ravenclaw and Slytherin lordships?  I am certain that your new colleagues, myself included, are rather interested in this.”

Even though he knew it was coming, Harry still felt under-prepared to answer the question.  After all, he had barely a twenty-five minute briefing himself before Remus and Sirius rushed him to the Ministry.

“I understand and am happy to try clear any confusion up, Lady Bones.”  Harry said before loudly addressing the entire Wizengamot.  “I officially became Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin only this morning by way of a ritual performed by Gringotts.  The result of the ritual showed that I was the direct blood relation to the House of Potter by my father and the House of Ravenclaw by my mother.”

“Your mother was a _muggle born_ witch.  Your words belittle the proud name of Ravenclaw!”  A tall man at the back of the room sneered out. 

Harry could tell what the man thought of muggleborns from the venom dripping from his words alone.  While he wanted to snap back, or perhaps throw a punch at his face like what Hermione did to Malfoy in their third year, he felt his anger ebb away as one of his family rings began to vibrate.  Still not used to them being anything more than jewellery, as they would be in the muggle world, Harry gave a small start but quickly caught himself.

As the ring continued to pulse in perfect sync with his heart beat, Harry found that not only did his temper become manageable, his mind also became clear.  He wasn’t sure if it was the Ravenclaw or the Slytherin ring but he found he didn’t care. 

“ _My_ words do nothing more than inform…Lord….”

Despite being at the back of the chamber, Harry could see his face contort before turning his nose up in the air. 

“I am Lord Greengrass, Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass!”

Ignoring his desire to point out how unnecessary the last part of his sentence was as an introduction, Harry nodded his head in appreciation anyway.  “Thank you.  As I was saying…While my words do nothing more than inform, Lord Greengrass, I find your words insulting to the House of Potter.  If you don’t wish for a feud against my Houses I suggest an apology for besmirching the late Lady Potter.”

It took nearly three minutes before the stubborn wizard grit out an apology and sat back down amidst a few chuckles from the chamber. 

“Quiet!”  Fudge shouted, speaking up for the first time since he had been silenced.  “This sham has continued for long enough.  We must start the trial.”

‘ _Bollocks.’_ Harry swore in his head.  He knew that it would become public knowledge very soon that he was Lord Slytherin, and many would think he had turned evil unless he could tell the truth up front.  Thankfully, it seemed fate was finally working on his side.

“I disagree, Minister Fudge.”  A thin, elderly and severe looking witch said standing up from her seat.

“The panel recognises Lady Regent Longbottom.” 

Harry barely refrained from sighing in relief hearing the woman’s title.  Neville Longbottom had been a friend of Harry’s since their first year, and whilst he was still coming out of his shell he was a good friend.  Even though he had heard from Neville that his grandmother was tough he also said that she was fair.

“Thank you, Lady Bones.”  Lady Longbottom said before turning her cold eyes on Fudge.  “Regardless of your opinion, Minister Fudge, I want to hear how Lord Potter-Ravenclaw also took up the mantle of Lord Slytherin.  It would clear things up for us all and only take a moment if you and your secretary could keep silent!”

Obviously taking insult to being called secretary, or Longbottom’s thought that the Minister should shut up, Umbridge flew up from her seat in a rage and spun around like top to face Lady Longbottom.  “How _dare_ you!”

“Yes, that’s right.  I dare.  And need I remind you that you are speaking to the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom.  Therefore, I would suggest you sit back down and keep your mouth tightly shut!”  Longbottom said plainly but with a clear promise hidden in her warning. 

Unable to keep it back, Harry let out a small chuckle grabbing the attention of a few in the chamber including Longbottom, Fudge and Umbridge. 

“Thank you, Lady Regent Longbottom.”  Harry bowed respectfully to his friend’s grandmother before continuing his story.  “To answer your question, I took control of the House of Slytherin by Rite of Conquest.  While I will not speak about the details of this here I will be happy to discuss it with you, Lady Regent Longbottom and possibly others, in a more private setting.”

Once again the chamber started whispering at his words and it took Lady Bones calling for silence and a small explosion from her wand to silence the Wizengamot. 

“Thank you, Lord Potter, I look forward to our meeting.”  Lady Longbottom smirked sitting back down in her family’s ancestral seat.  Harry bowed his head slightly at her words as Fudge stood up. 

“Now that the accused’s _name_ is cleared up...”  Fudge spat before glancing back down at his stack of parchment.  “…we are all here today for the case of the Ministry of Magic versus Lord Harry James Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin for the use of underage magic outside of school.  Now, _Lord Potter,_ it is true that you received an official warning for using magic outside of school three years ago, is it not?”

He knew that Remus insisted that he keep his face clear from emotions, as some may try and use it against him, but Harry really wanted to throw a curse at Fudge or at least stick his tongue out.  However, not wanting to disappoint Remus and Sirius or make a costly mistake Harry buried his feelings.

“I may have received the warning, Minister, but I didn’t use the magic.”

Fudge scoffed.  “Really?  Where is your proof of that, Mr Potter?”

“I shall remind you once again that my name, especially when _you_ are addressing me, it’s Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin.”  Harry bit out.  “However, if it is proof you want…the house elf I’m referring to is called Dobby and I’m sure will only be happy to testify before the Wizengamot on my behalf.”

“I-I’m not sure that…”  Fudge stammered looking around to Umbridge for support, but Harry wouldn’t let them get the chance.

“Dobby!”  Harry called out desperately hoping that his small friend would hear his call.  Dobby hadn’t been a part of their plans but he didn’t want to let Fudge try and use his alleged past against him.  Thankfully, the small house elf appeared with a small pop near his feet.

Dobby was wearing a red beanie on his head with a bright yellow t-shirt and thick white socks, one of which looked grossly familiar.  It took a second to realise that the stained and baggy sock on Dobby’s left foot was actually one of Dudley’s old hand-me-downs and the one that he used to free him.

Instead of wondering where he had been summoned to, Dobby glanced up at him with watery eyes and his hands held tightly together.  “Master Harry Potter called for Dobby?”

“Err…yes…Dobby could you please confirm that you used a hovering charm at my muggle family’s house a few years ago.  Remember, when you threw that massive cake over their guests’ heads…”

Dobby nodded his head dramatically causing his ears to flap about.  “Yes, Master Harry Potter is right.  Dobby had been trying to keep Master Harry from going to Hogwarts.”

“Why would you, the Malfoy’s house elf, want to do that?”  Lady Longbottom asked from her seat.

Harry smiled at his friend when he jumped hearing Lady Longbottom’s voice and slowly turned around, his face filling with horror, to see that the Wizengamot had been behind him the whole time.  Quicker than a flash Dobby was hiding behind his seat, as though hoping they wouldn’t be able to see him. 

“Master Harry?”  Dobby whispered.  “Where is Dobby?”

“This is the Wizengamot and this is a trial against me for using magic illegally against Dementors.”  Harry explained as the house elf gasped in shock.  “They were trying to say this is my second offence but if you could tell them the truth and swear it’s the truth I’d be very grateful.”

Slowly Dobby moved out of his hiding spot but he still seemed very uncomfortable.  “Dobby bes trying Master Harry.”

Harry had no idea why the wizarding world held so little stock in house elves.  Dobby, while not the standard house elf, was willing to speak on his behalf to a room full of powerful wizards even though he was scared.  He was a true friend. 

‘ _As long as he isn’t trying to save my life.’_ A smart ass voiced added on from the back of his mind.

“Thanks, Dobby.”

The house elf gave him a shaky smile before turning around and facing the chamber.  “Master Harry Potter is right, Dobby did use the magic, not Master Harry.  He's a good wizard.”

Harry barely refrained from blushing at Dobby’s kind words and adoring tone.  Mercifully Lady Bones saved him by repeating Longbottom’s question.

“Dobby, why would you use magic in the home of Lord Potter’s muggle family.  I was under the impression, along with Lady Longbottom, that you were bonded to the Malfoy family.”

Dobby nodded and started nervously wringing his hands.  “Dobby was Malfoy house elf then but Dobby had to save Master Harry.”

Seeing that despite Dobby’s best efforts, his words weren’t very clear Harry knew he had to step in.  “Dobby came to my home to try and convince me not to return to Hogwarts for my second year.  In his attempt to do so, he tried getting me in trouble with my relatives by magically throwing cake at their guests one night.”

A few chuckles echoed around the chamber but Harry wasn’t impressed as he was certain that at least a few of them thought it was funny only because the victims were muggles.

“Is this correct, Dobby?”

Dobby nodded his head.  “It is true.  Dobby bes swearing it.”

“Very well.  Thank you for you testimony, Dobby.”  Lady Bones said with a satisfied nod.

Clearly ensure if he could leave or not as Lady Bones prompted, Harry gave his friend an encouraging nod with a promise to call for him soon.  With a watery smile, Dobby disappeared like smoke.

“Lady Bones, if I may?”

“Of course, Lord Potter.”  She replied as Harry stood up to address the Wizengamot. 

“These proceedings are nothing more than a farce concocted to besmirch me and in so doing has wasted the valuable time of the Wizengamot.  In order to save the time of the gathered Lords and Ladies of Britain, I will be happy to provide memories of the event and even agree to be questioned under veritaserum.  But before that I wish to point out that I am being charged for using magic a few weeks ago, while I have been emancipated since my fourth year.”

Gasps filled the room at his declaration.  Harry wasn’t sure if it was the memories, truth potion or the fact he was emancipated but they clearly weren’t expecting most of that. 

“Can you please clarify what you mean, Lord Potter?  I haven’t heard of any emancipation proceedings in our world for the last ten years or so.”  A voice called out from the third row.  Harry had never seen him before but he had a square face, light stubble around his chin and spiky blonde hair.

“The panel recognises Lord Higgs.”

At Lady Bones’ revealing the speakers name, Harry thought the name sounded familiar but couldn’t place it.  Regardless of the name he continued to answer.  “When I was entered into the Triwizard Tournament, I became legally and magically emancipated.”

 

“…but that can’t be true…”

 

“…probably just for attention…”

 

“…poor child…”

 

“…whole bloody disgrace…”

 

Harry listened patiently as the Wizengamot broke out into conversation to address his claim before Fudge shouted for silence.

“Another terribly convenient story, Lord Potter, but an active imagination won’t get you out of this.”  Fudge sneered down at him. 

“There is no need to be petty, Minister, especially when what Lord Potter says is true.”  Lady Bones rebuked with a small smile.

“Explain.”  Fudge snapped ignoring the mass of glares being thrown his way.

“Last year I read the documents, laws and procedures around the tournament in my role as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.  When a competitor is entered into the Goblet of Fire they are placed under a powerful magical contract that can’t be broken.  Not only did Lord Potter have to compete but to do so also made him an adult in the eyes of the law and magic.”

Fudge’s eyes boggled as his mouth started throwing out words, making Harry think that something in his brain finally snapped.  “But…I…”

“Lord Potter, has provided his defence and has offered further evidence if we wish but I believe we have more than enough to take action.”  Lady Bones barrelled on as though she couldn’t hear the stuttering of their Minister of Magic and his pink minion.  “All those in favour of conviction?” 

Out of the fifty odd acting as his jury and judging him, only four elected for his conviction. 

“And those in favour of clearing all charges, including the warning from the Misuse of Magic Office?”

Harry grinned as he saw well over three quarters of the chamber raise their hands.  He was free. 


	3. Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Harry battles the Wizengamot and the moronic Fudge for his freedom, Sirius and Remus work on finding out more information about the Ravenclaw and Slytherin families for Harry.  
> Needing a bit of a break from research Sirius goes to rescue a member of his family where things go slightly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,  
> At first I wasn't going to write this chapter but this is were my writing took me and I think it fits quite well. Also helps bring in a few characters sooner which I'm sure many people will like. 
> 
> Anyway hope you like it :)

 

**Lord Sirius Orion Black**

 

For as long as he could remember Sirius had never been a patient person.  He preferred action, flying and jokes to anything remotely connected to what he considered boring; which usually included, but not limited to, reading, history and most importantly waiting.

Having seen Harry run through the fireplace with Remus barely five minutes ago, Sirius was really torn with what to do.  He would give anything to be there with Harry to support him, making sure that he was okay and helping smite his enemies but as an alleged criminal he could do nothing.

Unfortunately to make a bad situation worse, after Harry and Remus ran to the Ministry, Molly, in a fit of rage, had sealed him in his own library blaming him for making Harry late for his trial.  Honestly, Sirius didn’t know how Arthur put up with her; she was a nice enough person in general and her cooking was amazing but when worked up, which seemed to be a few times a day, it was like locking a bull in a red room. 

In a fit of boredom whilst hoping to distract himself, Sirius leaned back and started counting the mould growing on the library ceiling.  He had just reached ten thousand seven hundred and eight when his fireplace erupted bright green flames and a haggard wizard.

“Remus?”  Sirius exclaimed running over excitedly to his brilliant friend, jumping over chairs and avoiding tables as he went.  “Is it over already?  Where’s Harry?”

Remus frowned darkly as he took out his wand and summoned a nearby stool before taking a seat before the fireplace.  “Bloody Dumbledore showed up and lectured me for leaving Headquarters.”

“Shit!”  Sirius swore before looking at his friend sadly.  It was bad enough that they weren’t allowed in the chambers for the trial but not being allowed to wait for himself outside was cruel.  They were family and they both wanted to be there for him.  “What about Harry?” 

“I was told that Harry wasn’t my responsibility and that Arthur would deal with it.”

Having gotten used to Remus suppling all the answers, he was slightly disappointed that he only got a shrug and an ambiguous yet heated reply.  Sirius knew that Dumbledore was meant to be the Head of the Order and was on their side but some of his actions just didn’t make sense.

Seeing how angry Remus was, Sirius left him to it and returned to his original table where he’d been mould-watching when suddenly a thought struck him.  Not wanting to waste any time Sirius jumped up and ran to a nearby bookcase.

“Where is…stupid ancestors…S….”  Sirius said running his hand across the dried book spines. 

“What are you mumbling about over there?”  Remus grumbled in what nearly sounded like a growl.

Sirius paused briefly hearing his friend’s tone.  He’d had a feeling that as Remus and his wolf considered Harry pack, they both wouldn’t be happy about the trial but being kicked out of the Ministry by Dumbledore certainly hadn’t helped. 

Knowing what would appease both aspects of his friend’s complicated mind, Sirius skipped back over to his friend on the other side of the library murmuring his name mockingly as he went.

“Moony…you seem to have forgotten in your rush to get our Prongslet to the Ministry that we were fairly surprised that he is a three time Lord.”  Sirius started hoping his smart friend could pick up his train of thought.

Never one to disappoint, Remus’ now golden eyes turned away from the empty fireplace and locked firmly with his own.  “Harry will need to know how the Ravenclaw and Slytherin lordships will affect him…and everyone else…”

Sirius shivered at the cunning and deadly smirk that crossed his friend’s face.  Even though Sirius knew that Remus would never attack an innocent, those who’d gone after Harry weren’t innocent to them. 

Deciding to split up the work load, Remus opted to research the Ravenclaw family whilst Sirius looked up anything he could find on Slytherin’s.  After two minutes searching through his family’s book collection, Sirius had an armful of books that looked helpful and shuffled over to his table under their surprisingly heavy weight.  He might hate research but he loved Harry like a son.  He could put up with it for a while longer.

_-Thirty minutes later -_

“Sirius, if you don’t stop tapping I’m going to make you regret being born!!!”  Remus roared as he slammed another book closed with a snap.

“You don’t like it when I tap, you didn’t like it when I was pacing….”  Sirius whined as he turned to his lifelong friend at the next table and started counting on his fingers.  “You hated it when I started humming…”

“Maybe you should go and check on Narcissa?”  Remus suggested as he rejected an elongated blood-red book and started shifting through his own pile.  “Didn’t you say that you are picking them up today?”

Sirius slumped down further in his seat and frowned.  He hadn’t been Lord Black all that long but so far there were a lot of difficult responsibilities, the biggest of which had been family.  He could still remember the first time he had seen his cousin Narcissa as Lord Black.

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

_Sirius was sitting down in the library surrounded by law books from his ancestral library, trying to find anything that could help Harry against his trumped up charge of underage magic.  They’d just been told of what happened to Harry and he was incredibly pissed off; Remus had to stun him to stop him from chasing down Fudge and finding out what his spleen looked like._

_Rather than chase down Fudge and his minions, whom they knew were as corrupted as they were stupid, Remus convinced him that Harry needed a helping researcher more than a hot-headed assassin.  He’d reluctantly agreed but in the few hours they’d been searching all he’d managed to do is build a fort of books around him on the table and develop a greater hatred of books than during his NEWT examinations._

_It was incredibly frustrating.  Even though the Black Family Library was massive and held books on every subject known to wizard kind, neither he nor Remus had found anything even remotely helpful.  Neither would give up though until they found something to help Harry deal with the stupid Ministry._

_He had just finished reading a particularly boring chapter on why the Ministry of Magic banned Wizengamot members from wearing bright colors in their stuffy chambers when his floo activated._

_“Did you find that stupid book by Bentworth, Remi?  Or did Madam Pince attack you with her Herbology Dictionary again?”  Sirius chuckled without looking around his horde of books at the fireplace._

_“If you’re after Remus Lupin, I’m afraid I’m not he.”  A soft female voice called out._

_Hearing that familiar yet chilling voice Sirius jumped up from his seat and darted out.  He nearly gasped seeing her but couldn’t help noticing that she hadn’t changed that much since they were children.  She still had long silky black hair, alarming grey eyes and held her nose so high up in the air Sirius was sure she could out sniff most canines; although the differences were just as startling such as her fringe dyed blonde to match her crazy husband, the faint sign of bruises around her neck didn’t sit right with Sirius._

_“Narcissa…”  Sirius muttered tensely as his body naturally fell into a battle stance.  He hadn’t seen his cousin properly since he was eighteen and they had duelled to the death in the middle of Diagon Alley – him as a trusted albeit newbie auror and she as a Death Eater._

_“Sirius…”   She said softly with a slight bow of the head._

_Sirius glared at his relative as her calm and soft voice called out his name.  There had always been something about her voice that reminded him of so many tasteless poisons; it welcomes you in, masking its true intentions and then without warning it kills you faster than Snape would run from a shower to protect his greasy hair._

_The silence reigned in the room as the two relations eyed each other wearily, not knowing what to truly expect.  Not for the first time since being on the run, Sirius truly wished for a wand to protect himself; he had asked Dumbledore if he would mind picking one up for him at Ollivanders and bring it one meeting, but the Headmaster declined without an explanation._

_“No wand?”  Narcissa smirked slightly, lifting an eyebrow in disbelief as though reading his mind.  “A Lord Black without a wand is practically blasphemous.”_

_Despite recognising the playful teasing tone she used to share with him as children, he wouldn’t be thrown by her tricks; as both a Slytherin and a Black she wouldn’t have any issue with underhanded tactics like manipulation._

_“We both know that as Lord Black I don’t need a wand to protect myself and kick you out when in my Manor.”  Sirius responded darkly ensuring that his face remained neutral.  Even though he hated growing up in his family and their evil practices, he knew that some of their training, like manipulation or intimidation, could be useful sometimes.  “You may have been born a Black, and therefore able to enter a Black property this time, but you married that Malfoy prat who I’ve already declared an enemy of House Black.  I’ll say this only once Narcissa Malfoy… **leave** this house and never return.”_

_Sirius was shocked to see her flinch and nervously start rubbing her pale hands together as though trying to start an odd muggle fire.  “S-Lord Black.  Please at least hear me out before you banish me.  I-I’m begging you…”_

_He could barely believe it.  Narcissa was standing before him looking so broken and was actually begging him.  Even as a child Narcissa had been strong willed and could cloud her emotions better than anyone.  In fact, his father had once joked about his niece saying that she could make for an excellent spy.  Not wanting to be tricked, Sirius asked her to slowly remove her wand and place it on the ground._

_Without even appearing to consider the consequences, Narcissa took out her dark wand and gently placed on the floor by her feet.  Once she had followed his instructions Sirius felt a tug on his magic from the blasted family ring.  Even though Remus tricked him into being Lord Black for a good reason, he was still planning a massive revenge prank._

_“I’ll let you speak, Narcissa, because now that I’m Lord Black I apparently have little choice.  Speak.”  Sirius growled bitterly._

_“I’ve never loved Lucius.  It was nothing but a trap designed to bring our family magic into their line.”_

_Sirius snorted and folded his arms against his faded robes.  “I’m well aware.  Father took copious notes when he was alive and was kind enough to leave them behind.  Although I’m confused why you’ve brought this up now.  I know that father figured it out and offered to dissolve the marriage but you turned him down.”_

_“Y-Yes.  You’re right, I turned him down.”  Narcissa confirmed weakly as her eyes filled with tears and her shoulders started to slightly shake.  “I was pregnant with Draco at the time and couldn’t tear him away from his father before he was even born.  Besides I was concerned what would happen to the family magic if the Malfoy side of me was ripped out with Draco still growing.  I thought Lucius would be a good father but…”_

_“…he turned into a lying, scummy, murderer?”  Sirius interrupted with false sincerity and a fake smile as though he was trying to be helpful._

_Narcissa’s watery grey eyes turned stormy and her thin tips tightened significantly at his tone.  “I can’t stand living their anymore, Sirius.  He wasn’t the man I thought he was.  H-He wants to make Draco into a Death Eater before he returns to school.”_

_“What!”  Sirius blurted out unable to suppress his shock._

_When he was at Hogwarts many of the Slytherins took the mark when they were seventeen or after they properly graduated.  This was seen as okay as their magical cores had matured and could handle that kind of foreign and suppressive magic._

_Sirius could feel his scarred hands tighten dramatically at the thought of anyone doing that to a child; to even think of doing that to your own child, who was still underage, was nothing less than sickening.  Sirius had heard of a story during the first war when it had happened and the child died._

_“What does Draco think about this?”  Sirius asked recovering from his surprise.  It was clear that Narcissa feared for her son but he still didn’t know what her brat wanted.  After all, he’d heard some pretty horrific stories from Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione about his attitude._

_“He’s scared.”  She admitted as she started pacing back and forth anxiously in front of the library fireplace.  “He knows what could happen if he takes the mark but doesn’t think his father will listen…or care.”_

_“What do you want me to do, Narcissa?”  Sirius asked not liking where this conversation was going._

_Narcissa quickly spun around and took a few steps further into the library with her eyes wide, pleading and boring into his.  “Protect us.”_

_Sirius ran his scared hands over his face and let out another groan.  “Narcissa, what you are asking of me isn’t easy.  I can’t just allow you and Draco to live here as I…have guests that I doubt would be healthy for you two to interact with and it would be considered kidnapping by your psycho husband.  Yet if I dissolve your marriage, as you seem to want, your son then can’t be here with you, as again, Lucius will claim we’ve stolen him.”_

_Obviously not liking his reasoning, Narcissa moves forward and grasps his hands in hers causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up in protest.  “There is a ritual you can perform to dissolve Draco of his blood connections to the Malfoy family – it’s rather similar to a blood adoption.  He could be one hundred percent a Black.”_

_Sirius was at cross-roads and he hated being there along with the consequences he could find going either way.  Being an auror was easy as there were very little complicated decisions in duelling mad wizards and locking them up tight in Azkaban.  But being a Lord like this wasn’t easy.  He was magically obligated to help his blood relations, as long as they weren’t crazy like Bellatrix or had betrayed the family, and then there was Remus, Harry and the Order to consider._

_“Give me a magical oath, Narcissa.  That if I do this for you both, you will not turn on me, you will not betray the Order to anyone and most importantly you must not harm in ANY way my godson – Harry Potter.”_

_Narcissa stilled for a second until she agreed.  “I, Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy, to hereby swear on pain of death to never betray Lord Sirius Orion Black III, Remus Lupin or Harry Potter.  I, Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy, swear to protect their secrets and their lives as I would my own.  I, Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy, swear that my reasons for seeking support with my ancestral family, the House of Black, are legitimate.  So, I swear on pain of death, so mote it be.”_

_Instantly a silver glow wrapped around her body before it slowly sank into her chest, over her magical core, that would bind her to her promises._

_Sirius nodded feeling slightly better that she wasn’t dead and it wasn’t a trick, for if it was she would already be dead due to the wording she’d used.  “Very well.  Shall I free you from your mad husband now?”_

_Narcissa smiled for the first time since arriving and shook her head as she wiped away her non-shed tears with the back of her tiny hand.  “No, I’ve got plans for the Malfoy estate and I need to let Draco know what’s been decided.”_

_Despite the inconvenience Sirius could understand her concerns as it was important to get this right.  One slip up and he knew that Lucius would kill both Narcissa and his son for turning on him._

_“Alright.  You go back and finalise your plans.  I’ll be over in a week to check up on you and bring both of you here.  In the meantime I’ll organise you both somewhere to stay upstairs and inform the Order.”_

 

**_-End Flashback-_ **

 

“Fine.”  Sirius agreed throwing his hand over his head dramatically.  “If I must be Lord Black I shall suffer onwards…”

Remus snorted as he pulled the next book off his pile and cracked its’ spine.  “Don’t give up your day job, _Lord Black_.”

With one last childish jab of sticking his tongue out at Remus, Sirius headed to the fireplace.  “I’ll be back as fast as I can but you’ve gotta let me know if Harry beats me back.  I wanna see him ASAP!”

Remus waved whilst never looking away from his book as his other hand casually turned the pages. 

“Malfoy Manor!”  Sirius bellowed before dropping a handful of floo powder and vanishing in a swirl of green flames.

Completely used to the feeling of Floo travel, Sirius calmly waited until the spinning stopped and he stepped out.  Apparently having arrived in the Entrance Hall, Sirius waited around knowing that Malfoy Senior wouldn’t be home.  From the coded letter that Narcissa had sent out with one of her house elves, Lucius had taken to spending as much time with Voldemort or spying within the Ministry as he could.

Waiting until one of the house elves informed Narcissa that she had a guest, Sirius looked around the Entrance Hall.  As per most rich wizarding families the Entrance Hall appeared to be comprised of expensive tiles, a long winding staircase that oozed wealth and high ceilings that would make most cathedrals look small. 

Sirius was just about to inspect one of the paintings of a fat wizard eating what appeared to be a massive feast by himself when his cousin’s voice rung out.

“What a surprise, Sirius.”  Narcissa called out from the top of the stairs. 

Giving Narcissa a brief look over to make sure that she was okay, feeling pleased that the bruises around her neck were gone, Sirius returned to the painting.  He could hear her slowly make her way down the stairs as her high-heels were making a sharp sound as their hit the stone staircase. 

“Just thought I’d drop by…as I said I would…and watch this tub of lard eat a feast that most dragons couldn’t finish.  He’s so posh too…I mean he even sticks out his pinkie finger when he shovels his mouth full of chicken.”  Sirius mocked happily as the picture’s inhabitant shook his free hand at him whilst he finished his fried chicken.

Narcissa giggled as she reached him thereby grabbing Sirius’ attention away from Lucius’ overweight relative instantly.  “Yes, that _man_ is Lord Francis Malfoy II.  If I recall Lucius’ lessons correctly he died from heart failure after his thirtieth birthday party.”

“You giggled…”  Sirius marvelled staring at his cousin in shock.  Giggling like a school girl was something that certainly was never tolerated in their family.  In fact the only real emotion he could remember being encouraged was when their Aunt Cassiopeia Black taught Bellatrix how to cackle; it was meant to be intimidating to enemies but Sirius just thought it encouraged people to send for the mental staff at St. Mungos more than anything else.

“I am allowed to giggle, Sirius.  People do it all the time.”  She responded with a casual roll of her eyes. 

Sirius hummed not quite believing her.  Something had certainly changed since he’d spoken with her last.  “Is that right?  Well…no matter.  How’s everything here.”

“Fine.”  Narcissa answered with a shrug.

“Fine?”  Sirius repeated with disbelief.  “You came to my home not long ago in distress and with evidence of abuse…”

“Don’t!”  Narcissa squealed spinning around and looking around frantically.  “I’ve not told Draco everything about what his father does and I want to keep it that way.  He already dislikes him and liked the idea of no longer being a Malfoy but…he doesn’t need to know that his father strikes his mother.”

Sirius stared at Narcissa, yet again shocked by his cousin, before smiling at her.  “I promise I won’t mention it but he’ll have to pay, you know that right?  You are going to be a member of our house again and I don’t want him to get away with it.”

Narcissa’s panic fled as a menacing expression filled her thin face and ignited something behind her eyes.  “Don’t worry.  It’s only happened twice and it was because I was tired and couldn’t reach my wand to protect myself.  I had my brief revenge and he begged for my forgiveness…yet…what I plan to do with my future ex-husband will make him squirm for years to come.”

“Err…okay.”  Sirius hesitantly approved just glad that a wife-beater wasn’t going to get away with it.  “Just let me know if you’ll need anything.”

She stared at him before giving a hesitant nod.  “Come on up, you should be properly introduced to Draco.”

Sirius followed Narcissa up the staircase onto the first floor whilst thinking how stupid Lucius was.  Everyone in his family seemed to embrace revenge and pain like wielding them were badges of honor; nobody screwed with a member of the House of Black and lived to tell the tale.

On the way to what he assumed was Draco’s bedroom, Sirius passed many ornate and affluent things; beautiful vases, immaculate pieces of artwork and more ugly Malfoys in golden frames than he’d ever want to see in his life.  Finally as they made their way up to the west wing, Sirius found himself outside of a mahogany double-door dyed dark green. 

“This is Draco’s bedroom.  Now will I have to come in and supervise or are you adult enough to deal with meeting my son without immaturity?  If we are still leaving today I need to finish packing my potions laboratory and study.”

Mimicking his cousins’ earlier action, Sirius rolled his eyes at his cousin surprisingly happy about being on good terms with at least one of his blood relatives.  “We’ll be fine and yes I think today would be best.  Did you get the potion finished for Draco?”

Sirius watched intrigued when Narcissa’s tip twitched in amusement briefly before returning back as though it had never moved.  “You’ll find that it is being dealt with as we speak and will be ready by the time we leave.”

With that said Narcissa turned around and headed off in the opposite direction, presumably to finish packing her things.

Without wasting a second to see what his godson’s nemesis was like, Sirius grabbed onto the door handles and pushed them open. 

“SHIT!”  Sirius bellowed not bothering to pay attention to the trappings of wealth around him in favour of the two wizards standing in the dead centre of the room over a bubbling cauldron; one had short blonde hair and a rather pointed face whilst the other had shoulder length greasy black hair and a sneer that could curdle dairy. 

“Greetings, Mutt, always a pleasure to hear the rich vocabulary of words at your disposal.”  Snape hissed as he threw a blue root into the cauldron before him. 

“Why is it every time forced to see your horrific face, I feel the need to have a shower and wash my hair?”  Sirius fumed taking a few steps into the room. 

“I would imagine your need to shower continuously has something to do with the fact that you continually turn into a dog.”  Snape jeered, barely looking back into his ranging eyes as he casually stirred his potion. 

Remembering his word to Narcissa that he would be well behaved, Sirius tried to swallow his bitter hatred for the pounce before him and turned to Draco.  The young Malfoy appeared to be a perfect blend of his parents, unfortunately for him, as he ended up with hair blonde enough it appeared white as Dumbledore’s and his father’s and a nose that could only rival his mother’s. 

Obviously getting uncomfortable with Sirius staring at him, Draco took a confident step forward and stretched out his feminine hand.  “Good morning, Lord Black, I’m your second cousin Draco Malfoy.  Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Feeling Snape’s beady mud eyes fixated on him, Sirius swallowed his desire to call out Draco for acting like a sixty year old man like he did about yelling at Snape and pressed on.

“Good morning Mr Malfoy.  It is good to meet you as well.  Firstly, I must cut to the chase and ask, what has your mother told you about our arrangement?”

Draco’s back stiffened and his jaw clenched obviously disliking his question but Sirius refused to force someone into giving away part of their heritage and magic because their mother told them to.  To the boy’s credit however, he did answer. 

“Mother has informed me that you are willing to take us in and protect us from my father and the Dark Lord.  However, she must be magically divided from father and I must undergo a magical transfer of bloodlines.”

Ignoring the boy’s rigid posture that looked like someone had just stuffed a broomstick up his shirt, Sirius nodded along agreeing with most of that.  “True, but it’s not a true transfer of bloodlines or adoption as you are currently fifty percent Black already.”

Draco nodded along but of course the snarky one didn’t.  “You are saying this from your years of being a Potions Master, Black?”

“No, I don’t need to spend my hours bent over a cauldron and chopping herbs to be significant.  I’m talking from the research I’ve done into it.  I wanted to know what would happen to Malfoy junior before he agreed to anything.”  Sirius hissed out through clenched teeth as a red haze fell over his eyes.

What little color had been in Snape’s face vanished except for a small red flush that dusted his pale complexion.  Snape opened his mouth to retort but it was then that Narcissa ran into the room in a panic with her long black robes flowing behind her.

“Bellatrix is here.”

Hearing his psychotic cousin’s name spill out of Narcissa’s mouth, Sirius immediately fell back on his auror training and experience in the Order.

“Snape, you get Narcissa and Draco out of here along with that potion.”  Sirius barked out to his childhood enemy before turning to Narcissa.  “I need your wand.”

“Sirius, we can’t leave yet.  My house elves have taken mostly everything to Grimmauld Place but there is still one box in my study that I _need._ ”  Narcissa said as a complaining Snape flew into action murmuring about killing every dog in Britain. 

Barely refraining from rolling his eyes Sirius opted for the next best thing.  “Kreacher!”

Instantly a small pop signalled the arrival of the disgusting Black family house elf.  He was old with severely loose skin, a long hooked nose and droopy ears.

“What does horrible, Master Black, want?”  He whined glaring up at Sirius.

“This is Narcissa Black and we are trying to save her and her son.  She needs you to get something very important from her study.  You are to do that and make sure that you get everyone back to the manor safely.”  Sirius said before turning back to Narcissa and rephrasing his demand.  “Tell Kreacher what you need, get yourselves out and give me your wand!”

After seeing them all disappear Sirius turned to the door to Draco’s room with Narcissa’s wand in his hand and headed out to face Bellatrix.


	4. Surprises keep on coming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets four members of the Wizengamot and starts embracing his new responsiblility as Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post but hope you enjoy the update.

 

Harry Potter

 

After his trial Harry had been approached by numerous wizards and witches offering him words of congratulations and welcome as a fuming Fudge and Umbridge fled the chamber.  Not sure if he was meant to respond with any special greeting, Harry opted to try being as polite as possible.  Thankfully most were content with offering a simple greeting before taking their leave, leaving Harry alone with Lord Greengrass, Lady Bones, Lord Macmillan and Lady Regent Longbottom.

“Pleasure to meet you, Lord Ravenclaw.”  Lord Greengrass greeted stiffly with his sharp nose held aloft.

Granted Harry wasn’t used to formal wizarding customs but he doubted looking down your nose and sneering at fellow heads of houses was appropriate.  Even though Harry had never met Lord Greengrass before he had to admit that he looked every part the pompous lord he acted.  The older lord had a sharp jaw, a thin frame and silky dark hair that he had tied back in a tight ponytail.  Feeling certain that Greengrass probably plucked his immaculately shaped eyebrows, Harry was able to bite his tongue from calling him a pompous prat and offer a sincere smile.

“Likewise, Lord Greengrass.  I feel I must apologise for upsetting you when I declared my connection and title to the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw.”  Harry said earnestly enjoying the tick developing in Greengrass’ silvery eyes before continuing.  “It was never my goal to upset anybody.”

Greengrass sharply opened his mouth to respond before a soothing tone ceased his efforts.

“We understand, Lord Potter, but you were quite in the right to claim your family’s connection to the Wizengamot as much as anybody.  Besides I personally enjoyed the way you handled Minister Fudge…I’ve never seen the man turn so many shades of red at once.”  A tall wizard standing beside Lady Bones praised.  “I am Lord Macmillan, a pleasure to meet you.”

Harry smiled wider as the kind looking wizard stuck out his hand and exchanged a handshake with him.  “Ah, you must be Ernie’s father.  It is great to meet you as well.”

“You know my Ernest?”  Lord Macmillan inquired. 

“Yeah, we are in the same year at Hogwarts.” 

“That’s wonderful.”  He declared happily causing Lady Bones and Neville’s grandmother to chuckle and snort in unison.  “While it was great to finally meet you Lord Potter, I must take my leave as I’ve got a few family matters to deal with.”

Rather than simply wave and head for the exit, Macmillan roughly grabbed Lord Greengrass’ elbow and dragged the irritated wizard from the chambers.  Harry couldn’t hear the two muttering darkly to each other but from the fury on Greengrass’ face, he doubted that they were talking about anything happy.

“You’ll have to excuse Lord Macmillan, Lord Potter, he often finds himself having to play parent to his little cousin.”  Bones explained with an amused expression.

“They’re cousins?”  Harry marvelled shocked that two wizards that looked and acted so different could be related. 

Bones grinned at his astonishment before answering his question.  “Much to Lord Macmillan’s relief they are only second cousins, but you’ll find that it doesn’t matter much in the wizarding world.”

“Enough about Lord Macmillan and that fool Greengrass.”  Lady Longbottom huffed glaring at the doors that they’d just left through as though she could still see them hissing at each other.  “Now that we are alone I want to discuss that meeting you promised us, Lord Potter.”

Feeling less pressured to follow his godfather’s teachings about how to act and speak now that the meeting was over, Harry rolled his shoulders into a more comfortable position and relaxed his posture. 

“Please don’t bother with my titles.  I’d appreciate it if you’d both just call me Harry.”  He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Very well, Harry, in return you may refer to me as Amelia.”  Lady Bones offered with a smile.

“I’m Augusta.”  Lady Longbottom added on with a smirk of her own.  “I shouldn’t be so surprised that you’d offer an extension of friendship so soon being a Potter.”

Harry startled hearing Augusta’s response, he wasn’t sure if he should be taking that as a compliment or an insult.  “Is there something wrong with that?”

“Hardly.”  Augusta replied rolling her pale blue eyes around in their sockets.  “It’s very refreshing.  Most Lords and Ladies of the ancient families stick determinedly to the past rules and most of the time it’s nothing but a complete waste of time.”

“I’d have to agree.”  Amelia nodded in agreement before stroking her chin looking pensive.  “Generally speaking about or to a Lord means you’re meant to refer to their title and last name.  It means that there is no real connection, good or bad, between the two of you.  First names are only used in private and only between trusted allies.  Whilst the use of last names only are targeted towards enemies or those who share mutual dislike.”

Hearing Amelia’s explanation Harry had to concede that they were completely pointless. 

Augusta cleared her throat instantly grabbing Harry’s attention.  “Enough of this for now.  We still must organise a meeting.”

“Well…I was going to deal with some Gringotts business today but I should be free tomorrow.”  Harry offered thinking about Gornuk’s request to visit the Wizarding Bank as soon as possible; considering he was out of Grimmauld Place already, and the goblin seemed eager that his visit happened sooner rather than later, Harry thought he had Remus could deal with it today. 

“In that case we shall meet tomorrow for lunch at midday at the Longbottom Estate.”  Augusta declared with an air of finality that left Harry nodding in agreement.

“Very well, in that case I shall go.  Until tomorrow, Augusta, Harry.”  Amelia said before walking out with Amelia following close behind.

As he watched the two witches leave the Wizengamot chambers, Harry started working out a plan on how to get to Gringotts.  He knew that Remus could apparate him to Diagon Alley but didn’t like the idea of making Remus walk back through the Ministry and the shopping district knowing that he’d be subjected to glares and distrustful strangers; Remus said he was used to it but Harry hated watching someone he considered family be degraded for something he couldn’t control. 

Just when he started contemplating going out and asking Remus his opinion, Harry remembered his earlier surprise witness.

“Dobby!”

Instantly the small house elf appeared looking up at Harry expectantly.  “Yes, Master Harry?  What can Dobby bes doing for great Master Harry?”

“Hey, Dobby.”  Harry said trying to will his blush away.  As much as he liked Dobby, his constant praises left him a little embarrassed; growing up with the Dursleys made him unable to smoothly deal with positive words or praises and usually left him flushing.  “I was wondering if you could take Remus and I to Diagon Alley?  I’ve got some important business at Gringotts.”

“Of course Dobby can take Master Harry and his Wolfy.”  Dobby declared happily briefly before his smile faulted and disappeared making the elf look rather apprehensive.  “Can Dobby ask question to Master Harry?”

Harry smiled warmly at his friend hoping to relieve him of his worries.  “You can always ask me anything, Dobby, we are friends…remember?”

Hearing that Dobby beamed up at Harry and started rocking on the heels of his feet in excitement.  “Is Master Harry a Lord now?”

Out of the numerous things Dobby could’ve asked him, Harry hadn’t been expecting that.  He was starting to realise just how much importance the wizarding world put into have lords and ladies, but he wasn’t sure why Dobby would care.

“Yes.  This morning I became Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin.”  Harry answered anxiously as Dobby’s large tennis ball eyes started to water.  “Why’s that?”

Dobby stood in silence biting his lip nervously, obviously not wanting to reply Harry’s question.  It took Harry another few moments of patting his back comfortingly and promising he won’t get mad to encourage Dobby to open his mouth.

“Dobby bes w-wondering…if Dobby can…would M-Master Harry…”  Dobby stuttered before taking a deep breath and lifting his eyes to meet Harry’s.  “Can Dobby bes your house elf?”

“You want to be my house elf?  But I thought you’ve always wanted to be free?”

The elf shook his head vigorously in denial.  “No, Master Harry, Dobby wanted free from nasty Malfoys.”

For a moment Harry wasn’t sure he wanted a house elf but from the desperate look in his small friend’s eyes, he knew that he couldn’t say no to him.  On the plus side, if Dobby ever tried to save his life again by magically stopping him from going to Hogwarts or making a bludger viciously attack him, Harry could make him stop.

“Okay, Dobby.”  Harry said making the elf jump up in excitement and hug Harry’s leg.  “Err…Dobby?”

“Yes, Master Harry?”

“How do we do this?”  Harry asked glad that Dobby had finally let go of his leg and had already calmed down enough to have this conversation. 

Without answering Dobby walked over to Harry’s hand and touched the red Lord Potter ring.  The moment he did a large red ribbon shot out of the heirloom, which fully enveloped Dobby for a moment before vanishing leaving a different elf in its wake.

“Is that it?”  Harry gasped taking in Dobby’s new appearance. 

Gone was his sickly thin frame and disfigured bones, thanks to the Malfoy’s years of mistreatment, now Dobby looked a lot better with a healthy glow to his skin, no protruding bones and a perfectly straight spine; thanks to which he was now even standing taller reaching up to Harry’s bicep.

“Yes, Master Harry, Dobby can’t say thank you enough…”  Dobby replied as tears rolled down his face as he too took in his new appearance with awe.

“Harry?”

Turning away from Dobby at the sound of his name, Harry was shocked to see a shy looking Arthur Weasley at the door.

“Mr Weasley?”  Harry asked leaving Dobby to stare at his newly developed muscles in favour of walking over to the redheaded wizard.

“Harry, I was wondering where you were.”  He replied opening the door and taking a few steps inside.  “Your trial ending a while ago…how’d it go?”

“Cleared of all charges!”  Harry answered as Mr Weasley let out a relieved sigh and congratulated him.  “Sorry it took a while I was just speaking to Lady Bones and Lady Longbottom.  I didn’t know you were coming to be honest, is Remus with you?”

Harry didn’t think that he’d been a long time but he knew that Remus was anxious before the meeting and would want to know his verdict as soon as possible.

“Albus asked him to go back to Headquarters and that I should wait for you.  So are you ready to go?”

Hearing that Remus had left Harry had been momentarily disappointed until he reminded himself that Remus didn’t want to leave.  Besides, Harry had no issue with his best friend’s father so he was happy to let it go. 

“Sure.”  Harry said with a smile before remembering his newly transformed friend.  “Actually would you mind going back to Headquarters and letting them know what happened.   I have some business with Gringotts that can’t wait.”

Mr Weasley hesitated before he gave a deep frown.  “I understand, Harry, but are you sure?  I don’t like the idea of leaving you alone now that Voldemort has returned.  I also promised Albus to take you back as soon as possible.  Not to mention the horde of people back at Headquarters who are exceptionally eager to hear about what happened.”

“I know and I’m eager to get back as well.”  Harry admitted with a sigh, picturing Sirius, Remus and his friends waiting for him.  “But I promised to deal with my business at Gringotts as soon as possible and I’ll be safe with Dobby.  He can take me straight there and back home.”

Despite still looking a bit weary Arthur agreed as long as he promised to be back from lunch and not to leave the bank.  Not particularly eager for another run in with Voldemort, Harry happily agreed.

 

**

 

Once arriving at the steps of Gringotts, thanks to his new house elf, Harry hurried in hoping to avoid attracting anyone’s attention.  Seeing the long line of impatient customers in front of three open tellers, Harry groaned as his eyes trailed the queue line that weaved its way around the bank. 

“Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin?” 

Harry turned around hearing his new title to see a familiar goblin with a massive hooked nose and a receding hair line.

“Griphook?  How are you!?”  Harry exclaimed smiling down at the first goblin he’d ever met.  Having not had much reason to visit Gringotts over the years, Harry hadn’t seen him since his first year.

“Fine, Lord Potter.”  Griphook replied his beady black eyes widening in shock.  “You remember me?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at Griphook’s tone.  He knew it’s been a few years since they’ve seen each other but Griphook was the first goblin he’d ever seen; to him it was like Griphook was asking why he could still remember the name of the first talking corgi he’d met when he was ten.  Meeting his first magical being, that wasn’t obviously human, would be something that would stick with him for the rest of his life.

“Of course I remember you.”  Harry stated plainly to a bemused Griphook.

“What can Gringotts do for you today, Lord Potter?”

“I was hoping to meet with my accountants…or maybe Gornuk?  They said that they had a few things to discuss with me.”

Griphook grinned.  “They are expecting you, please follow me.”

With that said Griphook spun around and stalked towards a massive door on the right hand side of the main bank, leaving Harry to jog in order to keep up with his surprisingly fast pace.  He escorted Harry down impressively massive hallways large enough for a full grown dragon, past office doors and even a goblin carrying an emerald the size of his head before stopping at a large iron door. 

“The Master accountants are inside along with Master Gornuk.  Good day, Lord Potter.”

Harry watched as Griphook retraced his steps and disappeared into the bleak lighting as though he’d never been there.  After giving himself a moment to centre himself before having another meeting he didn’t feel comfortable having, Harry opened the door and strode in as confidently as he dared. 

The chamber appeared to be comprised entirely of grey marble with nothing but three large banners on each wall and a table in its centre.  The dark mahogany round table was covered in curved runes that seemed to each vibrate with hidden magic.  Sitting quietly on the far side of the table were Bloodclaw, Nurkus, Nagnok and Gornuk leaving a nearby chair vacant opposite.

Harry moved forward and took the only empty seat which he assumed was meant for him.  “Greetings, Master Goblins.”  Harry said trying to remember how Sirius and Remus interacted with them in Grimmauld Place earlier.   

“Greetings, Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, we appreciate you coming so quickly to our meeting as we have much to discuss with you.”  Gornuk said obviously speaking on behalf of the group.  “If you don’t mind, we would prefer to start straight away.”

Harry nodded in agreement knowing that if he didn’t arrive back safely at Grimmauld Place soon a dog animagus and werewolf would be crashing the meeting.

“Excellent.”  Gornuk smiled showing two rows of sharp teeth.  “We’ve comprised a formal list of the current holdings of each of your Ancestral Houses.  Please take a moment to read through them and then ask any questions you have.”

Gornuk snapped his elongated fingers to cause three large rolls of parchment to materialise in front of Harry on the table.

Grasping the first one in his hand, Harry realised that each of these rough pieces of parchment contained the kind of information he’d been desperate for since finding out they weren’t random drunks.  With excitement flooding him Harry quickly unfurled the scroll and fervently started reading.

 

 _**The Ancient and Noble House of Potter  
** _ _-Amicitia Fortissimi Robore-_

_**Head of Potter Family** _

Lord Harry Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin

 

_**Heir of Succession** _

**-**

**_Vault Details_ **

Ancestral Vault – Number 9 – 78,981,366 ~~G~~ , 1,166,730 ~~S~~ and 2,555,439 ~~K.  
~~ Heir Vault - Number 11 – 1,000,000 ~~G  
~~ Harry Potter Personal Vault – Number 687 – 80,000 ~~G~~ , 10,000 ~~S~~ and 5,000 ~~K.~~

**_  
Property Details_ **

Potter Manor – _Ancestral Manor of Potter Family_ – Dilapidated

**_Current Family_ **

Harry Potter – _Lord_ _of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter  
__Unknown – Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter  
_  
Unknown – _Potions Master _to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter__  
Unknown – _Healer_ _to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter  
__Unknown – Knight to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

**_Beings_ **

Dobby – Head House Elf

 

 

Without wasting a second Harry quickly opened the others.

 

 _**The Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw  
** _ _-Intellectus enim plus auri pretium-_

_**Head of Ravenclaw Family** _

Lord Harry Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin

_**Heir of Succession** _

**-**

**_Vault Details_ **

Ancestral Vault – Number 2 – 112,093,988 ~~G~~ , 3,003,553 ~~S~~ and 1,293,301 ~~K.~~

**_Property Details_ **

Raven Hill – Ancestral Manor of Ravenclaw Family  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – Partial Ownership

 

**_Current Family_ **

Harry Ravenclaw – _Lord_ _of the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw  
__Unknown – Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw  
_  
Unknown – _Potions Master _to the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw__  
Unknown – _Healer_ _to the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw  
__Unknown – Knight to the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw_

 

 

 

 _**The Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin  
** _ _-Puritas Mentis et Magicae-_

_**Head of Slytherin Family** _

Lord Harry Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin

 

_**Heir of Succession** _

**-**

**_Vault Details_ **

Ancestral Vault – Number 4 – 99,338,120 ~~G~~ , 9,881,199 ~~S~~ and 8,396,678 ~~K.~~

**_Property Details_ **

Slytherin’s Hovel  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – Partial Ownership

 

**_Current Family_ **

Harry Slytherin – _Lord_ _of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin  
__Unknown – Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin  
_  
Unknown – _Potions Master _to the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin__  
Unknown – _Healer_ _to the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin  
__Unknown – Knight to the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin_

Tom Marvolo Riddle

 

Seeing the last name on the list snapped something inside of Harry’s heart.  Realising that a distant family member had been the one to destroy his family was more painful than he could put into words.  For so long Harry had been desperate for family, for people to love and support him.  Yet, it was one of his own relatives that ripped it all away.

Harry’s hands grasped the Slytherin parchment tightly, contemplating Riddle’s betrayal when his name was suddenly scratched out in dark emerald ink.


	5. Betrayal at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fighting for his freedom at the Ministry of Magic, Harry fulfills his promise to speak with Gringotts about the Potter, Ravenclaw and Slytherin vaults and properties. It is there in the fine print of his new job that Harry learns that not everyone is as trustworthy as they appear. While Harry is finishing up at Gringotts' Sirius and Remus try to defuse the tension between the Malfoys and Weasleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,  
> Sorry about the late update, got held up but I hope you like this new chapter. It's a bit longer than I normally update so I hope that's okay :).

 

**Harry James Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin**

 

Not expecting to see Voldemort’s muggle name being repeated crossed out, Harry pushed the parchment over to the Slytherin accountant.  “What happened?”

Nagnok took the parchment and after a brief examination he handed it back to Harry.  “You’ve just magically disowned Tom Riddle from the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin.”

“W-what?”  Harry stammered looking back and forth from the parchment to a very calm Nagnok.

“That parchment is connected directly to the House of Slytherin and is therefore able to update itself as things change.  As for how it happened, Lord Slytherin, your new powers as Head of House enable you to make changes to your family at any time.”  Nagnok continued addressing Harry’s confusion. 

“But I didn’t do anything special.”  Harry rebutted weakly not knowing if that was true or not. 

“Lord Potter, you will find that many of your actions towards your house are created by magical intent rather than deliberate spell casting.”

Regardless of how it happened Harry couldn’t deny that he felt somewhat better knowing that Voldemort wasn’t a part of his family anymore.  Putting it to the back of his mind, like so many things that have happened in the last few hours, Harry turned his attention back to the assembled goblins.

“I appreciate the work you’ve done but…can you just break this down for me?  I’m a bit unsure as I didn’t even know I was meant to be Lord Potter let alone Ravenclaw and Slytherin as well.”

Over the years, and Binns rubbish lessons, Harry heard it was critical not to show weakness in front of the goblins as they were known of being ruthless in their dealings but Harry didn’t care; so far they had helped uncover that he was a Lord of three families, they’d healed him when he passed out from the ritual and had so far never lied to him which was a lot more than he could say for the Dursleys.

The goblins exchanged looks before Gornuk grunted out something in Gobbledegook causing the three accountants to immediately leave the table.  It wasn’t until they’d all left that Gornuk opted to speak.

“Ask your question, Lord Potter.”  Gornuk stated leaning forward in his chair. 

Harry didn’t have a thing against goblins but from the way Gornuk’s beady eyes were targeted towards him made Harry want to run away and incapacitate him all at once; Harry likened it to looking into the eyes of a nesting dragon or a shark and attempting to have a conversation with it.

Not sure which question to start with Harry neatly placed each of the parchments before him, as though hoping a sensible question would leap of the page and smack him in the head. 

“How am I so rich?”

Harry cringed at how odd his question sounded a feeling that was shared with Gornuk as he rolled his eyes at the enquiry. 

“Let’s go through this one step at a time, shall we?”  Gornuk asked pausing briefly only to sigh before barrelling on.  “The Potters have always been wise with their investments and are wise savers.  They have made themselves, along with Gringotts, a lot of money over the years.  Then there was your grandfather, Lord Fleamont Potter I believe, who invented Sleekeasy’s Hair Potion and managed to sell it for a healthy profit.”

Harry soaked up another piece of information about his family with a small smile; the only thing Sirius had mentioned about his grandfather was that he had died before they’d even graduated from Hogwarts.

“So he was a good potioneer?”  Harry asked unable to help himself despite knowing that he wouldn’t have time to deviate as Sirius and Remus would be impatiently waiting for his return.

“Yes.  I’m not as familiar with the Potter family’s history as Accountant Bloodclaw, but from memory he was the youngest in the last hundred years to complete duel masteries in Potions and Defensive Magic.  Although it shouldn’t be a surprise that this was achieved from a Potter, as they’ve been rather skilled in both fields for over a thousand years; the House of Potter is well known for producing either skilled potioneers or duelling masters.”

While he had originally been happy to hear about his family, this news had Harry squirming in his seat; it was one thing that his grandfather was skilled but hearing that most of his family were adapt at potions for generations, along his own mother, made Harry feel a little inadequate.  He knew that he was skilled in Defence Against the Dark Arts and most of his other marks weren’t bad but he felt somewhat guilty that his potions were so horrific.  Only after promising himself to try harder at potions did he continue.

“I see…”  Harry muttered giving himself a moment before continuing.  “What about the current family thing?” 

“Lord Potter, we should stick with the important questions about your business with Gringotts.  I’m sure you have connections that can teach you the fundamentals.” 

Harry felt his cheeks warm slightly under the minor reprimand and glare from Gornuk.  He didn’t think there was anything wrong with the question and it wasn’t as though they’d agreed to only speak about business directly connected to the bank.  However, as Harry didn’t want to get into a fight with Gornuk he bit his tongue.

“Fine.”  Harry conceded looking back down to the parchment.  “It says here that I’m partial owner of Hogwarts…surely that can’t be right…”

“Of course it’s right, Lord Potter.”  Gornuk bit back.  “We were very careful comprising the information on those scrolls and are one hundred percent accurate.  The Hogwarts Charter is very clear that if a member of a founder’s family returned, they would be given twenty-five percent control of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Harry gaped at Gornuk momentarily before catching himself.  “B-but I’m just a student…how can I own twenty-five percent of Hogwarts.”

“You don’t…you own fifty percent of the school as you are Lord Ravenclaw-Slytherin.” 

Gornuk groaned seeing the shocked expression on Harry’s face.  “It is rather simple, Lord Potter.  While the founder’s family lines vanished from history, the Ministry of Magic formed a Board of Governors to watch over the school along with a suitable Headmaster.  However, from the moment you placed the family rings on your fingers you seized control of the school.”

Harry knew a little bit about the Board of Governors and he wasn’t a fan.  In his second year they allowed themselves to be coerced into firing Dumbledore and sending Hagrid to Azkaban due to the fear of a so called Heir of Slytherin.  Not to mention that over the years with every deathly situation, including the situation with Riddle and the Basilisk, they never bothered to send help; he knew that it was petty but the more he thought about it the more he realised that they could’ve stopped the Triwizard Tournament from happening. 

“So that means…that the Board and Professor Dumbledore…”

“…have been banished from Hogwarts.”  Gornuk finished for him with a cruel smile.  “You are now Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Harry could feel his head start to throb and his heart start beating rapidly.  He may be annoyed at Dumbledore but he hadn’t wanted to fire him and even if he had he wasn’t ready to take his job.  He hadn’t even taken his O.W.L’s yet so how could he run a school.  As the information and pressure from the day started to overwhelm Harry, the ring lordship rings started vibrating sending waves of calming magical energy over his body, until his breathing at stabilized and his headache ceased. 

“Feeling better, Lord Potter?”  Gornuk inquired looking over at him with an odd look of concern.  After most of his dealings with the goblin, Harry assumed that he survived only on one emotion and it certainly wasn’t concern for others.

“Yes, what happened?”

“I believe you were getting overwhelmed and your families’ magic responded and fixed the issue.” 

Harry stared down at the now normal looking rings before turning back to Gornuk.  “They can do that?”

“All lordship and heir rings have a similar ability to ensure that the wearer remains calm and in control.  However, if you are inquiring for their full range and purpose I’m afraid I don’t know.  The rings are supplied by familiar magic and as such we don’t keep records of it.”

Harry supposed it made sense that some families would want it kept secret but it didn’t stop him from wanting to know. 

“You might find such answers in some of the ancestral tomes that we gave you when you first took your lordships.”  Gornuk added.

Harry nodded in understanding whilst mentally adding to his growing to-do list to check on the chests he was given after the ritual. 

“What about property?  According to this I’ve two homes?”  Harry asked looking at the Potter Ancestral Home with sad eyes.  Between all three the one ancestral home he would love to stay in would be the Potter Manor; it would be amazing to walk the same corridors as his father’s family had once done.

“Unfortunately due to the war the Potter properties were dismantled.”  Gornuk explained only for Harry to startle at his explanation but it didn’t stop the goblin.  “The Potter family owned many properties and businesses in the magical and muggle worlds but they were all sold during the first wizarding war.  This only left the ancestral manor which was practically destroyed by Voldemort.”

“Can the Potter Manor be repaired?”

Gornuk stroked his bumpy chin as he contemplated Harry’s question.  “It is possible but it would take a Gringotts’ team months to have it back to its previous condition.  You will have to, at least for the moment, consider Raven Hill or Slytherin’s Hovel.  Both are in satisfactory condition as they have been hidden by thick layers of wards for over a thousand years and preserved under powerful statis charms.”

“Raven Hill.”  Harry declared without needing a moment to think it over.  He may not have had time to consider the Slytherin family but, for right now, he didn’t want to live in the same home as Salazar Slytherin.

“Very well.  I will ensure a team is out to Raven Hill by this afternoon to attach Raven Hill to the Floo Network, but if you wish to visit any of your properties you’re rings can port you there.”

Harry listened patiently to Gornuk as he continued to explain the history of Raven Hill and many of the secrets said to be hidden within.  It hadn’t taken much effort on his part to see the way Gornuk’s eyes glazed over with greedy lust as he listed the different jewels, rare tomes and weaponry at the Ravenclaw Ancestral Manor. 

Feeling rather awkward and eager to return to Grimmauld Place, Harry politely waited for a gap in the conversation to arise before standing up.

“I wish to thank you for your help today, Master Gornuk, you and Gringotts have been a great help but I must return to my godfathers before they…”

Harry’s voice drifted off as Gornuk held up a hand to silence him.

“We still have a very important matter to discuss, Lord Potter, before you can leave and it is urgent.”

As much as Harry felt like stamping his foot and demanding he be allowed to leave, he swallowed that feeling and retook his seat.

“As I’ve explained already you are now Headmaster of Hogwarts under your role as Heir of the Hogwarts Founders.  As such there are some problems that need addressing.”

Harry straightened up in his seat hearing the tense tone in Gornuk’s voice, he wasn’t sure what the master goblin was going to say but he doubted it would be good news.  He might be feeling exhausted and overwhelmed but he wouldn’t let anything happen to Hogwarts.  It was his first real home.

“What’s wrong with it?”

Rather than answer, Gornuk snapped his fingers causing a large folder to materialise on desk in front of Harry with an ominous thunk.

“With your placement as Lord of Hogwarts, King Ragnok has given me the _honor_ of watching the Hogwarts’ accounts.  It appears as though someone has been embezzling from the Hogwarts Vaults.  A recent change, about a month ago, has made it even more obvious.”

Ignoring the sarcastic tone at what King Ragnok had done, whoever he was, Harry pulled the folder closer and opened it up.  The first piece of parchment was set out in a similar manner to his previous family lists.

 

 

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
**  
__\- Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ _-_

 

_**Headmaster** _

_Lord Harry Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin.  
Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw and the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin._

 

**Vault Details**

Hogwarts Vault – Number 16 – 93,911 ~~G~~ , 6,5254 ~~S~~ and 301 ~~K.~~

****  
Current Staff  
  


Deputy Headmistress

| 

Minerva McGonagall

| 

200 ~~G~~ per week  
  
---|---|---  
  
HOH Gryffindor

| 

Minerva McGonagall

| 

-  
  
HOH Slytherin

| 

Severus Snape

| 

-  
  
HOH Ravenclaw

| 

Filius Flitwick

| 

-  
  
HOH Hufflepuff

| 

Pomona Sprout

| 

-  
  
Healer

| 

Mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey

| 

250 ~~G~~ per week  
  
Librarian

| 

Irma Pince

| 

250 ~~G~~ per week  
  
Caretaker

| 

Argus Filch

| 

200 ~~G~~ per week  
  
Flying Instructor

| 

Madam Rolanda Hooch

| 

350 ~~G~~ per week  
  
Transfiguration Professor

| 

Minerva McGonagall

| 

350 ~~G~~ per week  
  
Charms Professor

| 

Filius Flitwick

| 

350 ~~G~~ per week  
  
Potions Professor

| 

Severus Snape

| 

350 ~~G~~ per week  
  
Defence Professor

| 

Dolores Umbridge

| 

350 ~~G~~ per week  
  
History of Magic Professor

| 

Albus Dumbledore

| 

350 ~~G~~ per week  
  
Herbology Professor

| 

Pomona Sprout

| 

350 ~~G~~ per week  
  
Astronomy Professor

| 

Aurora Sinistra

| 

350 ~~G~~ per week  
  
Ancient Runes Professor

| 

Bathsheda Babbling

| 

350 ~~G~~ per week  
  
Divination Professor

| 

Sybil Trelawney

| 

350 ~~G~~ per week  
  
Muggle Studies

| 

Charity Burbage

| 

350 ~~G~~ per week  
  
Arithmancy

| 

Septima Vector

| 

350 ~~G~~ per week  
  
Magical Creatures Professor

| 

Rubeus Hagrid

| 

350 ~~G~~ per week  
  
Tutor

| 

Dedalus Diggle

| 

450 ~~G~~ per week  
  
Healing

| 

Phillip Westinburgh

| 

450 ~~G~~ per week  
  
Wandlore

| 

Hestia Jones

| 

450 ~~G~~ per week  
  
Alchemy

| 

Elphias Doge

| 

450 ~~G~~ per week  
  
Magical Theory

| 

Molly Weasley

| 

450 ~~G~~ per week  
  
Animagus

| 

Alastor Moody

| 

450 ~~G~~ per week  
  
 

 

Harry just stared down at the information in shock barely able to believe what was right in front of his eyes.  The last five people on the list of teaching staff were definitely not professors at Hogwarts.  Diggle, Jones and Doge sounded familiar but Harry wasn’t sure who Westinburgh was. 

“Does anything seem odd about that list to you, Lord Potter?” 

Harry startled hearing Gornuk having been so engrossed in the parchment in his hands that he forgot the goblin was even there. 

“Yeah, the last five aren’t teachers at Hogwarts.”  Harry admitted still feeling stunned that Mrs Weasley and Moody were on the list.  He may not know who was responsible for this but he felt confident that they wouldn’t be involved; Molly was a kind hearted witch and wouldn’t ever condone stealing and Moody was too much a boy scout, looks notwithstanding, to do something like that.

“Hmm...I figured as much.  When I tried to check these recent changes with Hogwarts I was basically ignored before being told it would be handled.  There is more, Lord Potter, please continue onto the next piece of parchment.  I’ve added a list of the budget I was sent yesterday for the upcoming year.”

 

 

 

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Budget**

| 

**Income**

| 

**Expenses**  
  
---|---|---  
  
**Student Fees**

| 

1,730,000g/year OR 33,269g/week.  
  Based on expected student number  
of 865 paying 2,000g/year.

| 

   
  
**Staff**

| 

 

| 

10,150g/week  
Salary  
  
**Hospital Wing**

| 

500g/week  
 Pomfrey healer for Hogsmeade

| 

1,000g/week  
Advanced Potions  
  
**Herbology Department**

| 

 

| 

3,000g/week  
New plants and supplies  
  
**Care of Magical Creatures Department**

| 

 

| 

2,495g/week  
Creature Acquirement & Food  
  
**Potions Department**

| 

 

| 

800g/week  
New cauldrons & Ingredients  
  
**Charms Department**

| 

 

| 

2,200g/week  
  
**Library**

| 

 

| 

1,125g/week  
Updating library  
  
**Transfiguration Department**

| 

 

| 

2,200g/week  
  
**Quidditch Supplies**

| 

 

| 

Outright Fee – 25,361g = 488g/week  
Safety supplies for each house & brooms  
  
**Protection**

| 

 

| 

6,000g/week   
Order of the Phoenix  
  
 

| 

 

| 

   
  
**TOTAL**

| 

**33,769g/week**

| 

**29,458g/week**  
  
4,311g +  
  
Current Total  
  
93,911 Galleons = 98,222g  
  
 

 

“Is it possible that all of this is legitimate?”  Harry asked knowing that in his heart it wasn’t likely. 

While it was possible that Dumbledore just added a few classes and decided to get new supplies and brooms for the school it was very suspicious; especially since he was paying the organisation he runs, The Order of the Phoenix, to protect the school while the school wasn’t even running.

“It’s very unlikely, Lord Potter.”  Gornuk said shaking his head and readjusting his small golden glasses.  “Looking back over the Hogwarts’ file, the school has never spent this much on supplies and the protection is obviously a joke.  Hogwarts as the finest wards and protections in the world and the addition of a couple of witches and wizards aren’t going to make a difference.”

Harry and Gornuk spent the next hour discussing options for the Hogwarts finances that left Harry feeling even more exhausted.  Maths had never been his strong point so he was impressed that he not only remained focused listening to Gornuk prattle on about interest loans but managed to keep up without wanting to curse his ears off.

After promising to send a revised budget within a week, Harry gathered the Hogwarts file and his family’s papers and stood up making for the door.

“Oh, one last thing if you wouldn’t mind Master Gornuk.”  Harry said turning back to look at the goblin.  “Why do people call me different names?  If I am meant to be Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, why do some people call me Lord Ravenclaw or Lord Slytherin?  Shouldn’t I be Lord Potter if they wanted to shorten it?”

Gornuk snorted and took off his delicate looking glasses and started to clean them on the bottom of his shirt.  “You would think so wouldn’t you, but you’ll find that wizarding customs are more tedious than logical.  From my understanding of such things, people will normally refer to the family they respect the most or are affiliated with.”

Not sure what to say Harry thanked the goblin and wished him a profitable day before retracing his way back out and into the main chamber so he could call Dobby.  He couldn’t wait to get home.

 

 

**Lord Sirius Orion Black**

 

“If Harry doesn’t come back in the next five minutes I’m flooing over to Gringotts to get him.”  Sirius swore, as he sat alone in the parlour twirling Narcissa’s wand glaring at the fireplace as though it was its fault that Harry hadn’t returned. 

By the time he returned from dealing with Bellatrix, Sirius was hoping that he could celebrate with everyone Harry’s victory over the stupid Ministry.  Unfortunately, instead of Harry he was met with an apologetic Arthur and a worried Molly.  He understood that the Weasley matriarch cared about Harry, less than he did obviously, but her judgemental eyes were starting to make him crack. 

He didn’t care what the old bat thought about making Harry a lord as it was better than their plan, hope that Dumbledore saved him, and was the right thing to do for Harry.  He was immune from judgement and his new status would offer some protection when they couldn’t watch him at Hogwarts.

Sirius was just planning his daring rescue with Buckbeak as his sidekick when Remus called out. 

“You do realise that staring at the fireplace won’t bring him back faster.”  Remus said blankly as he strode in with his face in a large tome.  “What happens if he ends up coming back through one of the other fireplaces?”

“I closed down all the fireplaces in the manor except for this one.”  Sirius rebutted causing Remus to chuckle behind his book. 

Sirius heard Remus get comfortable on the couch nearby.  He sighed as his heart grew heavy in his chest as painful but happy memories flooded back.  Sitting like this with Remus always brought back memories of the marauders all together in the Gryffindor Common Room; Peter would be playing exploding snap as Remus read leaving he and James to plan their next great prank.  It was a simpler time and Sirius would give anything to go back and experience it one last time.

He wasn’t sure how long the pair sat there in silence just enjoying each other’s’ company before a smirking Tonks ran in to the room.  “Are you two coming for lunch?  Cause I don’t think ya wanna miss this.”

Sirius and Remus shared a look before they simultaneously realised what a group lunch would mean.  Weasley’s in the same room as Snape, Malfoy and Narcissa.  As much as he wanted to keep staring at the fireplace and wait for Harry to return, he couldn’t let one of the Weasley’s snap and kill his cousin or her brat.  After all he only just saved them from Bellatrix.

Knowing that he didn’t really have much of a choice, Sirius got up from his chair and headed to the kitchen in the hopes of stopping another war before it got out of control. 

Walking into the dining room Sirius froze, taking a moment to take in the room.  While the table had been long enough to accommodate the ten people at Headquarters today, someone had magically stretched the wooden table as though they were expecting over forty.  On the far side of the table were Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny and Tonks leaving Snape, Narcissa, and Malfoy on the other. 

The tension in the air was nearly suffocating as Remus took his seat next to Malfoy and Sirius took his as head of the table.  The moment he took his seat a large portion of pea soup appeared in front of him. 

“Doesn’t this look nice, Molly, you’ve done well.”  Sirius praised into the silent abyss as he picked up his spoon and slurped at his soup enjoying how such a small sound practically echoed around the room.

“Thank you, Sirius.”  Molly replied stiffly without taking her eyes away from Narcissa.  “I was surprised that your guests arrived so early, Sirius, how long will they be here?”

Sirius glared at the red-headed woman hearing her judgemental tone as though he were one of her disobedient kids.  He was getting more and more fed up with her and she hadn’t even been at the manor that long.

“They will be staying here indefinitely, Molly, something I’ve already explained to you and the Order.”  Sirius replied trying to restrain himself.  He had been assured that everyone would know it was happening so it would give time for rivalries to calm a bit, but seeing the surprised and furious faces on Ginny and Ron it was something that Molly and Arthur didn’t bother to share. 

Deciding to take the initiative Sirius turned to the two Weasley children.  “As you know I’ve taken the mantle of Lord Black and because of this my cousin Narcissa here was honor-bound to get into contact with me.  It turns out that she and Draco don’t want anything to do with Lucius Malfoy or Voldemort.  So…”

“Sirius, you can’t believe them…they’re all Deatheaters!”  Ron interrupted standing up in his place with his wand pointed directly at Malfoy’s face, who to his credit remained seated and kept eating his soup as though Ron wasn’t hoping to set up alit. 

As Remus tried to calm Ron down Sirius stared at Molly instantly making a few observations.  Her usual motherly appearance had melted away leaving a furious warrior in her place, with the only evidence being she’d ever been happy was her bright pink apron and the smile lines around her mouth; her eyes were narrowed, her breathing was laboured and she was clutching her spoon so tightly it was starting to warp from the pressure. 

Once Remus had managed to get a still fuming Ron back into his seat, Sirius caught the eye of the Weasley patriarch. 

“Arthur…”  Sirius warned hoping that he wasn’t the only one sensing the way this lunch was going but the older wizard didn’t answer preferring to watch the two Malfoy’s tensely as they were about to jump up and start cursing everyone at any second.

“So…how’s your Herbology essay going, Gin?”  Tonks asked loudly enough to deafen most of the people at the table. 

Sirius couldn’t help but let a little smile out seeing his second cousin defuse the youngest Weasley, who was renowned for her fiery personality.  Thankfully at that moment, Sirius heard the Floo activate that quickly transformed his small smile into a massive grin. 

“Okay, as my presence is thankfully needed elsewhere.”  Sirius declared standing up.  “Kreacher!”

A small pop announced the arrival of Sirius’ least liked house elf.  “What does stupid Master want with poor Kreacher.”

Yet again ignoring his house elf’s bad attitude, Sirius started barking out orders.  “You are to take the Malfoy’s and Snape to their quarters to finish their lunch in peace.  Then you are to take the Weasley’s to one of the quarters to finish theirs.  I don’t trust them to not fight and I must speak with Harry.  ”

With that said Sirius strode out of the dining room amidst the complaining and shouting of his family and guests.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Please don't forget to leave a comment and give kudos if you liked it :).
> 
> Also, what does everything think about the issues with Hogwarts and the in-fighting at Grimmauld Place. Let me know if you like the growing tension between the Malfoys and Weasleys. And who do you think is responsible for skimming money from Hogwarts? Dumbledore? Or is someone else he trusts making an underhanded play?


	6. BONUS CHAPTER - Flashback.  What Happened to Dumbledore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK.   
> As Harry Potter was discovering his heritage seats from Sirius, Remus and the goblins of Gringotts, Albus Dumbledore was carefully planning out his next step in recovering his name and status. During a meeting with his special contact a magical energy washes over Hogwarts, signalling a massive change in the upcoming second war and the school forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I've got a special bonus chapter for you all, only two days from the last one to make it up to you about being a little late with chapter 5.   
> Now I've been asked about what happened to Dumbledore when Harry became Lord Ravenclaw-Slytherin. Well...this chapter is a flashback to then and will show a bit more about his plans for Harry and the magical community. Enjoy and please leave me a comment and kudos if you like the story or have any questions.

 

**Flashback - Professor Albus Dumbledore**

 

Today was a day like most others for Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, as the aged wizard sat behind his desk, on his throne like chair that was charmed to resemble gold, and gazed out his window.  To many the distant look in Albus’ eyes would appear to be the Headmaster simply enjoying the view or contemplating his years but they would be wrong.  He was reviewing his carefully laid plans.

Albus was, in his own opinion, a visionary and magical prodigy who was meant to save the world and reshape it for future generations; which in this current situation meant saving it from the dark forces of Voldemort.  It had never originally been his dream to defeat evil wizards but he couldn’t deny that such acts were rather beneficial to him.  Defeating his former best friend, Gellert Grindelwald, assured that his bank coffers were always full, the respect of the general public, titles and of course power.

While his duel with Gellert was one on one with no troublesome spectators, this war was shaping up to be complicated with many moving parts.  One of these parts was the public’s new hero, Harry James Potter.  He knew that Harry was a good person and meant well but he was hesitant to trust him after learning that Voldemort’s last horcrux was buried in his head.  Having such a dark presence in anyone’s mind would take its toll and Harry had been living with it his whole life.  He couldn’t be trusted to do the right thing.

He blamed himself for Harry’s problems as the teen was ignorant having grown up with muggles and he should’ve realised what Voldemort had done sooner; even looking back all the evidence was there to suggest that Voldemort had used something like a horcrux to achieve immortality, especially since he had used the killing curse on him twice during the first war and managed to walk away without even a scratch.  Maybe if he had seen it earlier Harry could have been saved.

Although Harry wasn’t his main problem at the moment, it was the fool Fudge.  After Harry declared that Voldemort was back, Fudge and his lackeys had been working hard to discredit them both; the Prophet had been mysteriously sponsored to print numerous articles about his mental instability and that Harry was an untrustworthy liar.  The worst crime committed against him by Fudge however wasn’t the slander but his honors.  Fudge had managed to revoke his place as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, his duty as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and his Order of Merlin first class.

Turning back to his desk, Albus reviewed the parchment drying on desk.  He had spent the morning constructing a carefully worded letter to the new French Minister of Magic – Chloe Dubois.  As she was the first muggleborn ever elected into the French office, Albus was hoping that she would agree to him offering some words of encouragement and suggestion from time to time. 

“Fawkes, could you please go and get him for me please.”  Albus said without ever looking over at the saddened phoenix sitting on his left. 

Feeling that his letter was well constructed, Albus folded it neatly and placed it inside a formal looking envelope.  He was just making the final touches, placing the noble Hogwarts’ seal upon the envelope when Fawkes flashed in with a bewildered looking vagrant. 

“How is it, Mundungus, that you’re still shocked ever time Fawkes brings you to our meetings?  They’ve been happening every few days since Voldemort’s return.”  Albus chided absentmindedly as he gave his letter to Fawkes and watched his feathered friend vanish from the room in a swirl of intense flame.

“Ah…well…I mean…it ain’t like that, Headmaster.”  Fletcher faltered offering a small bow in greeting as his twitchy fingers tightened around the straps of his shabby leather bag.  “I was only in the middle of a transaction when the bird appeared and scared off me customer.”

A part of Albus was curious what illegal item Fletcher was hiding in his leather bag that would make him more jumpy than usual and make a potential customer run away but he knew it probably wasn’t worth him knowing.  Plausible deniability was critical when an inquiry from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement could drag uncomfortable truths into the open with the aid of potions.

‘ _At least Fletcher’s learnt his lesson from last time and remembered to bow.  Perhaps now I’ll convince him the benefits of showering before our meetings.’_ Albus thought to himself as he barely stopped himself from gagging under the putrid smell wafting off the bald man’s dull brown robes.

Albus offered the thief his trademark smile.  “I’m sorry about that but we did have this meeting scheduled, did we not?  Perhaps you can find this customer after you’ve informed me about your mission.  Did you prevent the letter from reaching Harry?”

He felt bad for getting Harry into more trouble with the Ministry but he needed to ensure that the Ministry, that the Wizarding Community, saw him as Harry’s savior in his moment of greatest need.  Yesterday he secretly compelled one of Fudge’s own advisors the benefits of changing the time of Harry’s trial and the many ways it would help Fudge.  From there everything went like clockwork.  The advisor thinking he just had a sudden thought that could help his boss took off and within the hour everything was set.  Albus knew that they’d obviously see Harry as innocent, mainly as there wasn’t any real evidence against him and Madam Bones was a stickler for protocol, and it would be that much easier to reclaim his positions.  After all, it wasn’t Harry’s fault that teenagers have a well-known reputation for being late and irresponsible. 

“Yeah, course I did, Headmaster.”  Fletcher replied.  “I stunned the Ministry owl as it arrived and burnt the letter, like you said ta.”

“Wonderful.”  Albus said steeping his fingers together on his desk as he shone a genuine smile at the slimy wizard across from him.  “Now did you manage to place that potion on the Longbottom Estate like we discussed?”

“Err…well…”  Fletcher started before a powerful and unexpectedly foreign wave of magic washed over the castle.  Albus’ blue eyes widened in surprise as Fletcher was thrown across the room like a rag doll.

Albus’ attention on his short visitor didn’t last long as the unknown magical energy had thrown him back in his chair with the force of a rampaging Graphorn.  As the magic continually surged around the castle Albus started to panic feeling his control on the Hogwarts’ wards begin to crumble.  By the time the magic faded Albus felt drained and had been completely cut off from the wards.

“What the _bloody hell_ was that!”  Fletcher exclaimed standing up on wobbly legs but Albus didn’t bother answering.

He stood up from his desk and headed for the door of his office, desperate to check the ward stones buried deep beneath the school.  However after he turned the door knob and pushed it open, instead of seeing the small corridor that led to the griffin guarding his door, it was a small broom cupboard. 

Albus surged forward and started pressing on the stone wall at the back of the cupboard with his aged hands, desperately searching for any evidence of complicated charm work or an illusion.  Feeling his panic start growing uncomfortably in his chest, Albus withdrew his wand and pointed it at the stone wall.

“ _Finite Incantatem!”_

_“Bombarda!”_

Despite the speed the spells rocketing into the stone wall of the tiny cupboard, both spells had absolutely zero effect other than to infuriate Albus. 

‘ _I don’t have time for this!  I need to be at the Wizengamot in order to save my reputation and Harry from being expelled.’_

“Phineas!”  Albus bellowed storming out of the broom cupboard and back into his office.  “I need you to go to Grimmauld Place and…”

Albus let his words drift off as he looked around at the empty portraits surrounding him.  It was in the Hogwarts’ bylaws that upon their death, Headmasters and Headmistresses had to have a portrait in the new Headmaster’s office in order to offer support and guidance.  Never in the history of Hogwarts had each and every portrait been empty.

‘ _Until now…’_ A cocky voice added from the back of his mind sounding a lot like his father.

“Fletcher! Go and try floo to Grimmauld Place.”  Albus ordered turning around to his connection to the magical underworld.  “I need you to contact them about Harry’s trial.”

He knew that it probably wouldn’t work as whoever was responsible for this would not have put such effect behind their attack but forget something as comparatively simple as the Floo Network.   Besides, if my some stroke of luck his guinea pig managed to get through, it meant that he could leave which was what he needed. 

Seeing Fletcher open his mouth to argue, Albus narrowed his eyes at him and stared him down until he was rewarded with the fool wizard lowering his head in submission.  He watched as the thief tested his patience by shuffling over to the fireplace, slowly grab some floo powder from the mantle and hesitantly throw it in.

As the floo powder flew down into the hearth of the fireplace, so did Albus’ hopes of getting out.  Seeing the pathetic reaction and the lack of emerald flames, Albus turned around and began thinking.  The only option left he could think of was Fawkes but his phoenix should have returned by now as his form of teleporting was instantaneous.

‘ _If we can’t get out it is possible that Fawkes couldn’t return.  Besides there has to be another way out as I’d rather not show Fletcher how I can manipulate Fawkes.’_ Albus thought to himself.

Knowing he was running out of time before Harry’s trial, he opened his mouth to call out for his phoenix when a gravelly male voice spoke first. 

“ _Incendio!”_

Albus turned around just in time to see a barrel of flames shoot out from Fletcher’s wand and onto the failed floo powder.  Momentarily a green flame appeared in the fireplace making Albus sigh in relief until they started turning an eerie blue color.  The pair watched as the blue fire doubled in size with matching stunned expressions. 

In all his time as an academic, Albus had never heard of such a reaction between a simple fire charm and floo powder.  Thinking that he still probably had a way out, Albus called out to Fletcher.

“Well...go on.  Don’t forget that you need to contact someone at Headquarters about Harry’s trial.”  He reiterated to verbally encourage Fletcher.

Fletcher swivelled around to look at Albus with a nearly horrified expression but it only took another deadly glare to get him stepping closer.  Just as he was about to step into the fireplace a large blue rope of fire shot out from the fireplace, wrapped around Fletcher’s waist and quickly dragged him in screaming.  Before Albus could do anything he saw Fletcher vanish in a swirl of angry blue flames.

BANG!

A loud explosion rattled around Albus’ office as a similar blue fire erupted over the ceiling.  The unknown fire stretched out from one side of his office to the other, bearing down on him with the tenacity of a Fiendfyre.  Even though Albus could feel the intense heat emanating from the fire, making him start sweating in his turquoise and purple robes, he noticed that it didn’t even singe the stone ceilings, walls or the top of the stone pillars that stretched to the ceiling.  It was like it only was after those in the room.

 _“Aguamenti!”_ Albus yelled brandishing his yew wand at the sapphire flames only to watch frustrated as his jet of cold water hit the roof but made no effect on the magical fire.

 _“Immobulus!”_  

This time the crackling fire ceased radiating heat and froze in place as though time itself had stopped.  Albus had barely a moment to relish his victory when Fletcher fell from the hidden depths of the still fire only to land on his desk with a sickening crash sending important parchment and scrolls flying.

Not caring if the thief was hurt Albus focused on the situation at hand.  He had fixed the fire, at least somewhat temporarily, and now he had to get out.

“Fawkes!”

When his trusty phoenix appeared by his side, he didn’t wait a second before grabbing Fawkes’ leg and barking out a destination. 

The last thing he heard before being engulfed in flame was the pathetic groaning of Mundungus  Fletcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All,  
> What did you think? Like Mundungus and Dumbledore's reaction to Hogwarts?   
> So at this stage no Dumbledore doesn't know that the magical energy was the Hogwarts' wards shifting over to Harry. So while he isn't Headmaster anymore...he doesn't quite know that yet.   
> Hogwarts isn't happy with it's previous Headmaster...I wonder what else it will do...


	7. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry fills Sirius and Remus in on what happened since he left them this morning at the Wizengamot and Gringotts. As the trio talks so do certain members of the Order and a concerned handful of Voldemort's followers.  
> Changes are coming and not all will be pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,  
> Sorry it took such a long time to get this chapter out. I've been busy and haven't had access to my computer for a while.

**Lord Harry James Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin**

 

After returning to Grimmauld Place, Harry had been ushered into the dining room and sat down between Sirius and Remus with a bowl of hot soup in front of him.  As he had not ended up eating Mrs Weasleys’ breakfast, Harry eagerly consumed his lunch with gusto as he was bombarded with questions.  In between slurps of soup, that was successful in drowning out the rumblings in his stomach, Harry told them everything; what happened during his trial, his promise to meet with Augusta and Amelia, Lord Greengrass’ obvious attitude problem and his discoveries at Gringotts.

Once he had finished his story the three fell into an uneasy silence with the only sound being heard was the occasional slurping sound and Sirius’ drumming his fingers against the table.  Not sure what to say Harry contented himself with enjoying his food until he heard Remus’ shaky voice.

“Albus’ has been stealing from Hogwarts?”

Sirius scoffed at Remus’ question as he glared darkly at his soup.  “He’s been stealing from Harry as well, Remy.  If he is Lord Ravenclaw and Slytherin that means he is in charge of, and responsible, for the Hogwarts’ vaults.”

As Harry looked between the two older wizards he could easily see the matching frowns covering their faces.  Trying to lighten the mood, Harry opted to ask one of the questions that Gornuk refused to answer.

“When I was at Gringotts I was given a parchment with details of my families but there was something that Gornuk didn’t want to answer saying that I must have other contacts to help.”  Harry said feeling two pairs of curious eyes stuck to the sides of his head.

“Whatever it is we’ll try and answer it, Prongslet, if we can’t we’ll research it.”  Sirius swore abandoning his soup as Remus nodded his head along with his friend in confirmation.

At the start of his long day he could clearly recall feeling cared for and protected by Sirius and Remus, something he hadn’t experienced before from an adult, and now that feeling resurged making his heart feel light; it made Harry wonder if this warm feeling was how other kids felt when their parents showed they cared.

“Well…it’s a bit hard for me to explain but according to the parchment each of my families has titles for family members.”

“Oh that.”  Sirius chuckled causing his face to lighten for the first time since Harry brought up Fudge and Umbridge during his initial explanation.  “They are just ranks in your family, Harry.  A Lord or Lady are in charge of their family…”

“…and basically control every aspect of it…”  Remus interrupted with a smirk just loud enough for both Harry and Sirius to hear him. 

“…as I was saying…”  Sirius continued sticking his tongue out at Remus in retaliation.  “They are meant to run the family and protect its interests and each of it’s members.  The ranks just help organise important duties that can help the family head help the family.  So there is usually always a healer in every family…oh…and potions master.”

“If we’re done with lunch, maybe we should move to the parlour so we can discuss this properly.”  Remus suggested nodding towards their mostly empty bowls. 

Agreeing that it would be more comfortable, the trio stood up and headed for the parlour on the other side of the manor.  Personally Harry was glad that Remus had suggested the parlour compared with any of the others as it was, in his opinion, the most relaxing room in the manor.  The room wasn’t overly massive that it could make Hagrid feel diminutive, like the Hogwarts’ Great Hall, but it was easily the most airy with windows that let magical air and light filter through giving the impression of a perfect summer breeze.

Choosing one of the black chairs with chipped silver arm rests in the center of the room, Harry smiled softly as he felt himself sink into its soft embrace.  He’d only been in the parlour once since he’d arrived from the Dursleys, it was when Sirius gave him a tour of the manor, and he was amazed at the level of preservation.  Most of the manor had fallen into disrepair with nobody living in it but the parlour held more of its character than any other room; pale green wallpaper circled the room, with plush black and indigo furniture dotted around along with an ornate silver chandelier hanging down over the lot.

Sirius had told him at the time that he suspected the parlour was in such good condition because it had been one of his family’s favourite rooms and Kreacher, who loved the late Lady Black more than life itself, wouldn’t let such a room fall to ruin.

“Kreacher!”  Sirius shouted as he and Remus followed Harry and took their seats.

“Yes horrible ba…Lord Black…?”  Kreacher hissed appearing in front of Sirius wearing his trademark frown.  To Harry it sounded like the old house elf had been trying to call Sirius something else before opting for ‘Lord Black’, but whatever it was he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know as Kreacher rarely said something that wasn’t offensive.

Harry had only seen Kreacher around a few times but he looked so different from his youthful friend Dobby.  Kreacher had saggy wrinkly skin that made him look older than he probably was, distrusting blood shot eyes and was wearing a pillowcase so filthy it was now grey and tattered. 

“Go and get the Black family tome.”  Sirius ordered not bothering to look down at the little elf.

Kreacher muttered darkly under his breath but popped away nevertheless only to return seconds later with a black and silver book covered with runes. 

“Give the book to Harry, Kreacher.” 

This time Kreacher’s eyes widened slightly before he moved to carry out the order without talking back or glowering.  Harry locked eyes with Kreacher as he shuffled over and for the first time he house elf looked almost gleeful, a look that he didn’t think Kreacher should ever make a habit of; it made him feel uneasy, as though something bad was about to happen, it was rather like a goblin smiling or Snape suddenly being nice in class.  Nothing good could come out of a gleeful Kreacher.

As the house elf offered the book to Harry he felt a moment of hesitation run through him before he batted it away.  Harry reached out and took the book and the moment his hands grasped the cold leather bound cover of the book, Kreacher let out a horrified squeal like a pig being tortured.

“NO!  Something bes wrong with family book…must be traitor Lord…how could….”  Kreacher started wailing as he pulled on his already droopy ears.

Harry looked between the scared house elf to a rather bemused Sirius feeling like he must have missed something.  Thankfully, it was Remus that saw his confusion.

“Family tomes are protected with strong and ancient magic that prevent strangers or the unworthy from even touching it.  It appears that Kreacher was hoping something would happen to you.”

Harry frowned looking down at the book as Kreacher started pacing around his chair in a slightly menacing manner whilst running his hands over his face; he would’ve thought Kreacher would’ve had a hard time rubbing his face in circles if it hadn’t been for his long nose that seemed to run vertically down his face rather than sticking out horizontally. 

Forgetting about the crazy house elf, Harry turned back to the book.  It just looked like a regular book to Harry, although he could absolutely feel a wave of magic inside the book like it was lurking and waiting for its moment to strike.

“What happens if someone isn’t related or worthy and they touch it?”

“They die.”  Kreacher croaked, pausing only briefly to answer before continuing his pacing.

“So does that mean I’m worthy?”  Harry asked making a note to deal with Kreacher later and focusing on Remus and Sirius.  Instead of getting an answer straight away his godfather’s bemused expression settled over him.

“Apparently Kreacher isn’t the only one who doesn’t know who you are.”  Sirius said smugly before turning to Kreacher.  “Kreacher, may I introduce you to my godson Lord Harry Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin.”

Instantly Kreacher stopped pacing and his tight grip loosened from his now bright red ears.  “Gross Master Harry is Potter?  Is Mistress Dorea’s grandson?”

“That’s right, Kreacher.”  Sirius answered looking rather smug about Kreacher’s attitude.  “He is the head of three ancient families and is Black by blood.  Oh, and I know I’ve warned you about this before but _never_ call Harry gross or anything like that again.”

With one final look at Harry, Kreacher faded away into smoke as though he’d never been there.

“Why don’t you open the book to the first page, Harry?”  Sirius suggested now that they were alone.  “For each family tome has an original list of their family details…kinda like a profile….in the front of their tome.  Open up mine and maybe you’ll get a few answers.

Doing as Sirius suggested Harry opened the book to the first page to see a large emblem at the top followed by fancy loopy writing.

 

 _**The Ancient and Noble House of Black  
** _ _-Toujours Pur_ _-_

_**Head of Black Family** _

Lord Sirius Orion Black III

 

_**Heir of Succession** _

**-**

**_Vault Details_ **

Ancestral Vault – Number 16 – 80,228,009 ~~G~~ , 5,018,111 ~~S~~ and 2,771,648 ~~K.~~

\- Remus Black – Vault Number 192 - Monthly Allowance of 2,000  
\- Edward Tonks – Vault Number 156 – Monthly Allowance of 2,000  
\- Andromeda Black-Tonks – Vault Number 156 – Monthly Allowance of 2,000  
\- Nymphadora Black-Tonks – Vault Number 229 – Monthly Allowance of 1,000

Heir Vault – Number 18 – 500,000 ~~G~~

**_Property Details_ **

Ancestral Manor – Grimmauld Place

**_Business Details_ **

Quidditch Team  
Falmouth Falcons – 100% Ownership

Companies  
GalloLoans – 100% Ownership - Wizarding Financial Company – 343 Diagon Alley, London  
Comet Trading Company - 80% Ownership - Broom Manufacturer – Ireland  
Honeydukes Company – 25% Ownership – Confectionary Manufacturer – Hogsmeade  
Samsung – 5% Ownership – Consumer Electronics – South Korea

**_Current Family_ **

_Lord_ _of the Ancient and Noble House of Black  
_ Sirius Black

 _  
Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black  
-  
  
__Potions Mistress _to the Ancient and Noble House of Black  
___Andromeda Black-Tonks_ _  
_  
_Healer_ _to the Ancient and Noble House of Black_  
-

 _Business Manager to the Ancient and Noble House of Black  
_ _-_

 _Lawyer to the Ancient and Noble House of Black_  
_Edward Tonks_  
  
Assassin to the Ancient and Noble House of Black  
_-_

 _Family Members_  
_Lord Harry James Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin – Possible Heir_  
Nymphadora Black-Tonks  
Narcissa Malfoy  
Draconis Malfoy – Possible Heir  
_~~Bellatrix Lestrange  
~~ _ _Remus Edward Black_

 

“You’re related to the Malfoy’s?”  Harry blurted out, mouth hanging open in shock.

“Well…Narcissa is my cousin, Harry.  So I’m related to Narcissa and by extension her son.”  Sirius said looking suddenly awkward.

“Perhaps now is a good idea to tell him about Draco?”  Remus suggested shooting a teasing smile over at Sirius.

“I spose.”  Sirius sighed before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.  “Look...Harry…when someone becomes a Lord, each member of the family have to get in contact to pledge their loyalty to their new Head of House.  I was hesitant about Narcissa speaking with me, as I thought she was a Deatheater, but not only did she pledge her loyalty to me but she wanted help for her and her son.  She wanted to defect, Harry.”

Harry wasn’t sure what to think of a non-evil Narcissa Malfoy.  True, he had barely any contact with her over the years and it was only Lucius Malfoy that gave Ginny Tom’s diary and who was there during Voldemort’s rebirth.  Draco on the other hand had gone out of his way to act like the mini-Death eater he always wanted to be, so Harry had much more doubt Draco than Mrs Malfoy.  Despite all of his concern he could see in Sirius’ eyes that he wanted Harry to be okay with this.

Harry moaned folding his arms against his chest as though he was trying to comfort himself.  “And you’re sure that neither of them are lying?”

Sirius opened his mouth to answer but Remus beat him to it leaving the ‘Lord Black’ pouting like a child. 

“No, Harry, but it’s very unlikely.  Now that they’ve pledged themselves to House Black and to Sirius by extension it would be suicide to go against him now.  Draco has also agreed to have his magical connection to the Malfoy family removed from his core.  This is a painful process and is more likely to weaken him than strengthen him.”

Harry gaped at Remus hearing that Draco was willing to weaken himself.  Over the years in his continuous bullying of muggleborn students and people in other houses, he had always spewed rubbish about how powerful he is and how magically gifted his family were.  As much as Harry hated to admit it, it seemed like Draco was serious.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”  Sirius parroted back as his mouth hung open in shock.  “Really?  I know you’ve had issues with Draco and the Malfoy family in the past and now you’re okay with being in the same family and living in the same house.”

When he put it like that Harry understood his doubt but he couldn’t deny their logic; also the significant advantage that they’d receive with inside knowledge that both Malfoy’s could offer.

“Really.”  Harry confirmed with a smirk before starting to explain his thoughts about it.  He’d just started explaining the strategic bonus that could afford them with Draco and Narcissa’s information, when Sirius stopped listening and looked at the rings on his hand.

“How are you feeling, Harry?  Any different since you put the rings on?”  Sirius asked throwing Harry a bit at the random change of topic.

“Err…well…I’m fine.  The rings have reacted a bit sometimes but otherwise haven’t done much.”

“What have they done?”  Remus asked shuffling forward in his seat a bit.

“Well…they’ve glowed a few times and even shook.  I’m not certain but I think they kept me calm during my trial and even during my meeting at Gringotts.”

“It’s certainly possible but you’re right…we can’t be sure…there is practically nothing known about either the Ravenclaw and Slytherin families.”  Sirius said stroking his chin absentmindedly.  “James had told us once though that the Lord Potter ring gave the wearer a power boost, low levels of self-healing, some kind of defence against attack and an affinity for wandless magic.”

Harry had of course heard of wandless magic but it was thought to be a very difficult form of magic that many couldn’t even hope to accomplish.  The idea of being able to use magic wandlessly was extremely exciting to him as it would give him a massive advantage in duelling, and since trouble regularly came looking for him every advantage was a bonus.

“Just remember that it only gives you an affinity for it, Harry, you’ll still need to master the skill which could take a while.”  Remus said smirking at him with a knowing look.

“I’ll help you master it.”  Sirius offered looking rather excited.  “In fact we could learn together.”

“Does the Black ring offer that to you as well?”

Remus chuckled at that.  “No, Harry, he became a metamorphmagus.  Some families have special magical gifts that pass through their line and Sirius’ family have the ability to change their appearance at will without a wand.  So far Sirius can make his eyes shrink and change their color.”

“Hey!  It’s a lot harder than it appears.”  Sirius sulked defending himself as Remus’ chuckling got louder. 

With Remus continuing his teasing and a red-faced Sirius back to his earlier pouting mode, Harry returned his gaze back to the book.  Harry smiled as his eyes went down the list seeing the number of companies that Sirius owned with three standing out in particular.  Broomstick maker, Quidditch team and chocolate shop seemed so ideal for Sirius that Harry was nearly certain that they’d been created by him. 

Going down the list to the family list Harry gasped seeing his name under the family title with heir next to it; it was situations like this along with each protective yet spoiling action that made him think of Sirius as a father rather than godfather.  The only reason he’d never say anything about it is because he wasn’t sure Sirius felt the same way about him, and thought it a bit disrespectful to his actual father’s memory; the man that had actually died for him.

Ignoring Narcissa and Draco he continued to move down until he got to the last name on the list.  Harry did a double take before scanning the list and start berating himself for missing it earlier.

“Remus…you’re a Black?”  Harry asked still looking at the name, only lifting his head when he hadn’t received a response.  Rather than see two grown wizards sitting opposite him, he saw two large bodies frozen mid-wrestle on the floor next to Remus’ chair.

“Do you guys need a minute?”  Harry smirked as the two instantly sprung apart both redder than Gryffindor’s emblem.

“No…no…umm…what was your question?”  Remus inquired straightening his robes and retaking his seat with Sirius opting to do the same.

Deciding to take pity on the pair, Harry reiterated his question but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t remove the grin from his face.

“Oh that.”  Sirius said.  “Kinda had to if we wanted Remus to be free and help the Order.”

Harry frowned.  “What do you mean keep him free?”

“Harry…a few months ago the Wizengamot and Ministry introduced laws that prevented people like me getting jobs.  They also made it illegal for us to appear in largely populated areas like Diagon Alley and even hold wands.”  Remus slowly explained looking down at his hands.  “By taking me into the Black family I was protected by that as members of Ancient and Noble families can only be arrested for treason.”

Pushing aside the injustice of the most powerful families getting a free pass, Harry could see just from looking at Remus how much this affected him; just from speaking about it Remus had visibly aged with more wrinkles appearing around his suddenly empty eyes and his increasingly pale complexion. 

Just as Harry was going to go over and sit beside Remus, Sirius bet him to it. 

“Oh suck it up, Moony.”  Sirius quipped as he slide in beside Remus and playfully nudged his shoulder.  “Now all my horrible relatives are also yours to deal with, couldn’t have planned it better if I tried.  Besides it’s only fair.”

Such an approach was something that Harry wouldn’t have thought of but he couldn’t deny its effectiveness.  From the shove alone Remus’ golden eyes flashed over to Sirius.

“What exactly do you mean by fair, Sirius?”

Sirius slumped down a bit in his chair and folded his hands behind his head smiling all the while.  “You made me become Lord Black and then I made you join my crazy family.”

Remus snorted and turned away from Sirius but Harry could see his lips quirk up in a small smile.

The conversation after that lulled a bit as Sirius explained each of the roles in greater detail and the Tonks addition.  Andromeda turned out to be another one of Sirius’ cousins who was banished from the family for marrying a muggleborn – Ted Tonks.  After becoming Lord Black, Sirius welcomed Andromeda and her husband back into the family.  Then there was Nymphadora who was one of the group that had brought him to Grimmauld Place. 

Harry was glad to hear that Sirius had banished Bellatrix, Narcissa’s other sister, from the family because if half of the rumors about her are true she is psychotic.  She had her husband were two of Voldemort’s enforcers who were responsible for the torturing of Neville’s parents.

They were just starting on his options now that he found out his responsibilities when the door flew open revealing a hyperventilating Molly Weasley.  Harry had seen her angry before but this was different; her blue eyes were alit with fury, her jaw was set and the wand in her tight grip was spitting sparks of multi-coloured light. 

“Molly, I thought you were all upstairs having lunch under Kreacher’s hideous…”

“Sirius…”  Remus interrupted pinching the bridge of his nose drawing a sigh from his target.

“Fine, Remy…I mean watchful glare.”

“Sirius Orion Black!  How _dare_ you banish Arthur and myself to our rooms like children.”  Molly shouted marching towards them with her wand and eyes focused on Sirius.  “And to put the Malfoy’s before us…how _could you!_   We all know they are D…“

Before Mrs Weasley could finish her sentence there was a loud bang that flung the enraged witch across the room and into a large lavish cabinet.  Harry stared on in shock as Sirius took a few steps forward with his wand by his side and a fire burning behind his silvery eyes.

“Enough!  I’ve told you that Narcissa and Draco are not Deatheaters and are on our side.  They are going to become a part of my family and both you and Arthur gave me your words that you’d act…at the very least…civil.”  Sirius rebutted calmly belying the fury written across his face.

Harry watched as Mrs Weasley stood up with her wand brandished in front of her.  Even though it was obvious she’d slipped into a combat position, Sirius continued as though she had only done something as mundane as sneezing. 

“For what you have done, Molly, I can’t stand by and let it continue anymore.”

“Let what?!”  Molly screeched her eyes narrowing.  “You’ve welcomed Deatheaters in our Headquarters, where there are children, you probably risked Harry’s life by egging him on in that blasted Triwizard Tournament and are nothing but a bad influence on his life!  It would be better for him if you just disappeared!”

Harry gasped, feeling his stomach drop at hearing Mrs Weasley.  She had always seemed a bit strict when dealing with the twins but this was very different and her words were just unfair.  Granted he was still in two minds about Mrs Malfoy and Draco but if they swore a magical oath then there was no getting around that.  Then the tournament was something that Sirius definitely didn’t encourage and had tried different ways of getting him out of it before thinking up ways to save his life. 

While her last verbal stab was probably targeted at Sirius, it also struck him a bit; despite knowing that Sirius wouldn’t disappear from his life, especially because Mrs Weasley just commanded it, the mere thought of it made him feel incredibly sad.  The Weasleys had always welcomed him as part of their family and to a certain extent he did feel like he was a part of it.  However, with Sirius and Remus it felt like he could also have a family of his very own.  It might be selfish but he wanted both if he could manage it as they were equally special and irreplaceable.

Looking at Sirius, Harry could tell that regardless of his stoic exterior Sirius was upset as his shoulders were tense and his nostrils were flared.

“Molly Weasley, until you are ready to apologise for your actions you are hereby banished from Grimmauld Place.”

The moment Sirius stopped speaking, Mrs Weasley vanished in a small explosion leaving nothing in its wake. 

“Sirius?”

“What, Remy?”  Sirius asked a small smug grin creeping over his face as all traces of his earlier anger faded away.

“How is Molly going to apologise if you can’t leave the house and she can’t get in?  Grimmauld's wards will keep her and all forms of communication out including owl post.”

Rather than reply Sirius just turned to his friend and shrugged.  

 

 **Meanwhile**  
**Mr Albus Dumbledore**

 

Albus Dumbledore had been having an incredibly bad day, and it was showing no sign of slowing down.  First someone had disrupted his connection to the Hogwarts’ wards before turning the school against him.  Then after just making it out safely with his life he learnt that Harry’s dependence on him, something he’d apparently been taking for granted, was gone when the brat declined his help for his trial. 

From the moment he had approached Harry in the Wizengamot trial, he could sense that there was something different about Harry.  It felt familiar but he just couldn’t place it.  While he wanted to be able to watch the trial from the gallery as a spectator, Fudge must’ve subtly alerted his staff as he had been carefully removed from the chamber by wand point.  He wasn’t sure how yet but he was going to make Fudge pay for treating him like some common criminal.

Currently he was pacing anxiously outside one of his safe houses waiting for his inside sources from the Wizengamot to arrive.  As soon as he heard the trial was over, Albus had alerted them to the meeting.  He wanted answers and he was going to get them no matter what.  With so many of his connections starting to falter with the smear campaign against him by Fudge, a few of his safe houses had fallen but thankfully he always had a backup.  This backup was the ancestral Weasley manor.

In his youth he had been lucky enough, thanks to nearly overdosing on Felix Felicis, to trick away from Arthur’s grandfather all his important possessions including their manor.  Although the numerous memories were easy enough to alter making everyone think that the Weasley’s had never owned any real property, systematically removing powerful family wards and erecting his own had been rather draining at eighteen.

Albus was roughly removed from his musings by the sound of three large cracks the signature sound of apparition.  Spinning his head around Albus spotted a witch with tightly curled black hair and pink cheeks supporting an aged balding wizard.  The witch had rather simple features and had a long elegant purple robe secured over her chubby form.  Her male companion had the face of a pug with heavy jowls and beady eyes matched with an expression that said he often sucked on lemons.

“Ah, Hestia…a pleasure as always to see you.”  Albus crowed happily in greeting as the pair approached, effectively falling into his public personality as smoothly as sipping on a perfectly aged whisky.    

The much younger witch giggled as her once pink cheeks darkened.  “And you of course, Albus.”

Hestia Jones was one of the original members of the Order and has been an avid supporter since then.  Granted, there were many others more skilled and powerful than Hestia but he wouldn’t take her average skills, blind loyalty and stupidity for granted. 

“What about me?  No lovely greeting for your oldest living friend, Albus?” 

Internally flinching at the squeaky tone, Albus turned to the old wizard standing beside Hestia.  “How could I forget you, Elphias, my most loyal friend.”

Rather than seem more relaxed at Albus’ words, Elphias’ wrinkled face contorted into a disapproving frown.  “Indeed…Albus…Indeed.  Now we don’t have all day so let’s get this meeting over and done with.”

Albus forced himself to chuckle at Elphias, trying to remind himself that he was a political asset to his cause.  “Try not to get so impatient, Elphias, we are still waiting for one more member.  Besides, impatience can cause wise people to do foolish things.”

Elphias scoffed pushing away from Hestia with the aid of his highly polished mahogany cane.  “Spare me the lectures, Albus.  And as for your last member, he aint coming!”  With that the wizard made his way into the manor relying on his cane and what Albus wisely assumed was strengthening and stability spells.

“What does he mean that Dedalus isn’t coming?”  Albus asked turning to Hestia. 

‘ _I made it very clear that all three were required to be here to debrief me on the Wizengamot session.  He better be dying in St. Mungos…”_ Albus thought savagely to himself as he waited for a suddenly nervous Hestia to stop stuttering and answer his simple question.

“W-well….It’s l-like t-this, A-Albus…”  Hestia started as she nervously wrung her hands repeatedly.  “A-after the m-m-meeting D-edal-lus ran into a f-friend….”

Albus groaned barely suppressing the urge to swear loudly with as many bad muggle terms as possible.  “Let me guess.  He ran into another old girl friend?”

Hestia nodded looking a little uncomfortable.  Feeling his magic start to flare a little in response to his irritation Albus quickly calmed himself with some Occlumency exercises, along with the happy thought of magically sterilizing Dedalus. 

“Never mind.”  Albus said throwing Hestia a warm grandfatherly smile.  “We shall have to struggle on without him, but never fear my dear I shall speak with him another time.”

Falling for his façade and not understanding what he meant by ‘speak’, Hestia’s nervous demeanour melted away in mere seconds at his response. 

“Oh good.”  She replied briefly beaming up at him before following Elphias into the manor. 

Once her ample form had vanished into the manor, Albus let his public persona slip causing his face to fall into a frown.  Despite all his power and control he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to contain his fury.  Yet another unexpected problem for him to deal with has cropped up and he was getting sick of incompetence. 

Hoping that he wouldn’t be told any bad news, snap and end up torturing his inside members of the Wizengamot, Albus calmed his face and swept into Weasley Manor.  Despite having removed the layers of protection spells and enchantments over the manor, it was possible to still feel Weasley magic seeping from every inch of the walls and floors.  It was something that Albus hated but could do very little about; to remove the Weasley magic completely from the property would involve blowing up the manor and rebuilding on the land. 

Weasley Manor stood seven storeys tall with turrets, potions laboratory, an impressive library and one of the oldest family manors in Britain.  It wasn’t just the history that encouraged him at a young age to acquire Weasley Manor, it was how it was built.  Normally family manors were made by stone and general wood covered in layers of enchantments, but in order to protect and guide the family Weasley Manor went one step further.  The outside was made of sandstone but the inside was a cacophony of magical wood combinations; the potions laboratory was made of protective rowan, the greenhouses were strengthened by vine and the library and bookshelves were built entirely from   walnut just to name a few.  It was these things that made Weasley Manor truly unique.   

In order to keep Weasley Manor’s secrets to himself, along with its true ownership, Albus had warded everything but the first floor from busybodies.  Knowing that his puppets would be waiting in the study just off the hallway, Albus straightened his back and strode in.  Feeling something go to plan today, no matter how small, Albus smiled seeing Hestia and Elphias sitting quietly for him.

While not as impressive as the Lord Weasley study on the fifth floor, only a fool would dismiss the general study.  The walls, chairs, bookcases and even the massive table in the dead center were comprised of Beech as it had been known to clear the mind and strengthen memory. 

“Now…in order to protect Harry I must know exactly what happened in the Wizengamot trial.”  Albus said taking his seat at the head of the table as he did so he felt the wave of soothing magic from the table and chair wash over him.  Despite wanting to sigh in relief as he felt his magical reserves increase and his temper calm, he would never show such weakness in front of minions.

“I’m sure you want to know, Albus, there’s a lot to tell.”  Elphias chuckled deeply with enough force that his large stomach started moving.

“Then I suggest you start at the beginning.”

“It was truly amazing to watch, Albus.  Soon after you left Harry claimed his families’ seats in the Wizengamot.”  Hestia marvelled as her brown eyes sparkled in happiness.  “You could actually feel his family magic wash over the chamber…such power….”

Instantly Albus’ throat felt dry and his heart started picking up speed at a problematic rate.

“Harry is Lord Potter?”  He croaked looking back and forth between a nearly giddy Hestia and a smug looking Elphias.

“Technically…yes, the kid is Lord Potter.”  Elphias smirked.

‘ _Ah, Merlin!  I had gone through such lengths to keep him from claiming that bloody position.  He wasn’t meant to ever find out about his family let alone become Lord Potter.  Not only does this completely change my plans for him but it will make it imminently more challenging to control him.’_ Albus thought.

“Well…he isn’t just Lord Potter though, Elphias.”  Hestia said to a suddenly happy looking Elphias. 

Albus wasn’t sure why the usually stoic and moody wizard was now happier than he’d seen him in years, but knew that his ‘old friend’ would need more than a walking stick to get around if he kept it up. 

“How true, my dear.”  Elphias replied.  “Lord Potter is also Lord Ravenclaw, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw and Lord Slytherin, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin.”

“What!”  Albus shouted standing up with such force and emotionally fuelled magic that his chair was blasted back.  Placing his hands on the table in front of him, Albus glared down the table at Elphias and Hestia as though they were responsible.  “How could that be?”

Seeing that Hestia was temporarily silenced by his shouting, Albus turned to Elphias not wanting to bother apologising just yet. 

Elphias calmly adjusted his mauve dress robes around himself and smiled innocently at him.  “I am not sure, Albus, one would require in depth research into the Potter family and his muggleborn mother.  But I can promise you that this is real.  I saw the rings myself and you can’t fake something like a headship ring.  Harry Potter is Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin.”

Feeling himself breathing faster than a rampaging hippogriff, Albus took a few deep breaths to allow his mind to work.  He had been in more challenging situations than this and he always came out on top. 

‘ _With his new positions the brat is one of the most influential and powerful magical politicians in Britain.  I may not be able to remove the lordships from him, but it is possible to succeed him.  If I were to trick him into allowing me a place in his family as potions master or something, I could use the killing curse and take over as Lord.  Although to get all three I’d have to become a member of all three…’_

“ALBUS!!!!!”

The loud screeching sound from Elphias snapped Albus out of his train of thought rather effectively.  Feeling his ears protesting the wizards' squeaky voice at such decibels, Albus sent a powerful stinging hex to Elphias’ face wandlessly.  Albus couldn’t help but smile as the aged wizard was flung from his chair and pushed against the wall with nasty purple welts erupting over his face. 

Faster than lightning Hestia was out of her seat, kneeling over Elphias with her wand moving across his face trying to reduce the effects of his hex. 

‘ _Pathetic.’_ Albus thought watching as the middle aged witch kept trying to redo the damage.  Even though he had used a lot of magic in that stinging hex, it should be child’s play to fix the man’s face, after all there was nothing complicated about a stinging hex that they taught in fourth year.

“I’m so sorry, my friend.”  Albus apologised as sincerely as he dared.  “Your news was just so unexpected that I was in a bit of shock, and my spell was just a reflex from your shout.  I’m really sorry.”

While it wasn’t entirely true, he felt a little bad that Elphias had now become even uglier; the welts from the stinging hex had caused the skin around his eyes to swell practically blinding him and his face was littered with angry and sore skin. 

“I-I’m ssure…”  He answered brokenly.  “O-one q-question…now P-Potterr is Lord Ravenc-claw-Slytherin, w-what are y-you going to do now y-you are n-not H-Headmaster?”

 

 

 

 **Meanwhile**  
**Lord Tiberius Ogden**

 

Tiberius Ogden, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Ogden, raced through Diagon Alley with his black Acromantula silk robes swirling behind him.  Seeing a large group of families crowding around outside of Gringotts Bank, Tiberius quickly whipped out his wand and cast a disillusionment charm over himself before pointing his wand towards the first happy family.

“ _Flipendo Maxima!”_

The spell hit its target with enough power to slam the family in the firing line back into the rest with extreme pressure, allowing Tiberius to run through undisturbed. 

While he didn’t normally cast such spells on families that appeared to be purebloods, he couldn’t afford any hold ups.  He was already late for a secret meeting at the Leaky Cauldron where such acts were not tolerated. 

Using a combination of jinxes, curses and stunning spells from under his disillusionment charm, Tiberius was able to make it to the famous wizarding pub in record time.  Without bothering to look around at the patrons Tiberius rushed up to the first floor, removing his concealment spell as he went, before knocking on the first bedroom’s door. 

_KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK KNOCK…._

Upon the fourth knock a small house elf appeared in front of the door.  While house elves were relatively close in appearance, it took Tiberius less than five seconds of awkward silence for him to realise the house elf’s owner.

“Tell Lord Malfoy that Lord Ogden is here.”  He hissed as his dull grey eyes narrowed in on the circular scar on the house elf’s face and its sad watery eyes. 

Rather than respond the house elf whimpered before lowering its head in a proper bow and vanishing from his sight.  Less than a second later the door flew open to reveal a tall, scowling man with long platinum blonde hair.

“Tiberius…you’re late.” 

Hearing the barely hidden fury behind Lucius’ words, Tiberius quickly launched into apologies.  “I’m sorry Lucius but I…”

“We don’t have time for this.”  Lucius snapped his silver eyes blazing and his grasp growing ever tighter on the door handle.  “We have another meeting in less than an hour and if we are late because of you I swear you won’t live to see tomorrow…so get in before I curse you!”

Not having to be told twice Tiberius quickly entered the room that was subsequently locked, charmed and warded for security.

“Shut up and take a seat.”  Lucius barked taking out his wand and waving it over his head.  Instantly his robes grew darker than soot and an ornate golden mask covered in swirls with snake-like eyes appeared over his face. 

Taking a moment to look around Tiberius noticed that the room was entirely empty except for a small wonky table where four people were sitting, each of which were wearing something similar to Lucius.

“Something wrong with your wand little Tiberius?”  A female voice called out from behind a vomit green mask.  “We maybe the inner circle of the Wizengamot, but tradition speaks clear.”

Not sure what he should be going Tiberius looked over to Lucius who’d taken a seat at the head of the table.  He wasn’t exactly experienced with meetings like this as he had only joined the cause recently, after this father had mysteriously died.  He wasn’t as stupid as many would like to think; he knew that he had been recruited because of his new role as Lord Ogden, wealth and connections overseas.

“She means, stupid, that you must wear the robes and mask of our rank.”  A male voice mocked out from beside her and behind a blood red mask.

Tiberius blushed at the reprimand immediately recognising his mistake.  It had been the one thing he’d been informed of when he magically swore his oath to the Dark Lord; respect the past, respect the hierarchy and most of all respect and fear the Dark Lord himself.  Copying Lucius, he took out his wand and conjured his Death eater robes and mask, relaxing as they fell into place on his bony shoulders. 

“Tiberius, I’ve already told you that we are running late and the consequences so I recommend you take your seat…while you can.”

Not needing to see the dark gleam in Lucius’ eyes from his place, Tiberius quickly followed orders and practically ran to his seat. 

“Now that we have all finally got here, we can start working on our plan.”  Lucius said standing up and placing his hands gently behind his back.  “It is bad enough that we must return to the Dark Lord with…unpleasant…news.  If we wish to escape alive we need to come up with a plan to rectify this.  Due to _Potters_ new influence in the Wizengamot we no longer hold domination over the votes and passing some of our Lord’s wishes will prove challenging.” 

From his early years as a Slytherin student Tiberius knew that Lucius’ decision to stand over them wasn’t just because he was speaking but an effort to control the situation and manipulate their emotions.  Besides, Tiberius was sure that with Lucius being rather unhinged he was probably either twirling his wand or a poisoned dagger behind his back.

“We should just kill the brat!  One killing curse…a few cruciatus curses and the problem will be solved!”  Red mask bellowed smashing his fist onto the table.

Tiberius wasn’t sure that was a good idea but before he could summon the courage to put his thoughts forward the green masked witched hummed in agreement.

“With no Potters left alive and nobody calling on the Ravenclaw or Slytherin line in centuries, we’d be rid of our Dark Lord’s worst enemy and ensure nobody could take those seats again.”

“No.”  Lucius clipped firmly.  “The Dark Lord has made it crystal clear that we are not to touch Potter.  The only one who is allowed to kill him is the Dark Lord himself.  So…anyone wish to go against this order?”

Lucius’ gold face moved dramatically around the room surveying each mask before he straightened up his shoulders.  “Like I thought.”  He added smugly.

“There is nothing we can do about Potter, Lucius.  But in order to give us back the power I say we turn other Lords and Ladies.”  The feminine purple mask suggested.  “We already turned Muldoon and there are numerous other options available to us.”

“Hmm…has promise.”  Lucius confirmed.  “Anyone else?”

Wanting to prove to the others he was valuable and not worth backstabbing, Tiberius cleared his throat and gathered just enough courage to ensure his voice wouldn’t wobble like a scared Hufflepuff.

“We could claim one of the other houses…”

“Other houses?”  Lucius asked his silky voice filled with doubt. 

Ignoring the fact that his mentor was probably sneering down at him or raising both eyebrows in suspicion, Tiberius pressed on.  “Over the centuries since the wizarding world was first founded, there were over forty families of the Ancient and Noble stock.  Since then a few have died out but other family’s identities have just been lost to time.  If we could find them we could get them to take a place on the Wizengamot and ensure they vote our way…if they disagree with us we can get rid of them.”

“…to ensure that they aren’t used against us.”  Lucius finished off for him.  “Very nice, Tiberius.  Are you sure about the number of families?  I’ve never heard of there being more than the original thirty that became twenty-eight.”

“No I’m sure!  My father ensured I learnt the Wizengamot laws and history, along with our original history by heart by the time I was ten.”  He replied feeling gratified that he was being taken seriously at his first meeting.

“But doesn’t that…” Green mask started before Lucius gave two abrupt coughs and silenced them. 

“Enough!  These ideas will be fine to start off with.  Ogden, I want you to find out each of the possible families and start researching.  You need to have at least three families before the meeting at four pm tonight.”  Lucius ordered with a clear warning in his tone before turning to the other masked figures.

“Bulstrode, Rowle and Avery, you three need to visit the neutral families and help them see things our way.  You can take some of the lower Death eaters as backup but remember _not_  to risk your cover.”

“What about you, Lord Malfoy?”  Tiberius asked curious of his mentor’s role in helping soothe the issue.

“I will be organising a few raids around Britain.  The Dark Lord enjoys them and we haven’t done any in a long time.”

Tiberius frowned.  He thought that they were still all in hiding to allow the wizarding world to tear down their heroes Potter and Dumbledore for them.  “I thought we were meant to be keeping a low profile…”

“Do not doubt me, _Tiberius,_ I’ve been doing this for years!”  Lucius howled pointing his wand directly at his face.  “If carefully planned they will never know that we have returned and will get to put a few troubling families in their place….and I know just where to start….”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...first insight into Dumbledore's actions outside of his office and how he conducts 'business', along with the first intro to the dark side of politics and Voldemort's minions.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment and kudos at the bottom of the page if you did and want more :)
> 
> Just an FYI - The characters Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones and Tiberius Ogden were all taken from the World of Harry Potter and none of them are original characters; although they have been fleshed out a bit though as they are minor and background characters.


	8. Political Friends and Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally reveals secrets as he tells Ron and Hermione the truth about his new roles and meets with Neville, Amelia and Augusta. As Harry finishes of his budget for Hogwarts and plans to meet the teachers and put some changes into place, Harry recieves some horrific news that will change the political world for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,  
> Sorry about the late update. I've had a few issues and haven't had my computer at hand but I'm happy to release chapter 8. It's also a bit longer than the others so I hope you like it.   
> Please leave a comment below to let me know what you think of this chapter and story so far, not to mention give a kudos if you want more :).

**Lord Harry Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin**

 

“What the bloody hell do you mean you’re the Hogwarts’ Headmaster?”  Ron shouted wide-eyed as his face started turning an odd red color. 

Harry tried not to cringe under the percussive volume of Ron’s voice as the red head continued ranting about how it was impossible for him to be Headmaster.  Currently Harry and his two friends were sitting alone at a small round table in the corner of the Black family library, with nothing but each other, mounds of books and dust for company.

At first he wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell his best friends about his new roles as Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, as it was unlikely that either of them would be overwhelmingly supportive; while they might have his back in general this situation would involve Ron being at least a little jealous and Hermione telling him to give the role of Headmaster to an adult or make _suggestions_ about things he should change.

“Harry, why don’t you start from the beginning?”  Hermione suggested kindly as she put her hand on Ron’s shoulder in an obvious effect to calm his fiery temperament.

Taking Hermione’s advice, Harry started from the beginning when Remus and Sirius dragged him away from breakfast to meet with the Gringotts’ goblins, the results of the ritual, his trial and then his meeting with Gringotts.  As his story finished with reuniting with Sirius and Remus and being told about the Malfoys, he was met with stony silence from his two friends.  Giving them a moment to get their thoughts together, Harry started tracing his finger along the wood grain of the table; he could understand their shock as he had been in their place and was still working through it himself, especially about the part about Dumbledore stealing from Hogwarts.

Up until the end of his fourth year, Harry had always thought that Dumbledore was the epitome of the good guys.  Although in hindsight his true tarnished nature was rather obvious with hiring numerous killer teachers, placing deadly beasts in the school to protect a stone and allowing a tournament to happen with a history of student deaths.  No matter how good or bad he would be as Headmaster, he knew that he couldn’t be worse than the thief Dumbledore.

“Are you saying that Dumbledore has been stealing from Hogwarts?  All this time?”  Hermione asked softly leaning forward in her seat slightly.

“’Course he hasn’t.”  Ron snorted turning his disbelieving eyes to Hermione.  “Harry probably misunderstood the goblins.”

Harry bristled at Ron’s dismissal of his intelligence; sure he hadn’t studied Arithmancy, the study of numbers and their correlation to magic, but with the evidence against Dumbledore it wasn’t difficult to connect the dots.  Although seeing the desperate need for answers lining Hermione’s face and the misplaced pompous look on Ron’s, Harry knew that they’d need more proof.  

“Dobby!”

With a soft pop Dobby appeared by his left arm, beaming up at him as though he’d hung the moon himself.  

Shifting uneasily in his seat at once again being on the receiving end of Dobby’s praise filled green eyes, Harry quickly focused knowing that his audience needed evidence.

“Dobby, could you please go up to my room and gather the documents from Gringotts?  I think I left them on the floor by my bed.”

“Of course, Master Harry Potter.”  He replied before fading away like mist.

Once Dobby had left Harry turned his attention back to his friends and was floored by the change in them.  Merely seconds ago Hermione had looked like she wanted information and Ron pompous and now it was like they’d swapped; Hermione was scowling at him so darkly that with her frizzy brown hair Harry instantly likened it to facing down a bear and Ron’s mouth was hanging agape like he’d been hit by a confundus.

“What?”

“You made Dobby your house elf?”  Hermione asked tensely as her jaw clenched. 

Sensing where this was going Harry sighed.  “Hermione, I did not make Dobby do anything.  After the trial Dobby asked if he could be my house elf saying it was something he really wanted.”

“What’s wrong with him?” 

Shocked by the change of topic, Harry swung his attention back to Ron.  “What do you mean what’s wrong with him.”

“Come on, Harry, the last time I saw him he was covered in bruises, looked sickly and I could even see some of his bones.  Now he is easily the tallest house elf I’ve ever seen and…I don’t know…I spose he looks better.”

“You think servitude is the key to a better life do you, Ron?”  Hermione asked narrowing her eyes at Ron.  “Do you think it’s a good thing that Harry has a house elf?”

Ron unwisely shrugged but as just Hermione was preparing to launch into another lecture about the rights of house elves Dobby appeared. 

“Heres you go, Master Harry Potter.”  Dobby said happily as he handed over a stack of parchment to Harry.

“Dobby.”  Hermione said sweetly instantly capturing the house elves attention.  “Did you ask Harry to be his house elf?”

“Oh yes, Missy Herm.”  Dobby answered grinning over to her.  “Dobby likes being a Potter elf.”

“But why, Dobby?  You were a free elf and now you’ve gotten wrapped back up with another family.”

Again Harry bristled at hearing that another friend would think low enough of him that he should be clumped in with people like Lucius Malfoy. 

“Being completely free was nice, Missy Herm, but Dobby cannot be free forever.  Without a family Dobby is weaker but now Dobby has Potter magic and feels better.”  Dobby said.  “But Master Harry Potter would not treat Dobby badly like Malfoy…wes a team.”

Harry felt his ears get warm at Dobby’s tone, not sure what he ever did to make the elf praise him so much.

Rather than wait for Hermione to continue, Dobby turned back to Harry.  “Dobby must go back and finish cleaning.”

He smiled down to his friend.  “Sure, Dobby, let me know if you need anything.”

After agreeing Dobby vanished leaving the three friends alone once again. 

“Harry, you have to release Dobby.  It’s just a cruel and barbaric form of slavery.”  Hermione said forcefully. 

At Hermione’s passionate words Harry could feel the Ravenclaw heirloom on his finger start to shift.  Barely a second had passed before images started flying before his eyes in rapid succession, in fact they were so fast he barely had enough time to analyse the picture before a new one replaced it; he saw a beautiful raven haired woman talking to a knobbly kneed house elf, he saw a portly woman with warm eyes defend a group of house elves from a man with a sword and even a four shadowy figures standing before a horde of house elves all being bathed in a warm white light.

“There are many scenarios in which house elves can form a bond with a wizarding family but no matter the situation it must always be mutually beneficial.  House elves are to be welcomed into a family and protected like any other member and to abuse the bond to force an elf into slavery is barbaric and can break a bond.” 

The moment Harry finished talking his head started swimming causing Harry to put his head in his hands.  He didn’t know what happened but he had a feeling from the still warm ring on his finger that the Ravenclaw heirloom was responsible. 

“Are you saying that they aren’t meant to be slaves but members of a family?”  Hermione asked with the angry tilt to her earlier words missing from her tone.  “How do you know this, Harry, did you read it somewhere?”

Having skipped the explanation of the influence sometimes exerted by his family heirlooms, feeling certain they had enough to process for now, Harry opted for a weak nod of his head.

“What’s all this stuff you got Dobby to get anyway?”  Ron inquired eyeing the pile of paperwork with a hesitant expression. 

Mentally thanking Ron for changing the subject and getting them back on track, Harry tried to straighten up in his seat and ignore his persistent migraine.

“They are the documents I got from Gringotts.”  Harry revealed causing Hermione to fling into action, as though their brief issue about house elves never happened, and start reviewing the parchment on the table.  “You can see on the first page that the budget Dumbledore sent Gringotts has classes that aren’t being offered but still have assigned paid teachers.  Then there’s also the so called protection he organised for Hogwarts by the Order.”

“Mum?  He listed Mum as a teacher?”  Ron asked flabbergasted as an assortment of conflicted emotions crossed his freckled face. 

Harry nodded in confirmation.  “If it makes you feel better it’s not like she hid anything from you, it’s likely that he never told or paid her.” 

Seeing Ron’s tense shoulders relax slightly, Harry considered his words were effective enough in soothing some of Ron’s anger; although with the proof in front of him Harry doubted that Ron would be happy that Dumbledore dragged his family into it.

“Did you question the protection Dumbledore listed?”  Hermione asked as her practiced brown eyes continued to skim the collected parchment with impressive speed.

Again Harry nodded.  “I asked Sirius and Remus and they said that there was no plans discussed with anyone to have patrols or guards stationed at school.  Besides six thousand galleons a week seems extremely expensive even if it was correct.”

After another few moments, Hermione leant back in her seat and sagged into its wooden embrace signalling her completion of the documents from the bank.  “I…I can’t believe it.” 

While Hermione had always believed in the authority and wisdom of the Hogwarts’ staff, something Ron and Harry had been working on obliterating, she seemed to have reached her conclusion about Dumbledore a lot faster than she did about Lockhart.  She looked rather disillusioned staring at the now neatly stacked parchment.  Harry wasn’t sure what was upsetting her most though, as the problem with Dumbledore was multi-faceted; not only was he the Headmaster of Hogwarts but as leader of the Order of the Phoenix he was meant to be leading them to victory over Voldemort.  Now it was clear that they couldn’t trust him completely.

Even though Ron didn’t mind throwing around his opinion on his teachers, especially their incompetency, the scowl on Ron’s face said another story to Hermione’s look of disbelief. 

“Does my family know?”

Harry wasn’t sure how Ron managed to get his question out through tight lips and gritted teeth, but he knew it was impressive as he looked ready to blow.

“No.”  Harry simply answered although it wasn’t through lack of trying.  Mr Weasley had apparently been busy doing jobs for the Order, Mrs Weasley was banished and Ginny was helping the twins concoct some new product in the temporary potions laboratory that Remus had setup. 

Ron let loose a low growl as his red eyebrows furrowed against his wild blue eyes.  “Okay…so Dumbledore’s a traitorous jerk.  Why does that make you Headmaster?”

Knowing Ron so well Harry knew that Dumbledore’s actions were far from over, despite Ron’s attempt to change topic, but he decided to follow his angry friend’s lead for now. 

“Apparently it’s a law in the Hogwarts’ charter that basically says if there is an heir of the original founders, they are to rule Hogwarts in place of a Headmaster or Headmistress.”

“Rule?”  Hermione perked up.  “Did it say rule or run?”

As the Ravenclaw ring started showing signs of life once more Harry didn’t bother to internalise his pitiful groan wishing he could shut the ring up.  Regardless to his feelings images once again swiftly flew before his eyes; there was a woman with long flowing hair standing in the Great Hall with sharp features but had a small smile gracing her face, then there was four shadowy figures standing in front of a large charter that seemed to hum with ancient magic, then finally was the image of a massive blue dome being erected over Hogwarts like a shimmery shield.

“Hogwarts and the land under its control are legally deemed a private country by the ancient law conceived by Merlin in the year 282.  Because of this ancient decree forged by magic itself, Hogwarts cannot be claimed by outside influence.”

With a horrible sense of de ja vu, Harry lapsed forward in his seat as his visions fell away like water through his hands leaving nothing but a painful headache in their wake.  Rubbing his temples in an effort to cajole his pain away, Harry missed his friend’s movement but knew the soft hand on his shoulder was Hermione.

“Harry?  Are you okay?” 

Internally berating his friend’s perceptive nature, Harry forced himself to look up them and tried to offer an encouraging smile.  “Yeah, I’m fine.”

From the look Hermione gave him, he knew that she wasn’t even remotely convinced but appeared to be okay with dropping it for now. 

“What about school?  You’re going to need to graduate as well, Harry, you can’t throw that away.”

“I’m not, Hermione.  I’m just going to have to find a way to balance both roles as Headmaster and a student.  Besides it’s not really my first worry at the moment.”

“And what would that be, Harry?  Or should we be calling you, King Harry, if you’re going to rule Hogwarts? ” Ron asked his voice dripping with sarcasm and ire.  “Trying to find a way to double your already _massive_ wealth?  Buy yourself a dragon?  Or maybe you’ll raise Hogwarts’ fees so that only your fellow pompous jerks can get in…am I close?”

Harry groaned starting to regret every decision he’d made today as his headache and Ron’s attitude were making it hard to think straight.  While he didn’t want to lie to either of his friends, he was starting to now see the fault in showing them the Gringotts’ paperwork as further proof of his story.

“Look, Ron, I know this is a massive shock but I don’t like your tone.  After the first task in the Triwizard Tournament you promised me you wouldn’t let your jealousy get the best of you, but now here you are acting like a real prat.  I’ve done nothing to deserve your bitchy attitude, I didn’t ask for any of this and I’ve never flaunted my money.  So don’t you dare start throwing me in with Malfoy’s lot.”

With wide yet furious blue eyes Ron stood up and stormed past Harry and out of the library slamming the door as he went.  Harry didn’t bother chasing Ron or even calling him back, he knew that he wasn’t in the wrong and there was no reason to apologise for standing up for himself.

“He’ll come around, Harry.”  Hermione encouraged sympathetically.

While he hoped she was right he wouldn’t hold his breath.  The last time Ron got angry jealous it took him months to get over it.  Rather than dwell on Ron’s attitude, the pair fell into a pleasant conversation about Harry’s options and her plans for her mother’s birthday; Hermione was planning on returning home for three days to celebrate with her whole family.

Hermione had always been a good friend to him and now was one of the times when he was glad to have befriended her in their first year.  Despite Harry rejecting her idea of completely doing a Hogwarts’ budget for him, she spent two hours explaining how to do a budget and gave him a few ideas to save money.

\--

Harry spent the next two days reviewing the Hogwarts’ budget and trying to work out a new draft that wouldn’t jeopardise the school.  Reviewing the small amount of information he had wasn’t enough, especially as he’d never written a budget up before.  Thankfully Dobby had been able to get into Hogwarts without any fuss and collect Dumbledore’s administration folders. 

After Dobby returned with a stack of folders and scrolls taller than himself, Harry sorted out the relevant ones from the suspicious ones and promised himself to give them to Sirius later for perusal.  The first few folders were the general staff information with more details than was probably legal to have on your employees; Dumbledore had their vault details, their ancestry records, past academic results and even strands of their hair magically sealed to the parchment. 

From reading he learnt that Snape got a _lot_ of complaints about his personality and teaching style from students, parents and even some of his fellow teachers.  None of this was much of a surprise to Harry, but it wasn’t all that he found in Snape’s file.  Snape received numerous awards for his discoveries and inventions in the field of potions and had masteries in Potions, Herbology and Defence.  While interesting it was his contract that was shocking. 

Harry might not be a lawyer but from what he could easily understand it looked like Dumbledore had turned Snape into his lapdog.  The contract was life-long and had a clause in it that ensured he would always follow Dumbledore’s directions inside and outside of Hogwarts’ business.  Harry felt his skin crawl as he finished skimming the large stack of parchment, as it seemed Dumbledore had basically turned Snape into his slave; life-long service to him and Hogwarts and had to follow any order without question. 

Thankfully not every teacher had received such restrictions.  He learnt that Minerva had multiple masteries and had written articles regularly for a popular magazine, Transfiguration Today.  Flitwick spoke three languages, was a world famous dueller and had been crowned world champion four times before retiring.  Sprout had been trying to create a special reserve for endangered magical plants and held mastery in Herbology and Magizoology.

While he hated what Dumbledore had done, he couldn’t deny he’d been rather slippery in his dealings.  He knew from Sirius and Remus that the protection Dumbledore had listed in the budget for the school was rubbish and Harry agreed with Nagnok that with subjects having expenses that high it seemed odd.  However, it was the staff that troubled Harry the most.

For a school with so many students and only one fully trained medi-witch, safety seemed to be one of the most important issues.  Yet Dumbledore had contracted Pomfrey out to Hogsmeade as their resident healer.  Harry couldn’t find any record how long she had been assigned the two roles but looking back it did make her constant weary expression and the bags under her eyes make sense.  On the rare cases he could remember noticing it he just assumed that there were more clumsy students making her work long hours.

Then there were the staff wages in general.  According to the notes supplied in the Hogwarts Folder by Nagnok, Hogwarts staff were being severely underpaid in comparison to the other magical schools.  And having no pay at all for the Heads of Houses seemed extremely unfair.  What made all of this worse was that not only was Dumbledore taking the salary of Professor Binns for History, but he was also paying himself 2,000 per week as salary.

Harry knew that things would have to change but he couldn’t help being slightly nervous that he would have to be the one to change things.  From reading the rest of the Hogwarts files, Harry got a good understanding off the current teachers, the selected students for Head Students and Prefects and he wasn’t happy.

Deciding that things needed to start changing sooner rather than later, Harry summoned Dobby to contact the teachers that they were required for an emergency meeting at the school on Friday morning.  This would give him another few days to prepare for what would be a rather awkward and edgy meeting.

\--

After spending a long time in his room reading over goblin reports and staring at parchment, Harry awoke on the third day to his bedroom full of over twenty squawking and hooting owls.  Surprised that their deafening sounds hadn’t woken him up sooner, Harry reached over and grabbed his glasses that were sitting on his bedside table and jammed them onto his face. 

As his bedroom came into view Harry swore under his breath.  The spare room he had chosen was only slightly bigger than his bedroom at the Dursleys, as it was meant to be more of a temporary study, but with a parliament of owls it had less room than a shoebox.  Harry was just grateful that they had avoided his bed as he wasn’t sure how happy he would’ve been to wake up with an owl on his face.

With so many owls in his room he knew that they would’ve only been there to deliver something and wouldn’t leave until he accepted their burdens.  Looking around he saw a heap of letters and parcels stacked up behind his door.

‘ _Shit, I really should’ve kept my window firmly shut before falling asleep.’_

Throwing his feet over the side of his bed, Harry stretched his arms over his head and let out a small sigh ignoring his new companions for the moment.  Looking around his new temporary room Harry was glad that Hermione wasn’t here to see the mess he’d created.  The stained wooden floor was covered in scrunched up parchment mixed in with some of the Gringotts files, and the small wooden table in the corner was covered in parchment, broken quills and used ink bottles.  With Hermione coming back later tonight, Harry knew that if he didn’t have his new room pristine by then he would never hear the end of it.

“Dobby?”

Instantly Dobby appeared barely inches from his face making Harry yelp and jump back a bit on his bed.  Trying to calm his breathing down from what felt like a heart attack, Harry glanced over to the house elf.  It was still surprising what had happened to Dobby when he was officially bonded to the Potter family; his years of abuse at the hands of Lucius Malfoy had practically melted away leaving him at a healthy weight with glowing healthy skin and a straight spine that added a bit of height onto him.  He looked like a different elf entirely.

“Yes, Master Harry Potter, what can Dobby bes doing for Master Harry Potter?”  Dobby asked eagerly as a nearby barn owl squawked and glared its brown eyes at the sound of Dobby’s high pitched voice. 

Harry barely suppressed a groan at Dobby’s choice of name having tried multiple times to get his friend to call him just Harry.  Electing to let it go for the moment

“Did you manage to get all those letters to the Hogwarts’ teachers?”  Harry asked as another early morning yawn overcame him.

Dobby quickly nodded his head causing his ears to flop around.  “Dobby did what Master Harry Potter asked and gave letters out to teachers.  Dobby should say that some were surprised.”

Harry snorted at that before moving off of his bed.  Yesterday the Daily Prophet had revealed his new titles and had started speculating his new role; most of which were more ridiculous than the last including the purchasing of every business in Diagon Alley to the idea that he would use his votes to veto secrecy laws and reveal them all to the muggles.  Although the closest one had been from a ‘ _K. Thatcher’_ who suggested he would take over Hogwarts and turn it into an orphanage.  With so many theories that seemed to turn the Daily Prophet into the Quibbler, Harry sought solace in the fact that while they were still writing about him they weren’t tearing him down for being a liar anymore. 

Considering the ideas being thrown at the public for how he will use his new roles as Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, Harry opted to leave his name off the summons he sent the Hogwarts’ staff; as far as they knew they were just being summoned by the Headmaster.

“I’m sure they were, Dobby.”

Not wanting to read what was either fan mail or people sucking up to him, Harry decided to avoid reading those letters and parcels for as long as possible. 

“Oh, Dobby, would you mind taking that stack of mail by my door and getting rid of it?  I don’t want to deal with it at the moment and those owls will need to return to their homes.”

Dobby grinned up at Harry.  “Dobby bes doing that, Master Harry Potter.”

With a snap of his fingers the mail soared from the floor and over into Dobby’s outstretched arms.  Once the last letter had settled precariously on top of the stack, the owls flew out of his window as one in a swirl of feathers leaving only the scent of pine lingering in the air.

With his arms full of parchment and parcels Dobby turned and walked towards his door.

“Umm…Dobby, are you okay?”  Harry inquired dubiously.  While Dobby could obviously walk okay normally he doubted that the elf could reach his door, or even open it for that matter, as the mail was stacked over his head and preventing him seeing where he was going.

“Dobby bes okay.  Dobby bes taking bad mail outside to burn.”  Came the muffled response just before the elf ran into the door with a small bang.  To his credit Dobby didn’t fall to the floor or drop his burden but Harry was certain he heard a surprised gasp.

“Burn?  No, Dobby, I just wanted it put away for later.  Can you just use your magic to place it somewhere safe?  I also don’t like the idea of you walking around like that...it’s not safe particularly with the Weasley twins walking around somewhere.” 

From behind the stack of mail Harry heard another soft click that seemed to correspond with the letters and parcels in Dobby’s hands vanishing into thin air, to reveal an embarrassed elf.

“Dobby is sorry, Master Harry Potter.  Dobby puts the mail somewhere safe.”

Not wanting Dobby to feel bad, Harry gave his small friend a smile.  “Don’t worry about it, Dobby.” 

Dobby returned his smile quickly enough to make Harry think that the elf had already forgotten about it.  “Dobby also has message.”

“Okay…”

“Master Sirius said to say that Master Harry’s long bottom is here in the parlour.”

Harry frowned in confusion as a slight blush rose on his face at the choice of Dobby’s words.  “W-What do you mean m-my long bottom?”

The moment the question left his mouth Harry realised what Dobby had meant to say.  “Wait…do you mean that my friend Neville Longbottom is here?”

“Yes.  That is what Dobby said.”  He replied.

Launching into action Harry quickly threw on some jeans and a t-shirt before saying goodbye to Dobby and racing out of his room.  He wasn’t sure what Neville was doing here but as his friend wasn’t a member of the Order, his first panicked thought had been that Neville had been attacked and was seeking shelter.

Tearing into the parlour Harry stopped in shock at the sight before him.  Neville was sitting next to Remus and the twins each with a bottle of Butterbeer in hand as they roared with laughter.  The twins and Remus were wearing their trademark Weasley jumpers and tattered robes respectively but Neville was completely different.

Neville was wearing long mustard and black formal robes that hugged his suddenly trimmer frame, with a five o’clock shadow running along his jaw and his usually messy hair combed perfectly across his head.  Not only had Neville appeared to change his wardrobe but it looked like he had tried to lose some weight judging from the change in his face and stomach. 

“Neville?”  Harry asked completely confused.

At hearing his name Neville turned away from Fred to look over in his direction.  “Hey, Harry!” 

Harry didn’t know what to do as the grinning person, who resembled his Gryffindor roommate, got up from the couch and started approaching him.  The Neville he knew was shy, awkward and often tripped over his own feet while this version was confident and somehow taller with his head held high and his shoulders back.

“How are you, Harry?”  Neville asked happily wrapping his arms around Harry in a tight, albeit brief, hug that would put a boa constrictor to shame. 

“Err…okay I guess thanks, you?”  Harry inquired as Neville released him feeling himself blush for the second time that morning. 

He wasn’t sure what it was about Neville hugging him but he found he didn’t mind it as much as he thought. 

“Great!”  Neville declared thrusting his hand at Harry’s face.

Just avoiding being punched in the face by his friend, Harry took a step back as he realised Neville was wearing a masculine golden ring on his middle finger.

“Is that a…?”  Harry started as he ripped his eyes from Neville’s hand when the light reflecting from it grew to strong.

“A family heirloom?  Yep!”  Neville answered happily beaming down at his hand.  “It’s the Longbottom heir ring.  Gran always said that I wouldn’t be able to officially become heir until I graduated from Hogwarts but a few days ago she changed her mind.”

While he still wasn’t sure how he felt exactly about being Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, it was clear from the joy in Neville’s blue eyes and the wide grin that it was everything to Neville. 

“You’ll do great, Neville!”  Harry congratulated patting his friend on the shoulder, nearly flinching at the tense muscle under the robes.  “…although I’ve gotta ask…what happened to you?  It hasn’t been that long since we left Hogwarts and you look so different.

Neville laughed his smile lighting up his entire face and simultaneously doing something to Harry’s stomach that made him frown in confusion.  “Most of this was the ring.  Heir rings give the wearers certain benefits depending on the family but the Longbottom ring seems to have helped me lose weight and get a bit of confidence.”

“Not to mention turn you into a hotty!”  Fred called out turning around in his plushy purple seat to stare at them wiggling his eyebrows.  “All those girls won’t know what to do when we go back to Hogwarts.”

“Really?  A hotty, Freddy.”  George perked up moving into place next to his brother as an evil grin crossed over his face.  “Hmm…I spose I can see it…what about you Harry?  Do you think Neville is a hotty?”

Harry didn’t know what they were talking about but he didn’t like the growing identical smirks on the twin’s faces, nor the similar one reflected back on Remus.  Feeling his face getting warmer from everyone staring at him, Harry tried to change the topic.

“So…what are you doing here, Nev?”  He asked simultaneously putting his hands in his jean’s pockets.

“You’ve got a meeting, Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin.”

Harry’s eyebrows rocketed up.  He could easily tell that his first instinct of Neville being attacked had been wrong but if he could’ve had a second guess he still would’ve been wrong.

“I do?”

“Well…you do now.”  Neville sheepishly admitted with a shrug.  “Gran wants to speak with you and was hoping that the meeting you promised her could happen this morning.”

‘ _Oh yeah.  I completely forgot about that.’_ Harry thought mentally going back to his Wizengamot trial. 

“But you might want to change, Harry.”  Neville suggested with his eyes looking him over. 

Seeing Neville’s doubtful look Harry looked down at his own clothes.  He obviously wasn’t wearing anything to the same standard as Neville, as his friend was wearing formal and sleek robes while he was wearing faded blue jeans and a thin red shirt.

Before he could open his mouth to defend himself, Remus beat him to it.

“For your first official meeting, Harry, as a Lord you might want to wear something more fitting your station.  Even if they were friends it helps set the right tone.”

Despite feeling a bit childish Harry crossed his arms with a huff.  “It’s very early in the morning, Remus, and you know that I don’t have any formal clothes.”

Instead of backing down like he hoped Remus would, the werewolf grinned at him.  “Actually you don’t need to worry about that, Sirius already thought ahead for you.”

 

**Lord Harry Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin  
Longbottom Manor**

 

In a swirl of green flames Harry appeared unceremoniously through the Floo Network onto a pale tiled floor.  Never having been much of a fan of wizarding travel, other than brooms, Harry grumbled to himself about stupid fireplaces as he stood up on uneasy legs. 

While he could admit that Sirius thinking ahead and buying some formal robes for him turned out beneficial, he would rather buy his own clothes; especially at the thought that Sirius had gone ahead and bought him new underwear as well.  Knowing that Neville would be following very soon, Harry moved out of the way and started dusting off the soot and the remnants of Floo powder from his new robes.

Harry wasn’t sure how Sirius managed to buy him a brand new wardrobe, without leaving Grimmauld Place and keeping his identity a secret, but he was rather impressed with his godfather’s cunning; something Harry was certain Sirius would prefer being called ‘marauderness’.  He had bought him six sets of formal dress robes in maroon, navy and black, made from a variety of materials, and four sets of Hogwarts school robes.

A moment later Neville appeared amidst a cloud of green flames looking regal and elegant as he stepped out of the fireplace.  

“Bloody purebloods…”  Harry murmured without any real heat, successfully coaxing a laugh out of his friend.   

“Still not used to the Floo Network, Harry?”  Neville inquired giggling to himself as he helped remove some of the stubborn soot on Harry’s maroon robes with his strong hands.

“I get the feeling that floo powder and portkeys are literally out to get me.”  Harry complained with a pout after explaining to Neville how he and the Weasleys used a portkey to travel to the Quidditch World Cup and he ended up landing on his face.

Neville roared with laughter as Harry started describing the large purple bruise he got on his elbow. 

“So even though you’ve had nearly as many accidents on your broom over the years, you’re still more comfortable on it?” 

“What are you talking about accidents?”  Harry gasped as his natural instinct to defend his favourite sport flared to life. 

“Well in first year you nearly fell off your broom…”  Neville replied counting on his fingers with a smug grin.

“Ah…well…not the brooms fault that Quirrell…”  Harry tried to say before Neville continued. 

“…then proceeded to nearly choke on the snitch.  Then there was second year when you were nearly killed by a rogue bludger.  Then of course in our third year…”

“Okay, I yield.”  Harry grunted to an amused Neville.

“NEVILLE!”

Despite losing to Neville in their friendly little banter, Harry couldn’t help chuckling at seeing the confident new Neville cringe at the high-pitched female voice calling his name.

“Your grandmother?” 

Neville nodded.  “Yeah we better go and see what she wanted to speak with you about.”

Letting Neville take the lead Harry followed his fellow Gryffindor through the first floor of his ancestral home.  Having only been in one ancestral manor before, the depressing Grimmauld Place, Harry was immensely impressed with how different Longbottom Manor was; the first floor was comprised of a lot of stone and warm woods with long corridors that somehow radiated light and warmth.  While the occasional stone gargoyle sitting perched high in the rafters was startling with their hideous features and sharp teeth, it was fifty times better than Sirius’ ancestral home; if he had anything to say about it, Harry never wanted to see a beheaded house elf again. 

As Neville lead Harry through a narrow hallway with redwood beams and sandstone walls, Harry regretfully let out a shriek as he came face to face with a massive stone gargoyle blocking the entrance to a side corridor.  As his blood pressure came down from seeing the unexpected fixture in the hallway, Neville was doubled over cackling with laughter.  While Harry had always aimed to help and protect his friends, he mentally made a note to threaten Neville with some Weasley product should he reveal his reaction to another living soul.

“Y-you s-should’ve ssseen yourself!”  Neville howled holding his stomach as though it was the only thing from keeping it from exploding with more offensive laughter.   

Harry flushed from a horrible mixture of embarrassment and annoyance.  “Yeah…hardy-har-har, Nev.  Why the hell would you even have something like that in your house?”

While he might’ve sounded a bit sour, Harry felt it was a rather honest question as the statue was nearly as tall and wide as Hagrid with the beauty of a half-eaten flobberworm.

“It’s our family guardian.”  Neville explained with an toothy grin on his face and the occasional giggle.  “Every family has one to protect their manor or important places.  For us it has always been gargoyles and can be activated when the family are attacked or in trouble.”

Looking back at the ginormous statue Harry could see how its hulking form, twisted tusks, thick wings and jagged teeth would be useful in a battle; particularly when it probably had a lot of magical extras up its sleeves to truly throw terror into the hearts of a family’s enemies. 

Just as Harry was picturing the horrid looking gargoyle breathing fire and soaring through the air in the blink of an eye, a loud and annoyed voice filled the manor.

“NEVILLE FRANKLIN LONGBOTTOM, YOU’VE GOT THREE SECONDS TO GET OUT HERE BEFORE I DECIDE TO TELL HARRY ALL ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED AFTER YULE BALL LAST YEAR!”

Instantly the grin vanished from Neville’s face, face grew pale and his more muscular form tensed.   Without another word said between them Neville reached out, grabbed Harry’s hand and effectively dragged him though the hallway and outside into the back of the home. 

The second they stepped outside the manor Harry felt the warmth of the sun beat down on him and the sweet smell of pine waft over him.  Neville had apparently steered him out onto a fairly plain looking that had a small, narrow staircase that led down to stunning green, rolling hills that seemed to surround the home; while Neville’s property looked majestic in and of itself, looking so full of life, the large lake down to the left of the property set it off beautifully with crystal clear water that sparkled like diamonds.

Harry was slightly surprised to not see a greenhouse on the property considering Neville seemed so natural with plants at Hogwarts.  Before he could ask Neville a voice called out.

“Pleasure to see you again, Harry.”

Spinning around Harry saw Augusta Longbottom and Amelia Bones sitting in the corner of the patio smiling at him.  Rather than wearing their Wizengamot robes, as they had the last time he’d met them, they were looking far more relaxed in their casual dress and lacking uncomfortable looking hats; Amelia was wearing a billowing black and yellow robes and her aged companion was sporting a moss green dress with a grey fur wrapped around her neck and what looked suspiciously like combat boots.

“I’m sorry for sending Neville, but I was getting impatient.”  Augusta continued despite her attention waning in favour of the mauve tea cup she wandlessly conjured in her frail hands.

Harry smiled back at the pair.  “No apologies necessary, as if anyone should it should be me.  After all I did say that I would contact you the day after my trial and failed to do so.”

While he knew it would’ve been rather unfair to expect him to considering everything he’s been doing, the paperwork alone was so time consuming, he knew that it would hardly win him any points with these two Ladies he’d yet to properly befriend. 

Amelia shook her head and giggled at him as Augusta gave an appreciative nod of her head.

“A smooth talker just like his father.”  Amelia commented as she pulled out her wand and swiftly conjured two stools for Harry and Neville who promptly took their seats.

Thanks to the handful of information he’d got from Remus and Sirius since his third year Harry had no doubt that his dad was a bit of a flirt, but it was the last thing he’d ever describe himself as. 

“Enough, Amelia.”  Augusta snapped towards her friend lacking any real heat before turning to Harry.  Considering how unperturbed Amelia was to be barked at by an aged woman, Harry assumed that it wasn’t the first time. 

“We don’t have much time, Harry, as Amelia has to return to her Department before one of those _idiots_ burns the place down.”  Augusta explained shaking her head before muttering audibly to herself as she prepared to take a sip of her tea.  “I honestly don’t know what’s become of aurors these days…”

Remembering that Amelia was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry was a bit surprised to hear the frustration in Augusta’s voice.  He had yet to have a decent interaction with the Ministry of Magic but he was fairly certain that there had to be some decent people there; the chances they were _all_ like Fudge or Umbridge, instead of Mr Weasley was unlikely.

“They aren’t that bad.”  Amelia rebutted rolling her brown eyes at Augusta before maintaining eye contact with Harry as though wanting to deliver a similar message to him.  “I’ve just got a few newbies that are…”

Augusta huffed.  “True or False…Did that twit Dawlish release a horde of salamanders he took from a suspect in the Auror Offices yesterday, that ended up turning three desks to ash and send another two aurors to St. Mungos?”

As the two witches continued Harry took a moment to seize up his future allies.  In the Wizengamot trial Amelia was strong and serious but it appears as though her public personality was just a side of her as now in a more private setting she was giggling, offering up smiles and even her voice seemed lighter.

However Harry’s first impressions of Augusta from the Wizengamot seemed to portray her perfectly.  She was unyielding, blunt and clearly expected competence from herself and others at all times, traits that seemed to blend well with her gruff sounding voice.

As their brief discussion about the stupidity of Amelia’s aurors faded away, Harry suddenly found himself the focus of their attention. 

“So tell us, Harry…why don’t you tell us the truth about Voldemort’s return?”  Augusta proposed in a tone that left no room for debate.

Not having expected their conversation to start off on such a complicated and sensitive topic Harry found himself gapping at Amelia and Augusta briefly before a wave of calmness swept over him.

_‘Don’t let her throw you...calm yourssself before ssspeaking…make them take oath…must protect sssecretsss…’_

Knowing that it was the Slytherin ring giving him that suggestion and being responsible for the sense of calm running over his body, Harry took a deep breath and realised it was right.  He wanted to be able to trust both Augusta and Amelia, especially as they helped him during his trial and were family of his school friends, but some of his secrets could be problematic should others find out.  With a plan in mind he straightened his spine, in the hopes of looking more confident than he felt, before putting forward his idea.

“I promised that I would tell you about what happened but I’m afraid I need to ask for a wizarding oath not to reveal anything we discuss here today with another living soul.”

Amelia and Augusta exchanged amused expressions before nodding in agreement.  Harry watched as the two witches and Neville removed their wands and repeated identical oaths to keep Harry’s secrets until he gave them leave.

“Now, enough with the delay young man.”  Augusta chided as she steepled her fingers together in front of her face.  “Tell me about our enemy’s rebirth.”

Not wanting to get on the wrong side of Augusta Longbottom, Harry started his story ensuring to mention any little detail that Augusta would want to know or that could be beneficial to Amelia in her role at the Ministry.

Once he was finished Augusta and Amelia started speaking in soft tones to one another with tense faces.  Harry wasn’t sure if they believed him or thought him a nutter like the Daily Prophet but it felt rather freeing to talk about it to outsiders; telling Hermione, the Weasleys and Dumbledore hadn’t felt remotely the same as Dumbledore had ordered them to keep the details secret, but now it felt like a weight being removed from his shoulders.  It wasn’t a secret between their small group anymore.

“Harry…I’m sorry you went through that.”  Neville whispered catching Harry’s attention.  “Although…even that doesn’t seem enough.”

Harry rose an eyebrow in question, thankfully something that Neville had caught and proceeded to explain. 

“Well I just meant that saying that could also apply to seeing your Ron and Hermione kissing or something equally terrifying.  But seeing his rebirth in that graveyard before being confronted by him and his Death eaters…there’s no words.”

Harry nodded along with Neville knowing he was right.  Although the toughest part for Harry that night wasn’t facing Voldemort or his Death eaters, as it wasn’t the first time he’d done so, but seeing Cedric die was something he was still trying to deal with. 

“Thanks.”  Harry whispered giving Neville a half-smile as images of Cedric being struck with a familiar green light swum across his mind’s eye; as though it was happily haunting him during the day instead of just his dreams.

“Alright, we believe you, Harry.”

“You do?”

“Of course.”  Amelia smiled warmly.  “We’ve worked out a rough plan to bring the truth to light in the Wizengamot but it won’t be easy considering you’ve named several Death eaters to us just now who are members.”

Augusta huffed and waved a hand dismissively in the air.  “We’ll work on it and in the mean time you can tell us the story you promised…how you became Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin.”

Hoping this was going to go better than his conversation with Ron and Hermione, Harry reiterated what happened ensuring he skipped compromising facts like Sirius’ role in everything; as he was technically still labelled as a dangerous criminal he figured it might be bad to reveal he lives in the same house as him. 

“Bastard!”

“Augusta!”

“What?”  She shrugged innocently as her eyes barely held their captive fury as though they could start expelling fire and death any second.  “I won’t apologise for calling Dumbledore that.”

“Even in front of your grandson?”  Amelia asked cocking an eyebrow and nodding at Neville.

Harry wasn’t sure what Amelia had been expecting but it probably wasn’t the reaction she received from Augusta who looked at Neville before shrugging again and taking another drawn out sip of her tea. 

“Neville here is heading into his O.W.L year.  Do you honestly think that they don’t do or say worse things when we aren’t around?” 

Amelia frowned hearing that obviously thinking of her niece Susan from Hufflepuff.  “Anyway….so what you are saying is that you are going to be Headmaster of Hogwarts?”

“Yeah.  But I’ve gotta start working out a plan of things to change and fix the budget before the start of the new school year.”

Augusta nodded her head sagely.  “I would think so if you wish to do a better job than that fool Dumbledore.  Not to mention the goblins will start breathing down your neck for your budget any day now.”

“Well in light of our new and official alliance I want to help.”  Amelia said smiling at Harry.

“Help?”

“What a splendid idea, Amelia.”  Augusta smirked not bothering to acknowledge Harry had even spoken.  “Now…as a part of the Board of Governors for Hogwarts I’m well aware that there are issues at the school.  But as a member I was magically prohibited from doing anything about it.”

Harry frowned not sure how being a member of the Board of Governors would stop Augusta from doing what she wanted; particularly with her gunho personality.

“Hmm…perhaps I will donate some plants to the Herbology department.”  Amelia contemplated stroking her thin jaw.

“Oh…that’s very kind of you b-but I can’t….”  Harry started hating how he was starting to randomly stutter.

“Of course you can.”  Amelia said dismissively.  “You are a friend of the Bones family now, Harry, and with my connections I can easily help out Hogwarts.”

“The Bones Family owns and operates the world famous Chrysalis Greenhouses over in Ireland.”  Neville explained in a stage whisper to Harry.  “Trust me that her connections for Herbology have to be the best.”

“Oh it is.”  Amelia added with a smirk.  “So from what I’ve heard from my Susan about the state of the Hogwarts’ greenhouses, they are in desperate need for saving.”

While he hadn’t visited each of the school’s greenhouses, as the seven were designated specifically for each of the years, Harry knew that the first four weren’t very good.  Most of the time when working directly with plants, they’d either had to share with a partner or a large group because the school couldn’t afford the resources; or so they were told at the time.

“Therefore I’ll supply all seven Hogwarts’ greenhouses with the necessary plants and equipment, which should come somewhere between seven hundred galleons and one thousand.”

Not liking the idea of taking handouts Harry reluctantly thanked the beaming witch for her immense generosity.  When Augusta praised her friend for her choice, the witch then turned her eyes onto him.

“There is much I’d like to do but…Neville…wasn’t there a rogue bludger in your second year?”

Neville nodded quickly at his grandmother.  “Yes, Grandmother, Harry told us that a house elf had tampered with it and we all saw how it targeted Harry all match.”

“Pfft…more signs of Dumbledore’s ineptitude.”  Augusta bitterly muttered as the dark fire rekindled itself behind her eyes making Harry squirm in his seat.  While he wouldn’t exactly say he was scared of Augusta Longbottom, he was glad that he wasn’t in Dumbledore’s shoes at the moment as the elderly witch looked ready to set his beard alit with fiendfyre. 

“If the bludger was properly maintained and wasn’t faulty it should have resisted _any_ outside magic…house elf or otherwise.  There is actually a bylaw that the Wizengamot passed over a decade ago that ensures manufacturers placed powerful enchantments to prevent killer bludgers.”  Amelia explained taking another careful sip of her tea through her pursed wrinkly lips.  “It was once an effective method of murder that Dumbledore would have known about.”

“So you suggest replacing the Quidditch set?”  Harry asked knowing that such a thing wouldn’t be cheap but couldn’t deny he didn’t want another student to be chased down by a crazy bludger like he had.

Amelia gave a brief but warm laugh.  “You sound slightly surprised at that, Harry, but eventually they lose their magic and would have to be replaced anyway.  So if they started showing signs of decaying magic from your second year…”

“…we’ve been playing Quidditch with faulty equipment since then.”  Harry finished when Amelia drifted off obviously waiting for him to connect the dots.

“Chin up, Harry, that was under the traitor Dumbledore.  You can change his errors and with a little help it won’t put a dint in Hogwarts’ finances.”  Augusta barked in her demanding tone.  “Now…back to business…we shall donate one thousand galleons to the Quidditch department which should be enough for a practice Quidditch set for each house and official game ones.”

Harry gaped like a fish hearing the stern Lady Longbottom’s offer.  He already deduced from his experiences with the grey-haired witch that she was strict and didn’t like foolishness but he wasn’t aware of her generosity.  At that thought the Slytherin ring sent a shiver over him and another thought suddenly struck him.

_‘Even though both Amelia and Augusta are alliesss, Augusta isss a veritable ssstranger.  As generousss as it maybe, it would be unwisssse to praise her without regard to her ssstatusss as a politian.’_

With that in mind Harry offered Augusta a kind smile.  “Thank you very much.”

After talking a bit longer with Amelia, Neville and his grandmother, their meeting was cut short when Amelia announced her need to return to work.  Deciding to take a leaf out of her book, Harry exclaimed his apologies saying he would need to return home to prepare for his staff meeting. 

 --

Once home Harry spent the rest of the day working in his new room on his budget until the sun had set behind the towering buildings of London.  In order to finish he had Dobby fetch the special self-updating Hogwarts’ enrolment.  Despite not ever having seen the large red tome before, Harry had gently opened it and started analysing the upcoming year.  While it had listed each of the students that had replied to Minerva’s invitation, including the new first years, Harry found another section of students that had been crossed out in black ink. 

Despite not knowing what it was, the ink had a horrible aura that made him shiver in discomfort.  Moving entirely on instinct Harry had tapped each crossed out name with his wand which instantly removed the ink as though it had never stained the book in the first place. 

Once he was done counting the book he found that from Dumbledore’s early estimation of 865 students for the upcoming year he suddenly had 1,375 students.  Putting it down to unaccepted first years at the early stage Dumbledore had submitted his sham of a budget, Harry soon forgot about it and moved on.  After the book, Harry sent owls out to numerous parties for quotes and questions before he managed to finish.

 Staring down at his budget he hoped that it would make his friends and newly found allies proud.

 

 

| 

Income

| 

Expenses  
  
---|---|---  
  
Student Fees

| 

500g/year = 687,500g/year OR 13,221g/week WITH 1,375 students

| 

   
  
Masters – 2,000/year.  5 students – 10,000g OR 192g/week  
  
Staff

| 

 

| 

14,750g/week  
  
Hospital Wing

| 

500g/week   
Pomfrey healer for Hogsmeade Village

| 

   
  
Herbology Department

| 

 

| 

Given free thanks to Bones Family Donation  
  
Magizoology Department

| 

 

| 

400 Galleons/week for supplies like food  
  
Potions Department

| 

1,000 galleons/week

Mastery Potions

| 

   
  
Charms Department

| 

250g/week

Create & Maintain Wards on Hogsmeade

| 

   
  
Muggle Studies Department

| 

 

 

 

| 

64,054g = 1,231g 6s/week Three cars, one motorbike and one laptop  
  
Specialized Warding

| 

 

| 

Donation from Gringotts for electricity and protection  
  
Ollivander

| 

200 galleons/week  
Access to Forbidden Forest.

| 

   
  
Gringotts

| 

1,690,322g = 32506g/week

Remnants of Basilisk

| 

   
  
Black Family Donation

| 

Donation of 100 appropriate books to Hogwarts Library.

| 

   
  
 

Longbottom Donation

 

| 

Donation 1,000 Galleons for practice Quidditch setup (snitch, bludger etc) for each house.

| 

   
  
Potter Donation

| 

Donation 2,000 Galleons:

School Brooms

| 

   
  
Ravenclaw

| 

Donation 1,000 G:  
Quidditch Armor Ravenclaw & Gryffindor

| 

Donate 5,000G Update Transfiguration, Defence & Charms.

| 

   
  
Slytherin

| 

Donation 1,000 G:  
Quidditch Armor Slytherin & Hufflepuff

| 

Donation 5,000g  
Update Potions, Masters & Astronomy.

| 

   
  
**TOTAL**

| 

**47,869 galleons/week**

| 

**16,831 galleons/week**  
  
31,038g/week = 1,613,976g/year +  
  
Expected Total  
  
**93,911 = 1,707,997 galleons**  
  
 

The Ollivander addition had been suggested by Remus and something that the old wandmaker had been quick to agree to.  The goblin part involved an exceptionally drawn out process of complex numbers and details via owl post that left Harry’s had buzzing for hours afterwards.  However to Harry it was all worth it as it was finally done.

Just as Harry was preparing to make multiple copies, his bedroom door was swung open to reveal a hesitant looking Sirius.  From his jilted movements as he entered his room, Harry could tell Sirius was feeling rather awkward but the anger written on every inch of his face and the way he clenched his fists said it was more complicated than that.

“Sirius?”  Harry tried as the older wizard took a seat on the edge of his bed looking around the room.  Noting liking the way his godfather was avoiding his eye line, Harry tried again.  “Sirius? What’s wrong?”

“It w-was…”  Sirius started before biting his lip to stop himself. 

Seeing how hard it was for Sirius, Harry moved over to the bed and sat next to him.  He wasn’t sure what was wrong but his mind was already jumping to possibilities; maybe Mrs Weasley had been hurt and Sirius was feeling guilty or maybe Snape had been revealed a traitor to Voldemort and killed.

Sirius took a deep breath and turned slowly to face Harry.  As Sirius’ angry silver eyes found his Harry watched them soften considerably.  “I’m sorry, Prongslet, but the Grangers were just attacked by Death eaters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter and the small little cliff hanger at the end. If you liked it please leave a comment below :) Thanks.


	9. The Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,
> 
> Wow! We are getting really close to 10,000 views. Thanks everyone, I really appreciate everyones interest, comments and kudos. It really means a lot as a writer. 
> 
> In saying that I'm sorry about the delay - things are crazy at the moment. I hope you like the chapter though and chapter 10 is nearly finished already. For those who were hoping to see the interaction between Harry and his staff, I've had to put that in the tenth chapter as I felt it flowed a bit better this way.  
> This chapter is about Hermione, if she survives and a little bit about Draco as we haven't seen much of him lately.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

 

Hermione Granger

“Hermione, dinner time!”

At the sound of her father’s voice summoning her for dinner, Hermione gently marked her place in ‘ _Achievements in Charming’_ and headed downstairs.  Hermione had called the same three bedroom brick house home all her life, other than when attending Hogwarts, and had come to thoroughly enjoy spending time there; the Burrow was architecturally fascinating and Grimmauld Place was soaked in ancient magic, but to Hermione no house could hold a candle to her home and it was thanks to her parents that it was just that – a home.

Both of her parents were dentists and while they could have been shocked or negative about her powers, like the Dursleys had been, they’d taken it in stride and been incredibly supportive of her; not only with suppling her with the necessary staples of witchcraft but also encouraging her in her studies, celebrating her successes and sharing her losses.  Hermione loved her parents.

Arriving in the dining room Hermione smiled warmly at her parents who were sitting at their round glass dining table with a healthy chicken salad before them.  Spotting hers waiting patiently between her parents, Hermione took her place and dived into her healthy meal.  While Mrs Weasley’s food was always able to turn her guests into mouth-watering idiots, it was also usually crammed full of fats and oils.  Coming home to a healthy warm meal every day was a nice change.

“Hermione, dear, you’ve come down just in time.  We wanted to know your opinion about something.”  Her mother said.  “We were thinking of redecorating the house whilst you are away for your fifth year at Hogwarts.”

 “Oh, really?”  Hermione asked instantly perking up.  She had been trying to subtly encourage her parents to redecorate the house for years now with little success, because even though they were talented dentists it was clear that neither of them had the flair needed for interior design.  That would’ve been obvious to anyone unfortunate enough to set their eyes on her parents combined office that had bright green curtains and stripped yellow wallpaper with fat ducks on it.

“That sounds great.”  Hermione declared encouragingly towards her mother, provoking a small groan from her Dad. 

Just as she was going to question her Dad about why he’d be against renovating their house, as he was regularly complaining about the worn lino in the kitchen, her mother excitedly started explaining her ideas.

Hermione just sat in shock as she revealed her desire to do the living room in various shades of mauve and orange, along with the idea to buy a standing table for the dining room as there were too many health problems with society always sitting.

As she continued Hermione and her father shared an exasperated look.

“Just for that I’m going to make sure she paints everything in your room pink.”  He whispered lifting his chicken filled fork to cover his mouth.

Knowing that he was only joking, Hermione mock glared at her Dad.  Ever since she was young she hated most of the stereotypical girl colors had when she told her father this, he bought her a pink bike with training wheels that had large purple flames up the side of it and streamers on the handles.  After stammering out a fake thankyou to her parents, her father then produced another bike from the boot of his car but this one was more practical and thankfully plain navy. 

 “So, Hermione, what were you just reading about?  How to turn a dragon into a gecko?  Or maybe speak with the fishes?” Her father asked chuckling as he impaled a piece of tomato and chicken with his fork.

Hermione decided to once again indulge her father, especially knowing that he was just trying to change the topic, so she flashed him a smile after hearing his habitual joke.  Out of context his words may have sounded demeaning to a witch but Hermione could tell from the glint in his eye that he was just teasing.  After explaining most of what happened during the Triwizard Tournament, and promising that she wasn’t in it, her father had taken great pleasure in using dragons and merpeople in his ‘dad jokes’.

“Enough, Michael.”  Her mother said rolling her eyes disapprovingly as she tucked her frizzy light brown hair behind her ear. 

Even though some kids didn’t like looking like their parents, Hermione prided herself on being a good blend between hers.  She got her frizzy hair from her mother but the darker shade from her father, her mother’s body shape but her father’s two left feet and finally her mother’s dainty nose and her father’s strong brown eyes; a rather mixed bag but Hermione liked having such strong connections to her parents, along with the fact she didn’t get her Dad’s large nose.

“Ignore your father sweetie.”  Her mother suggested giving her a long suffering look before flashing a teasing smile at her Dad.  “Otherwise I’m afraid any encouragement would ensure we are forever doomed to his _humor_.”

Electing to ignore them both, Hermione went back to her father’s question.  “Actually I’m currently reading about the history of the Substantive Charm and it’s usage in strengthening charms and transfigurations.”

“Substantive?  As in solid or existent?”  Michael asked before turning to his wife.  “Weren’t you considering doing your next doctorate thesis on substantive science, Jean?”

Hermione looked over at her mother just in time to see her smile start to strain.  “Yes, but it’s not substantive science.  It’s…”

“It’s substantive-level theory on the formation of coral in Negril, Jamaica.  Don’t worry, dear…I’ve not forgotten.”  He interrupted with a smug grin as he shovelled lettuce into his mouth.

It was no secret that her parents were dentists, although she was certain that Harry was the only one of her friends that understood their job, but she hadn’t bothered telling anyone about their desire for learning; she was teased enough for being a brainiac.  They had both met at the University of London while studying to be dentists but her father had continued to get doctorates in Film Studies and Computer Science from the University of Edinburgh.  Her mother on the other hand had another doctorate in Archaeology from University of London and a doctorate of Chemistry from University of Edinburgh.

“Anyway…”  Jean said turning her focus back to Hermione.  “You were saying, sweetie?”

“Umm…yes.”  Hermione responded resorting her thoughts back onto task, like she often found herself doing after being interrupted by Harry or Ron’s loud chewing.  “My book only mentions it in passing as the theory behind the spell is rather complex but it can strengthen other spells like extending a transfiguration or conjuration so that it takes a lot longer for them to regain their original form.  Oh…and the spell can…”

Hermione’s eager voice faded away as their cosy home shook like a first year cowering in front of a furious Snape; the Grangers glanced nervously at each other as they watched their family portraits crash to the ground from their secure places adorning the walls, as their television swayed precariously before tumbling over, as the electricity flicked before fading away entirely and leaving the Granger family alone in the dark.

 _‘No…no…Tonks and Moody were meant to be watching over us…’_ Hermione thought weakly as they were plunged into darkness, trying to convince herself that nothing was wrong.  ‘ _Besides Death Eaters couldn’t have tracked us here, we took_ so _many precautions.’_

“Looks like another power outage.”  Jean muttered disapprovingly.  “Our local council should really be…”

Hermione never knew what the council should improve on as a high pitched scream filled the air sending a chill through the family.

“What was…”

“We need to get up to my room.”  Hermione butted in unable to keep the fear out of her voice with her eyes darting around the room as though expecting Death Eaters to walk through the walls and start cursing.

Hermione stood up from her chair ready to move to her room and drag her parents if need be to where she hoped they could get out.  While removing the lights from their room was a sound tactic, this was her childhood home and could easily navigate its rooms and stairs without light.  When she didn’t hear the scrapping of chairs indicating her parents were making a move to stand up as well, she cleared her throat and tried to speak as quietly as she could.

“This isn’t a blackout, we are being attacked by magic users.  That scream wasn’t someone afraid of the dark.  We need to get to my room where I can better protect us.  Now _move_!”

As only silence filled the air after her speech Hermione was worried she’d have to waste more time explaining or dragging her parents upstairs.  She nearly sighed in relief when that worry melted away hearing the pair pushing their chairs back and stand by her side.  With renewed energy and panic fuelling her, Hermione grabbed her parent’s arms and ran towards her room. 

Unfortunately it appeared that their bought time was up, as by the time the trio reached the bottom of the stairs a loud explosion at them covering their ears at the concussive boom.  Hermione turned her head in time to see remnants of their front door sail through the air and onto the table they’d just been at seconds before.

“Oh…muuudddbloooooddsssss…come out, come out wherever you are.”  A feminine voice called out before following up their taunt with a wicked cackle that would make even Mad-Eye whimper.

 _‘GO GO GO!’_   A voice inside her head screamed causing the Gryffindor to grab her parent’s arms once again and drag them up to her room.  Once safely inside Hermione encouraged her parents to move her bed against the door; even though it wouldn’t do anything to stop wizards and witches from blowing up the door, she knew that it could buy them a few seconds and would help lull her parents into a sense of security.

“We’ve got to call the police.”  Jean suggested flatly as she took a seat at Hermione’s desk.

“No, we can’t without risking Hermione.”  Michael countered pacing nervously around the room.  “Jean, Hermione said these are magic users.  We can’t without risking the exposure of the magical world, which would get us in trouble.  Remember what Professor McGonagall said about their laws and our responsibility as Hermione’s parents?  Hermione’s said before that they have magical police…we need to find a way to notify them.”

Not really paying much attention to her parents Hermione quickly dashed to her cupboard and took out a small brown knapsack.  Even though she, and her Order guards, thought their protections would have been more than adequate Hermione didn’t want to take chances with her parent’s lives and had prepared a few small items.

Knowing that she wouldn’t have much time before they were found, Hermione pulled out her wand, an old comb and numerous prank items from the Weasley twins; Bombtastic Bombs, Peace Disturber Fireworks, Electric Shock Shake and Weasley Instant Swamp.  Plan A was obviously to get out, which was the comb, but if that failed her Plan B involved channelling the Weasley Twins.

“Okay, Mum, Dad, come over here and hold onto this.”  Hermione whispered holding out the grey comb.  “This is a portkey and will take us to a safe location.”

Trusting their daughter the two dentists moved over and touched the portkey in her hand.  Hermione tightened her hand on her emergency bag and waited for the portkey to activate; with help from Remus she’d managed to get the portkey to activate once three lifeforms were in contact with it.  However after a few seconds of nothing but the feeling of the cold plastic in her hand, Hermione’s heart froze. 

“Is something meant to be happening, sweetie?” Michael asked looking between the comb and Hermione as though expecting one to answer his question.

“Merlin!”  Hermione swore under her breath.

‘ _The only reason that the spell would fail to even start would be if they’ve warded our home against magical transportation…which means no backup and no escape.’_

“They’ve put a spell on the house to stop us leaving magically.”  Hermione said answering her parent’s perplexed expressions. 

“Why can’t we just…”

_Knock Knock Knock_

“Little mudblood and filthy muggles…time to play…”  The psychotic voice called out through her door.

Hermione mentally swore again realising that they’d been found which wasn’t surprising as a number of spells could have alerted the Death Eaters to their location.  However she had hoped to have a few more moments.

“Shhh…”  Hermione mouthed to her parents holding up a finger against her lips. 

Without waiting for a reply, that she hoped they wouldn’t bother with, Hermione bent down and picked up a large fiery red ‘Peace Disrupter’.  The twins had been delighted when she asked to borrow some of their more dangerous products and had given her a rather in depth breakdown on how to use everything.  However when she asked what the red firework did, she was met with only matching smug grins.

Figuring now was a good time to experiment with dangerous Weasley products, Hermione pointed the front of the firework at her bedroom door and poked the end with her wand.  The second her wand touched the firework it exploded in a large fiery flash.  Just as she was considering revenge against the twins for giving her a dud product, if she made it out alive, the fire from the explosion started drawing together and making a shape in the air before her.  With observant eyes Hermione watched as a claw, a long scaly tail and a massive snout formed before she realised what the twins had given her; a Hungarian Horntail dragon.

Hermione saw out of her peripheral version that her parents were trying to shield their eyes against the intense brightness and heat from the massive blazing construct before them.  She couldn’t blame them as the dragon had transformed her room into a sweatbox and several of her possessions, a stack of books and her fifteen scrolls of additional holiday homework, had spontaneously combusted from the sheer heat in the room; it was so hot that it felt like her eyes wanted to melt out of their sockets.

After twenty seconds the dragon was complete and the moment it was it let out a terrifying roar and flew through her bedroom door; this sudden reaction made Hermione immensely glad that she had taken Fred’s advice and pointed the firework towards her target rather than in a general direction as if she hadn’t she had a feeling the dragon wouldn’t have been as efficient.

It hadn’t taken long for fearful screams to echo around her house as her hot headed conjuration was chasing them down with what sounded like immense prejudice.

“ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“NO!!!!”

“VANISH IT!!  FOR THE LOVE OF SALAZAR…WON’T SOMEONE VANISH THAT MONSTROSITY!!”

Ignoring her spluttering parents Hermione quickly swung her bag over her shoulder and shoved the Weasley products still remaining into their arms.  She was alone in a house full of Death Eaters with only jokes and two muggles as her backup but there was one thing she knew for certain as she held her wand out in front of her.  Those Death Eaters won’t be getting her parents.

“Follow my lead and stay close…we’re getting out of here.”

 

 

 

 

Draco Severus Black

  
Since his transformation from a Malfoy to a Black, Draco had tried to stay out of the way of Lord Black’s guests; with their negative history Draco concluded that things would go smoother for him if he didn’t run into Potter, the Know-It-All or the Weasel.  Granted his mother and Severus thought him stupid hiding from family and allies but he needed time.

He’d spent fifteen years of his life being a Malfoy with strict instructions on how to live his life with the family’s magic supporting him.  However after one ritual, that barely took five minutes, he was different and there was no turning back.  He was now, and forever more, Draconis Severus Black. 

When Severus first came to him and explained what he would have to do, Draco had been only too happy to sever all ties to Lucius Malfoy; as far as Draco was concerned the man was nothing more than a gangrenous limb of the Wizarding World and many, including his family, would be better if he was permanently dealt with.  Yet for now he’d have to be content with no longer being connected to such a man who’d gladly put a madman before his family.

After all he had been so desperate to please his master, and raise him akin to Voldemort’s standards, Lucius had started chiselling away at his personality and skills under the delusion he could transform him into the perfect Deatheater; when some children were taken to their first Quidditch match or were learning how to count, Draco had been taught how to inflict pain to get information and how to brew poisons and administer them without getting caught.

However, now that he was purely a Black, Draco had already found his life had changed for the better.  Sirius was a kind wizard and after swearing their allegiance to him and the family had welcomed them with open arms; even though those arms were incredibly awkward and unsure it was a lot better than living in Malfoy Manor.  Regardless of his poorly developed relationship with his cousin and Head of House, Draco was pleased with how things were now going.

Sirius had given both former Malfoys large permanent quarters on the third floor, and although Grimmauld Place would never be as lovely as the Malfoy Manor with its polished floors, elegant furniture and exquisite food, Draco found he didn’t mind too much.  His room had an incredibly soft king sized bed, his own attached ensuite and it even had a small study nook with three shelves for books and knickknacks.  Even though he had to perform numerous cleaning charms he had grown quickly attached to it; although he was keen to add some green to the room’s depressing color scheme of grey, white and black.

Wanting to get a head start on his holiday assignments, Draco went to the trunk at the foot of his bed and proceeded to remove some parchment, his self-inking eagle feather quill and his textbook _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by _Phyllida Spore._ Professor Sprout had asked them to prepare a five foot essay on the history and properties of Bubotuber pus due first class back from the holidays.  However, thanks to his godfather, Severus, he’d managed to convince the Head of Hufflepuff that he could handle a more challenging topic. 

With his equipment in hand Draco sat on his bed and smiled softly to himself as he slid into place against his velvety French silk sheets.  When they were preparing to leave Malfoy Manor forever his Mother had gone around and started gathering a few luxuries that weren’t enchanted with anti-theft charms, Draco was exceptionally glad that his imported sheets had made the cut.  Dragging his thoughts away from his expensive, yet beautiful, navy sheets Draco got his quill and parchment ready before flicking his textbook to the chapter on the Fanged Geranium.  While not the most interesting plant in the magical world, Draco had strategically picked it as Severus had mentioned it had been in O.W.L exams for the past ten years. 

After momentarily scrutinizing his book, Draco found a worthwhile exert.

_The Fanged Geranium was first discovered in 1562 by Seraphina Sapworthy in Cokeworth, England.  It has later been discovered in other cooler countries across Europe, including Germany and Sweden, thereby proving its desire for a colder climate and its reputation as a very hardy plant.  The plant is rather easy to distinguish as all varieties have velvety soft green leaves surrounding a large ruby red bulb at the centre.  Regardless of their country of origin, The Fanged Geranium, they are all nearly identical in appearance and properties.  The only key difference is with the British variety as it excretes a very pungent aroma._

_While first impressions of this plant are that it is dull specimen, the bulb opens up when approached to reveal six rows of sharp teeth.  The Fanged Geranium is normally only violent if improperly cared for and can make a beautiful addition to any wizarding home’s garden._

_The Fanged Geranium is a critical part for any Potion Master’s kit.  If carefully extracted from the bulb the fangs are common for potions such as the Strength Potion and the Affection Concoction, but the leaves themselves are not used as they are poisonous and are not compatible for potion making in any form.  For more information on The Fanged Geranium in potions please turn to page 326._

Draco flicked the end of his quill against his tongue to start the instant ink charm and started to take a few notes. 

“Draco, is there any reason why you insist on hiding up here?”

Draco groaned weakly at the exasperated sounding man at his door.   While he didn’t mind his family coming into his room, he certainly preferred them knocking first; he used to stun anyone in the Slytherin Common Room who distracted his study and he’d barely put more than a paragraph of notes down on his parchment.

“I’m not hiding.”  Draco corrected successfully keeping his voice calm as he continued to copy from his textbook.  “Surely you can see that I’m working on an essay.”

While a part of him hoped that he would take the hint and walk out so he could concentrate, he knew the man better than that.  Sure enough confident footsteps echoed around the room until ink black robes appeared in the corner of his peripheral vision.

“Indeed.”  Severus replied his voice tense yet weary.

Knowing that his godfather obviously wanted something, Draco put his homework aside and turned to the Potions Master and instantly gasped at the sight of him.  Severus had large bags under his eyes that aged him greatly along with several deep cuts across his face as though he’d walked into a greenhouse full of pissed off Fanged Geraniums.

“What happened?”

Severus gave an uncharacteristic sigh and ran a hand over his face.  “I was informed a short while ago that the guards escorting Miss Granger had been attacked and the Granger’s muggle home was aflame.”

Draco wasn’t sure what was more concerning, the fact that the Death Eaters had already done a raid on someone as close to the Gryffindor Golden Boy as Granger, or Severus’ actions; he’d never seen the older wizard so relaxed and wore out.

“Did anyone die?”  Draco found himself asking with surprising sincerity. 

As Severus explained in odd detail, that would make an ordinary witch or wizard hurl, of how Fletcher’s torso had been struck with a powerful severing charm and Tonks needed to regrow every bone in her arms, Draco was mentally reviewing his actions.  He’d never shown any real concern for others before and quickly put it down to strategy.  After all it seemed foolish to wish death upon the small group of people, like the Order, who didn’t want to kill him on sight.

“Draco!”  Severus snapped.

Draco blinked a few times coming back from his subconscious.  “Pardon, Severus?”

Severus rolled his eyes and clasped his hands behind his back, a move that Draco was all too familiar with.  “Draco, you’ve got to be more careful.  I’ve just informed you that a man, whom we are allied with, has just been sliced like a Flobberworm being prepared for a potion and you have shown absolutely zero emotion.  I know you’ve been trained by Lucius to reject any emotion but anger or revenge but we have a _plan_.  Our survival depends on it succeeding.”

Draco knew that Severus was only trying to help by reminding him that he needed to fit in with the goody-two-shoes of the Order, but he really didn’t appreciate him repeating it for the umpteenth time since they arrived.  He knew what was needed from him and he certainly wanted to change but it wasn’t easy.

“I understand, Severus, but I’m not going to be able to change overnight.  I’ve sworn that I will change and even included it in my oath to Lord Black.”  Draco paused briefly to collect himself feeling his blood pressure increase.  “Now…as I’ve yet again told you that I will work hard and try and befriend Potter and his lot will you stop bringing it up every five minutes?”

Severus’ eyes narrowed and his already thin lips stretched even more across his face that they were barely visible.  “I didn’t come up here to remind you of that, Draco, only to suggest that you should refrain from going downstairs.”

Draco moved to the edge of his bed and stared bewildered at his godfather.  “Granger is here?  Why isn’t she recovering at St Mungos’?”

“Miss Granger is here…”  Severus confirmed with a slight nod of his head.  “…and so are her muggle parents.”

 

 

 

Harry James Potter

 

After being told by Sirius of Hermione’s status Harry tore out of his room with Sirius in pursuit. 

“Where is she?”  Harry asked over his shoulder as he headed down the stairs two at a time.  With each moment that passed his mind continued to conjure up horrific scenes of Hermione and her family being attacked by shadowy figures.

“I’ve let them turn the conservatory into a Hospital Wing.”  Sirius huffed behind him.

With a proper destination in mind, Harry pushed off with an additional spurt of energy as he landed in the entrance way and started running for the back of the manor.  The conservatory was a newly added part of Grimmauld Place with Sirius adding a lot of magical sunlight and cheerful plants around; it actually reminded Harry strongly of the second year Hogwarts’ greenhouse.

Upon finally reaching his destination Harry slowed down at the sight of a group of people huddled outside the door to the conservatory.  Like the rest of the manor, the walls were comprised of dark woods but someone had turned them translucent allowing everyone outside to see the figures moving around inside.  The only thing still tangible was the door that looked to be hovering in mid-air.

Inside Harry saw that all of the plants and furniture had been removed, except for the thick leafy vines that were traipsing over the walls, and five large hospital beds were floating around the room.  On the first two were a familiar looking man and woman but Harry couldn’t place their names and the third bed instantly caught his attention. 

“Hermione.”  Harry whispered.

Harry reached a hand out intent on going inside and being by his friend’s side as she recovered from whatever the Death Eaters did, until a hand tightly grasped his shoulder.   With a curse upon his lips Harry turned around to come face to face with most of the Weasleys, Kingsley and Remus.  He supposed he was so focused on finding Hermione that he didn’t realise the group were his friends and allies.

“There’s nothing you can do, Harry.”  Ron said weakly as Harry shrugged off the offending hand.

Harry glared at Ron feeling somewhat better when his fellow Gryffindor sighed and looked down at the floorboards beneath their feet rather than meet his eyes.  It was clear that Ron was worried from the pale skin under his numerous freckles and the bite marks on his lips but Harry couldn’t bring himself to comfort him.

He knew that he’d probably forgive Ron if the stubborn red-head would apologise for his actions, but Ron had never been much of an emotional thinker; while Ron could easily come up with hundreds of strategic Quidditch plays at the drop of a hat, Harry knew that it took him considerably longer with anything resembling feelings.  However, with Hermione injured and the stress of the last few days catching up with him Harry had to restrain himself against lashing out let alone trying to make him feel better.

“Says who?”

“Harry…”  Hearing his name from Remus Harry turned to the tall man who was wadding his way through the Weasleys to get to him.  “…Hermione was struck with an unknown curse that has seemed to target her magical core.  Madam Pomfrey has informed us that her core has been cracked and is extremely fragile.”

Harry’s throat dried up like the Sahara Desert at hearing what happened to Hermione.  It was common knowledge that a wizard or witch’s magical core was not only the source of the powers but also critical for their survival.  Hermione had once told him once when they were reviewing for History of Magic that because of the importance of magical cores the Ministry had created severe and unshakable laws to protect them.

‘ _Unfortunately, for Hermione Death Eaters don’t care about laws or ethics.’_ Harry thought bitterly to himself.

Unsure of what to do, Harry kept his eyes on the bushy hair of his friend as though through sheer force of will he could heal her pain.

“The other two next to her are her parents, Michael and Jean Granger.”  Sirius said softly as he walked from behind Harry and stood next to Remus.  “Unlike Hermione they had numerous cuts and gashes on them but the worst was definitely the life siphoning curse.”

Knowing that there wasn’t really many different interpretations Harry’s heart plummeted.  As much as he hated Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Harry would much prefer peace and was _so_ sick of all this death, violence and pain.  He just wanted it to end but knew that was nothing but a fantasy at this stage.

“Don’t suppose you’ll tell me that they severely misnamed that curse…”  Harry tried weakly only to receive a small shake of Remus’ head as an answer.  He opened his mouth to ask what their chances were when the twins of all people spoke up and answered his unspoken question.

“The curse is designed to slowly leech the life force out of a living being…”  Fred said from the far left of the group with his twin by his side who was holding Ginny’s hand tightly as tears streamed silently down her face.

“…but Poppy was able to reverse most of its effects and ensure it wasn’t deadly anymore…”  George continued.

“…so Hermione’s parents will survive.  They’ll just be exhausted until they can remove the curse entirely.”

Harry nodded and turned back to the three still forms.  At least her parents would be okay, it was something. 

“So…what happened exactly?”

“Nothing good, Prongslet.”  Sirius answered.  “Hermione was due to return to Grimmauld Place but they were attacked last night.  By the time we were alerted they were already being attacked and their house was on fire.  We fought back against the Death Eaters and got Hermione and her family out as quickly as possible but they’d already been cursed.”

Harry’s hands curled up into tight fists but although he wanted to hold onto his anger, feeling that someone should be furious on Hermione’s behalf, Harry felt his Lordship rings grow warm causing a calmness to rush over him.  

Not sure how to feel with this uncomfortable sense of peace whilst looking at his injured friend, Harry crossed his arms.  Just as he was about to ask if they’d managed to capture any of them, a loud scream ripped through the air.

Hermione.

Hermione was thrashing around on her bed with her mouth agape letting out a horrific scream.  Not wasting any time Harry pushed past Ron and reached out for the handle only to be blocked again but this time by Remus.  “Pup, you can’t go in there.  Hermione’s core is very fragile and the conservatory has been warded against everyone but Poppy.  Even stepping inside could kill Hermione.”

“Where is she then?”  Harry bite out feeling a new resurgence of anger and panic.  He hated feeling powerless and from the banshee like scream from Hermione still echoing around the Manor, he knew in his heart that he had to do something.

“Ginny, Ron, Fred & George spread out and look for Madam Pomfrey, I think she said something about looking for a book in the library so start there.”  Remus ordered not waiting to see the group disperse before turning to the others.  “Sirius, you need to get Severus and Narcissa down here we may need their help.  Kingsley, go summon Andromeda.  She is the only curse-breaker nearby who I know and trust.”

With that said the last of the group tore away to get help.  Sirius had been a bit reluctant to leave however, sending worried glances at Harry but he just ignored him and soon enough the Head of House Black was running away to complete his task. 

Hermione’s screams were increasing in volume making Harry’s heart break at the pain clearly laced in every decibel.  All he wanted was a way to help save her.  He couldn’t…wouldn’t let another friend die.

As though responding to his wishes the Ravenclaw ring grew warm on his fingers and an image flashed before his eyes.  He saw a small woman crouched over a crying child in a dark and dingy alleyway.  The child had long red hair that was slicked down by layers of mud and dirt and was huddled in on herself as though afraid of the stranger.  Harry couldn’t make out the woman’s face but from the rich cloth of her robe he knew that she was probably fairly wealthy. 

He could hear the woman murmuring something as she placed a hand upon the child’s head.  At first he thought she was trying to comfort them but he then noticed the silver ring on her frail hand.  When she finished speaking softly the entire alleyway was bathed in a strong blue light and as the light faded away so did the vision.  Harry blinked a few times as his eyes readjusted to the light of the manor.

‘ _Good luck, Harry.’_

Moving purely on instinct Harry shoved Remus aside and pulled out his wand.  He didn’t know what kind of wards surrounded the make-shift hospital wing but with Hermione’s continued screams fuelling him he wouldn’t let it stop him. 

“ _Bombarda Maxima!”_

Rather than his spell smash the door to pieces, like he expected, the door absorbed the spell with a faint white light. 

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Harry tried again. 

_“Confringo!”_

_“Reducto!”_

With none of the spells making any impact Harry weakly tried a final attempt. 

_“Alohamora.”_

Harry briefly gaped at the door as he clearly heard an unlocking sound and the door swung open to admit him.  Without wasting any time, still running on instinct, Harry raced over to Hermione and without giving it a second thought placed his hand over her forehead just as he’d seen it in his vision.  Not knowing what the woman had said, Harry kept repeating in his head to save Hermione as though he were sending out a magical prayer for someone or anything to help.

‘ _Save Hermione…Save Hermione…not her…_ Please _save Hermione…”_ Harry thought repeatedly until all three of his rings started glowing, filling the room with magical light of red, green and blue; absentmindedly noting how beautiful the colors were as they fought for dominance around the room, rather similar to the moment he became a Lord, Harry refocused on the task at hand.  Not wanting anything to stop unless he knew that Hermione wasn’t going to die, Harry started pushing his magic into the effect through his lordship rings like he would with his wand and a spell. 

Harry could feel the magic move from his core up his arm, through his hand and into his fingers until it settled in his rings.  However the moment it evenly settled between all three a loud explosion of light filled the room and Harry knew no more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all reckon? Will Hermione survive? Will Harry's attempt save Hermione change more than he expected? Leave me a comment with what you reckon or what you'd like to see happen.
> 
> If you like the story please leave a kudos and comment below so I know what you all think. Thanks again.


	10. First Staff Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,  
> I'm really sorry about the long wait, I've got no excuse and I'll try to not let it happen again. In saying that I've got the next chapter ready to go and hope you like it.

Harry Potter

 

Harry nervously paced across the stone floor in his new office as he mentally panicked at the prospect of having to meet his teachers as their new boss.  He was already nervous about leaving Hermione after everything that she went through; although Madam Pomfrey working on her all night helped alleviate some of his concerns.  In fact the mediwitch had told him this morning, just as Dobby was about to take him for his meeting, that Hermione would be fine and would awaken when she was ready.

At first he wanted to postpone the staff meeting but the timing would be too close to the semester starting and the teachers mightn’t have enough time to adjust to the changes.  Besides he knew that Hermione would smack him over the head if she knew he had cancelled the meeting to watch her recover.

“What are you doing, boy?”

Harry groaned instantly recognising the petulant voice from past trips to Dumbledore’s office.  Being as nervous as he was, he didn’t want to deal with annoying portraits before his first staff meeting but it seemed his luck had run out.  Earlier when Dobby dropped him off in his new office he felt lucky that the portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses were either asleep or missing from their frames.  Unfortunately it seemed as though one had just arrived back.  Knowing he would have to deal with them sooner or later, Harry turned around and locked eyes with the portrait hovering to the left his desk.

“Waiting, Headmaster Black.”  Harry answered respectfully as his eyes roamed the plaque at the bottom of the frame. 

Phineas Black, from his portrait, was an older wizard with thin silvery hair that ran down past his shoulders, shrewd blue eyes and a frown that could scare a boggart.  Harry knew that this was obviously an ancestor of Sirius but regardless of the age he couldn’t see much between them; Sirius had a thinner face with laugh lines around his mouth, his ancestor however looked like he’d sucked on a lemon that was so strong it drew the life from his skin leaving it resembling a burlap sack.

“No student should be at Hogwarts during the holidays and even if they were…nobody is allowed to be alone in the Headmaster’s office.  Now I insist you leave and wait for Dumbledore to return!”  He barked startling some of the nearby portraits out of their sleep.

Harry’s eyebrows rose at being called a student from the ex-Headmaster but didn’t question the portraits eyesight just yet.  Before leaving that morning Sirius and Remus had insisted he wear one of his new robes that they’d bought for his new roles as Headmaster and Lord.  Today he was wearing elegant navy robes with gold trimming that seemed to always perfectly catch the light. 

Harry hadn’t liked the idea of wearing something so fancy, especially robes with a higher collar instead of a hood like his school uniform, but once again his godfathers didn’t seem to care about his opinion; it certainly helped ease his irritation at being ignored when the twins complimented him on his new look and his black dragonhide boots.  While the twins seemed to appreciate his new look, it appeared that Phineas hadn’t even noticed he wasn’t dressed as a student and rather than correct him Harry had a better idea.

Having heard the demands and cruelty of Sirius’ mother Harry thought he was getting off pretty easy from the famed Black family’s temper, but he wouldn’t let himself be pushed around by what was essentially ink and canvas.

“Didn’t you know, Headmaster Black?”  Harry asked innocently tilting his head to the side as though confused by the portrait’s demand.  “Albus Dumbledore is no longer the Headmaster of this school and our new Headmaster asked me to be here for a meeting.”

Phineas glared down at Harry as though he could see straight through his demeanour, despite his Gryffindor courage keeping his spine straight, the man’s distrustful eyes made Harry want to fidget nervously and regret playing these kinds of games with a Slytherin.  However, rather than call him a liar the glare faded and he gave a short nod of acceptance.

“I’ll take my leave then but if your words prove false…”  He said glaring darkly at Harry before slipping from his frame leaving nothing but a red velvet curtain and an old chair in his wake.

Once he was sure that Black had gone, Harry shook his head trying to get his mind off the snarky portrait.  With the intention of reviewing his notes and plans Harry started towards his desk only to freeze hearing a soft voice behind him.

“Master Harry?”

Harry turned back around with the intention of smiling at Dobby, only to do a surprised double take at the beaming house elf; Dobby was wearing a bright red tunic with black trousers and small leather boots. 

“Dobby?”  Harry gasped completely perplexed.  “I thought you weren’t allowed to wear clothes without being freed?”

“Master Harry’s Wolfy gave them to Dobby.  He bes saying they are Dobby’s uniform.”  Dobby explained proudly turning around to show Harry the large Potter crest emblazoned on the back in silver stitching.  “Does Master Harry like Dobby’s uniform?”

“Definitely, Dobby.”  Harry answered warmly smiling down at Dobby.  “Is it time?”

Dobby spun back around quickly and nodded his head.  “Yes Master Harry Potter’s meeting starts now and all teachers are waiting.”

Glancing at his muggle watch, a birthday present from Remus last year, Harry felt his blood pressure sky rocket.   Sirius, Remus and his friends had offered to come for support but Harry reluctantly declined; as much as he would’ve loved their back up, in case the teachers got angry at the idea of taking orders from a fifteen year old, he needed to be able to stand on his own.  Regardless of his age he was the Head of three strong magically families and was in charge of Hogwarts; he needed to show that he wasn’t just a kid and could do this.

Knowing that time wasn’t exactly on his side Harry grabbed his shoulder bag from beside his new desk and bolted out the door waving goodbye to Dobby as he went.  As the staff room wasn’t close to his office, Harry put on an extra burst of speed eager not to be late.  Tearing down the first floor like a crazed banshee, Harry just hoped that he had everything for the meeting and hadn’t left anything behind at Grimmauld Place.

Finally reaching the staff room Harry paused and took a deep breath to steady himself.  Reminding himself that he could do this Harry gave himself a quick look over before straightening his robes, readjusting his bag over his shoulder and pushing on the staff room’s door.  Inside was rather similar to what he could remember from when Remus took his third year class into the staff room to battle a boggart; there were odd matched chairs scattered around with an overwhelmingly offensive damp smell that hung in the air.  However there were some changes.

Rather than the assortment of tables around the room, they’d been replaced with a massive circular table that was covered in neatly stacked piles of parchment, quills and ink.  Surrounding the table were the Hogwarts staff staring up at him in shock at his sudden entrance; from the far end of the table was a gobsmacked McGonagall, Flitwick, Burbage, a beaming Hagrid, Professor Sprout, Professor Sinistra, Madam Hooch and two unknown witches; one was a red headed witch whereas her companion was a lanky brunette.

“’Arry!”  Hagrid declared warmly, his eyes crinkling with happiness.  Harry could see that his half-giant friend wanted to say more but he was silenced by a familiar cough.

“Mr Potter?”  Minerva called out as her eyebrows furrowed above her slightly widened eyes.

Glancing at the Scottish witch sitting on the far side of the table, Harry smiled at her flashing back to the last time he saw her when she waved them off onto the train for the end of their fourth year.  As that encounter had been fairly recent she looked the same with her long greying hair tied back in a tight bun, thin face and long graceful emerald robes.

“Yes, Professor?”  Harry asked innocently as he made his way into the room and took a seat between a shocked Professor Flitwick and the Muggle Studies teacher Professor Burbage. 

“What are you doing here?  Students aren’t meant to be here during the holidays, and even if they were, we are about to have a staff meeting.”

Unable to keep up his innocent facade Harry smirked at McGonagall before glancing around the table seeing similarly confused faces and even one or two glares boring into his head.  “I’m here for the meeting of course.”

“And what meeting could _you_ be here for, Mr Potter, this is for Hogwarts’ staff only.”

Harry groaned as the familiar high-pitched voice struck his ears.  Without much enthusiasm Harry glanced over to see Under Secretary Umbridge standing at the door, where he’d been only seconds before, with a superior look on her chubby face.  Today the toad-like woman was wearing dull pink robes with a fuzzy poncho thrown over the top. 

“I see you’ve found Professor Umbridge, Severus.”  McGonagall stated plainly as though said professor hadn’t interrupted their conversation. 

Realising he obviously missed another key player, Harry did a double take to make out Snape standing behind the pompous witch with a blank expression donning his sour face.  Only once did McGonagall direct them to take their seats that the unlikely pair moved away from their vigil by the door.

“Apparently, the Headmaster hadn’t bothered adding me to the wards and left me stranded by the gate near Hogsmeade.”  Umbridge answered for Snape to whom the unsaid question was directed with fake sincerity.

With Umbridge’s words acting as a reminder Harry’s mind flashed back to the forms Gringotts had shown him listing the teachers Dumbledore assigned for this year.  In his attempts to get everything perfect with the budget and dealing with the Wizengamot he completely forgot to deal with a very large, and pink, problem.  A problem he promised to deal with sooner rather than later.

“I’ll speak with Albus when he comes in.”  McGonagall said as her thin lips tweaked a little at Umbridge’s story before she turned her focus back to Harry.  “Now before we were interrupted you were about to explain to us why you’re here instead of enjoying your holidays, Mr Potter.”

It surprised Harry how much he was enjoying having this knowledge over the Hogwarts’ staff.  Granted none of them had flaunted their superior magical knowledge when he was just a student, other than Snape, but it felt oddly nice knowing something that they didn’t; it soothed his nerves knowing he had the advantage for once.

‘ _One cannot ssstrike without knowledge…’_ The Slytherin ring hissed softly in his ear, vocalising his previous thoughts.

“I believe I’ve already answered your question, Professor.”  Harry replied professionally.  “I am here for the meeting although I’ve noticed that there are a few missing teachers.”

Umbridge snorted with her piggy face scrunched up in distaste.  “Mr Potter, as Professor McGonagall has just informed you, this is a staff meeting.  You have no business being here.  Rather than ask what you are doing here, I want to know _how_ you got here as the school is on lockdown during the holiday break.  I couldn’t even get in and I’m certain not even Dumbledore wouldn’t have added you to the wards.  Did someone let you inside?”

Harry wasn’t sure why Dumbledore thought it prudent to hire someone like Umbridge, other than the fact he was corrupt, but rather than assume foul play Harry mentally chalked it up to another year of incompetence; letting Voldemort teach through Quirrell, hiring Lockhart, letting a Deatheater teach and now welcoming a horrid person like Umbridge in.

 “How I got into the school is my business, Madam Umbridge, but as you seem to have severe memory problems I feel I have to remind you _once again_ that, to you, I’m Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin.  We spoke about this on numerous times during my farce of a trial I believe.  Or if that is to challenging to remember you can call me Headmaster Potter.”

Silence reined around the staff room until Umbridge’s face cracked into a hideous grin as a stream of horrific cackling left her now open maw.  “Y-you think you’re the Headm-master of H-Hogwarts?”

Letting the cow of a woman continually laugh with enough force to shake her round figure like sickeningly pink jelly, Harry once again gazed around the room seeing many dubious stares.  Even Hagrid, who was squeezed in next to McGonagall and the school’s Herbology mistress, wore a confused expression upon his hairy face.

Slowly Umbridge’s uncontrollable mirth faded away leaving an awful grin on her face as her pink nails tapped on top of the desk in front of her.  “Cornelius said you were batty but I never realised how much.”

“Now listen ‘ere…”  Hagrid demanded his confusion giving way to anger as he stood up with enough force that his chair was flung back into the wall.  “…ev’ryone knows Harry ain’t like that!”

Even though Harry was fairly certain he heard a familiar snort from the Hogwarts’ dungeon bat he ignored it, preferring to smile hearing his first human friend try to defend his reputation.  Growing up he’d often thought about what it would be like to have a true friend, who’d always have your back, who’d always want to hang out with someone like him and it wasn’t the first time Hagrid fit the bill with his big heart.

“I completely I agree with you, Hagrid.  Lord Potter has been a pleasure to teach in class and is a true testament to his house.”  Professor Sprout stated nodding to Hagrid in agreement.  “Perhaps it would be better, _Professor,_ if you didn’t start insulting our students before you’ve even held a class with them.”

As Professors Flitwick, Sinistra and McGonagall shared similar views Harry felt his face grow steadily warmer as they praised his character; Flitwick revealed to the group that Harry was respected by the Ravenclaws for helping numerous students with their Defence work in the last three years, Sinistra explained that Harry had saved her last year from falling down a flight of stairs whilst carrying an arm full of parchment, then McGonagall finished by referring to him as the most honourable Gryffindor Hogwarts has seen in years.

While his face felt like he’d received severe sunburn by the end of their review, he didn’t feel like he was worthy of their comments; it was true that he had helped a few younger Ravenclaws but he doubted it was even worth mentioning considering he just gave them the odd piece of advice, and the situation with Sinistra was a fairly obvious outcome as he’d like to think that anyone would’ve stepped in to help her.  Even though he could see why the first two were mistaken in their praise, McGonagall’s statement completely threw him.

Since his first year he had to be one of the biggest rule breakers, other than the Weasley twins, who also continually had run ins with the Slytherins, so being called honourable seemed an odd choice.  Not knowing what to say after that Harry opted to change the topic.

“Umm…thank you.”  Harry said awkwardly whilst trying to will away his embarrassment.  “But I do not tell lies, Umbridge.  I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts.”

“Such an insolent child…no mere fifteen year old could take the mantle of Headmaster.  It is a very honorable position and even if Albus no longer held it, it would first go to Minerva.”

Harry turned towards the unknown brunette being one of the teachers that he’d not run into or that had personally taught him.  She was rather lanky with a gaunt face and startling azure eyes.  Deciding not to jump to conclusions about the witch until he got to know her better, Harry nodded his head in polite acknowledgement. 

“Professor...?”

“Professor Vector.”  She snapped as her almond shaped eyes narrowed at him.

_‘Ssstupid witch…’  The Slytherin ring hissed as the calmer feminine voice of Ravenclaw joined in._

‘ _Snap judgemental decisions without evidence is the mark of a conflicted personality.  She is not necessarily stupid.’_

Internally groaning at the prospect of having a group discussion in his head for the rest of his life, Harry took a deep breath and refocused on the situation at hand.

“Professor Vector, you seem to have made your mind up about me already without getting to know me; even after your colleagues have spoken in my defence.  However I understand that the prospect of me becoming Headmaster is strange, it certainly was to me as well when I first found out, so I offer the chance to prove it to you.”

“Pray tell how you will do that, _Headmaster?_ ”  Snape sneered drawing up bad memories of the potions teacher trying to intimidate him each and every potions class.

For a moment Harry considered abandoning his plan to help Snape but knew that he wouldn’t fall into the same trap as others; he wanted to change things for the better not become another egotistical Voldemort or Dumbledore.

Without bothering to answer Snape, Harry turned to Umbridge with a kind smile.  “I, Lord Harry James Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, do hereby declare Delores Umbridge’s contract with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be revoked effective immediately.  So I say…so mote it be.”

Instantly Umbridge flew back in her seat and with that action her superior demeanour faded away leaving nothing but shock and horror written across her wide face.  Harry had read about how to dismiss Hogwarts’ staff from a book he found in the Ravenclaw trunk that Gringotts had given him.  Rowena’s book had described the reaction a teacher could feel when their contract was suddenly revoked but he hadn’t expected her to grow so pale and start shaking.

“Y-you…but…C-Corneli-us…”  She muttered her blue eyes wide.

Harry rolled his eyes.  “Fudge is not Headmaster of this school and he, along with anyone else, has no power here.  I don’t care what he promised you but you are not welcome at this school.”

In a flash Umbridge had snapped out of her shock enough to draw her grey wand and point it directly at Harry’s head.  Looking at the deranged look in the woman’s eyes and the randomly sparking wand in her shaking hands, Harry knew he’d have to deal with her quickly.

“Dobby!”

With a crack Dobby appeared by his side.  “Does…”

Hearing his friend’s standard greeting randomly stop, Harry glanced down to see Dobby’s usual gleeful face replaced with a deep frown.  Before Harry could ask what was wrong Dobby vanished again only to appear on top of the table between Umbridge’s wand and Harry.

“Bad witch shall not harm Harry Potter.”  He decreed throwing his hands into the air causing a wave of red magic to soar from his hands and strike Umbridge. 

The room watched as the Minister’s right hand woman was thrown across the room like a rag doll only to vanish in a puff of smoke before she hit the stone walls of the staff room.

Ignoring the stunned expressions on the staff’s faces, Harry turned to the now smiling Dobby.  “Thank you, my friend.”

Dobby simply beamed at him before fading away before their eyes.  Now that one of the biggest problems was dealt with Harry wanted to move things along as they had a lot to get through in a very short amount of time; especially as he wanted to go and check on Hermione.

“H-how did you?”  The now paler Professor Vector asked.

With that Harry launched into his prepared story about how he became Lord of three families and how that in turn activated an ancient bylaw giving him complete control of the school.  Harry was immensely thankful that nobody had interrupted his story as it would’ve taken a lot longer to finish.  Although it probably helped seeing Umbridge dealt with.

“Now, as we have a lot to discuss today, I think we should start with the staff changes.”  Harry said trying to look the older wizards and witches around him in the eye.  It was one thing being their boss but having their ex-student judge and criticize them wouldn’t be easy.

Sadly, he was proven right when a portly woman with startling red hair next to Minerva scoffed loudly at him.  “You think you can review our teaching skills and merits based on your own limited knowledge?  You have not even finished your OWLs, Mr Potter.”

“Professor Babbling…”  Harry started trying to be as professional as he could to the other teacher he’d yet to personally meet.  “…I’ve already explained why I am here and my role within Hogwarts.  If you don’t like the fact I’m now in charge then you are free to leave and I will simply replace you.  I will do whatever it takes to improve Hogwarts and drag its reputation back.  Also, you can call me Harry, Headmaster or Lord Potter Ravenclaw-Slytherin and I expect you to follow that.”

Silence echoed around the room at his words.  Even though he wasn’t looking at the corner Snape was sitting in, Harry knew that he was glaring daggers at him.

“What do you mean ‘drag Hogwarts’ reputation back, Harry?”  Filius piped up from next to him and shaking him out of the many ways Snape could kill him.

“Well…after I became Lord Ravenclaw-Slytherin I did a bit of research and found that Hogwarts has slipped from its number one position on the international scale.”  Harry revealed sadly recalling the conversation he’d had with Gringotts.  “In fact we are now only better than the specialised schools and that’s only because we offer more classes than them, not because we offer anything truly special and beneficial to students.”

Staring out at the teachers each with their mouths hanging open, Harry sighed not liking the slow progress the meeting had taken already.  Thinking that some proof might help his cause, Harry took out his wand and removed a scroll of parchment from his bag before performing the gemini charm on it.  Instantly the scroll began to duplicate enough for each of the teachers around him.

As each teacher took their copy Harry waited for them to read.  It might hurt to know that Hogwarts wasn’t doing well but the official record from the Ministry would prove to them that they had a long way to go to change Hogwarts history of poor results and standards.  After a few moments the teachers had finished the report and Harry could already tell and drastic change in the room; while they were originally shocked and/or unhappy with him being their boss, you could practically feel how sad they were.

This didn’t surprise Harry that much as it seemed that most of the British magical community acted proud of Hogwarts, it only made sense that the teachers working there were just as, if not more proud.  This revelation would’ve been a slap to the face.

“I-I can’t believe it.  We’re seventh…”  Minerva whispered in disbelief as she slowly lowered her copy of the report.

The normally happy Filius shook his head.  “We’ve failed…”

Filius and Minerva weren’t the only two sounding disillusioned around the room; Harry could hear Sprout whimpering about her poor badgers and the usually strict Hooch was making sniffling sounds as though she could burst into tears at any second.

“I’m assuming that you didn’t bring this to our attention, _Lord Ravenclaw,_ just to see us squirm.”  Severus bit out sneering at him from his side of the table.

Choosing to see the fact that Severus spoke in the meeting at all as a good thing, Harry ignored the sneer and heated glare that combined promised his early death.

“Yes, of course, Severus.”  Harry answered ignoring the fact that Severus’ hands tightened dangerously around his parchment at his use of his first name.  “Hogwarts may not be the best at the moment but we can use this as a wakeup call to change things and make ourselves better.  We don’t have to stay at the bottom.”

“You can’t seriously think that you are going to be the one to lead us?”  The red-headed witch growled as she scrunched up her copy of the report with her pudgy hands and threw it in the middle of the table.  “You are Lord Ravenclaw-Slytherin and are in control of Hogwarts…fine…but you should appoint Albus back as Headmaster and take your place with the other upcoming fifth years – where you belong.”

The few teachers still looking sad seemed to still and cease their pity party at the tone of their colleague.

“Bathsheda…”  Minerva cautioned wearily as she pinched the bridge of her nose but the determined witch just waved her off.

“No, Minerva, this needs to be said.”  She snapped at her colleague before staring back at Harry with determined eyes.  “Severus is right, why would you think you can fix Hogwarts?  What is your grand plan?”

Harry sighed dramatically before pushing his chair back and standing up to meet his challenger.  He knew that some teachers wouldn’t like him as acting as Headmaster, but he thought they’d have enough professionalism to deal with it once the shock wore off.

“I do have a plan and I’ve already begun making changes, especially staff.  I had tried mentioning it before but we were side-tracked.  Although I’m afraid I must now make another change.  I, Lord Harry James Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, do hereby terminate the employment of Professor Bathsheda Babbling as the Hogwarts’ Ancient Runes teacher.”  Harry said solemnly feeling his magic destroy the contract Dumbledore had made years ago.

“You…you little _brat_!”  She bellowed jumping up from her seat and taking out her wand.

Seeing what she was about to do Harry quickly accessed his connection to the school wards and removed Babbling from it; it had been as simple as mentally crossing out her name.  Just as her wand was whipping through the air spluttering dark purple sparks, the angry witch vanished with an odd pop taking her wand and spell with her.  It was that moment of avoiding the witch’s curse that Harry sent a mental thank you to Rowena’s tome back in his room at Grimmauld Place.

Before anyone could question his actions, Harry sprang into action to distance Hogwarts from Babbling’s poisonous personality as much as possible.  “Dobby!”

Quick as a whip his elvish friend reappeared by his side wearing his new Potter uniform.  Other than his wardrobe Harry had noticed some other changes in the small house elf that made him feel happy for his friend as he had started looking much healthier and happier; before his dull eyes were surrounded with large bags, his skin was saggy and rather discoloured, but now it was like looking at an entirely different house elf.

“Master Harry bes wanting Dobby?”  He asked beaming up at him as his fingers played with the hem of his new shirt.

“Yes, Dobby.  I’ve unfortunately had to fire a teacher that was being difficult.  Could you please gather Professor Babbling’s possessions and return them to her.  From the wards I can tell you that she is currently trying to blast her way through the wards by the school gate.”

Dobby’s face fell slightly hearing Harry’s troubles and nodded.  “’Course, Master Harry.  Dobby bes going to get nasty witch’s things.”

Once he was alone with his teachers, after Dobby disappeared with a resounding crack, Harry remained standing and looked around the room at them.  “I will not be taking that sort of disrespectful and unprofessional behaviour from any teacher here.  You may think that I’m too young to take responsibility for Hogwarts but, to be honest, your opinion won’t change anything.  I want to have a relationship with you all as colleagues but if you can’t then you should save everyone some time and find other employment.”

“Well said, Harry, but did you have to terminate her contract?”  Minerva said looking torn between being proud and disappointed.  “She has been with Hogwarts for many years and was a joint hire between the Board of Governors and Albus.”

Before he could defend his actions, Severus of all people beat him to it.  “Of course he did, Minerva.  From the few minutes we’ve been in here listening to _Lord Ravenclaw_ prattle on, she has been openly antagonistic towards him and would only continue it for the rest of the school year.  Besides, we all know she was no better than some of the dunderheads we have to teach.”

Harry couldn’t help feel his confidence grow seeing the assembled teachers nodding and verbally agreeing with Severus.  He knew it had to be done but seeing that she was a thorn in more than just his side, certainly confirmed that he’d done the right thing.  Even the normally positive and upbeat Filius and Pomona seemed to agree with the sour Potions Master.

“Perhaps…”  Minerva admitted with obvious difficulty as she shifted in her seat.  “…however Harry must now find a replacement with only two weeks before school is due to start.”

“That’s not going to be much of a concern.  I’ve already started searching for replacement teachers and if worst comes to worst I already have the perfect teacher to take over Ancient Runes.”  Harry announced smirking.  Before anyone could derail his plan any further Harry quickly went back to wanting to talk about the changes.  “Now, as I was saying before…there will be lots of changes that I feel will make Hogwarts the best educational institution for wizards and witches in the world.  Now I want your opinions but I can’t promise to adhere openly to them but…I’ll listen.  So the first thing I wanted to speak with you all about are the staff changes.”

“I assume you are the reason that we are missing colleagues?”  Filius inquired glancing around the room as though expecting the absent teachers will suddenly appear.

“Yes.  Over the last few days I’ve terminated the contracts of Professors Trelawney, Binns and Filch.  Trelawney was nothing more than a fraud who had absolutely zero teaching ability and Binns was arguably even worse.  However, he will be allowed to be a Hogwarts’ ghost.”

“What about Filch?  I know that he wasn’t exactly…”  Pomona asked looking at Harry.

“Hygienic?”  Severus suggested with a grimace.

“Filch was nothing more than a dangerous liability.”  Harry said whilst glaring at Severus.  “He openly threatened the students with physical torture or abuse and I won’t stand for that.  But there is another change I wish to make right now.”

Ignoring the tensing of a couple of the teachers, Harry looked up at Hagrid and gave him a sad smile knowing that the first part would hurt his friend.  “I, Lord Harry James Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, do hereby terminate the employment of Professor Rubeus Hagrid as the Care of Magical Creatures professor.”

His words instantly went into effect as the color ran from Hagrid’s face and tears started welling up in the half-giant’s eyes. 

“Harry!” 

“Poor, Hagrid!”

“How could you?”

Not taking his eyes off his friend as large tears ran down his heart-broken face, Harry rose his hand and loudly cleared his throat. 

“I’m not finished.  Hagrid I terminated your teaching contract because despite your skill in teaching magical creatures you haven’t completed your O.W.L’s or N.E.W.T’s.  If we are going to change things we need to ensure we have the best teachers who’ve not only completed their N.E.W.T’s but also have a mastery in their subject.” 

Hagrid wiped his face with his sleeve weakly as his tears started increasing in volume.  Not wanting to drag this out anymore Harry went in for the kill.

“But I’m giving you a chance to change that.”  Harry said with a smirk reaching back down into his bag and producing an envelope with familiar green writing.

 

Mr. R. Hagrid

Hogwarts Staff Room

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 

With a simple charm and wave of his wand Hagrid’s acceptance letter flew over to the now startled looking half-giant who gently took the envelope with massive shaking hands.

“You’re making the oaf a student?”  Snape sneered obviously recognising the famous letter.

Choosing to answer the question, whilst not addressing Snape directly Harry cleared his throat again and addressed the room. 

“For those of you who don’t know, Hagrid was expelled in his third year for a crime he was framed for.  I’ve spoken to the Lady Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and shown enough proof of his innocence that he has been cleared.  He is now legally allowed to practice magic.”  Harry said before turning to look at Hagrid.  “Your cottage on the grounds will remain yours, Hagrid, but you will have a personal tutor who will assess your skill and get you through your magical education.  Once you’re finished your N.E.W.T’s we can talk about you re-joining the staff.”

Harry didn’t want to bother saying that it was a last minute thought that led him to flooing the Bones Manor at 4am with pensive memories ready as proof.

“’arry…I-I don’t know what ta say…”  Hagrid blubbered as he continued crying but with his tears rolling over his now beaming face. 

Harry smiled at his friend and shrugged.  “There’s nothing to say, Hagrid, I was just righting a wrong.  Although you might want to hurry.  Ollivander is expecting you today to select your new a wand and I’m sure you wouldn’t wanna keep him waiting.”

Not missing a beat Hagrid jumped from his seat, startling the two teachers next to him when his large size moved so quickly, and hurried out the door but not before pulling Harry into a hug before disappearing into the outside corridor.

Harry grinned as he watched his friend leave the staff room happier than he’s ever seen him.  Once the sound of Hagrid’s loud footsteps had faded away Harry turned back to his remaining staff.

“Anymore changes you’d like to make to the current teachers, _Headmaster_?”

Determined not to rise to the bait, Harry just gave him a small smile.  “Not this second, Professor Snape, but thanks for asking.”

“What about all the missing positions you’ve created?”  Professor Vector butted in with sincere concern in her voice.  “We now are missing qualified teachers for Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures.”

Harry nodded his head calmly to her concern, partly due to knowing the answers already and glad that Vector now seemed more concerned about the school than his position in it.  “That is true but you’re a little ahead of me.”

Vector’s eyes widened at his response but before she could continue Harry jumped back in. 

“For the upcoming term there will be many changes that this school will undergo to get back our reputation.  The few changes to the staff that you’ve already seen are just the beginning.  There will be new students, new elective classes and I will also be moving some classrooms around.”

Instantly whispers and murmurs erupted around the room between the seven remaining staff members; Flitwick and Sprout seemed especially pleased but were unfortunately offset by the dark muttering between Snape and Vector.

Knowing that his day wouldn’t be getting any better once he listed all his changes, Harry sighed aloud.  So far he figured that everything had gone well enough so far; Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Hooch and Sinistra all seemed to be okay with the changes and his new place at the school but he knew he’d have to watch Vector.

Only once each of the teacher’s voices faded away did Harry bother speaking.  “Shall we continue?”


	11. Staff Woes and Robes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry deals with the Hogwarts' staff while Remus and Sirius prepare for remaking the Order.

 

**Harry Potter**

 

_Last time_

_Only once each of the teacher’s voices faded away did Harry bother speaking.  “Shall we continue?”_

 

Vector snorted as her eyes narrowed.  “Whenever you are ready, _Headmaster?”_

Despite not liking Vector’s sarcasm over using his title Harry decided to take it as a step in the right direction; at least she was acknowledging him, however disdainfully, instead of wasting time arguing over his position.

“With some help from Gringotts I’ve managed to get some information on each of the magical schools around the world in order to see possible opportunities.  What I found was rather surprising as we aren’t offering nearly as many subjects or varied subjects as the other schools.”

“What do you mean?  We offer the same core subjects of magic as every school.  What could we possibly be missing?”  Flitwick asked sincerely. 

Harry smiled over at the charms professor, easily identifying the intellectual curiosity that was alight in his sapphire eyes; something that the Head of Ravenclaw and Hermione seemed to have in common.  With similar looks around the room, Snape and Vector featuring more sneer than curiosity, Harry cleared his throat.

“You’re right, Professor, all the main schools of Beauxbatons, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang, Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Koldovstoretz, Mahoutokoro and Uagadou feature the seven main core classes; they each teach Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, History, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy.  But it’s how they teach and their elective classes that undermine us.”  Harry explained as he removed a scroll from his bag.

Vector snorted.  “Are you trying to tell us that you’ve managed to get information on the other magical schools in the brief time you’ve known about this meeting?  Every magical school, Hogwarts included, are very secretive and wouldn’t allow outsiders information like you’re claiming.”

Harry wanted to remind Vector that inviting other schools over for the Triwizard Tournament is hardly keeping secrets, especially when you let those staff and students wander around the castle and grounds freely.  But he opted to keep his tongue.

“I didn’t find out the information, Vector, I’ve already mentioned that I’ve gotten the information from Gringotts.  But if you’re worried that the information they’ve gathered is false you can take it up with them…I don’t mind.”

Vector’s mouth slammed shut and her face started turning a deep red color but Harry took her reaction to mean she was done.  Pretending like he wasn’t just interrupted, for what felt like the thousandth time this meeting, Harry continued.

“Starting with Beauxbatons…”  Harry said uncurling the scroll he had just removed and started reading his earlier messy scrawl.  “…they were very similar to us but have started offering magical theory classes and alchemy.  Alchemy hasn’t been seriously offered here at Hogwarts since Rowena Ravenclaw taught it herself and we’ve never had magical theory classes.”

“Really?”  Flitwick pipped up looking rather excited.  “Rowena herself taught Alchemy?  How did you come across this, Harry, I would love to read more about her studies.  Unfortunately a lot of her work as been lost in time.”

Harry was hesitant to reveal he got that information from one of Rowena’s journals as it was one of the few things that had been handed down in that family.  He had a desire to keep secret and protect what little he had but knew in his heart that an academic like Flitwick wouldn’t want to steal it but rather gain information; something that Rowena had always prided her students on.

“I’m sure we can talk about it after if you wish.”  Harry eventually replied to a nodding Flitwick before moving his eyes back to the parchment in his hands.  “Castelobruxo in Brazil have focused on Herbology and Magizoology and score the highest in those fields.  Koldovstoretz in Russia specialise in Potions and have it as a mandatory subject through all seven years and have duelling classes for senior students.  The Japanese school, Mahoutokoro, start teaching students the basics from the age of seven and have the highest overall marks for graduating students.  They also teach alchemy, mathematics and wizarding politics.  Then finally is the Uagadou School of Magic in Uganda.  They are famous for their Astronomy, Alchemy and Transfiguration departments and even start wandless magic from first year.”

“First year?  You must be mistaken, Headmaster?”  The slightly plump Herbology Professor gasped as similar opinions were shared around the table.

He could understand her surprise as it was fairly common knowledge in Britain that only the strongest wizards and witches could cast wandlessly, but as the Goblins were sure Harry got ready to defend himself only to be beaten by Minerva.

“No, Harry is correct.”  She declared to the now shocked group.  “After finishing my N.E.W.Ts I visited a friend of mine who was teaching Herbology there at the time.  Most wizards and witches there don’t even have a wand, as they consider it to be nothing more than a cultural difference between our countries.”

“I believe you missed two schools, Headmaster.”  Snape said sans his usual sarcastic tone.

Completely thrown by this sudden new Snape, Harry turned his wide eyes over to the slick haired male with just enough time to catch the Potion Master’s warning look and him rolling his eyes before snapping out of it.

“Err…right…”  Harry said stumbling over his words as he struggled to find his place on the scroll in front of him.  The relief he felt when his eyes finally caught up to his notes was immense as he willed his reddening cheeks to dissipate.  “…oh yeah…then there’s Durmstrang that has an immensely advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts program…”

“…not to mention being the only magical school in the world that teaches Dark Magic.”  Vector interrupted.

 ‘ _Ssshould banisssh witch…will only caussse problemsss…’_ Slytherin whispered in his ear.

Despite knowing it was right and Vector wasn’t really showing any sign of slowing down her agitation, Harry didn’t want to fire another teacher so soon unless she forced his hand but he couldn’t supress his growing frustration. 

“I’m not suggesting we start teaching Dark Magic, Vector!”  Harry admonished rolling his eyes at her only to cause her own to narrow.  “I’m merely explaining the information that was discovered about each of the schools.”

When no rebuttal came his way Harry started up again to explain the last school.  “Lastly, Ilvermorny School in America is arguably the best school at the moment offering all the same classes as we do but also Ancient Studies, Magical Theory, Music, Magical Art and Alchemy.  Not to mention that their results for O.W.L and N.E.W.T are very high.”

“So…what….your idea is to fire teachers _you_ think are poor and make us start teaching Ancient Egyptian magic and magical art?”  Vector asked.

“No, we are going to offer courses that aren’t being offered elsewhere, as it will make us unique, and revise others from the past.”  Harry explained looking around at every professor except for Vector.

‘ _If she wants to act like an attention seeking brat then I’ll just speak to everyone else.’_ Harry thought to himself desperate to get through the guts of his changes before lunch.

“Like what, Headmaster?”  Snape asked sounding somewhat interested, although he may have just imagined the lack of malice in the potions master’s voice.

“The first will be a compulsory culture introductory class for first years that will essentially welcome students from non-wizarding families into our world.  That means that they will teach a variety of things like how to properly use a quill to what the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot is.”  Harry said slightly rushing towards the end of his explanation in his nervousness. 

Normally he would have run something like this past Hermione for her opinion but with her still recovering, Ron being a prat along with Sirius and Remus being busy fixing the order after Dumbledore it made getting feedback difficult.

“A compulsory class?”  Hooch asked scratching her sharp beak-like nose in contemplation.  “That’s certainly a good idea as so many of our first years from muggle backgrounds get a bit lost.  But what of other students?”

“Yes Madam Hooch makes an excellent point, Headmaster.”  Snape said glancing over at Harry.  “While something like this could be beneficial to muggleborns what of purebloods?  They certainly don’t need instruction on how to hold a quill.”

Harry bit his tongue with Snape’s remark mainly as it was missing its usual bite and seemed at least fairly genuine.  Although being genuine wasn’t something he was used to experiencing from Snape, the insinuation that muggleborns couldn’t comprehend that they write with the sharp bit of a quill and not the feather was one hundred percent the Snape he knew.  But the idea for this class came from his own experiences walking through a completely new world blind; if it wasn’t for his friends Harry was sure he would’ve struggled a lot more. 

“This class will end up being important for all students regardless of background.”  Harry replied.  “While it will focus on the wizarding world it will also hold classes on its’ counterpart – the muggle world.”

At his declaration of the incorporation of the muggle world even further into the curriculum than Muggle Studies the teachers launched into squabbling about the benefits and issues that could arise.  Listening to the teachers Harry groaned and run his hands through his hair feeling exasperated at how quickly the meeting dissolved. 

\--

Closing his office door Harry lent up against it and huffed out a sigh of relief.  The staff meeting had been rather more dramatic than he had intended with more staff sackings and less real substance than he had wanted.  By midday the group had barely covered any of the additional changes Harry intended to make before the start of the upcoming year.  However, sensing that the group needed a break to collect themselves, with himself in a similar situation, Harry called for a lunch break.

While the Hogwarts’ teachers headed to the Great Hall for lunch, Harry had retired to his office seeking a solitary space to take a breather.  The entire meeting he felt like he was on the edge of his seat waiting to defend the next thing his teachers were going to object to.  The excuse for lunch wasn’t just so that they could eat but for him to rest without having to act the part of the Headmaster; a role he was starting to realise would be more draining than he thought.

Despite the meeting being technically over, Harry requested personal meetings with the staff to finish updating them on his changes and renew their contracts.  Knowing that he couldn’t stay leaning against his office door forever, for all the real support it offered, Harry glanced down at his muggle watch that revealed he had only two hours before the first teacher would be knocking on his door. 

“You know you should really start making this place your own, Headmaster.”

Harry’s gaze snapped up to the portrait on the right side of the wall near the door that portrayed a frail woman wearing a large emerald cloak with the hood pulled up over her head.  He wasn’t aware that the portraits knew of his new status but assumed that either the elves or teachers on the way to lunch had been talking about it; after all there was no secret that truly stayed hidden at Hogwarts.

From the plaque adorning her portrait Harry nodded his head in greeting.  “Good afternoon, Headmistress Spore.”

“You as well, Headmaster.”  She replied with a smile and a kind motherly tone.  “But you should heed my advice.  You’ll feel more comfortable once you make this office your own.”

Harry blushed slightly at having been read so clearly by the matronly witch but nodded in agreement.  This was meant to be his office now and it still felt so much like Dumbledore’s that Harry would prefer going back to Gryffindor Tower for his next two hours of freedom.  However, that instinct seemed too much like cowardice to sit right with him, a Gryffindor hiding away wasn’t right, so he gathered himself up and stepped away from the cool wood of the door.

Giving himself a moment, Harry went around the space in an effort to evaluate and criticise his surroundings; if he was going to do it he was going to do it properly.  Thankfully most of Dumbledore’s rubbish has already been removed, probably in a joint effort from the castle and house elves, but there were still lingering evidence that Albus Dumbledore once called this office home; including most of his endless number of trinkets, Fawkes’ perch, a handful of books on muggle gardening and a massive grey basin with white and blue magic swirling around inside its hidden depths.  Then there was the massive bedroom at the back of the office that appeared to need a complete and urgent makeover.  Nearly every item in the room, ranging from the king sized bed to the fluffy eighties rug that stretched out over most of the stone floor, were such startling colors that it hurt his eyes just walking into the room.

Eager to get started Harry rolled up the sleeves of his new fancy robes and got to work feeling good about doing something he was good at; he might not be comfortable running Hogwarts yet but after living with the Dursleys he could do menial labor.  Unfortunately his eagerness to revamp his office was hampered by items more troublesome than their backstabbing owner; the perch next to his desk was stuck to the stone floor by layers of powerful spells and many of the trinkets shocked him the moment he tried to move them. 

Thankfully the books were a lot easier to deal with as Harry planned on owling them back to Dumbledore but the basin was something different altogether.  He could tell it was very powerful from the magic pouring from it but something held his hand from blasting it to pieces.  In the end he decided to contact Sirius or Remus and ask their advice.

Ignoring a few chuckles around the room from the past Headmasters and Headmistresses, apparently his numerous attempts of clearing the office were funnier than he thought, Harry sighed in defeat realising that he might have to call for backup. 

“Dobby?”

Instantly the energetic elf appeared before him beaming up at him with his chest out proudly with his new uniform on display. 

“Dobby, I was wondering if you could help me with something?”  Harry asked, absentmindedly rubbing his sore shoulder that had nearly been torn from its socket in his effort to move Fawkes’ stupid perch.

The elf just grinned widely in response with his eyes lighting up.  “Oh yes, Master Harry Potter, Dobby bes glad to help.”

“Thank you.”  Harry replied relieved that he wouldn’t have to deal with Dumbledore’s stupid knickknacks.  “Now that Dumbledore’s gone I want to start moving some of my stuff in.” 

With that Harry explained what he needed done with all of Dumbledore’s items and even requested that Dobby bring his trunk so he could start setting up.  Once he was finished Dobby didn’t waste a second before heading to Dumbledore’s wall of trinkets by the door, and started to levitate them into the office’s massive fireplace with a click of his elongated fingers.

Even though the fireplace wasn’t yet lit, watching them fly through the air and land in a heap awaiting their destruction Harry was tempted to correct Dobby.  He had intended them to be sent back if possible but the temptation wasn’t enough for him to bother.  In the end Harry just shrugged his shoulders knowing that it wasn’t really his problem.

Knowing that some of the teachers, Snape and Vector especially, would judge him on the state of his desk with parchment, ink and quills scattered around Harry walked over and started clearing up.  Once he was done and had just finished screwing on the lid to his ink when a pompous voice interrupted him.

 “What happened with Albus, stranger?”

Harry spun around to see the portrait of Elizabeth Burke staring down at him.  The moment he made eye contact with the redheaded witch Harry gasped, and the office and portraits faded away to darkness around him.  When the world came back into focus, he found himself standing in a familiar room with dark wooden cupboards that lined the rough stone walls and even a table at the back of the room that caught Harry’s eye that was littered with oddly shaped skulls. 

He was in the Slytherin Common Room.  Although there were a few notable differences from the last time he visited in his second year. 

The round greenish lamps that hung from the ceiling via large chains had been replaced with several crystal chandeliers.  The dark green couches, where he and Ron had once interrogated Malfoy on being the Heir of Slytherin, were gone and in their place were sturdy wooden chairs with a massive snake carved into the back of each one.  Harry had to tear his eyes away from one particularly gruesome tapestry that adorned a nearby wall when he heard a shout.

Looking around at the once empty room Harry was shocked to see a massive crowd of Slytherins and a familiar red-headed woman materialise out of thin air with latter floating at the front of the horde.  The blissful silence of the common room was shattered when the students around him started cheering and making out and obscene catcalls.  Despite the ringing in his ears from the enthusiastic screaming Harry tried to calm himself as he tried to figure out what was happening.  Unfortunately the only hint he had was the lead witch in front of him that appeared to be trying to ignite a revolution.  The Elizabeth Burke in front of him was nearly a perfect replica of the portrait hanging in his office, but this version was wearing a large white ruffle around her neck that framed her bright red hair, crazy azure eyes and sadistic grin.

 _‘What the…’_   Harry thought feeling his heart start to race.  He had been through some crazy situations but this was certainly one of the most random ones; usually his adventures had some form of context with someone giving him a brief understanding first but this was completely unexpected. 

With his mind casting back to what happened in the office, desperate now for a hint to what caused this, Harry likened the feeling to one of his visions that he had from the Ravenclaw ring only ten times more intense.  Although he’d been having visions since he became Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, this is the first time he’d been in one.

Harry shivered as the immense chill of the Slytherin Common Room finally caught up to him making him pull his new, albeit thin robe, tighter around himself.

“Mudbloods have entered our school and forced themselves into our once perfect community.  We are all that stands from chaos and we _must stop them_!”  Burke bellowed pumping her fist into the air so forcefully that her ink black robes shifted violently around her.

The Slytherins around her cheered in agreement, although Harry couldn’t help noting that their cheering fit the honestly unfair stereotype of preppy arrogant purebloods.  Comparing this to some of the Gryffindor parties he’s attended over the years was like comparing a niffler to a dragon.

“Their mere presence is an insult to magic and our ancestors.  We must...”  Burke started before freezing in mid-sentence. 

At first the honourable, albeit naïve, part of Harry’s mind hoped that she was having a change of heart but after looking around he could see that she wasn’t the only one to have stopped.  The entire room seemed to have been frozen in time; there were students frozen mid cheer, a group of students swigging from bottles of firewhiskey, a portly student with their greedy eyes locked on the unwrapped chocolate frog in their hand and then there was Burke basking in their attention and praise with her face scrunched up in righteous anger.

Harry squirmed slightly growing even more uneasy as what he assumed was a vision threw another surprise at him.  Unable to contain his curiosity Harry cautiously started walking through the group of students casting a sharp eye to those around him.  Not knowing what magic was responsible for all of this Harry went out of his way to not touch anybody or anything as though they were a rogue bludger aflame. 

Despite not knowing any of the faces he passed, other than Burke, there were a few moments of dejavu when Harry passed a familiar glare or upturned nose when he realised these were probably the ancestors of students in his grade.  Had the vision thrown him back in time by accident?

‘ _But even if it had, how do you explain all of these frozen people?’_ A Hermione-ish voice asked from the back of his mind. 

With the body-bind curse the victim could still think and move their eyes but this was different, he was close enough to Burke now that he could see some of the student’s eyes which were frozen wide in awe of their Headmistress.  The freezing charm, immobulus, was also a possibility but it would’ve been difficult to cast it on a room full of students and Burke not to mention it left a charge of magic in the air as long as the spell was in effect.

“Enjoying yourself, Harry?”

Harry froze as the clear, strong voice echoed around the Slytherin Common Room. 

“I’m not sure exactly what you are doing but why don’t you come out from amidst the Slytherins so we can talk?”

Taking the lack of anger or evil in the stranger’s voice, along with not knowing what else he could do in his situation, Harry carefully extracted himself and looked around.  Harry gaped as he spotted the only other person not frozen.  She was standing by the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room with her hands carefully folded in front of her.  At first hearing her voice, he wanted to know who she was and what happened to him but upon seeing her face he’d already gotten his first answer. 

Her raven black hair was tied back in a bun, her thin lips were stretched out into a smile as her crystal blue eyes caught his. 

“Rowena Ravenclaw?”  He whispered taking in his ancestor and one of the most powerful magical beings in history.

“Yes, that’s right.”  She answered casually, thankfully ignoring his shock as though they were talking about something as mundane as the weather.  “Why don’t we take a seat?”  She suggested pointing at a pair of wooden chairs to her right.

Feeling a bit out of depth Harry nodded his head quietly in agreement.  It was as he was moving closer that his mind connected the voice of the Ravenclaw ring to the woman waiting patiently for him to take his seat.  Having not heard the Ravenclaw ring speak as much as the Slytherin one, Harry supposed it was harder to make the connection instantly.

Harry felt incredibly awkward taking the seat next to Rowena not knowing how to react in a situation such as this.  Hoping to make a good impression on her he kept his back straight and tried to keep his eyes forward on the frozen room; it seemed a more polite option to him rather than gawk up at her like the Slytherin’s were doing to Burke.

“How are you feeling, my child?”

Something in his chest grew warm and relaxed at the caring tone in the witch’s voice.  It was the first time in his life when a relative had called him anything other than boy, freak or _you_.  He had heard Ron, Hermione and even other students being called nice things by their parents, little names or what have you, with each syllable filled with love.  Now, for the first time in his life, he also got to experience it.

“A bit overwhelmed really.”  Harry admitted sheepishly looking over at Rowena and catching her warm eyes.

Her grin widened.  “I’m sure you are, Harry.  I know a lot has happened to you recently but I know you’ll be better off – no secrets and your true power at your fingertips.”

Not knowing how to reply Harry hummed softly in reply before gazing around at the Slytherin Common Room.  “What happened?  The last thing I can remember was looking at the portrait of Headmistress Burke standing in my office and the next I’m standing in the Slytherin Common Room watching her scream about muggleborns.”

“When you first put on your lordship rings and accepted your role as a Lord of Magical Britain, you became inundated with three family’s magic.”  Rowena explained softly.

Harry frowned not completely understanding her point.  “But didn’t I already have the family magic of all three houses before then?  I mean, I thought that Gringotts said you needed to be born of a family in order to be the Lord or Lady.”

“That’s not quite right, Harry, there are a couple of ways to become a lord.  However, you’re right in that you were born to all three houses, but you only received a fraction of each family’s powers.  By becoming a lord you are instantly connected to the full force of each family’s magic.  It is why you have been experiencing a few changes.”

“You mean with the visions?”  Harry asked catching on.  “Is the Ravenclaw ring giving me this vision?”

“In a manner, yes.  The Ravenclaw ring is directly connected to Hogwarts’, as is the other founders’ magical lines.  With practice you will be able to access pockets of information obtained by past Lords and Ladies of our line and even events that have happened on Hogwarts’ grounds; you’ll be able to watch them as though you were there yourself.”

“Like this?”

Rowena hummed softly in confirmation.  “You’ll be able to control it soon enough, Harry, you won’t always be forced into visions.  But…there are other changes it is only fair I warn you about before I send you back.”

Harry frowned not sure he liked the hesitant tone his ancestor suddenly adopted.

“Each magical family has a trait that they deem important for their kin and general survival.  The Ravenclaw family is no different, Harry.”  She explained looking deep into his eyes as though hoping he would understand.  “Our family, myself in particular, praised intelligence as the most important trait of all.  As such my great grandmother wove a powerful charm on our ancestral ring to bestow each bearer a boost of intelligence to help future generations.”

“You’re saying that the Ravenclaw ring is making me smarter?”  Harry’s frown not lessening its focusing as a past history lecture from Hermione fluttered over his mind.  “Like the Ravenclaw diadem you enchanted?”

At his question Rowena let out a feminine chuckle.  “Where do you think I got the spell from?” 

“I’m not sure how I feel about something changing my mind like that.”  Harry admitted tearing his eyes away from Rowena and back onto the Slytherin’s of the past.

After learning about the unforgivables last year from the Crouch-Moody hybrid Harry had been hesitant about forms of magical compulsion; with a matter of muttering a single word someone could rip away your free will and make you act against your better judgement.  While this wasn’t as bad as the impervious curse, it didn’t sit right with him.

“I don’t like the idea that it can change who I am.”  He continued.  “I might not ever be as smart as you but what’s wrong with being me?”

Together the pair momentarily fell into a companionable silence until a soft hand landed on his shoulder.  “There is nothing wrong with the way you are, Harry, and this won’t change you like that.  It will simply enhance your natural intelligence slightly…nothing more…nothing less.  You will still be Harry Potter but with access to our family’s knowledge and…perhaps you might find yourself using bigger words and learning at a slightly faster rate.  You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Not sure if it was the fact he didn’t really have much of a choice or the fact that he believed Rowena’s words but he found himself nodding along anyway. 

“Now, perhaps we should send you back.  But before you return I want you to promise me something.  I need you to swear that you will do everything it takes to protect our school and all those who call it home.”

Harry opened his mouth to agree only to be stopped by a look from Rowena. 

“Think carefully about this, Harry.  Through the combined efforts of Grindelwald and Riddle, the wizarding world has been devastated with very little time to heal between wars.  Both the so called light and the dark sides need to accept the roles in this.  Hogwarts needs someone, needs you, to protect it from the war like it should’ve been during the first war.  So if a situation arises between what Hogwarts needs and the war you must make the best decision for the school and put your personal thoughts of the war aside.”

Harry might not ever be as smart as Rowena but he knew exactly what she was asking of him.  To take a step back from the war and not get involved which he was in two minds about.  From the moment he found out about being the Boy-Who-Lived Harry had been flooded by people prejudging him along with a lot of expectations; he was the one expected to be skilled, powerful and always the hero rushing in to risk his life for others.  While being Headmaster and Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin had a lot of expectations as well, being the Boy-Who-Lived wasn’t a great experience with people expecting him to fix their problems one second or being their scapegoat. 

Stepping back and just being Harry the Headmaster might be exactly what he needed after dealing with the aftermath of the Triwizard Tournament.  A new start for him.  Although he was still a little hesitant it still seemed like a natural and healthy progression for him, it’ll just be him saving people a different way than as their saviour.

Feeling as confident as he could be Harry looked up and met Rowena’s eye.   “I swear.” 

The last thing Harry remembered was Rowena’s bright smile and the Slytherin Common Room fading away in a bright flash of blue light.

 

**Meanwhile**

**Lord Sirius Orion Black**

 

“Don’t you think we should wait for Harry to get back, Sirius, before we have a meeting?”  Remus asked trailing after a bemused Sirius as the Lord of House Black strode into the lounge room in his brand new robes.

Sirius knew that Remus was worried about how Harry would react at them keeping secrets, but for him Harry’s welfare was the most important thing.  Considering Dobby had said that Harry was fast asleep in his office when he brought Dumbledore’s pensive to them on his godson’s behalf, Sirius was sure he was doing the right thing.

“Nar it’s better for Prongslet to do it now.”  Sirius rebutted fiddling with the grey vest under his formal looking robes as Remus found himself a seat facing the only exit, an ornate black sliding door, in order to watch the show.  “He’s got enough to be getting on with fixing up Hogwarts and starting his fifth year to be worried about cleaning up the Order after Dumbledore.”

Without giving Remus a chance to reply, Sirius darted back out of the room before dashing back in causing his robe to flow elegantly behind him.  He wasn’t sure what it was exactly but the robes made him look more powerful and the raised collar instead of a hood accented his sharp cheekbones perfectly.  All in all Sirius was rather happy with his snug robes and how they hugged his now healthier form; he was certain that months after leaving Azkaban he would look absurd in such clothes but now he doubted they could fit anyone better.

Seeing the effect his robes were having, Sirius grinned over at Remus victoriously.  “Wicked, right?”

Remus just rolled his amber eyes and folded his arms across his chest.  “I’m sure I’m about to regret asking…but…what are you doing?  And you hate wearing formal robes like that.”

He couldn’t disagree about that but as Remus tricked him into being Lord Back, under the excuse of helping him recover from overexposure to Dementors with family magic, then he was going to do it with a little bit of Sirius flair.  “Can’t go around in rags being a Lord, can I?  But fair point…maybe I could go starkers?” 

A faint blush erupted over Remus’ cheeks at his innocent sounding suggestion before the werewolf started spluttering excuses about inappropriate prats.  Turning away with a wicked smirk to let Remus recover with a semblance of privacy, Sirius returned his attention to his robes.

The robes were standard ones that had been ordered via owl-post but Sirius knew his friend was right – they weren’t him.  They had several layers that, despite cooling charms, remained slightly warm, the material was fancy albeit a little stuff and the pin stripped vest was eye-catching but completely impractical; overall very formal and posh with very little comfort.

Deciding to take action, Sirius wandlessly banished the vest to his bedroom for Kreacher to deal with later and performed a color changing charm on the robes.  The second his magic touched the surface of the plain black robes a bright red splash of color bloomed across its surface.  He’d have to get Kreacher to add stronger cooling charms into the robes’ stitching later but these changes so far would work for now.

“Subtle, Sirius.”  Remus snorted as Sirius conjured a glass mirror with a flick of his wand to check out his new appearance.

Once he was happy with his reflection Sirius grinned only to repeat his earlier action of racing out of the room and dashing back in as the red robes swirled around him. 

“Didn’t you and James make fun of Severus for his bellowing robes and now you’ve gone and done the same thing in bright red.”

Sirius gasped at the insult and dramatically covered his heart.  “Remus, your words have stabbed me deeply.  How could you compare Snape’s disgusting robes with my brilliant Gryffindor red ones?  I mean…where is your house pride, man?”

Remus rose an eyebrow looking completely unperturbed by his words.  “With how red your robes are, I very much doubt anybody could tell you’ve been stabbed.  But can we finish talking about your robes later and move back onto the meeting?  I mean people are going to want answers about Dumbledore.”

Knowing he was defeated Sirius removed the mirror with another wandless wave of his hand.  “Fine.”  He pouted knowing that Remus was probably right, as he usually was.  “We’ve got enough proof that Dumbledore cannot be trusted and we need to start doing things by ourselves.  Although, that evidence Harry had sent over with Dobby will be a great bonus and help smooth the way.  But I’m not sure why you’re worried…I mean…even without proof it wouldn’t be hard to sway people as nobody has seen him in ages.”

“True and with Voldemort stepping up his assaults we need to be making progress.”  Remus added.

Sirius ground his teeth at the name of their greatest enemy knowing that Remus was right.  It turned out that the attack on the Grangers’ was only a part of a much larger assault plan; with numerous other muggle towns, muggleborns and wizarding families suffering similar attacks.  The attacks on muggle towns were primarily focused on destroying buildings and thankfully didn’t have many with serious injuries.  However, late last night they heard that the Boots, Abbotts, Diggorys and a family called Creevey had all been attacked as well. 

He knew that wizarding Britain still didn’t believe his return, but it didn’t change the fact that Voldemort and his minions were once again wreaking havoc.  He only hoped that they could make a difference until they got their heads out of the sand.

 

**Harry Potter**

 

_Knock Knock Knock_

 

Hearing the three dull sounding knocks rapping on his office door, Harry quickly slipped his wand into his pocket and jogged over to his desk trying to look composed.  After waking up with his face squished onto his desk Harry had started helping Dobby finishing off his office where he could, after which he ended up in an in-depth conversation with Headmistress Sakndenberg and Headmaster Gagwilde about tips on dealing with staff; while they were rather insistent on being relentless, something that didn’t really sit well with Harry, they did offer a few interesting ideas.

Once he was settled behind his new desk he turned his attention to his first guest.  “Come in.”  Harry called out.

The door opened up and in strode Professor McGonagall who immediately went for the chair opposite his desk.  “I hope I’m not late for our meeting, Headmaster.”  She said sitting on the edge of her seat looking rather uncomfortable in Harry’s opinion.

Wanting to put one of his favourite teachers at ease, Harry gave her a smile.  “I know I said in the meeting that you can call me Headmaster, but please call me Harry.”

Harry was rewarded when the Scottish witch’s shoulders fractionally relaxed and she offered him a small smirk.  “Very well but you must call me Minerva.”

With her reaction and willingness for him to call her by her first name Harry felt himself relax as well, glad that he hadn’t lost her with his new placement as Headmaster.  Even though she seemed okay with him in the meeting, Harry had been worried that she would reconsider her stance on his placement once she’d given it some thought.  After all she was meant to take over after Dumbledore and now her fifteen year old student is taking away her chance to be Headmistress.

“What would you like to speak with me about, Harry?”  Minerva inquired folding her hands and laying them gently on her lap.

Harry instantly opened his mouth to answer when something held him back a moment.

_“Always good to think before you speak, little Raven.”_

Not exactly sure what the Ravenclaw ring thought he was going to say but decided to take the advice anyway.  After a moment Harry reopened to his mouth to try again.  “What did you think of the meeting, Minerva?  You’ve been at Hogwarts for a long time and I value your opinion.”

 _“Sssmart…keep the brainy humansss close…”_    Slytherin hissed approvingly in his ear.

“Well it was certainly different.”  Minerva admitted without losing her smirk.  “Despite being a little nervous about the number of teachers you’ve dismissed, after thought I agree that each dismissal was necessary for the school.  I was a bit surprised about Babbling but the others needed to be done, with Filch and Trelawney being _long_ over due.”

Harry chuckled well aware, like most of the school, that Minerva didn’t approve of Divination as an academic subject and didn’t think much better of the witch teaching it.  “And what about the other changes?”  He prompted.

“Shocked.”  She admitted bluntly.  “To be honest when you walked into the staff meeting I didn’t know what to make of it.  Then, aside from your staff changes, you suggested some rather surprising changes.”

‘ _If Minerva is shocked already, I can’t wait until I finish telling her about changes for the upcoming school year.’_   Harry thought gleefully to himself.  ‘ _She only knows a fraction of what I want to do…’_

“Yes, I know some of my changes are a bit different and I am painfully aware that I’m young but I want to do this right.  Drastic changes need to be made if we are going to save Hogwarts.”

At Harry’s forceful words, boosted by the soft cheering from the portraits surrounding them, Minerva’s stern gaze raked over his face until she offered a small nod of approval.  “Very well then, what did you want to discuss first?”

“Actually, we’ve not long to go before Pomona is due to arrive for her meeting.”  Harry admitted looking rather sheepish at the unimpressed look that was adorning Minerva’s face. 

“You’ve double booked some of the meetings?  If you were doing that surely it would have been better to just call another full meeting so we could continue where we left off last time.”

“I was tempted to let the meeting continue after lunch but as we needed to deal with contracts which involve some personal information, it might be better to do individual meetings.  As for double booking…you’re the only one.  As the Deputy Headmistress I would like you to sit in on the meetings, if that’s okay?  If you’d prefer you can leave and return at the end for yours?”

Minerva’s eyes widened in shock briefly before she managed to respond by shaking her head.  “No, I’d appreciate being involved.  Thank you, Harry.  Professor Dumbledore preferred to deal with these things personally.  But why would you request we sign new contracts?  It is not mandatory at the change of school leadership and I’m surprised you know how to properly construct a magical contract.”

Unable to help himself Harry snorted.  “Well…I can promise you one thing.  Things at Hogwarts will never be like how Dumbledore ran things.  As for the contracts it is very much required as certain things Dumbledore did as Headmaster need to be fixed, contracts being one of them.”

Having expected Minerva would be wanting to know more, Harry picked up a file on his desk that he had already prepared crammed full of parchment detailing Dumbledore’s actions against Hogwarts and handed it over.  “Why don’t you read over that and once you’re done we’ll talk.  I’ve listed all of the changes I’m going to make and want to know what you think.”

With her verbal agreement to his suggestion, Harry watched as Minerva got to work reviewing his notes.  Knowing it would probably take a while for her to read everything, Harry opened the top draw of his desk and removed a small leather notebook with a large raven emblazoned upon its rough surface.

After being given trunks from Gringotts that contained treasured items of his ancestral lines, Harry hadn’t had much time to peruse their contents except for removing two tomes from the Ravenclaw one; he wasn’t sure why but there was something that drew him to them.  The first tome was the family grimoire but the second was a note book that Rowena had supposedly used to jot down notes during the construction of Hogwarts.

Letting Minerva read, Harry opened Rowena’s notebook and delved into her notes with surprising interest that he was sure would shock Ron and appease Hermione.  While the English was a little off, practically Shakespearean for him, he found her work so logical that he could follow along; something he could never quite do with his Potion textbooks as they were drier that the parchment they were written upon.

Harry was just getting to the part of Rowena and Helga’s first attempts at creating the first layer of wards when a soft cough distracted him. 

“What do you think, Minerva?”  Harry asked closing his book and focusing back on the Deputy Headmistress taking in her slightly widened eyes and sickly complexion.

Minerva opened her mouth before closing it again and crossing her arms.  Harry waited patiently as the witch before him struggled to find the words to express her obvious concern. 

“Dumbledore has been stealing from the school and had taken illegal samples of us?  I can’t believe it…” Minerva said softly through thin lips. 

Despite not having any more positive feelings about Dumbledore since discovering the truth, Harry felt truly bad for Minerva.  The witch had been colleagues and friends with Dumbledore for decades only to learn the horrible truth in seconds.

Not only had Dumbledore managed to take thousands upon thousands of galleons from Hogwarts’ funds but he had illegally taken hair samples from his teachers.  After all with just a strand of hair Dumbledore could use a variety of methods to destroy their reputation, with the help of the Polyjuice Potion, or even their lives. 

“I promise that all samples will be destroyed after Lady Bones has finished her investigation, something that she will need to speak with you about if you don’t mind.”

“Absolutely.”  Minerva muttered darkly.  “Dumbledore will pay for what he’s done to us.”

Harry smiled.  “Glad to hear it but for the purpose of these individual meetings is to get the teachers to sign fair and just contracts.  I’ve also managed to greatly increase salaries that I feel are much fairer.”

The scowl that had formed on Minerva’s brow lightened slightly hearing that Harry was giving them all better pay.  “Are you sure Hogwarts can afford to give us all pay rises, Harry?  With Dumbledore taking so much from the school vaults surely we can’t afford it.”

“Trust me…it’s fine.  I’ve made a budget for the upcoming year with Gringotts and we can more than afford to properly pay our teachers.”  Harry replied with his smile growing into a grin that Harry was glad to see mirrored by Minerva. 

 

  _Knock Knock Knock_

 

After sharing a look with Minerva he took a deep breath.

“Come in, Professor Sprout.”

\--

The rest of the afternoon passed with continuous meetings with the current members of his staff.  Some of which were excited and thrilled with the changes he wanted to introduce with others, Vector, being only appreciative about the substantial increase in pay.  However as it had finally come to the last meeting of the day with just Harry, Minerva and Severus together in the same office.

Harry stared over at Severus who was glaring back and forth between the two Gryffindors seated before him. 

“I was thinking of starting this meeting with a basic question, Professor.  One that I will need a completely honest answer for.”

Severus snorted and cocked an eyebrow at him.  “As you’re Headmaster I hardly think that question merits the honest answer you want.”

As annoying as Severus was being, considering he could’ve just answered, Harry had a feeling he knew what Snape was alluding to.

“You’re referring to your contract with Hogwarts and Dumbledore, right?”

Severus’ eyes snapped over to Minerva before slowly drifting back over.  Knowing that he wouldn’t get a reply, Harry pressed on as though he had gotten a yes from the odd man.

“After speaking with Gringotts and sharing your contract they’ve managed to find a loop hole that will allow you to break the contract.  It won’t be easy but it can be done if it’s what you want.”

“Can’t you break it, Harry, as you did to Umbridge during the meeting?” 

Keeping his eyes on Severus Harry just shook his head.  “No, I can’t.  I could remove him from his position and even banish him from the grounds but I can’t break the contract.  For Severus didn’t just sign a magical contract to be a standard teacher but he basically agreed to be a slave to Dumbledore and work here on the side.”

Minerva gasped from the conjured wooden seat to his left as Severus stood up in one smooth motion and banged his fists on the front of his desk causing Harry to start and have flash backs of gigantic walrus men punching his bedroom door.

“I’m **not** that man’s slave.”  He spat with his eyes burning with intense hatred. 

Starting to feel chaotic magic seeping from Severus’ furious form, Harry quickly dragged his mind away from his childhood with the Dursleys and tried to get things back on track.

“I’m sorry, Severus, but the point I was making was that if you want out.  The goblins can free you from your contract.  No Dumbledore, No Hogwarts and no me.”

Severus took a deep breath but returned stiffly to his seat.  “You both know that I’m the Order’s spy against Voldemort and that I’m a marked Deatheater.  The only thing that was saving me from Azkaban for over a decade was Dumbledore and if my contract is destroyed I can be locked back up or stuck working for the Dark Lord for the rest of my life.” 

Harry hummed seeing his point.

‘ _No mark can truly determine ones place in the world, unless one lets it.’_ The Ravenclaw ring said softly in his ear.

‘ _Letsss sssee thisss mark…’_

Yet again feeling lost from what the Slytherin ring was planning Harry decided to trust it.  Regardless of Slytherin’s bad reputation it was on his finger and therefore on his side now.

“Severus…would I…I mean could you show me the mark?”  Harry asked awkwardly.  After all it wasn’t common to know the proper social graces of asking someone how they were branded by an evil murderer like he was cattle.

Severus’ whole face grew red and scrunched up into the worst scowl he’d ever seen on the man’s face; it was as though Gryffindor had won the Quidditch and House cups on the same day that Neville had incorrectly completed a potion that destroyed the dungeons whilst talking about the Snape-Boggart from third year.

“How dare you!”  He hissed slowly rising back up off his chair. 

It was moments like this Harry wished that something could go swimmingly for him.  He couldn’t easily explain that the voice attached to the Lord Slytherin ring wanted to see his mark but he was having trouble thinking an easy solution.

“You may _think_ that you’re special, Potter, but…”  Severus ranted as spit flew from his mouth and the veins on his neck bulged. 

‘ _The contract is you’re sssolution.  You know what to do.’_

“…I should just stun you in your arrogant…”  Severus continued as Minerva finally joined in.

“You can’t speak to him like that, Severus!”

Glancing darkly at his fellow Head of House Severus just snorted.  “Always ready to defend your pompous lions, aren’t you, Minerva!”

‘ _Jussst do it…’_

Feeling the pressure Harry snapped and fell into temptation from the Slytherin voice as he had a lack of other suggestions and Ravenclaw wasn’t helping.

“Professor Severus Snape, I command you to show me your brand!”

Both teachers fell silent at Harry’s forceful command that seemed to echo around the room.  Feeling the eyes of both Professors and every portrait around them staring at him, Harry forced himself to keep watching Severus.  While the contract was locked to mainly Dumbledore, Harry had enough power as Headmaster of the school bound in the contract to enact its unjust rules.

Despite the glare and the obvious unwillingness to follow his orders, Severus rolled up sleeve on his robes.  Harry gasped as he saw the ugly and horrific mark burnt into Severus’ pale skin.  Harry had seen the mark once before during the Tournament when he accidently walked in on an argument between Snape and the Headmaster of Durmstrang, Professor Karkaroff.

Seconds after locking eyes with Voldemort’s skull-like brand Harry could feel the ring on his finger start to heat up.  Harry wasn’t sure what was happening but with his body moving entirely on instinct Harry raised his hand and pointed point blank at the mark.  A second later the room was filled with a bright emerald light and Severus screaming on the ground.

 


	12. BONUS CHAPTER - Madam Rolanda Hooch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Minerva have a meeting with Madam Hooch about the changes she should expect in regards to her new roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,  
> The last chapter was probably the biggest one so far and I'm glad that everyone seems to have enjoyed it based on the comments I've recieved. So I've decided to do another bonus chapter about one of the personal staff meetings that we missed in between Minerva's and Snape's. So keep in mind that Snape hasn't had his meeting with Harry or Minerva just yet.  
> This bonus chapter isn't critical to the fic but it should give some more information about the changes Harry has in mind.
> 
> Thanks! :)

**Harry Potter**

**-Rolanda Hooch-**

Harry sat on his high backed chair staring at Rolanda Hooch as her piercing and unyielding eyes locked onto his.  During his first year when Harry had first seen the flying instructor’s yellow hawk-like eyes, he’d been taken aback and that feeling hadn’t really diminished much over the years.  In fact, her eyes combined with her often stony expression and sharp features made her a rather intimidating woman.

He wasn’t sure if he preferred the personal meetings over the staff meeting but was glad that Minerva was sitting on a chair next to him if he needed saving; although she had insisted that he lead the meetings as the teachers had to get used to him in a higher position.  So far they’d met with Professors Sprout and Sinistra and everything had gone very well, although he still had the more problematic teachers to do with yet. 

“I like what you’ve done to your office, Headmaster.”  Rolanda said cutting into the silence that had smothered the office since her arrival whilst not taking her eyes away from Harry.

“Err…thanks.”  He replied looking around and thinking that he doubted a _lot_ had changed; all he had done so far was pretty much remove all of Dumbledore’s junk.

“So what is this personal meeting about?” 

Harry nervously cleared his throat as he started gathering the parchment he would need for Rolanda’s meeting on his desk.  “A few things need to be discussed but firstly…I was wondering your current opinion on Hogwarts and what you think needs to change.”

He had already had a good idea on the issues Rolanda had as Dumbledore had carefully filed all her inquiries and demands away in her folder.  Most of her complaints were based around her subject speciality, flying, but there could be other things that she hadn’t bothered asking knowing it would probably fall on deaf ears.

Rolanda snorted and folded her arms over her chest.  “That is quite the list you’re asking for…but my first complaint would be the school brooms.  We make the first years fly them during their lessons with me but they are so old that they’ve become dangerous.  They are likely to randomly give way with students still on them or completely misinterpret an order and steer a student into a wall.”

Harry flinched as he recalled Neville in their first year being dragged around Hogwarts by his broom until he finally fell off and broke his wrist.  At the time they all thought that it was just Neville but hearing Hooch phrase it like that it seems obvious there could’ve been another reason.

“What else?”  Harry asked leaning back in his chair.

Hooch’s eyes narrowed but she continued on.  “Quidditch armor.  I’ve begged Dumbledore for years now that we need school Quidditch armor as a lot of students come from poorer backgrounds and can’t afford thousands of galleons for armor.” 

“Yes, I know they are awful.”  Harry nodded along.  From his own experience Harry couldn’t help but agree; the Weasley twins had been using the school’s armor that Wood was forced to enchant in order to actually protect them. 

“Are you asking me for a particular reason, Headmaster?”  Hooch bite out as her yellow eyes flashed dangerously.  “I’ve been here at Hogwarts for many decades since leaving professional Quidditch and have been trying to get things fixed with little success.  You made large claims during the staff meeting and now that I’ve told you two of my biggest problems…what are you doing to do?”

Harry knew that had been coming but thought he’d have more time but it seemed Hooch, like a few other teachers on staff, expected him to make similar decisions like Dumbledore would’ve done.

“Well…based on your previous complaints, that Dumbledore had kept, I already knew that you were concerned about the brooms, armor and Quidditch sets and have already addressed each for the upcoming year.”  Harry decreed to a stunned room.

“You have?”  Hooch asked her irritated expression melting away to complete shock.

“Already, Harry?”  Minerva reiterated with a similar look with just an added quirked eyebrow.  “That would be extremely expensive as brooms alone for the school would be a huge blow to the budget.”

Harry just nodded in confirmation.  “Yes everything is sorted and it won’t be a drain on Hogwarts’ finances.  Firstly the Longbottom Family have donated new Quidditch training supplies, including beater’s bats, for each house to practice with.  On behalf of the Potter family I will be purchasing fifty new Comet 290 brooms for the school.  Then…”

“Fifty?!”  Minerva gasped as she interrupted his list of actions.  “That’s too much for you to donate, Harry.”

“I must agree with Minerva, Headmaster, the Comet 290 brooms have only just been released and, while not the most popular brand at the moment, it would be very expensive to purchase fifty.”  Hooch added on shaking her head without a single strand of her permanently wind-swept hair moving an inch.

He might concede that it seemed a lot but he was getting a good deal on it.  It just so happened that the House of Black owns nearly one hundred percent of the Comet Trading Company and Sirius was happy to offer a large discount for him.  In fact, Harry thought Sirius seemed overjoyed to offer the brooms cheap mentioning something about his horrible parents doing at least one decent thing.

“I’m well aware how expensive brooms can be but it is fine and something that I’ve already decided upon.  Hogwarts can’t afford the brooms but I can.  Now…the Quidditch armor….on behalf of House Ravenclaw I will be donating new Quidditch armor for the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Quidditch Teams.  And the House of Slytherin will be doing the same for the Slytherin and Hufflepuff teams.”

Somewhere during his talk Hooch’s shocked expression had turned into a smile.  “You’ve certainly proved your earlier words during the staff meeting about changing the school for the better.”

Harry shared a smile with Hooch.  “Thanks but I there is one other massive change that will directly affect you, Madam Hooch.”

“Really?”

“It’s mainly about how students can get into professional Quidditch.  Is it a difficult thing?”

“It’s not easy.”  Hooch admitted.  “It basically amounts to professional teams holding public try outs and everyone who’s interested shows up.  It was the same for me many years ago when I eventually became a member of the Montrose Magpies.  Unfortunately, even decent fliers can be left behind as there can be up to a thousand people trying out and it’s easy to get lost in the crowd.”

“Hmmm…perhaps we can organise scouts from as many Quidditch teams as possible and hold special try outs for our students?”  Harry thought aloud as he mentally added it to his ever growing to-do list before dragging his attention back to the meeting.

“…that is certainly possible…what do you think, Rolanda?”  Minerva asked to an excited looking Hooch.

“Merlin….what an excellent idea!”  Rolanda declared clapping her hands together in a rare moment of public exuberance.

“Well…that is something we can definitely look into but that wasn’t what I was talking about.  I’ve spoken with the owner of the Falmouth Falcons and he’s offered the team to do training drills with our Quidditch teams, or anybody very interested, twice a year.”

Hooch reverted back to her shocked expression but her yellow eyes sparkled with exuberance.  Harry had expected Minerva to be just as excited, considering her reputation for wanting the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor every year, but instead she bite her thin lips on contemplation.  Harry wasn’t sure if it was because she knew that Sirius was the owner of the Falcons, and didn’t approve of involving him when their relationship could be revealed, or if she had an issue with the idea.  Something he didn’t have to ponder long to find out.

“What about the students’ study, Harry?  We shouldn’t start incorporating stronger Quidditch options that could distract them from their exams, especially those in their O.W.L and N.E.W.T years.”

“And flying and Quidditch aren’t good options for students to focus upon, Minerva?”  Hooch bite back.

Minerva just sighed and rolled her eyes.  “Can we not have this discussion again?  I’ve already told you that…”

Seeing where this conversation was going Harry quickly jumped in.  “We’ve been granted their time and effort twice a year.  Why don’t we make the first one over a weekend during the first half of the year, and the second one sometime during the middle of the year?  That way it won’t distract from their exams at the end of the year and they’ll still have the opportunity.”  Harry said directing his solution to both witch’s concerns respectfully.

“Brilliant!  It’s a deal.”  Hooch crowed as Minerva nodded her head and offered both a small smile.

Harry was about to jump to the last point he needed to discuss with Hooch, basically her new contract and Dumbledore’s actions, when Minerva spoke up.

“If Rolanda will be taking a more in depth roll than just our flying instructor and Quidditch referee, I believe she will need an office of her own.”

Harry listened as a bitter Hooch explained that as Dumbledore didn’t consider her a professor, she wasn’t entitled to an office and while at Hogwarts was forced to use the staff room for any work she needed to complete.

“That will change I promise, Madam Hooch, you will have your own office where you can store the Quidditch items under your care.  Also I noted in your file that Dumbledore’s contract with you, on behalf of Hogwarts, was 150 ~~g~~ a week.  I want to offer you a teaching contract of 750 ~~g~~ a week based on all these changes.  What do you think?”

Hooch just grinned widely at him.  “Got a quill?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this don't forget to leave a kudos or comment. Thanks :)


	13. Recovery comes in three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon returning to Grimmauld Place, after spending all day at Hogwarts, Harry encounters Draco for the first time and learns that Hermione's awake.   
> Meanwhile Hermione isn't the only one who is recovered as the Dark Lord finally awakens after being knocked out from the moment Harry banished him from the Slytherin line. Unfortunately for the wizarding world Voldemort will be wanting to deal out pain for what he suffered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,  
> Thanks so much for everyone who has kept up with the fic, left kudos and/or comments. It's great to see that people are liking this fic. People have been asking what is happening with Severus and Hermione and you will find out about Severus in this chapter and small hints in this one for Hermione.   
> I've not really given much away yet about Voldemort but after Harry banished him from the Slytherin line many chapters ago, but not that long fic storyline wise, he'd been out cold.   
> Hope you like chapter 13 as a lot of answers are given that I know people have been waiting for. I've also got a chapter 14 but it's just another bonus chapter (not heavy plot but a bit of background).  
> Hope you all like :)

**Lord Harry Potter Ravenclaw Slytherin**

 

Harry lets out an exasperated sigh as he is unceremoniously flung out of Grimmauld’s fireplace in a roar of emerald fire.  As the sun had set many hours ago, Harry had wanted to return to a comfortable place to relax but being spat out of a fireplace and onto unforgiving wooden floors wasn’t a good start. 

It had taken pretty much the entire day at Hogwarts but he’d managed to finish his staff meetings, organise with Minerva the changes to the yearly student letters, hold his hopefully last interview for the year and even negotiate two contracts with the goblins.  Having seen most of the administration of Hogwarts happening behind the scenes Harry wasn’t encouraged to learn how exhausting it was and that this was his life and future now.

He’d just finished standing up and dusting off his new robes, now covered in years’ worth of soot thanks to the filthy fireplace he’d just been thrown out of, when he heard footsteps die away behind him.

“Now, Potter, I know it’s polite to show respect to your betters but there’s no need to bow to me.”  A smooth voice called out freezing Harry in his tracks.

Harry rolled his eyes knowing that voice like the back of his hand and failing to gather enough energy for the confrontation he knew was ahead.  After all, it was rare that he and the ex-Malfoy ever had a run-in without it escalating quickly into a fight; something that it appeared Black was eager to restart as his first words were jumping right to it.

He had been trying to move a stubborn piece of dirt stuck on the hem of his robe when Black had called out, and while it may’ve looked like an awkward sort of bow he would never admit it.

“How true, Mal…err…I mean Black, there is no need to bow to you.”  Harry rebutted righting himself having given up on dusting himself off in favour of staring at his child-hood rival.

Harry was amazed at the difference in Black since he took the potion to drop the Malfoy line and embrace his mother’s family; his platinum blonde hair had darkened a few shades and his eyes were somehow less angry or perhaps troubled.  He wasn’t sure if it was just the potion or the fact he was away from Lucius Malfoy, but Harry couldn’t deny that it suited him.

Black smirked teasingly.  “Really?  Still afraid to acknowledge your betters?”

Hearing him talk Harry couldn’t help but feel a bit off put; this new Draco Black was so far saying everything he’d expect from the old Malfoy but his words had a light quality that had been missing their first four years as rivals.

Harry wasn’t sure what Draco wanted but he knew that he needed to rest before flooing back to Hogwarts tomorrow.

“Do you need something, Black?”  He asked folding his arms across his chest.

“Not really.”  Black replied with a casual shrug as he took a few steps closer.  “Just thought I heard someone using the floo network as I passed, and with everyone either out or stuffing their faces at dinner….I knew it only left one Gryffindor.”

With Black taking more steps towards him Harry couldn’t help notice how bright his silvery eyes were now, as well as how the light from the nearby gas lamps highlighted his sharp cheekbones.

_‘NO!’_   Harry thought, forcefully shaking his head hoping that those ridiculous thoughts fell out in the process.  _‘I can’t think like that about him.’_

“Look I’ve had a long day, Black, I think I’m just going to head to bed.”

Black sighed and his face fell slightly as though disappointed by his words.  “Very well…but before you do perhaps we can talk about us.”

“Us?”  Harry croaked feeling his face immediately fill with blood.

At his response the slightly off look on Black’s face lightened up and he gave a small smile.  “Yes…us.  But perhaps you want to think about it…a fresh start for the both of us could be good, don’t you agree.”

Feeling a little out of his depth Harry felt his body relax.  It felt like his body was reacting without his permission; blushing at his old rival, noticing how he looked and getting worked up at simply words like ‘us’.

“Err…yeah…I’ll have a think about it.”  Harry managed to get out before rushing out of the room and towards the staircase.

“Oh and, Potter?”  Black called out causing Harry to retrace a few of his steps and stick his head back into the room.

“Yeah?”

“Granger’s awake.”

Within seconds all feeling of exhaustion fled him and Harry took off with a sudden burst of speed towards his friend.  Having reached Sirius’ version of a makeshift Hospital Wing, Harry screeched to a stop before slowing walking in. 

Harry let out a shaky breath as his eyes took in Hermione sitting up in her bed with her face in a large dusty looking tome.  He wanted to run over to her and throw his arms around her or at least call her name out but instead he remained still and quiet.  He had been so scared that he had lost Hermione that seeing her awake and fine seemed too good to be true; like a part of him was afraid it was a dream or an illusion and he’d wake up with his friend under critical condition.

“Hermione…”  Harry croaked out after a few moments of staring.

Hearing her name, Hermione looked up from her book and grinned widely before closing her book with a snap.

“Harry.”  She greeted with her familiar wide grin flashing at him.

It was that moment that Harry’s limbs finally starting working and launched him across the room and into his friend’s embrace. 

“Don’t do that to me again, Mione!”  Harry whispered into her frizzy hair causing her to giggle.

“Usually it’s me saying that to you, Harry.  It actually seems strange our roles being reversed.”

Harry had to agree but despite his hatred for the Hospital Wing, he’d prefer their usual roles of him being cursed or breaking a bone and Hermione visiting him.

Pulling away from Hermione Harry gave her a huge grin.  “So…when did you wake up?  Poppy promised to contact me the second you woke up.”

“Less than an hour.”  She replied.  “When I woke up Poppy ran a few tests and left saying she needed to double check something.  But to be honest, I’m just glad that I’m awake and my parents are safe.  So…what have you been doing?”

Harry shook his head.  “I can tell you about it later, Mione, don’t you think you should be resting?  I mean you did just wake up from what was basically a coma.”

Despite his concern regarding her health, Hermione didn’t appear to appreciate his attempted segway as her brown eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Harry James Potter, I am bored and have been out of the loop too long.  I will rest when I’m ready but I’ve slept enough.  So I ask again…what have you been doing and what have I missed?”

Even though he was being threatened Harry couldn’t help but smile seeing the fire in Hermione that he’d come to love over the years.  Without missing a beat Harry did as ordered and told her about the situation with Molly and Sirius, that hadn’t gotten any better since he kicked her out, how Ron still wasn’t talking to him and his first staff meeting.

“Well you made the right call with Babbling, although I’m said to see her go as she was an amazing teacher, and Trelawney and Filch were long overdue.”  Hermione said approvingly her grip loosening on the tome still in her hands.  “And I’m really proud that you were able to help Hagrid, someone should’ve done it a long time ago.”

Harry couldn’t disagree with her on that point.  Many decades ago Hagrid had been unjustly expelled, had his wand snapped and forbidden from doing magic very again because he’d been framed by Voldemort.

“But I’m sorry, I interrupted your story.  You were just telling me about Professor Snape and your Slytherin ring, that we’ll be talking about in depth soon…” Hermione added on drifting off slightly with a knowing glance to emphasis her promise.  “…not to mention a flash of green light.  What happened to Professor Snape after that?  Is he okay?”

Not knowing how to break the story to her Harry opted for the blunt truth for now.  “Severus Snape is dead.”

 

**Lord Lucius Malfoy**

 

Lucius was having a bad time of it lately with his family leaving him and the great name of Malfoy, the pesky Order capturing two fledgling Deatheaters and to top it all off the Dark Lord had been in a dangerous coma. 

It was a very inopportune time for the Dark Lord to become bed ridden as they were just starting to rebuild their numbers, gain benefactors and develop strategies for future missions; they needed to appear strong to old and new allies and having their leader unconscious wasn’t a good start. 

Lucius wasn’t sure what happened exactly just that he was having a meeting with the Dark Lord a few days ago about a possible raid on the Longbottom Estate, and the benefits of cutting down the Order’s numbers quickly when it happened.  He suddenly froze with his red eyes wide in shock before letting out a hideous scream and slumping down in his seat with blood trickling down from his eyes and ears.  The two healers they’d abducted to heal the Dark Lord were at a loss but were insistent that they were making progress.  Lucius, however, was doubtful.  As was the only other person who knew the Dark Lord’s true condition.

It wasn’t a secret that Bellatrix Lestrange wasn’t all there but he couldn’t deny she was good at what she did; in a matter of moments of being informed of their Lord’s condition Bellatrix subtly locked the Manor down, moved all meetings to other secure locations and positioned herself outside their Lord’s door.  He didn’t stop her but did request that she didn’t interrupt the Dark Lord’s healing sessions, unfortunately it seemed to fall on deaf ears, as whenever Lucius returns to the manor at an evening the healers are skittish and have odd bruises littering their skin.

With the Dark Lord recovering at his ancestral home Lucius took up the mantle as leader until his master was able to retake his throne.  So far he’d managed to coerce and enchant several important Ministry officials onto their side, not to mention he’d run several raids on muggle neighbourhoods and blood traitors.  Despite his short time in charge Lucius was fairly proud of the steps he’d taken in his Lord’s name. 

Tonight Lucius apparated to his ancestral manor and threw open the front doors with a grateful sigh; he always loved coming home after a horrible day and what he’d been forced to do made his stomach crawl.  In his attempt to control the Ministry he had managed to pay off Fudge in a way that led Lucius to think he was either corrupt or just plain stupid, regardless it couldn’t be denied that it worked well for him.  Unfortunately, the money wasn’t enough to keep his favour with the blow hard minister.

If there was one thing that Lucius couldn’t tolerate was stupidity and incompetence, and it was his luck that he spent the entire day with a wizard who was the physical embodiment of both.  Lucius had to follow the pompous wizard as he waddled around berating his own staff, pathetically lie to the Daily Prophet and a press meeting.  Now he could relax in his home as he planned how save the foolish few who had been captured by the Order before they can turn them over to the Ministry and expose them.

A sudden pop alerted him to his annoying house elf finally appearing.

“Good evening, Master Malfoy.”  It said quietly keeping its gigantic blue eyes fixed on the ground under his feet.

Lucius sneered down in disgust as the elf attempted a curtsey with the corners of the filthy pillowcase he made it wear.  While it pleased him that the elf had finally remembered how he was to be addressed, he couldn’t stand the sight of it; its’ pale thin arms, the bulbous nose on it that seemed half the size of its head, the way it sniffled pitifully when punished and the dirt that seemed to always be stuck to it as though a second skin made him ill. 

“How is the Dark Lord?”  Lucius asked not bothering to properly greet the elf. 

The elf opened its mouth to speak but a sudden explosion captured both their attentions.  Lucius didn’t know what it was but knew that the sound had to have come from the east wing, the same wing where the Dark Lord is recovering and Bellatrix was guarding.  At first he was happy to deem it Bellatrix finally getting bored but that was dismissed instantly as Bellatrix appeared on the top of the landing with a massive grin on her face.

“Lucy…he’s awake!”

 

**Lord Harry Potter Ravenclaw Slytherin  
**

 

_Not knowing how to break the story to her Harry opted for the blunt truth for now.  “Severus Snape is dead.”_

Hermione instantly paled and her mouth dropped open as seconds went by and the shock wore over her. 

“Tell me everything.”  She demanded.

 

_Flashback_

 

_Seconds after locking eyes with Voldemort’s brand Harry could feel the ring on his finger start to heat up.  Harry wasn’t sure what was happening but with his body moving entirely on instinct Harry raised his hand and pointed point blank at the mark.  A second later the room was filled with a bright emerald light and Severus screaming on the ground._

_“Severus!”  Minerva screamed as she and Harry ran over to the other side of the desk._

_Kneeling down next to Severus, whose body was now going into spasms on the ground as he screamed himself hoarse, Harry was completely shocked and lost.  He had no idea what happened or how to fix it just that the Slytherin ring did something and it didn’t react well with Severus; it was almost like the piercing scream bellowing out of Severus’ mouth had stunned him physically and mentally.  Fortunately for Severus Minerva wasn’t stuck._

_“Phyllida, please go get Poppy straight away and inform her what happened with Severus!”  Minerva barked standing up and withdrawing her wand as Headmistress Spore ran from her portrait to fetch the mediwitch._

“Stupefy!”

_The red stunning spell raced out of Minerva’s wand and slammed into Severus causing him to wilt on the ground motionless; it was like he was a marionette and Minerva’s spell severed his strings leaving him nothing but a lump on the ground._

_“What happened, Harry?”  Minerva asked sharply as she started moving her wand in complicated motions of Severus’ body.  “That voice…that light…what did you do?”_

_Harry only shrugged his shoulders weakly as he stared down at his once hated professor; he had seemed so powerful and intimidating as his Potions teacher, but with the way his body was laying awkwardly in front of his desk, with his once slick hair messed up and laying haphazardly over his face, he couldn’t see the man the same anymore._

_‘_ He’ll be fine…sssnakesss should be freee.’  _The Slytherin ring whispered suddenly making Harry jump slightly at the soft hissing that effectively interrupted his previous thoughts.  Thankfully Minerva didn’t see his odd reaction as Poppy had chosen that moment to dash into the office with her wand in her hand and a serious expression on her face._

_“What happened?”  She asked unknowingly parroting Minerva’s earlier question._

_As Minerva started speaking to Poppy, Harry turned his attention inwards to find answers._

_‘_ Slytherin, did you just kill my Potions Master?’  Harry thought staring at the green ring on his hand.

‘No…he isss fine…sssnakesss should freee.’

_Harry ground his teeth at the explanation; it was almost like the Slytherin ring didn’t want to tell him too much.  However, he got what he really wanted and felt a weight lift off his chest knowing that he didn’t kill Severus._

‘What do you mean by free?  And if you didn’t want him dead what did you do to him?’  _Harry demanded._

‘Cassst Reviving Ssspell.’ 

‘Why?  What’s going on?’  _Harry thought heatedly but only got a headache in response to his question._

_Not knowing what else to do, but feeling desperate to help in some way, Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at Severus’ chest._

“Rennervate!”

_Despite the spell being invisible Harry knew the second it took effect as Severus had quickly shot up from his place on the ground moments later breathing heavily and looking around wildly.  The man before him, while looking better than before thrashing around on the ground, looked tore between scared and furious as he slowly backed up from the three others in front of him._

_“What...happened?”  Severus huffed out one hand resting over his heart as another ran through his hair, thereby dragging it out of his face and looking more like the Snape Harry knew; the cold looks he sent out as he took in the stunned Poppy and a relieved Minerva before glaring so heavily at him, Harry was worried that Severus would somehow set him aflame._

_For the second time Minerva launched into a brief explanation as Poppy started running her wand around Severus’ body._

_“What do you recall, Severus?  Do you remember being called in for a meeting with Harry?”  She asked gently only to be met with a scowl Severus normally reserved for his Gryffindor students._

_“Naturally.”_

_“Well we were just talking about….”  Minerva started, completely immune to Severus’ bad attitude, before Harry started drifting off like he used to in History of Magic classes._

_‘_ What did Slytherin mean when he said snakes should be free…?’  _Harry pondered as his mind raced.  There was something about this that was gnawing at him, as though the solution was right in front of his face and should be as plain as day._

_“…creating a new contract for you when you start acting like a…”_

‘It obviously has to be connected to Severus’ mark but I’ve been told that once it’s placed on, it is immoveable for life.  What am I missing?’

_“How DARE you?  A redcap?  I’ll have you know,_ Minerva… _”_

‘But with Slytherin’s comment…it can only mean…’

_“And as for you, Potter…”  Severus spat turning his ire at Harry but his words were haltered as Harry had swiftly brandished his wand and pointed it at the Potion Master’s arm._

“Diffindo!”

_The room fell completely silent as Harry’s light green spell hurtled towards Severus’ arm and neatly cut his left sleeve.  To Harry it felt like time had stopped as he waited for the black cloth of Severus’ sleeve to fall to the floor; he’d even held his breath as the last inch slipped away and revealed what lied beneath.  Whatever he’d been expecting it wasn’t what he saw._

_Harry felt himself go red as Severus’ dark mark was once again exposed to the room.  He’d just cut someone’s robe, a man that excels in making poisons no less, for nothing._

_“Harry!”_

_Once again Harry half listened as Minerva raged at him about the dangers of casting the severing charm, even a controlled one, at someone’s arm.  However being completely focused in her lecture she was oblivious to the shocked looks on Severus’ and Poppy’s faces._

_“Y-You…you…but I…”  Severus stuttered was he continued staring at the mark on his arm in fascination before running two fingers gently against it._

_“You’re the Headmaster now, Potter, it is time for you to grow up!”  Minerva finished through her pursed lips not hearing Severus’ confused mutterings behind her._

_“Minerva…he’s done it.”  Poppy said reaching out for Minerva’s elbow in an effort to encourage her to stop and refocus._

_Taking the prompt for what it was, Minerva spun around and followed everyone’s eye line.  “Impossible…” she gasped covering her mouth._

_Then, as one, his three elders turned away from the mark to stare astonished at him._

 

_End Flashback_

 

_“_ Turned out that I’d somehow severed the connection between Voldemort and Severus…leaving the mark as nothing more than a gross tattoo.”  Harry explained cockily.  “Severus only realised that it worked when he saw that the mark wasn’t slithering around on his arm anymore, but Poppy reckons he would’ve felt it sooner if he hadn’t been unconscious and then emotional upon waking up.  Once he’d gotten over his shock he’d performed a vanishing spell on the tattoo and it was completely gone.”

“That’s amazing, Harry, people have been trying to get rid of their marks for decades and you just point at it.”  Hermione gushed.  “There must be a logical reason, of course, it doesn’t make sense that you suddenly react to a voice in your head and suddenly can banish it.”

Harry bristled slightly at Hermione’s choice of words.  “I can’t hear voices, Hermione, it’s not like I’m crazy.  It’s just that my family heirlooms…well…it’s kinda like they have a consciousness.  I was just reacting to one of them.”

“Well…regardless…”  Hermione said dismissively waving her hand at him.  “…we’ll obviously need to do some research and find out how normal that kind of thing is but it seems to have worked in our favour so far.  But there’s something I’m still confused about…”

Harry cocked an eyebrow.  “Oh?”

“Yes, you said that Severus Snape is dead.”

Realising his mistake, Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  “Umm…yeah about that.”

 

_Flashback_

 

_Harry was sitting once again sitting opposite the Potions Master and his Deputy Headmistress in an attempt to salvage their meeting._

_“What I was saying before was that nobody on the staff can work for Voldemort or the Ministry.  We need to be able to support the school and involving ourselves in the war will only bring danger to our students.”_

_“Are you telling me that The Boy-Who-Lived has decided on giving up the glamourous life of a hero?”_

_After Poppy had left and Minerva manoeuvred Severus into his original position to continue the meeting, Harry had been momentarily optimistic that Severus would be more tolerable now that he saved him from being a slave to Voldemort.  It turns out that his hope was too naive._

_“My life has never been_ close _to glamourous, Severus.  But I’ve made a promise to put the school first and I won’t have my teachers swearing anything less. Now…back to your contract.  After speaking with Gringotts I’ve learnt that your contract can be easily bypassed by legally and magically changing your name.  It would be risky but there’s a good chance you could be free from both Voldemort and Dumbledore.”_

_Severus narrowed his eyes and barred his pristine teeth.  “What would you want in return for such a thing?”_

_“Nothing.”  Harry said honestly.  “You could change your name and I could destroy your contract, without any harmful effects to you, and you could be in America in a matter of days.  Me helping you do that isn’t up for negotiation.  But your future from there on certainly is.  You can leave, but if you want to stay at Hogwarts I have conditions that you’ll need to meet.”_

_Severus folded his arms across his chest in what Harry assumed was meant to be defiant but only came across as scared and defensive.  “I’ve had my full with oaths and promises, Potter.”_

_Harry didn’t doubt that after Dumbledore and Voldemort but somehow he didn’t think his conditions would be difficult for him in comparison to what they made him do._

_“Right…well…just so you know what we’re proposing here, I’m offering you a teacher position and want you to remain as Head of Slytherin.  However, if you are to remain you can’t keep lashing out at students.”_

_“Lashing out…?”  Severus asked tilting his head to the side as though confused but Harry knew better._

_“You know what I’m talking about.”  Harry sighed rubbing his left eye as he felt the excitement and craziness of the day catch up with him.  “You bully students in your classes, Severus, and it_ will not _continue anymore.  In my first year I was so excited for my first potions lesson but it only took you five minutes to change all that.  I’m only one of the many students you seem to delight in tearing down.  I mean what you do to poor Neville is horrible…”_

_“Enough!”  Severus snapped through gritted teeth.  “I get your point.”_

 

_End Flashback_

 

“So?”  Hermione asked. 

“After 11am tomorrow Professor Severus Prince will be Hogwarts’ next new teacher.”  Harry answered with a grin.

Harry continued telling Hermione about the stipulations in Severus’ new, and much fairer, contract before her curiosity won out and she asked about his other changes.

He was admittedly tempted to dodge the question and let her find out for herself but he knew that Hermione wouldn’t wait and would insist on being told now so she could prepare. 

“Well, Minerva will be sending out Hogwarts letters ASAP with all the new subjects so that students can pick what they want to study for the upcoming year.”

“Good.”  Hermione interrupted.  “But what about the teachers?  Are you sure you’ve got a full staff…I mean…it’s not that long before we have to go back for the new term.”

“Yeah, I’m sure, Mione.  I mean most of the teachers like McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra, Hooch, Prince and Burbage, will be continuing on.  It is only the Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures that’ll have new teachers.”

Harry nearly giggled when Hermione pouted.  “Come on, Harry, don’t leave me with just that.”

Not being able to hold back Harry laughed loudly and started answering all of his eager friend’s questions.   He was just describing the new Ancient Runes professor when the Slytherin and Ravenclaw rings started to shake and an urgent feeling washed over him leaving him breathless.

‘ _Harry…a group of forty-eight wizards and witches are converging on Hogwarts gate.’_ Rowena said her usual airy tone missing from her whispered warning.

Harry froze hearing Rowena’s words as several images of Voldemort and his Death Eaters trying to break into Hogwarts flooded his mind and caused his pulse to race.  With such a possible outcome Harry pushed his days’ worth of exhaustion aside and allowed his panic and concern to fuel him. 

“Dobby!”

“Does, Master Harry, bes needing something else?”  He asked appearing at Harry’s side with a crack.

“Yeah, a threat is marching towards Hogwarts.  You need to get me there as soon as possible.”  Harry quickly spat out desperate to check on the mob and doing whatever he could to protect the school.

“Wait…I’m coming to.”  Hermione declared throwing back her covers and sliding out of bed.

Harry just shook his head as Hermione briefly searched around her bed until she found her trunk and quickly removed her wand and a sky blue dress that she just threw on over her pyjamas.  “Hermione, you’ve only just recovered…you can’t come with me.  You need to…”

“Harry James Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin!!  You will _not_ go and face dozens of possible enemies _alone_.  You _will_ be taking me with you.”  She bellowed as a sudden chilly breeze whipped around the room.

Harry didn’t like the idea but with time against them and a determined Hermione, Harry gave Dobby a nod of confirmation.  Thankfully Dobby didn’t waste a second before reaching for their hands and disappearing; the last thing he saw of Grimmauld Place was a fierce looking Hermione and Dobby’s wide eyes staring back into his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone think it's Voldemort and his forces ready to get revenge or is it someone else that Harry has annoyed? 
> 
> What do you think about Snape's decision? He was given the choice to stay at Hogwarts or leave Britain under the name Severus Prince and live a safe and normal life. He opted for Hogwarts as a 'free man' and signed Harry's contract for him as a teacher. I won't give anything away but Severus will NOT be teaching potions.
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos :) Thanks everyone.


	14. BONUS Chapter - Minerva's Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The yearly Hogwarts' letters are sent out with a few changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,  
> Next chapter in one day! Although I shouldn't sound too happy with myself as this is only another bonus chapter that will give you an insight to the subject changes and two students. If you want to see more students reactions like Ginny, Katie Bell, Theodore Nott or whoever let me know and I'll edit the chapter and add them in.  
> Thanks and hope you enjoy.

**Draco Black**

_Dear Draco Severus Black,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September 1 st.  The Hogwarts Express will leave from King’s Cross Station, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, at eleven o’clock._

_For the upcoming year Hogwarts will be introducing new courses and therefore students will be required to select new course lists due August 27 th.  If we fail to hear back from you regarding your courses we will assume that you don’t wish to make any alternations.  This would mean for your O.W.L year you will study Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures._

_The complete course list and options for 5 th year students will be:_

 

**_MANDATORY –_ ** _Transfiguration_

 

**_MANDATORY –_ ** _Charms_

 

**_MANDATORY -_ ** _Potions_

 

**_MANDATORY –_ ** _Defence Against the Dark Arts_

 

**_MANDATORY –_ ** _History of Magic_

 

**_MANDATORY -_ ** _Herbology_

 

**_MANDATORY –_ ** _Astronomy_

 

**_Duelling_ **

 

**_Divination_ **

 

**_Ancient Runes_ **

 

**_Muggle Studies_ **

 

**_Arithmancy_ **

 

**_Magizoology_ **

 

**_Magical Theory_ **

 

**_Quidditch_ **

 

_Fifth year students are required to select three elective courses from the list. Parents and students should be advised that for the first time course books will be supplied by the school._

 

_Yours Sincerely,_

 

_Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

An odd thrill went down Draco’s spine as he reviewed his new options and by extension new pathways to his future.  When he was preparing for this third year his father had chosen subjects that he felt were appropriate for a Malfoy.  He’d picked Arithmancy for its advantages in finances and advanced magic.  For the second he selected Care of Magical Creatures as the Malfoys did business with breeders specialising in rare and dangerous creatures.

However, now that he was his own person he realised that this was his first opportunity to do something big for himself; he could see the benefits of both his previous electives but Arithmancy was boring and he never particularly liked animals.

With a smile Draco swiftly picked up his self-inking eagle feather quill and circled Duelling, Magical Theory and Quidditch.

 

**Fred Weasley**

 

_Dear Fred Gideon Weasley,_

 

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September 1 st.  The Hogwarts Express will leave from King’s Cross Station, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, at eleven o’clock._

_For the upcoming year Hogwarts will be introducing new courses and therefore students will be required to select new course lists due August 27 th.  If we fail to hear back from you regarding your courses we will assume that you don’t wish to make any alternations._

_The complete course list and options for 7 th year students will be:_

 

**Transfiguration**

_Transfiguration Requirement – Exceeds Expectations from Transfiguration OWL  
Transfiguration Requirement – Exceeds Expectations from 6 th Year Transfiguration_

 

**Charms**

_Charms Requirement – Acceptable from Charms OWL  
Charms Requirement – Exceeds Expectations from 6 th Year Charms_

 

**Potions**

_Potions Requirement – Acceptable from Potions OWL  
Potions Requirement – Exceeds Expectations from 6 th Year Potions_

 

**Defence Against the Dark Arts**

_Defence Against the Dark Arts Requirement – Acceptable from Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL_

 

**History of Magic**

_No Previous Experience Required_

 

**Herbology**

_Herbology Requirement – Acceptable from Herbology OWL  
Herbology Requirement – Acceptable from 6 th Year Herbology_

 

**Astronomy**

_Astronomy Requirement – Acceptable from Astronomy OWL_

 

**Divination**

_Divination Requirement- Acceptable from Divination OWL_

 

**Ancient Runes**

_Ancient Runes Requirements – Exceeds Expectations from Ancient Runes OWL  
Ancient Runes Requirements – Exceeds Expectations from 6 th year Ancient Runes_

 

**Muggle Studies**

_Muggle Studies Requirement – Acceptable from Muggle Studies OWL_

 

**Arithmancy**

_Arithmancy Requirement – Exceeds Expectations from Arithmancy OWL  
Arithmancy Requirement – Exceeds Expectations from 6 th year Arithmancy_

 

**Magizoology**

_Magizoology Requirement – Acceptable from Care of Magical Creatures OWL_

 

**Advanced Duelling**

_Advanced Duelling Requirement - Exceeds Expectations from Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL  
Advanced Duelling Requirement - Acceptable from Charms OWL _

 

**Politics**

_No Previous Experience Required_

 

**Dragonology**

_Dragonology Requirements – Exceeds Expectations from Care of Magical Creatures OWL_  
Dragonology Requirements – Exceeds Expectations from Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL  
Dragonology Requirements – Exceeds Expectations from 6 th Year Defence Against the Dark Arts 

 

**Quidditch**

_No Previous Experience Required_

 

**Magical Theory**

_Magical Theory Requirements – Exceeds Expectations from Charms 6_ th Year  
Magical Theory Requirements – Exceeds Expectations from Transfiguration 6th Year  
Magical Theory Requirements – Exceeds Expectations from Potions OWL  
Magical Theory Requirements – Exceeds Expectations from Herbology OWL

 

**Potions Mastery**

_Potion Mastery Requirement – Outstanding from OWL  
Potion Mastery Requirement – Outstanding from 6 th Year Potions_

_Seventh year students are required to select between six and eight courses from the list for their last year of study.  If there is a course you wish to take but do not have the requirements for, please mention it in your return owl so an examination can be organised.  If you have enough knowledge for these advanced subjects without the academic history you will be granted access._

_For the first time in Hogwarts’ history we shall be offering Potions Mastery to seventh years.  If you are interested in this course and gain a mastery before leaving Hogwarts, you will need to send an expression of interest in with your reply and our qualified expert will be in contact._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

 

Fred re-read the list of courses that he and George would be required to pick from with a massive grin.  They had been contemplating not bothering with their seventh year in the hopes of expanding their business but now it looked like it was something they couldn’t pass up.  
  



	15. Wizengamot Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry deals with his unwelcomed visitors and experiences his first Wizengamot session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update everyone. No excuses - I'll try and not let it happen again.

 

 Harry Potter

 

Harry and Hermione appear with a pop before the Hogwarts’ gates to see a mass of cloaks move swiftly up from Hogsmeade towards them.  Squinting down at the approaching group Harry couldn’t make out much thanks to the chilly wind that was whipping across his face making his eyes water and only having the pale moon light to illuminate the intruders.  While he couldn’t see much he could make out their number at being around twenty.  At first his first instinct was that Voldemort was making a move against Hogwarts but now that he was here facing them, watching them stride through the anti-apparation wards that surrounded Hogwarts and its’ grounds, he could just make out who was responsible thanks to his girth and his desire to always be wearing his bowlers hat.

With a small smirk Harry lifted his wand to his throat and cast the amplifying charm.

“ _Sonorus._ Welcome, Minister Fudge, although I’m sorry to announce that Hogwarts isn’t accepting visitors at the moment!”  Harry bellowed grinning broadly to himself when the large mass at the front of the ground startled briefly before continuing towards the castle in a quicker march.

 _‘Fool must’ve wanted to make an entrance and surprise me.’_  Harry thought to himself pondering the depths of Fudge’s stupidity. 

Realising that he wasn’t going to get a response until the Ministry had reached the gates, Harry removed the charm on his throat and waited next to his best friend.

“Aren’t you going to do anything, Harry?”  She asked biting her lip and looking back and forth between him and the rapidly approaching Ministry.

He shrugged.  “Nothing to do until they get closer.”

He would’ve preferred to somehow port them all into the ocean but as he didn’t know any spells strong enough he’d wait it out.

After what felt like hours the Ministry contingent stopped a respectable distance from the Hogwarts gates except for their leader who waddled forward.

“Potter, as Minister of Magic I demand entrance to Hogwarts!  You have one chance to peacefully grant us entry or we will be forced to take action!”  Fudge declared pompously as a cocky grin spread over his blotchy face.

Watching as Fudge puffed his chest out before his underlings and started waffling on about Ministry standards, occasionally getting a smattering of laughter from the peanut gallery behind him as he threw insults, Harry couldn’t help feel embarrassed for the Minister.  This bravado just came across as a weak man desperately trying to hold onto power that he should never have been given.  It was clear to him that Fudge obviously assumed that he’d already somehow secured victory but Harry wasn’t a fan of such an outcome.  

“…after all the Ministry is obviously the best option to…”

 “No.”

Fudge froze mid-sentence and turned his confused expression to Harry.  “No?  Whatever are you talking about, boy?”

Harry had never been a fan of titles but if he was going to stand against adults he knew he’d need some leverage.  “Firstly, I must say that it is truly sad that old age has affected your memory so badly, as I must tell you _once again_ that you should refer to me by my titles.”

“Old age?!”  Fudge screamed as his blotchy face quickly turning a bright red color as he clenched his hands in rage.

“Secondly…”  Harry continued as though he hadn’t heard Fudge.  “…you said that you demanded entrance to Hogwarts.  My answer to you is a simple - no.  This school is closed and even if it weren’t I wouldn’t let you or your people anywhere near it.”

Fudge started spluttering and stammering in fury, effectively reminding Harry of a child being denied a cookie, until a smooth yet sickly voice called out.

“If I may, Minister…”

Not waiting to hear a proper verbal agreement from the apoplectic Fudge, a woman in pink squeezed through the first row of Ministry members to make Harry sigh in frustration. 

“ _Lord_ Potter, you’ll have to forgive Minister Fudge for not using your title as he isn’t used to using it for the uneducated and unskilled.”  Umbridge explained striding forward to stand next to Fudge and gently folding her hands in front of her.  “However, I’m afraid I must insist that you open the gates and grant us entry.  For you see, we have received anonymous reports that dark artefacts are being stored on Hogwarts grounds and the Ministry cannot let the school operate without being inspected.”

“Something that I’m sure you realise, if found, could lead you to facing serious charges.”  Fudge added on with a cruel smile.

Whatever rubbish he’d been expecting Umbridge to start spouting in her sickly sweet voice, it certainly wasn’t about dangerous artefacts.  He wasn’t certain who would’ve reported such a thing but he was willing to bet all his gold in Gringotts that Umbridge was trying to get revenge for being sacked.  After all, he’d never inspected every inch of the school himself but with how confident Fudge and Umbridge were being he knew that if they couldn’t find something they’d plant it.

“When you say anonymous you actually mean self-reported, right?”  Harry asked folding his arms across his chest not having to try and look annoyed.

“Oh no, surely not.” Hermione added quickly catching on.  “The Ministry wouldn’t let such a personal thing, such as Umbridge’s dismissal as Defence Professor, impact justice.”

Harry grinned throughout Hermione’s sarcastic tone that had caused a discontented murmurer to erupt in the crowd of Ministry workers. 

“Silence.”  Fudge bellowed turning briefly to the horde behind him before whirling around to glare hatefully at Harry and Hermione. 

“Listen, little girl, you’re obviously too young to understand professionalism, justice or the dangers of such artefacts in a school but you’d be wise to stand aside.”  Umbridge hissed her eyes narrowed as she stuck her nose in the air.

Getting sick of dealing with Fudge and Umbridge Harry once again reapplied the sonorous charm on himself. 

“Ministry personnel, I’m unaware of what Minister Fudge and Madam Umbridge told you before you arrived but I’m certain you’ve been lied to.  I’ve not broken any laws and this whole thing has been caused by Umbridge who I recently terminated from her teaching position.  Also it is important to remind you that Hogwarts and its’ grounds are scared and considered legally their own country.  Meaning that if anyone, regardless of Ministry approval, forces their way inside or threatens any of its’ occupants they will be subjected to Hogwarts’ laws.”  Harry let that settle for a moment before continuing.  “Now does anyone wish to force their way inside?”

When nobody moved behind a stunned Fudge and a furious Umbridge Harry removed the amplifying charm and gave the group a nod.  Nearly as one the group, comprised mainly of what Harry assumed were aurors, turned and started their way back down towards Hogsmeade, where Harry presumed they planned on apparating away with their tails between their legs.

Harry kept eye contact with Fudge and Umbridge until their underlings were gone and the angry couple stomped away.

Once they were alone Hermione turned to him.  “How much of that was true, Harry?  I’ve never read anything about Hogwarts having laws.  Rules certainly…but laws?”

“Most of it.”  Harry admitted with a smirk that caused Hermione to roll her eyes.

After that Hermione insisted on Harry taking her into the school so she could research and try and anticipate Fudge and Umbridge’s next move.  Harry didn’t like the idea of Hermione alone in the school, studying away instead of sleeping, and in the end reached a compromise.  They’d research for an hour and come back tomorrow.

 

 

 --

 

Harry strode purposefully down the Ministry of Magic’s Atrium feeling like every pair of eyes he passed were fixed firmly on him.  After entering the wizarding world Harry had grown used to it but it still caused him at least some discomfort at being the centre of attention.  Even though it made him uneasy he knew that he must appear to not care or it would get worse – something he discovered from experience thanks to his first four years of Hogwarts; upon seeing a small family stare openly at him with their mouths hanging open, Harry put on a burst of speed and practically threw himself into the Ministry’s elevator.

After selecting his destination Harry exhaled deeply glad to finally be alone, if only for a brief moment.  Allowing the peacefulness of the elevator to whisk him away, Harry let his mind drift off to his hectic morning.

 

_-Flashback -_

 

_“HARRY POTTER!!!”_

_Letting out an unmanly squeal Harry fell out of his bed and onto the floor to the sounds of his godfather cackling in the background.  Harry awkwardly sat up on the hard floorboards and glared at Sirius from over the top of his bed; regardless of how blurry Sirius looked without his glasses, there was no mistaking that bark-like laugh._

_“What?”  Harry growled slowly getting to his feet and snatching his round glasses from his bedside table before jamming them onto his face._

_“Y-you better head downstairs for b-breakfast…”   Sirius managed to say in-between bouts of laughter before heading out of his room and down the stairs leaving a pouting Harry behind him._

_It had been a late night with Hermione in the Hogwarts’ library and he certainly was feeling it this morning; his body ached like he’d just finished a gruelling Quidditch game and his head felt heavy.  No matter how much he yearned to return to the soft warmth of his bed, Harry groaned pitifully before following his godfather out of his room._

_After having dragged himself down the stairs of Grimmauld Place and into the kitchen Harry plonked himself down at the kitchen table.  Sirius was sitting at the table opposite him wearing a Weird Sister’s shirt and jeans along with a massive smirk, whilst Remus was busying himself at the kitchen stove sending waves of mouth-watering aromas throughout the small and dingy kitchen._

_“Morning, Harry.”  Sirius said leaning back in his chair and looking far too pleased with himself that it made Harry want to jinx him._

_“Morning.”  Harry responded half-heartedly as he folded his arms on the table and rested his head against them.  “What time is it?”_

_Despite the fact that his question was probably mumbled into the table Sirius still happily responded._

_“A quarter to five.”_

_Once again Harry groaned after mentally calculating that he’d barely been asleep for a couple of hours.  He suspected it was early as there wasn’t any light streaming in from any of the windows on his way downstairs but having it confirmed somehow made it worse._

_“How are you feeling, pup?”  Remus asked from his left with a touch of concern that made Harry’s heart feel light._

_Pushing the feelings aside to think about when he didn’t feel so drained, Harry cleared his throat to answer and looked up through half closed eyes to see Remus’ slight frown.  “Like hippogriff dung.”_

_Sirius barked out laughing.  “I know how you feel, Harry, many a night that I spent with a girl that ended up us watching the sun rise.”_

_Not having enough energy to berate his godfather, Harry groaned knowing that what he got up to last night wasn’t anything like what Sirius was describing. Last night after dealing with the Ministry Harry and Hermione ended up in the Hogwarts Library, they spent hours being surrounded by mounds of dusty old tomes preparing for Fudge’s next attack and researching the laws surrounding Hogwarts.  While they originally only agreed to only spend an hour there Hermione wouldn’t leave until two in the morning when she finally found what she was looking for._

_“Leave him alone, Sirius.”  Remus said softly moving over to sit beside Sirius as three plates zoomed over to the table and gently settled before them._

_Harry had moved his arms from the table just in time as his plate, laden with bacon, eggs, sausage and toast, landed in front of him.  Not waiting for either of his companions Harry picked up a knife and fork and dug in; Harry could hear the clatter of cutlery in front of him signally that Remus and Sirius were following his lead but he couldn’t care as he tore into his bacon with surprising gusto._

_Only after Harry had finished off most of his plate did their conversation pick back up._

_“Harry, I’m sorry it’s so early but we wanted to speak with you before your Wizengamot session.”  Remus said._

_“Shit.”  Harry murmured having completely forgotten that the meeting was today.  “If I’d remembered I’d never have let Hermione study in the library so late.”_

_“Bit late for that isn’t it, Harry, I mean…you’ve gotta be in your seat in the Wizengamot chambers at eight o’clock.”  Sirius chuckled._

_“Sirius…”  Remus said warningly to an unrepentant Lord Black as he reached into his patchy brown robes and pulled out a vial filled with a bright green liquid.  “Knowing that you came home late, I brewed some Wiggenweld potion for you, Harry.  I hope it will give you revitalise you enough for the meeting, after which you can came back here and sleep all day if you want.”_

_Harry smiled over at Remus and took the vial gratefully before gulping it down while simultaneously hating that even the beneficial potions taste worse than mud.  “Thanks, Remus.”_

_“Yeah…yeah.”  Sirius said waving his hand in the air.  “Now we don’t have much time so let’s start Harry’s snob training.”_

_What proceeded after that was being escorted into the living room where Remus and Sirius spent over an hour correcting his walk, posture, stare, mannerisms and even the correct way he had to blow his nose._

_“Sirius, out of everything he has to learn before his first meeting I doubt…”_

_“Pfft - says you.  But some of those pureblood snobs aren’t going to take it lightly that he blows his nose with…”_

_“…Sirius, just give it a rest Harry doesn’t…”_

 

- _End Flashback-_

 

“Wizengamot Chambers.”  A soft voice called out snapping Harry out of it and back to the present.

As the metal doors slid aside Harry straightened his back, pushed his shoulders back and confidently strode out of the lift.  Remus and Sirius had done a good job on preparing him for being a lord and how the Potter lords of the past presented themselves, but Harry didn’t want to change who he was; people already expected so much of him as the Boy-Who-Lived but he just wanted to be himself.

Harry walked along the chamber feeling more confident with every step without anyone in sight; while the main chambers were packed with people going about their day the Wizengamot section of the Ministry was fairly abandoned in comparison.

Recalling that today’s meeting was in chamber two, Harry took the first left and froze seeing two lords speaking in hushed whispers.  The one on the left, wearing a deep scowl and midnight black robes, wasn’t familiar despite his creepy and toothless grin but there was no doubt who the other was with their trademark platinum blonde hair.

Not wanting to seem shaken by their presence, Harry didn’t hesitate and kept moving forward, unfortunately capturing their attention.

“Ah…Greetings, Lord Potter.”  Lucius Malfoy said sneering his name clearly wishing Harry anything but a happy greeting.  “I don’t believe you’ve met Archibald Nott, great uncle and Potioneer to Lord Nott of the Ancient and Noble House of Nott.”

“Greetings, Lord Malfoy…Mr Nott.”  Harry said formally glad that wizards didn’t normally shake hands as he didn’t want to touch either Malfoy or his friend who reminded Harry of more of a prune, with his incredibly wrinkly skin and odd complexion, than a wizard.

“I wanted to say to you that I’m glad you’ve decided to accept your ancestral seats on the Wizengamot.  After all, it is your responsibility to uphold your family honor.”  Malfoy said with his nose firmly in the air. 

‘ _I’m sure you were thrilled.’_ Harry thought sarcastically to himself desperately trying to hold back his desire to roll his eyes at the pompous ass.  “I’m looking forward to today’s session.  Although I’m sure you’d prefer to keep silent, abstaining from voting, and leave such adult decisions to us more experienced wizards until you’ve learnt how our world truly works.”

Unable to help himself Harry let out a small snort.  “I appreciate your words, Lord Malfoy, but I think I can tell such things for myself thanks.”

Taking a second to enjoy the twitch of Malfoy’s eyes and the shock on Nott’s face, Harry swiftly ducked between the two and headed inside the chamber.  Inside were rows upon rows of seats surrounding a small circular platform at the dead center.  Surprised at the slight chill in the air, Harry wrapped his robes tighter around himself and went in search of his seat.

Today Remus and Sirius had dressed him, once again, in formal black robes that tapered off at the waist that featured a small version of each of his houses’ crests on the front of his robes.  He knew that it fit his new role as a Lord and as Headmaster of Hogwarts but he doubted he would ever get used to it; he favoured jeans and comfortable clothes in his spare time not robes expensive enough to buy the newest broom on the market twenty times over.

“Ready, Harry?”

Spinning around Harry grinned at the amused look on the Lady Regent Longbottom’s face.  Augusta was wearing her black Wizengamot, just like Harry’s with her family emblem stitched proudly on the front, but she was also wearing a grey shawl over the top and had her hair tied up in a bun. 

“Yeah, I’m actually just trying to find my seat.”  Harry admitted sheepishly staring around at different seats around the room.  From what he had been told, each of the seats represented a family that had sat on the Wizengamot council.  Even if the family had died out, as many had during the wars with Grindlewald and Voldemort, their seats were kept in honor of their service to the wizarding world.

“I’m sure you are.”  She chuckled glancing around the room from the pathway running through the centre of the chamber.  “Each Wizengamot chamber is slightly different but each are similar enough that you won’t get too confused after today.  Basically the seats running along the back belong to families that are extinct or have no Head of House to represent them.  The ones at the very front are the oldest and hold the most power in the chamber.”

Harry nodded along.  “So where does that place me?”

“Why, Harry, at the very front of course.”  She replied pointing at one of the seats in the front row.  “Now hurry up and get seated.  Today is going to be a _big_ day.”

Watching the witch move away looking very smug, Harry mentally swore at fate and started towards the front to take his ancestral seat.  As he moved down he noticed that the seats changed with each row he passed; the seats at the back were nicely crafted and comprised of soft leather but then the started to change with some being made of different woods, having slightly plumper leather seats, and even pretty colored trimmings.  Then he got to the front row.

The front row was mainly comprised of six seats each of which appeared personalised to that family.  The seats were plush, looking like they belonged to royalty than a political family, with different carvings and colors woven into the design; there was a pitch black chair with two ravens carved menacingly into the back of the chair, a white grained chair with an odd looking fish and another that featured an owl before his eyes locked onto the fourth seat in his range of sight.  It was made of a sandy colored wood with sapphire velvet cushioning that screamed comfort but that wasn’t what made him stare in amazement, it was the carvings. 

Sitting atop the massive chair was a wooden dragon’s head peering protectively over the top with its’ claws clutching either side of the chair, as well as a snake that coiled its’ way around one of the arm rests with a raven carved into the other.  While it looked a lot more cluttered than the others, that pretty much only featured one animal, Harry couldn’t help but smile seeing the symbols of his three families glad that he would be seated with his family no matter what was thrown his way.

After taking his seat Harry was pleased that he didn’t have to wait long before the other Lords and Ladies started to file in; he waved and nodded respectively at an enthusiastic Macmillian and judgmental Greengrass as well as a happy looking Lady Bones.  While most of the other people in the chamber looked fairly uncaring for today’s meeting, both the Lady Bones and Lady Regent Longbottom appeared practically excited.  Having been sending owls regularly to the two powerhouse witches, he knew some of what they had planned but he had a feeling it was just the start.

With all the main seats filled a frail looking man ambled down from his seat in the middle rows and towards the front.  With his slow progression Harry felt his attention start to wander back to the Lords and Ladies around him.  The only people he knew were Ladies Bones and Longbottom who were in the second row behind him, but thankfully opposite so he could see them clearly, Lord Macmillian was in the third row and Malfoy who was in the fourth.

“My fellow Lord and Ladies of the Wizengamot, as the newly appointed Chief Warlock I hereby call this Wizengamot session to order.”  The man bellowed loudly in a voice that didn’t seem to fit his feeble appearance.  “First topic, as always, is to review last session where we created four new laws against werewolves, increased the tax on foreign trade to France and Algeria and created a fund with Gringotts to encourage new businesses near Diagon Alley.  Does anyone wish to review any of these decisions?”

Murmuring broke out over the chamber, being made that much louder by the high stone ceiling of the chamber, as the Lords and Ladies started talking to those around them.  Not knowing anyone nearby Harry reviewed his options.  Remus and Sirius had warned him that he won’t be making any friends in the Wizengamot if he makes too many waves given his age, but there was one thing he wasn’t going to let lie.

“Chief Warlock…”  Harry called out clearly getting to his feet.  “…I wish to review the laws created against werewolves.”

The man spun around quickly, belying his age, to stare at him before giving Harry a nod with a knowing smirk creeping up on his ancient face.  “Very well, Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin.  Over a month ago Lord Bulstrode and Lady Rosier suggested to the Wizengamot that new laws be added to protect the public against werewolves.”

Recognising those names Harry wasn’t surprised that Deatheaters were responsible for bigoted and cruel laws.  After all, Remus had mentioned a little while ago that until he was taken in under the Black family name, the new laws prevented him from going out in public and even holding a wand.

“There were three laws that were passed by the Wizengamot.”  The Chief Warlock continued.  “The first restricted their movements by preventing them from entering muggle or magical neighbourhoods under any circumstances and ensuring they’d stay with their pack.  The second made it illegal for them to hold wands by sighting ancient laws that prevent goblins and other magical creatures from doing the same.  And finally, the last law, made it illegal for young werewolves to learn magic.”

There was so much wrong with those laws that Harry didn’t know where to start, and thankfully, judging from the frowns on many faces around him, he wasn’t alone.

“Right…thank you, Chief Warlock.”  Harry said nodding his respect.  “How many votes were in favour of these laws?”

Harry still didn’t know much about the Wizengamot and how they operated but he hated that these unfair laws were hurting Remus and those like him.  He wanted to see them destroyed soon as possible.

“Fifty-two percent of the Wizengamot present last session voted in favour of the Werewolf Restriction Bill.” 

Only fifty-two percent meant that there was a chance of reversing the laws especially since Remus had informed him he had quite a few votes by himself.

“Can I call for a recount?”  Harry asked more hesitantly than Sirius and Remus had trained him for.

The Chief Warlock opened his mouth to reply but was silenced by a loud scoff near the back of the group.  Harry turned his head to see a woman with flowing black hair and fierce grey eyes standing up and glaring down at him. 

“You may not be familiar with our customs and laws yet, Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, but you cannot call for a recount after a bill has been passed.” 

“Thank you, Lady Rosier.”  The Chief Warlock murmured rolling his eyes at the angry witch.  “You are of course correct, Lord Potter-Ravenclaw-Slytherin may not call for a recount of a recently passed bill.”

’ _Ah, so that’s Rosier.’_ Harry thought to himself trying to burn her flawless, and now cocky, face into his memory alongside the other Lord and Ladies he’s met so far.

“However, I think you’ll find that I can as long as I deem a Lord or Lady’s reason is good enough.”  He said grinning up at Lady Rosier as her pleased expression melted into a furious glare.  “All those in favour of the Werewolf Restriction Bill forwarded to the council by Lord Bulstrode and Lady Rosier?”

Harry turned around in his seat to see only a handful of people raise their wands.

“And those opposed to it?”

Hearing this the rest of the chamber rose their wands, Harry amongst them, as the Chief Warlock counted.

“With 10 seats for and 43 against the Werewolf Restriction Bill is rejected.”  He bellowed to the sounds of approval around the chamber.

“You can’t do this!”  Rosier said standing up in her place and pointing down at them, either Harry himself or the Chief Warlock, he wasn’t sure.  “Those laws in that bill were already enacted and can’t be so easy cast aside.”

“I will forgive your outburst, Lady Rosier, but as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot you’ll rather find I can do what I like.”  He said glaring up at Rosier.  “Besides, my actions aren’t against the laws of the Wizengamot.  New laws can be altered at the next meeting as long as I deem it necessary.  It is the entire reason we review our decisions at the start of every meeting.”

Red faced, yet still obviously fuming, Rosier took her seat and the room’s attention fell back onto the Chief Warlock.

“Now…first topic of the day is from Lady Bones in her role as Head of Magical Law Enforcement regarding the incarceration of one of our own…Lord Sirius Black.”


	16. Freed Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry waches as Sirius becames a free man watching as Lucius Malfoy's plans fall apart around him.

 

**Harry Potter**

 

_“Now…first topic of the day is from Lady Bones in her role as Head of Magical Law Enforcement regarding the incarceration of one of our own…Lord Sirius Black.”_

Silence reined around the hall until a small gasp was heard at the back of the circular chamber. 

“Lord Muldoon, why are we discussing Sirius Black?  D-Did you finally catch him?” 

Hearing the small voice squeak in fear Harry turned around in his seat to see a mouse of a woman staring down at the Chief Warlock with wide grey eyes.  Harry knew that many people still were scared of Sirius because of what Pettigrew led them to think, but that didn’t mean he felt super comfortable seeing the fear and anger on people’s faces when they spoke about him; a feeling that, after a brief glance around the chamber, appeared to be shared with many of the Lords and Ladies about to trial him.

“No, Lady Selwyn, the auror department didn’t catch him but rather he turned himself in to Lady Bones this morning.”

Harry doubted that was what Selwyn had wanted to hear as she appeared to shrink into her seat at his words making herself look even smaller; something that he found unnecessary as she already looked a quarter of the size of the muscular witch to her right and the stocky wizard with a large blonde moustache on her left. 

“Lady Bones.”  Muldoon said nodding to Amelia on the second level just behind Harry before taking the stairs up to his own seat leaving the centre of the chamber empty. 

Rather than take Muldoon’s place in the middle, Amelia stood proudly in front of her ancestral chair and stared around the room like a predator stalking her prey.  As her eyes meet each of the assembled wizards and witches Harry couldn’t help noting the difference between her public and private personas; in private she appeared to be the stereotypical Hufflepuff who was kind and loyal to those she deemed worthy but the woman before him had harder eyes, a poker face that gamblers would kill for and a strong voice that could freeze her enemies in their tracks better than any spell.  Despite not having known the witch for very long Harry was glad that she was an avid fighter for justice no matter which side of her personality was on display.

“Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, this morning Lord Sirius Orion Black III, of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, surrendered himself to my department for judgement.  We proceeded to…”  Amelia started before a snobbish voice interrupted her.

“Really, Lady Bones, if he surrendered himself, as you say, why wasn’t he subjected to the Dementor’s kiss?  After all, that is the order that Minister Fudge placed on Black when he broke into Hogwarts.”

A cruel smirk crept over Lucius’ face as the assembled council started murmuring between themselves like second year Hufflepuffs.   While those around him seemed torn between horror and agreement with Malfoy’s question, Harry was trying not to be sick on the ornate wooden table in front of him.

Malfoy’s words alone were enough for unwanted flashbacks of his third year where Sirius was laying unconscious on the ground as dementors floated overhead, slowly and painfully extracting his soul from his mouth.  He’d never been a fan of Lucius Malfoy before but suggesting Sirius be endangered like that and be nothing but a husk with his soul eaten by the guards of Azkaban made him itch for his wand.

“You know, _Lord Malfoy,_ I could’ve sworn that I gave the floor to Lady Bones.”  Muldoon chided from his place next to Augusta that caused the Longbottom regent to grin wickedly at Malfoy before giving Muldoon a nod of appreciation.  “If you must press for attention, I suggest you kindly wait for the speaker to finish.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile at the blush that rose on Malfoy’s pale cheeks who then huffed and sat back in his seat.

“As I was saying…”  Amelia continued.  “…after Lord Black was brought to me I perused his file and noted some troubling things but the worst by far was that he was never given a proper trial.  Just thrown straight into Azkaban moments after his capture.”

“Good!  It’s where he belongs.” 

Harry spun around to glare at those behind him where he heard the pompous deep voice.  Unable to work out which person had spoken Harry hesitantly turned back around.

Amelia just rolled her eyes at a spot behind Harry before continuing on.  “Aurors Tonks, please bring the accused in.”

A wall at the back of the chamber, opposite the entry, slide open revealing Tonks and Sirius.  Seeing his godfather being led in by the Order’s metamorphmagus Harry gasped in shock; Sirius was floating behind Tonks with his hands, legs and ankles bound and his head hanging forward as though he expected the worst from this trial and had already accepted his fate.

Since he arrived at Grimmauld Place, long before his life got turned upside down by becoming a Lord, Sirius had been recovering really well but now his hair was matted, there were large black bags under his eyes and his complexion was sickly. 

Tonks and Sirius made their way to the middle of the chamber where a large metal chair was waiting for Sirius.  The tension in the room increased with each step the pair took towards centre stage, Harry could practically feel the anger, anticipation and shock in the air.

The room was silent as Tonks set Sirius in his chair and attached his magical bindings to it so he could comfortably see without being able to move.  Once Sirius was ready Tonks took a few steps back and waited with her hands folded neatly in front of her.

“This will be a criminal hearing into the offences allegedly committed by Lord Black of treason and fourteen counts of murder.”  Amelia said.  “After reviewing all the facts I believe that we can save ourselves some time and rather than have a full trial just question Lord Black under veritaserum.”

When nobody responded to her suggestion, Amelia nodded at Tonks who withdrew a rectangular vial from her pocket, uncorked it and moved forward to administer it to Sirius.  Within seconds Sirius lagged forward in his seat and started looking dreamily around the room.

“What is your name and title?”

“Lord Sirius Orion Black III.”  Sirius answered with his tone flat and missing a certain spark that Harry had come to assign to his godfather.

“Excellent, the potion has taken effect.  Now let’s review everything that happened on the date of James and Lily Potter’s death.”

\--

After nearly an hour of constant questions from Amelia, the Chief Warlock and a handful of stubborn wizards and witches, the antidote was given to Sirius and he returned to his earlier state.

“All in favour of a verdict of innocent please raise your hands.”  Lord Muldoon stated moving up from his spot in the second row and down to stand next to Sirius.

Harry smirked at Lord Muldoon as the elder wizard stood side by side with a man many thought was a killer for years.  Whether he was doing it on purpose or not, Muldoon’s actions were practically screaming his opinion on the matter.  Remus had once told him that as a Chief Warlock you had a lot of power in the Wizengamot chambers but you weren’t allowed to vote yourself.  So Muldoon was letting his friends and enemies around them know his opinion.

Amelia grinned widely as nearly every hand was in the air ensuring that the witch wouldn’t have to bother counting. 

“Lord Sirius Orion Black III, you are hereby pardoned of all accusations attributed to you during the war.”  She said removing her wand and waving it at Sirius instantly cancelling the binding spells that were keeping him hostage.  “In compensation for what you went through, you will be awarded one million galleons by the Ministry of Magic along with the return of your wand that was taken from you when you were detained.  Is there anything you wish to say?”

“Thank you, Lady Bones.”  Sirius said now standing in the middle of the room gently rubbing his wrists where the magical restraints would’ve been cutting into his skin.  As Lady Bones before him, Sirius looked around the room slowly only allowing his eyes to hesitate over a few scared faces before moving on.

“My fellow Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot.  I have been kept unjustly in Azkaban for roughly twelve years and in that time not only was I continuously surrounded by dementors but my name, and that of my family’s, was being dragged through the mud.  So I’ve decided that something must be done about that.”

Harry hide a chuckle behind his hand seeing some of the people around him start awkwardly moving around in their seats.

‘ _Ssshould alwaysss conceal your true thoughtsss…’_

Even though he knew that in situations like this where political strategy was important Harry couldn’t care less right now.  He wanted to enjoy what was going to happen next.

“To the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, I formally call your loan of sixty thousand galleons payable immediately.”  Sirius said staring smugly at Malfoy.  “For your actions, organising negative articles to be written about me among others,

The earlier redness leaked from Malfoy’s face as his eyes narrowed.  “That debt from my great grandfather was forgiven when I married Narcissa Black.  The House of Black received several properties and businesses and the House of Malfoy’s debts were forgotten.”

Rather than look defeated at Malfoy’s excuse, Sirius’ smile only grew larger.  “True.  In fact you’ll find the exact words written on the marriage contract were that _while_ you were married to Narcissa Black my family would ignore the loan.  Tell me, Lucius, how is your marriage going?”

BANG!

Lucius slammed his hand on the desk in front of him and stood up fury lining his angular face.  “You dare?!”

“Yep…I guess I do.”  Sirius replied winking over at Harry before turning back to the Wizengamot.  “Not wishing to waste anymore of the Wizengamot’s time, I will deal with the others I feel owe me in my own time.”

With a last dramatic salute to Lady Bones and the Chief Warlock, Sirius moved to take the seat to Harry’s right.  Harry giggled watching Sirius take the chair with the ravens perched menacingly at the top before throwing his feet up onto the desk and lean back on his chair.

‘This will be interesting.’  Harry thought to himself. 

Sure enough he was right.  After Sirius was a free man the Wizengamot started discussing numerous topics and asking for suggestions.  Firstly they reviewed property taxes that sent Harry into a stupor that he doubted he’d recover from, after which was the odd requests for funding from the public.  Trying to outdo each other Harry ended up agreeing to spend five thousand galleons on a new business that only opened on the winter solstice, fourty-six thousand galleons to Britains’ Gobstone League for their new Headquarters and finally nine thousand, nine hundred and one galleons donated to St Mungo’s Hospital. 

Sirius on the other hand agreed to fund a magical art class in Hogsmeade for fifty-six thousand galleons and he also gave a rookie researcher a massive fund to study a recently discovered phoenix hutch in France.  Then as a final act, Sirius gave ten thousand galleons to St Mungo’s.”

“That is the end of the proceedings for today.  Are there any last minute topics?”  Lord Muldoon asked.  “No?  Very well.  This meeting is hereby concluded.”

 

 

**Lucius Malfoy**

 

Swearing under his breath Lucius swept swiftly out of the Ministry of Magic and, as soon as possible, apparated home.  After everything he’d done for his Lord, Potter had openly ripped months of work from the ground and spat on it.

With his Lord bedridden, Lucius started working on a plan to ostracise the werewolves even further from the wizards and witches.  By helping to create new laws he’d ensure that werewolves would have nowhere else to go but into the Dark Lord’s ranks.  It had taken _such_ a long time of bribing, illegal memory charms and paying for accidents to befall his biggest threats in the Wizengamot; one of the new deatheater recruits had even gone too far and started kidnapping Lords, Ladies and their heirs to keep them honest.  Leaving only those he trusted being able to turn up to vote, even if that weren’t very many.

However, even with all his efforts the first time the end count for werewolf legislation had been just enough to pass it, but thanks to _Potter_ and his numerous votes his bill didn’t stand a chance this time without adequate time to ‘ensure’ the win.  Lucius didn’t care how or when but he swore that he would kill Potter if it was the last thing that he’d ever do.

 

 


	17. Many moving pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore, Harry and Lucius are dealing with the changing magical world around them as secrets are revealed and new victims targeted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for this chapter.

 

Albus Dumbledore

 

_“BOMBARDA!”_

Albus Dumbledore was standing in the remnants of the Weasley Manor’s living room, fuming as pieces of the wall he destroyed rained down around him.  He slowly stepped forward ignoring how his dragonhide boots crunched splintered wood and glass under his feet to glare at the witch practically cowering before him.

He had worked years shaping and perfecting his plan to fix the wizarding world by taking control of Hogwarts, the Wizengamot and sacrificing the Potters to Voldemort.  He had seen the destruction left behind in Grindelwald’s wake, and while he knew that such goals of power needed extreme methods, he knew there was a better way- a political way.  A method to get power and change what stained their world. 

However it hadn’t taken long for everything to come crashing down around him; his own personal money bank of Hogwarts was ripped away, the Order filled with soldiers ready to jump at his every word was lost to him and now his name was being dragged through the mud.  Apparently the tenacious Madam Bones had found evidence that he had been taking money from Hogwarts and was going to great lengths to find him.  While incredibly inconvenient, Albus was just glad that his theft was the only proof she managed to find so far.  Not that he was worried mind you as her auror department was about as useful as a Redcap in a chess game.  All of these problems could be directly related back to one person – Harry Potter.

It was Harry Potter that kicked him out of Hogwarts when he became Lord Ravenclaw-Slytherin, it was Potter who turned the Order against him with the help of his god-mutt and he knew it was the brat who gave the evidence to Bones.  He wasn’t sure how he was going to do it yet but he was determined to get revenge on Potter.

Looking at the witch in front of him, who was standing in some kind of awkward looking cowering bow, Albus took a minute to catch his breath and calm down.  From his massive legion of allies and followers Hestia Jones was the last one left and he couldn’t afford to lose her as well.  Using the moment while he reined in his fury, Albus glanced around at the living room that now had more in common with a warzone than a home; judging from the ash on the floor it appeared that half of the furniture had been vaporized, the left wall was completely destroyed and smoke still lingered around the floor from the blasting curse making it look more bleak and deadly.

“How could the Order have figured out you were spying on them?  Didn’t you wear that amulet I gave you that protected your mind from mind magic?”  Albus growled not caring as the witch’s eyes grew wide and scared as she somehow managed to look up at him.

“Y-yes.  Of course.  But when I arrived for the meeting today they informed me that I was out for choosing the wrong side and promptly removed me from the wards.”  She snivelled physically cringing away from his glare.

Albus sent her away with a wave of his hand.  He didn’t know who was running the Order but they were obviously skilled.  He had no idea what the Order was doing, what Bones was going to do next or even what Voldemort was planning.  He refused to be beaten and if that meant he would have to sway a few to his side, he’d better start recruiting.

 

Harry Potter

 

Harry paced back and forth in front of his desk trying to calm himself down.  It had nearly been two months since he became Headmaster of Hogwarts and while it had been overwhelming it was nothing compared to how it was going to feel when the school started up again.  It was the one thing that was causing Harry’s blood pressure to reach worrying levels.  He had worked so hard to make sure everything was perfect and now he was starting to get anxious as the students were due to board the Hogwarts Express in a matter of hours. 

“What if I screw something up?”  Harry asked nervously running a hand through his untameable black hair.  “I mean what if everyone is right and I’m too young to run a school?”

“I know you’re freaking out, Harry, but do try and relax.  You’ve got nothing to worry about.”  Sirius replied half-heartedly as his eyes were focused on his wand balancing precariously on the tip of one of his fingers. 

Harry stopped pacing momentarily to glare at the man sitting opposite his desk, who was now waggling his tongue around in concentration as his wand started to wobble dangerously. 

“You know waggling your tongue doesn’t help with balance.”  Harry said causing Sirius to sigh and dramatically lift himself from his chair and over to Harry’s desk.

“I’m sorry, Harry, but you’ve been getting more and more nervous about start of term.  And the crazy thing is you’ve got nothing to worry about.  This school is more prepared than ever.”  Sirius said glancing dubiously at the mess of parchment scattered around Harry’s desk and the small heaps of scrunched up parchment that littered the floor.  “I mean…you’ve been working around the clock making sure everything is perfect but you’ll end up completely run down before the first day even starts.”

Knowing that he was right, Harry shuffled over and slumped down onto the chair behind his desk.  Only this morning he was taken aback when he glanced in the mirror to see huge bags under his eyes and the worn out expression on his face.  There wasn’t any point in denying it, especially to himself, that he had been working a lot the last few days but he couldn’t help it.  He wanted to make sure everything was perfect and with all his changes there were so much to do. 

“I spose you’re right.”

“You spose?”  Sirius asked surprise lacing his tone as he gave Harry a smirk.  “Harry, you’ve been Headmaster for practically two months now and you’ve been so worried about the school itself, you’ve forgotten entirely about you.  Like your office and rooms for example.  Other than getting rid of Dumbledore’s crap you’ve not bothered to setup your own stuff yet; hell you still live out of your trunk.  Then there’s your health and sleep.”

Harry glanced around the office and realised that Sirius was right, neither his sleeping quarters nor his office had any feeling of someone living there except for the massive amounts of parchment that littered the area and his trunk that he stored in his bedroom; ignoring those two things it kind of had a clinical feel that didn’t sit right with Harry.  Hermione and Dobby had tried helping him organise things but he always distracted them not wanting to bother his friends.  Knowing that he couldn’t put it off anymore he promised himself that he would change it but he would worry about that later.

“I mean remember the other day when you and the goblins were remodelling the second floor…”  Sirius continued not realising Harry had drifted off briefly.  “…and I found you feel asleep in the middle of the corridor drooling onto the stone floor?”

Harry blushed recalling the event.  The last thing he could remember was working on a new classroom before waking up in the Hospital Wing to a concerned yet amused looking Sirius. 

Saving Harry from trying to defend himself for the fifth time since Sirius brought it up, most likely just to embarrass him, the animagus changed the topic.  “Come on, Harry, we should probably get going for your last staff meeting before the start of term.” 

Not realising it was that late Harry launched up from his chair and quickly started snatching pieces of parchment from his desk before running out of the office to a chuckling Sirius. 

Harry made it to the staff room in record time feeling relieved that he hadn’t lost any of the parchment stacked under his arms along the way.  Seeing that the only staff in the room were Professors Sprout and Burbage, Harry greeted the duo and took his seat at the head of the table before starting to organise the parchment in front of him.

The staff room before he changed things was very mismatched and certainly didn’t have enough good seating for all the teachers.  Now the room was a little bigger with a large rectangular table at its centre with enough chairs surrounding it for everyone to sit comfortably; he had kept the odd chairs around the fireplace as he felt it gave a nice homey feel.  By the time he was done organising himself the room was filled with his staff waiting for him to start. 

From his place at the head of the table just near the staff room door Harry glanced around seeing his entire staff together for the first time.  Moving around from his right was Sirius talking excitedly with the Magical Theory Professor, whom Harry wasn’t surprised to see wearing his customary threadbare grey robes, who was giving the new Defence teacher a tolerant grin as he waffled on about reviving the Marauders.  Next to them was the new Magizoology Professor, sitting quietly as he listened to his new colleagues talk amongst themselves; he was wearing sleeveless dragonhide robes that perfectly showed off his muscular arms.  Then there was Hooch and Sinistra were talking between themselves both looking more relaxed than Harry had seen them last meeting; which shouldn’t have been that surprising as the last time he saw them he had explained that Dumbledore had lied, stolen from the school and taken the staff’s hair samples without telling them.  A rather stressful time for anyone.  And lastly were the new Potions Mistress and the Culture Professor who were looking around the room only to catch the other’s eye and have a secret conversation; something Harry had been told was common with married couples.

On his left was Minerva in her customary emerald robes listening as the excited new Ancient Runes Professor talked her ear off about his plans for this year.  Harry was tempted to save her, especially as her eyes were starting to twitch, but decided against it as he was a new teacher and if anyone could be a good mentor for him it was Minerva.  Sitting next to them was the new Divination Professor who was sitting calmly with his eyes closed and a bemused expression on his youthful face.  After him was the Herbology and Muggle Studies Professors who were talking with identical smiles on their faces to Filius as he told them about his duelling competition last week.  Not having seen the Charms Professor so animated and excited Harry couldn’t help but smile along with them. 

At the far end of the table was Severus, the frail and annoying Vector and finally their new twitchy History Professor.

“Welcome back to Hogwarts.”  Harry said smiling around and feeling positive that many returned his gesture.  “Firstly, I wanted to thank you all for agreeing to move out for the last little while, I assure you that it was necessary while I worked with the goblins.”

“Well…it was hardly our choice, Headmaster.”  Severus said from his seat at the end of the table. 

Harry rolled his eyes, glad that he didn’t hear the usual venom dripping from Severus’ tone yet not loving the interruption; last staff meeting was stopped and individual meetings were scheduled because of all the interruptions and he would really rather not do that again.  After freeing the man from Voldemort and Dumbledore’s influence Severus had been different; it wasn’t a bad thing that he wasn’t verbally lashing out and calling him stupid, but there was no denying it was weird to see the man without a sneer or glare on his face.

“True.”  Harry admitted.  He hadn’t given them much information before asking them to leave, mostly trying to avoid their judgement for as long as possible, but respected most of them for going with it without much complaint.  “But I appreciate it anyway.  Now before we move on I think it’s best that I introduce you all properly.”

“Naturally.”  Professor Vector said waving her frail hand dismissively through the air as her bright blue eyes rolled at Harry.  “But since you’ve already brought up our temporary banishment from the castle, I for one would like to know what happened with the goblins that meant you had to chase us out.”

It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that Harry wasn’t fond of the Arithmancy professor, and as she hadn’t bothered losing her tone since their first meeting he was tempted to ignore her.  However seeing the other interested expressions around the room he indulged her.

“Fine.”  Harry sighed wishing that just one of his meetings would go smoothly and as he half-heatedly planned.  “We were removing some of the curses around the castle, building new structures and renovating certain sections of the castle.”

“You’ve renovated the castle, Harry?”  Minerva asked shocked as the rest of the staff erupted in conversation. 

“The castle hasn’t been renovated or altered very much since the founders build it, Headmaster.”  Filius pipped up from his seat next to Severus.

Stifling a yawn that threatened to overwhelm him Harry raised his hand and was pleasantly surprised when the staff quietened. 

“As Heir to two of the founders I am capable to making alterations to the castle as long as it is necessary for the school, and with so much changing this year there wasn’t another option.  New classrooms needed to be built, old classrooms needed to be changed and living quarters had to be enlarged.”

“Enlarged?”  Filius asked cocking an eyebrow.

Not sure how this would go down Harry explained to the staff that while the school previously taught between seven hundred to one thousand students a year, this upcoming year they were expecting just over two thousand.

Harry stared around the staff room at the open mouthed professors and smirked.  “Hogwarts is meant to be a school that offers education to all students in England, Scotland, Wales or really anyone willing to learn.  However, Dumbledore has been refusing students from werewolf parentage or packs from coming to Hogwarts and it is something that I _won’t_ let happen anymore.”  Harry said forcefully. 

Rather than become upset at the thought of teaching werewolves Harry was pleasantly surprised when not one of the staff members complained – including Vector.  In fact, many of the teachers around him nodded along.

“Your parents would be proud, Harry.”  Filius said beaming brightly at him.

Harry smiled at the Charms Professor in gratitude as his chest swelled with pride.  Despite never having known his parents personally, he would’ve liked to think that they were proud of their son. 

“They would be.”  Sirius whispered assuredly from his other side.

“Yes…yes…how great.”  Vector said sarcastically and obliterating the moment he’d been having.  “But I am still waiting on your answer, Headmaster.”

Without bothering to look directly at her, Harry decided to address the staff as a whole. 

“There was a reason why I asked you all to have all your possessions shrunk down with you and arrive at the castle in time for today’s meeting.  The Hogwarts layout as you know it is no more.  Starting with the grounds.”  Harry said turning to look at the squat witch in the middle of the table in soft brown robes.

“For those of you who don’t know, this is Professor Pomona Sprout.”  He said causing the witch to wave at some of the newer faces.  “Hogwarts has been lucky to have her as our Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology teacher for the last sixteen years.  She will be taking on both roles again for the upcoming year.” 

Turning to stare directly at the professor, Harry smiled at the witch.  “Now, onto the changes that directly affect you.  I know that your office was next to Greenhouse Five, but I found it incredibly cramped and thought it separated you too much from the school and your badgers so I’ve got you a new office on the ground floor of the castle.  You will also be receiving a delivery this afternoon before the students arrive with brand new plants and equipment for each of the greenhouses.  This will allow you to teach with one student per plant.”

With tears in her eyes the Herbology Professor smiled at him and thanked him.  Moving on Harry turned to the man sitting next to Hooch. 

“Next is our Magizoology and Dragonology teacher, Professor Charlie Weasley.”  Harry paused as Charlie smiled and waved at the staff as a muttering of welcome and congratulations were sent his way.  “Charlie, new classrooms and enclosures have been built on the grounds for you.  Your Magizoology classrooms and enclosures are on the east side and Dragonology near the Forbidden Forest and just past Hagrid’s hut.”

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this, Headmaster.”  Vector interrupted ignoring the huff of irritation sent her way from Minerva and the glare from Sirius.  “Dragonology?  I mean…why add such a dangerous class?  Surely our students don’t need to know about fire-breathing lizards.”

Opening his mouth to defend himself Harry was surprised when someone beat him to the punch. 

“What’s wrong with dragons, Vector?”  Charlie asked headedly as his blue eyes bore into her azure ones.  “I know that it isn’t the safest profession out there but it is exciting, well paid and requires a great deal of skill.”

“I’m sure you’d think so, Weasley, it wasn’t that long ago that you were a student here and I remember you having a passion of the outdoors but thankfully that…thinking…isn’t wide spread amongst our students.  Surely it would be better to strengthen one of our other subjects or maybe make Alchemy a permanent addition to the Hogwarts curriculum for advanced students.”

Harry could see her point about Alchemy and it was something he was considering adding later on after Severus and the Potions Mistress got settled in their new roles.  However he didn’t appreciate her knocking his choices and her implication that outdoor subjects and careers aren’t as worthwhile for students to pursue; something that Charlie and Hooch had also picked up on judging from how red his face was getting and the sneer on her face.

‘ _Why keep ssstupid witch?  Ssshould make Ssseverus take ssstupid’sss job.’_ Slytherin hissed in his ear as Hooch chastised Vector with her yellow hawk eyes flashing dangerously.

‘ _Severus doesn’t have mastery in Arithmancy and he already has a job.’_ Harry rebutted calmly having gotten used to the two voices in his head. 

If Harry was hoping that Slytherin would drop the idea that Severus could take over from Vector, he was sadly disappointed by the scoffing magical heirloom.  ‘ _Ssseverus would do as asssked.  He isss a good sssnake.’_

 _‘Severus was once a talented spy for two egotistical wizards.’_   Ravenclaw pointed out.  ‘ _Perhaps it would be wiser to watch him closely and not put too much faith in him until he’s proven himself.’_

 _‘Sssnakes aren’t birds.’_ Slytherin said. _‘You never truly know they are on your ssside until they’ve dessstroyed your enemy and ssswallowed them whole.  But that doessss not mean they are not on your ssside before they ssstrike.  They are just bidding their time…’_

Unable to roll his eyes mentally at the two bickering heirlooms, Harry opted to return to the meeting as Hooch and Charlie were now standing up in their places with angry expressions directed at a smug looking Vector.

“Enough!”  Harry said loud enough to be overheard by the bickering staff.  “Vector, there are plans in the works for new subjects in the coming years.  One of which is Alchemy.  However, that doesn’t mean that subjects such as Magizoology, Quidditch or even Dragonology are worthless.”

As the room calmed down and Charlie and Hooch took their seats and pressed forward hoping to move on.  “Now, Charlie, for our first year I’ve managed to get five adult dragons, one of which is badly injured, and two orphaned baby dragons newly hatched.”

While he was glad that he’d been able to get dragons for Charlie to teach with, it was mostly luck that secured everything for him.  Hagrid mentioned having a friend at a small dragon reserve that was being closed down due to lack of funds, and Harry managed to get their last few dragons.  The injured one however was from Gringotts who owl’d Harry hoping that Charlie would be able to heal one of their dragons.  Overall Harry was happy as for a while he’d been fearing that Charlie would have to teach his first year from textbooks alone.

“Seven dragons, Harry, that’s amazing.”  Charlie said happily his previous anger fading in the wake of hearing about his dragons.  “I was hoping for at least two but seven is impressive.  How’d you manage to get so many so quickly?”

Looking at Charlie, Harry realised why people easily considered Charlie the most handsome Weasley with his broad shoulders, strong arms, chiselled jaw and bright smile.  In fact the scars from his many years studying dragons somehow enhanced it; there was an angry red scar on his shoulder, a small one on his cheek, hidden behind his constant five o’clock shadow, not to mention his callused hands.

“I didn’t do much really.”  Harry answered dismissively feeling his face get warm from Charlie’s praise.

“Oh don’t be like that, Harry.”  Sirius said with an amused expression after looking between his godson’s enflamed face and Charlie’s smile.  “It really was _very_ impressive.”

Turning to glare quickly and briefly at his godfather in warning, despite knowing that his teasing would continue long after this meeting, Harry looked back over to Charlie.  “It’s really thanks to Hagrid that we got the dragons.  His friend owned a failing dragon reserve up north and was trying to find homes for his remaining dragons.  So we’ve got two Chinese Fireballs, a Common Welsh Green and a Hebridean Black.  The injured one is a Ukrainian Ironbelly but it’s not a Hogwarts dragon as we’ve got to return it to the Goblin Nation after the year is over and you’ve healed it as best you can.  The babies however are Antipodean Opaleyes.”

“Oh, I’m sure Hagrid is the one to thank.”  Severus drawled sarcastically folding his arms against his black robes.  “If anyone could make a complex agreement with the goblins and negotiate terms to buy six dragons…its Hagrid.”

Not sure how he was going to answer that, Harry opted for moving on telling himself it was because there was a lot to get through and ignoring Severus’ smirk.

“Then we come to the dungeons.”  Harry said watching as Severus and the Potion Mistress meet his eyes in interest causing him to look away nervously.  “Actually, this is where we come to our first big change…the dungeons will still be the home of the Slytherin Common Room but we won’t be teaching potions there anymore.”

“And what will be there?”  Vector asked glaring at him as though daring him to place her down there.  While the thought had occurred to him, he didn’t want to be as petty as her.

“Muggle Studies.”  Harry said to a shocked room but he kept his eyes on the only smiling face of Professor Burbage.  “This is Charity Burbage our Muggle Studies Professor, and with the changes I’ve made to the Muggle Studies curriculum it made the most sense for it to be in the dungeons.”

Vector recovered from her shock and shot back.  “Received your Muggle Studies mastery when we weren’t looking, did we Headmaster?”

Seeing Sirius tense, Harry reached out and placed a hand on Sirius’ shoulder hoping to stop the man jumping up and cursing Vector.  “No but I’ve actually lived in the muggle world and was shocked that Hogwarts doesn’t teach students to drive.  For if the object of the class is to teach students about muggles and how to interact with them, driving is a key part of modern muggle society.”

Sirius’ face lit up hearing that and after sending Vector a final glare that promised retribution, he turned to Harry with a massive smile.  “You bought cars for Hogwarts?”

“Err…yes.”  Harry replied.  “I’ve bought two cars and two motorcycles so we can teach both and the students can mastery their preference.”

“If you want, Charity, I’d be _more_ than happy to help teach about motorcycles.  I’ve been riding for over a decade.”  Sirius asked his head snapping around to stare at Burbage with puppy dog eyes on full throttle. 

When Charity accepted his help the two launched into ideas for classes that left most of the teachers in the dust having never been exposed to muggle forms of transport.  As they talked the Magical Theory Professor lent forward and sent Harry a look clearly blaming him for Sirius jumping up and down in his seat from excitement.

Deciding to steer the conversation back on topic Harry suggested that the pair discuss their ideas later.  “Charity, the dungeons are now for Muggle Studies and I’ve turned a few of the potion laboratories into one big classroom.  Also, there will be a storage room and a garage that magically opens up to the castle grounds.  Now the ground floor…”

“The ground floor will be the only floor of the castle that won’t have any classes.  The Great Hall, the kitchens and Hufflepuff Common Room are all exactly the same having only been made slightly bigger to accommodate our new student numbers.  However new offices for Rolanda, Pomona and Charlie will be on this floor and house elves will escort you to your new offices and quarters after the meeting.  The only new addition is the Champions Hall.”

“What is that for, Harry?  The House Cup?”  Filius asked. 

Harry shook his head at the logical question.  “No, Professor, it will be the location where we hold magical academic competitions for the students.  We shall hold competitions for the Potions Cup, Charms Chalice, the Transfiguration Trophy and the Defence Shield.  It will look good for students leaving to achieve this when looking for work after Hogwarts and will earn them one hundred and fifty points for their house.”

Knowing that something like this hadn’t happened at Hogwarts before Harry was a bit nervous to tell the staff but was once again pleased that they were all supportive about it; especially Minerva and Filius who grinned broadly and opening congratulated him for his idea.

“The first floor is now designated for Divination.  May I introduce Professor Gifford Mopsus.”  Harry said gesturing towards the bald wizard between Pomona and the Ancient Runes Professor.  At his introduction the wizard opened his eyes for the first time since the meeting started to reveal deep brown eyes. 

“What about the Divination Tower, Harry?”  Minerva asked staring at the hairless wizard two down from her with a dubious expression. 

Harry smirked knowing that she probably expected him to be a phoney like Trelawney.  He couldn’t wait until she found out he was an actual seer.  “I’ve changed it to the House Elf Quarters.  Apparently Dumbledore had them sleeping on the floor in the kitchen and I refuse to let it keep happening.”

“Nice one, Harry.”

“Good idea.”

Nodding to the kind hearted Sprout and the Magical Theory Professor, Harry continued.  “The second floor is now for Potions.  The floor is comprised of three main classrooms that are airy to help stop fumes, potion ingredient storage for staff and students, a room for Potions Club and of course joint office and living quarters for our married teachers.”  Harry said pointing at the witch and wizard sitting between the History Professor and Sinistra.

“Which one of you is our new Potions Professor then?”  Filius asked.

“I am.”  The witch smirked.

“Andromeda Tonks-Black has agreed to be our Potions Professor for the upcoming year and her husband, Edward Tonks, has agreed to teach Introduction to Culture and Politics & Law.  Professor Tonks’ classroom will be the sixth floor.”

“What of Severus?”  Sinistra asked looking between Harry and the ex-Potions Master in confusion. 

“The second floor is for Potions and both Andy and Severus will be teaching there, but Severus will be teaching Potions Mastery.  In order to separate the two a bit, I’ve converted the Chamber of Secrets and it’s entrance way from a gross underground chamber and female toilets to a proper classroom and living quarters.”

“Wait, Headmaster, are you saying that my classrooms are actually the original Chamber of Secrets built by Salazar himself?”  Severus asked moving forward till Harry was certain he was practically on the edge of his seat.

Harry could appreciate his reaction as it would probably be a big thing for a Slytherin like Severus to be making potions where Salazar Slytherin probably worked.  But if that was all that was stunning Severus Harry knew something that could top it.

“Yes that’s right, Severus.”  Harry confirmed.  “But that’s not all.  After exploring a bit I found Salazar’s original private study and sleeping chambers that we’ve cleaned up ready for you.”

Seeing Severus with his mouth hanging open in shock Harry couldn’t help but chuckle before turning away to let the Head of Slytherin pull himself together.

“Then we have the third floor where, Professor Minerva McGonagall will be teaching Transfiguration again for us along with retaining her previous position as Deputy Headmistress.”  Harry said before turning to the witch beside him.  “Aside from your new classrooms and office, there will be a Transfiguration Clubroom and a study hall on your floor.”

When Minerva didn’t ask many questions and nodded along, Harry gratefully continued eager to wrap up this meeting.  “Then the fourth floor will be for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.  Professor Septima Vector…”

“…Who can introduce herself.”   Vector interrupted causing Harry to groan. 

‘ _So much for wrapping his meeting up quickly.’_

Lucius Malfoy

 

Lucius Malfoy was a loyal man but he could admit to himself that things weren’t looking good.  The Dark Lord had awoken from his odd illness but he wasn’t the same wizard he remembered; he was distant from everyone only appearing briefly to torture a few out of control Death Eaters before retreating to his private bedrooms.

He and Bellatrix had caught some of the younger Death Eaters talking and they were starting to doubt.  Lucius could understand as he himself joined The Dark Lord for his power, ideals and brilliance.  However, the man that inspired him to shake up wizarding Britain and destroy muggles for the betterment of their kind was gone and in his place was an odd shell of a man.

Even now, instead of planning an attack he had been sent on a mission to collect artefacts.  It appeased him knowing that the artefacts were at least valuable but it wasn’t really a job he felt a senior Death Eater should be focused on; he was a strategist and powerhouse not some delivery boy.  Regardless of his position though, his Lord had sent him to collect an old diary, Ravenclaw’s diadem, Slytherin’s Locket and Hufflepuff’s goblet.  His first target was his Lord’s old diary.

Ready to start Lucius stepped through his fireplace and into the Ministry’s Atrium where a youthful blonde witch was sitting behind a desk and blocking his admittance to the Ministry.  He knew that Fudge had increased security after being pressured by Madam Bones but he didn’t particularly feel like dealing with half-blood riff raff.  Deciding to make it quick, Lucius strode forward loving the sound his cane made as it struck the ground with each of his graceful steps.

“Welcome to the British Ministry of Magic.  Before you can proceed you need to have your business recorded, your wand logged and a temporary ID given to you.”  The witch said with her monotone voice think she could talk wild beasts to sleep.  While he hadn’t meet this particular witch he didn’t have time to waste.

“My name is Lord Lucius Malfoy and I hardly think that my personal reasons for coming to the Ministry today are any of your business.” 

Instantly the blonde head in front of him snapped up with impressive speed.  “L-Lord Malfoy…of course you don’t need to worry about a-any of that.  Minister F-Fudge has been very clear on your clearance.  Please forgive me.”

Nodding his head he strode past the anxious looking guard and straight into the nearest lift.  He jammed his cane into the button marked ‘Department of Magical Law Enforcement’ and waited as the lift started to move.  While he wanted to be given more important missions and for their cause to finally move forward there was a silver lining to this mission.  According to reports their spies had managed to gather for him there was one wizarding family that is connected, however indirectly, to his targets; thereby allowing one simple Imperious Curse to grant him his Lord’s wishes and discredit the blood traitor simultaneously. 

As the lift stopped moving and its metal jaws opened to grant him entry, Lucius strode past the Ministry’s so called best aurors to the small forgotten office at the back of the department.  As he reached the door Lucius removed his wand from his cane and with his pale wand aloft, he magically unlocked the door and walked in with curses and jinxes on the tip of his tongue. 

Turns out he didn’t need it as he walked in to see Weasley sitting alone in the office with a confused expression on his face.  Not wanting to wait Lucius quickly flicked his wand at the senior Weasley.

_“Imperius!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for this one. Hope you like it. Dumbledore is getting worried and things won't be getting easier for him. Voldemort has a plan to try and fix what Harry took from him but in his condition it's up to Lucius.
> 
> Any ideas who the other new teachers are that I've not introduced yet?


	18. Trouble aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling back to Hogwarts was never so interesting or deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we are over 26,000 views now. Thanks so much for everyone who has kept with the fic so far. Also another big thanks to everyone whose commented or left a kudos. It's these things that encourage me to keep writing, especially as I don't have anyone help edit or review, it's always good to know that readers enjoy the work.

 

Draco Black

 

In general Draco was fairly happy with how his holidays went, as he and his mother both escaped from Malfoy Manor unscathed, he finished all his assigned summer homework and got to make friends with Harry Potter.

Granted he wanted to spend some time with Harry before they returned to Hogwarts but with his new duties it made it hard.  Harry rarely returned to Grimmauld Place and when he did it was for a quick dinner before falling asleep in his room.  Draco found it very irritating as now he finally had Harry for a friend but he wasn’t able to spend time with him to prove he isn’t the jerk they all thought he was.

The morning he was due to return to Hogwarts Draco quickly shrunk his trunk, immensely grateful that the wards on the Ancestral Manor kept the Ministry from detecting his magic, and grabbed the old mangled maroon sock with his left hand; Draco struggled not to throw it away in disgust as the sock was incredibly damp and smelt of mould and dust.  He knew it was a portkey but there was nothing that was going to stop him having multiple showers the second he arrived at his dormitory.

The portkey had been Sirius’ solution when his mother said she was worried about Lucius taking revenge on them before he’d made it on the train.  Waiting for the portkey to whip him away in a flash of light Draco quickly said another goodbye to his mother, with her face beaming with pride, before seconds later he felt the tell-tale sign of a hook appearing in his navel and throwing him up into the air.

Once he arrived on platform 9¾ Draco didn’t waste a second before striding quickly towards the bright red train as it threw large amounts of thick grey smoke into the air.  With his luggage safely in his pocket Draco headed for a spare compartment near the back of the train hoping that he wouldn’t run into anyone from the wrong side of the war.

It had been the one thing that caused him to hesitate about returning.  He would be trapped in the same house, common room and dormitory as future Death Eaters and their sympathizers, all of whom would know what he and his mother had done.  He knew it would be challenging but he wouldn’t be entirely alone.

Moving swiftly through the train amidst the giggling first years and excited returning students, Draco eagerly searched for an empty compartment; only stopping long enough to check the occupancy through the glass doors before moving on.  He had been only half way down the train when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end.  Someone was watching him.  Trying to be as subtle as possible Draco carefully put his hand into his robe pocket and grabbed his wand in case he had to defend himself and started to walk faster.  If he was being followed he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

Finally reaching an empty compartment Draco quickly ducked in and slammed the door closed behind him.  He was tempted to start weaving locking spells and the few wards he knew into the plain sliding door but he couldn’t just yet – he was waiting for someone.

Just as the train started to move his compartment door was opened to reveal the only people in Slytherin house he knew he could trust.

“Hey, Draco, worried that cousin of yours wouldn’t let you out of his Manor’s dungeon for Hogwarts this year.” 

Draco just rolled his eyes and struggled to keep a grin off his face as Zabini strode into the room to sit opposite him.  Since he had last seen the Zabini Heir he had somehow managed to get even taller, thankfully with his newly developed muscles he looked more handsome than lanky, and was wearing a dark green robe that suited his Italian heritage well.    

“Oh…shut up, Blaise.”  Pansy snapped playfully slapping his arm as she sat next to the amused Slytherin before turning her attention on him.  “How are you, Draco, from your letters it seems you’ve settled in quite nicely.”

Pansy was wearing her usual casual attire of silk black robes that gave off a perfect air of femininity as it hugged her curves and flowed elegantly behind her.  However, knowing Pansy as well as he did Draco knew that hidden in her billowing robes were at least two daggers, her wand and three vials of poison. 

“Yeah in fact is sounded like you were having fun in a house full of Gryffindors.”  Theodore Nott said sharing a knowing smirk with Blaise.

“Shut up.”  Draco retorted mimicking Pansy’s earlier comeback as he felt his ears grow warm. 

The only people alive who knew about his crush on Harry were Blaise, Theo and Pansy.  Now that he was living at Grimmauld Place with Harry’s godfather he had a feeling that this was only the beginning of the teasing.  Normally the thought that anyone knew something so personal about him would make him furious and concerned but these three were different. 

During their second year at Hogwarts when the basilisk attacked and the school turned against Slytherin, yet again, Draco and his friends made a magical vow.  Granted, magical vows with four people all equally involved weren’t easy but with a bit of research they managed it.  Since that night when the pledged to always protect and be there for each other, Draco knew that he’d always have someone in his corner.

“Now that we are all properly together again, I think we’ve got some big questions for you, Draco.”  Pansy said seriously tying her long black hair up into a ponytail. 

As the three pairs of eyes belonging to his three best friends bore into his, Draco sighed having already been expecting such a statement early into their trip.  Slytherins had a strong survival streak and now that he had switched sides they were all at risk from both sides of the war.  If they were all going to survive Hogwarts they needed a sound strategy.

”I’m sure you do.”  Draco muttered causing Blaise to chuckle.

“Now.”  Pansy continued as though she couldn’t hear her friends.  “I understand why your past letters were a little vague but there aren’t enemies or sticky beaks watching you….so spill.” 

Knowing it was futile to argue Draco launched into his story of how Sirius came and rescued them from Malfoy Manor, how they found out the truth about Dumbledore and what he knew about Harry becoming a three times Lord and Headmaster of Hogwarts.

“’Bout time they figured out the truth about Dumbledore.” Theo scoffed.  “I always knew there was something shifty about him.”

“A snake always knows another snake.”  Blaise said with an approving nod towards their frail looking housemate. 

Draco wanted to point out that nearly every Slytherin in the past few years have said something similar, himself included, as he had a feeling it was more to do with the blatant favouritism than instinctively knowing he was corrupt.  But decided against it.

“Well…first things first.  Tonight we’ll have to do another vow.”  Pansy said matter-of-factly.

Draco frowned.  “Why would we need to do that?  The old vow is still perfectly alright and in effect.”

“No, actually I think Pansy is right.”  Theo admitted with a look of contemplation.  “I mean…Draco when you became _Draco Black_ instead of Malfoy you actually altered your magical core.  Draco Malfoy we did the vow with doesn’t exist in the same way anymore.”

Despite seeing his point Draco didn’t like the idea that he had changed to such an extent.  He was still the same person just without the egotistical and crazy father looming over him and ruining his life.  “I’m still me.  I mean I can still feel the vow in effect.  However, if you all insist then I spose we can do it tonight.”

With his response, however reluctant, his three friends smiled back at him.

“I just hope that we end up in the same classes.  Cause even with the vow it’ll be easier to look after each other if we shared classes.”  Draco admitted causing the other three Slytherins to nod in agreement. 

“But we’ll be sharing nearly all our classes.  As we are only fifth years we still have to do the seven basic ones; Herbology, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, History, Astronomy and Defence.  And with the new electives only you’ll be alone for Quidditch.”

Draco had to agree with Blaise that they would all have at least one other ally in all their classes, except for his Quidditch class, but that was down to good luck more than anything.  Theodore opted for Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Magizoology.  Pansy, eager to create new magic picked were Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Magical Theory.  Then there was Blaise who went with Arithmancy, Magizoology and Duelling. 

“Yeah, but that’s not what I’m worried about.  I overheard Sirius and the werewolf talking the other day about some of the changes for this year.  Apparently they are changing how the classes are divided.”

“You mean that they won’t be divided by houses anymore?”  Pansy asked biting her bottom lip in concern. 

Draco nodded.  For as long as anyone could remember the classes at Hogwarts were divided up by houses, with only two of the four houses having a subject at any one time; meaning Professor Sprout would normally have fifth year Herbology twice, the first time for Slytherin and Ravenclaw and the second time with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.  However, if Harry changed that it could mean that the houses could be all mixed up and, with two separate classes, force one of them to be alone with hostile Slytherins and dumb Gryffindors.

As they started throwing around ideas and methods to protect themselves for the upcoming year  they compartment door slide open to reveal and smirking Graham Montague and his old goons Crabbe and Goyle.  Draco internally groaned as he realised his stupidity for forgetting to lock the doors after his friends arrived.

“Hello, traitors.”  He sneered before whipping out his wand and starting to curse them.

                                                                                                                                                                                       

Meanwhile - Ronald Weasley

 

Ron stared blankly out the window of his compartment waiting for the Hogwarts Express to finally start moving.  It had been one of the worst summers he’s had since Fred and George slipped him one of their test potions a few years ago; it hadn’t been a lot of fun after he started smelling like rotten eggs as his skin turned blue and his freckles transformed into massive warts. 

After his mother overreacted and was kicked out of Grimmauld Place, she had taken them straight to the Burrow where they spent their entire summer holidays under thick layers of protective wards.  Granted he hadn’t read as much as Hermione on defensive magic, but he was surprised that the combination of all the spells protecting the house essentially cut them off from the outside world; he’d been forced to endure two months of no Quidditch, no friends and no sunshine with only his summer homework and annoying siblings to keep him company.  He would’ve killed for the chance to feel a summer breeze whip around him, as the sun beat down on his face, as he closed his eyes and imagined flying away and leave all his problems far below. 

While he knew his mother had overreacted about the Malfoys, especially when Sirius had already explained the situation, he knew that she wasn’t the only one who acted without thinking.  When Harry had told them about being Headmaster and how Dumbledore was a traitor it was like a haze of anger washed over him.  Ron couldn’t even remember his exact words but knew that they weren’t called for.  He had seen with his own eyes how Harry normally shied away from attention and how particular crazy situations seemed to find him like a determined sniffer hound.  He was meant to be Harry’s best friend.  He should have known better than to lash out again so soon after the Triwizard Tournament.

“Here you are, Ron, was wondering where you went to.”  Neville declared startling Ron who hadn’t even heard the compartment door opening. 

He watched as Neville walked in and took a seat opposite him, completely blown away by his fellow Gryffindor’s transformation.  Neville had always been a bit of a chubby guy but now he looked a lot thinner with an air of confidence that would’ve seemed misplaced before.  Yet now, Ron thought it suited him very well.

“Everything okay?”  He asked with an expectant look.  “Seems like you’ve got a lot on your mind…”

As tempted as he was to blurt out his issues to Neville, his pride, stubbornness and his desire not to be a punching bag kept it securely locked behind his teeth.  The night after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament when he apologised to Harry, Neville had taken him aside.  Neville was known to be soft spoken and kind which made his threat seem so much worse.

 

_Flashback_

_Having finally finished his Charms homework for Professor Flitwick, Ron eagerly slammed his books closed and gathered up his spare parchment, quills and ink.  Hermione had ushered Harry down for an early dinner after his flight with the Hungarian Horntail, but made him stay behind in the Common Room after he foolishly told her he hadn’t finished his essay on summoning charms due the tomorrow.  Normally he would’ve agreed with Hermione and pretended to work before following them out of  Gryffindor Tower a few minutes later, but her threat to charm his backpack to scream compliments at any Slytherin that passed was too effective.  He figured it would just be easier to quickly finish the essay and run down in order not to miss out._

_Imagining the mouth-watering food waiting for him in the Great Hall, Ron took off to the dormitories to get rid of his stuff before running down to join his friends for dinner.  However just as he dumped his equipment onto his bed, he turned around to see a wand pointed directly between his eyes by Neville._

_“I saw how you treated Harry after he became the second Hogwarts Champion and I won’t let it happen again.”  Neville bit out glaring at Ron without a hint of hesitation.  “Friends are meant to have each other’s backs when things get hard but you’d rather stab Harry in the back.  I saw how your attitude affected Harry, he became a shell of his former self, and it_ won’t _happen again. ”_

_Ron was tempted to bat Neville’s wand away considering Neville was hardly the best dueller but he didn’t want to alienate another friend._

_“Look, Nev, I’m sorry for my behaviour but this is between me and Harry.  He’s actually already forgiven me.”_

_Instead of looking appeased Neville snorted in disgust.  “That’s crap, Ron.  Do you realise that you just apologised to me but when you were ‘apologising’ to Harry you didn’t even bother saying sorry; it was just a bunch of rationalisations and promising to never do it again.”_

_Ron opened his mouth to defend himself but hesitated as he recalled his conversation with Harry that afternoon and realised he was right.  He hadn’t known that Neville was listening in but he didn’t like it.  “What’s it to you?”  He spat feeling his temper start to rise.  He already felt bad for what he did to his friend and didn’t need Neville making it worse._

_Neville took a deep breath before replying letting the silence build the tension until it matched the fury in the usually stoic Gryffindor.  “Harry is a good person and I’m sick of my friend being hurt.  So I’ll give you one more chance, Weasley.  Betray him again and, when you least expect it, I’ll get payback.”_

_Normally such a threat from Neville would be laughable, but it wasn’t the threat that scared Ron - it was the look in his eyes; his calm blue eyes were now nothing more than swirling typhoons of rage that promised dark retribution._

_With a nod of his head, Neville relaxed his posture, gave Ron a final glare before leaving the dormitory and a stunned red head behind._

_End Flashback._

 

When Ron didn’t reply straight away Neville folded his arms across his now broader chest and sighed, clearly exasperated.  “This is about Harry, isn’t it?”

“You know about that?”  Ron asked raising his eyebrows.  It was surprising to him that Neville would’ve heard what he did over the summer, as he didn’t think he and Harry were close enough and neither he nor his grandmother are a part of the Order.

“Of course.”  Neville snorted.  “Harry’s my friend and told me about it.”

Ignoring the spike of jealously that sparked to life in his chest at the thought of Harry talking to Neville and not him, Ron just nodded.  “I’ll fix it.”

Neville just stared at Ron for an uncomfortable amount of time before giving a sharp nod of his own.  “I’ll hold you to that.”

After a few uncomfortable minutes, that dragged on far too long for Ron’s liking, the compartment door slide open again effectively slicing the tension in the room.  Despite the mixed feelings of the newcomers Ron welcomed the trio with a wide smile.  Seamus and Dean walked in exchanging friendly greetings with both Neville and Ron before taking their seats but it was the third person that made Ron uneasy. 

Ron had always felt a bit protective of his sister and was shocked to learn a few days into their confinement at the Burrow that she had a boyfriend.  Apparently, they’d been exchanging owls during their brief time at Grimmauld Place after having gotten to know each other during the Triwizard Tournament. 

The reason he hadn’t exploded seeing Ginny walk in on Dean’s arm, grin up at him or lash out at his friend when he brushed a strain of Ginny’s hair behind her ear was because of his Dad.  During the holidays Ron confided in his Dad what happened during the Tournament and again at Grimmauld Place.  He had explained calmly that both the Weasleys and Prewetts, his mother’s side of the family, were famous for their tempers and he needed to learn how to control it.  His Dad then proceeded to teach him some meditation techniques that his own father had taught him. 

He was surprised how much it helped.  In general he was able to laugh more with the twins about their pranks, he could think about Dean without wanting to punch him and even review his attitude towards his friends.  Although, despite all his hard work he could admit to himself that seeing Ginny for the first time be all lovey-dovey with Dean was testing him.

Thankfully the group conversation avoided Ginny and Dean’s new relationship as the train finally pulled out of the platform.  Ron laughed as Seamus told them of his summer avoiding his family’s new crup that he swore was rabid and joked around with the group about Neville’s future fan club.  Eventually the conversation turned to the changes at Hogwarts.

“My electives are Ancient Runes, Duelling and Quidditch.”  Ginny said turning away grinning from Dean to explain to the group.  “I can’t believe that they’ve made Quidditch a subject.  Shame they don’t let us drop subjects in fourth year…I’d love to get rid of History and Potions.”

“You’re not the only one, isn’t that right, Neville?”  Seamus cackled as Neville playfully glared back. 

“Shut up, Seamus.”  He said not bothering to deny it as it was common knowledge just how much Neville hated Potions.  “I went with Duelling, Magizoology and Magical Theory.  Magizoology sounds interesting and Duelling classes will be very worthwhile.”

Ron couldn’t deny that with Voldemort returned and his minions re-joining the ranks.  It was one of the reasons he signed up for Duelling.  He wanted to be able to properly protect his family and friends, and hopefully Harry got someone better than a Lockhart to teach it.

“What about you, Ron?”  Dean asked.

“Magizoology, Duelling and Quidditch.”  He answered.  “I’m not sure how they are running it with the house teams, I just wanna be Chaser or a Keeper.”

“So we’ll be in Duelling together then?”  Neville asked a pleased grin crossing his face that sent a shiver of fear over Ron.  “Maybe we can be partners.  My Gran’s taught me a few new spells and I’m eager to practice.”

Ron didn’t need to ask what kind of spells Neville wanted to practice but he had a feeling that after his first lesson he would need the Hospital Wing.

“You’ll have to tell me about it.”  Dean said with a giggle.  “Duelling was tempting but I figured we’d do a bit in Defence anyway so I went with Magical Theory, Magizoology and Dragonology.  I hope we get to work with real dragons!”

He had to admit that it would be cool but after the Triwizard Tournament he doubted they’d let them.  “It’s probably just a theory based course.” 

Dean just shrugged obviously not caring about how much theory was involved as long as it was about dragons. 

“I still don’t know why you wanted to go with Magical Theory.  To think…after years of dull History of Magic…my best friend…wanted to do more boredom…”  Seamus said dramatically with a stoic expression that lasted mere seconds before he laughed along with the group and punching Dean on the arm. 

“Come on you bloody actor…you’re the only one left.” 

Seamus took a minute to grin cheekily at Neville before bothering to answer.  “I took Magizoology, Duelling and Dragonology.”

Ron shouldn’t be surprised that Seamus also took Dragonology, after all, the guy had such a fascination with pyrotechnics that would make anyone thing Seamus dragons were fated to be together.  He opened his mouth to make a joke about their Irish friend when he spotted something weird through the glass of their sliding door.

Thick purple smoke rose from the floor and in mere seconds the entire corridor was filled.  Without missing a beat Ron stood up and quickly whipped out his wand, with his friends following his lead.  The smoke was so thick now that he couldn’t see what was happening outside their compartment but he could hear other students’ confusion and panic. 

Upon hearing students start panicking and a small scream erupt from outside, Neville had pushed past their friends and reached for the door handle.  Ron had to gather himself feeling his mouth gap at the sight of Neville who apparently had changed more than physically over the summer holidays.

Ron braced himself and mentally started preparing some spells as Neville grasped the door handle.  He was just about to throw the door open when it exploded simultaneously throwing the group onto the backsides and splintered pieces of wood, glass and violet smoke into the room.

“Ah…Dear Ronny.  There you are.”

Coughing heavily as the smoke started to clear around them, Ron looked up to see the smirking faces of Fred and George. 

“Was this you two?  I thought you said you weren’t going to cause Harry any issues this early in the year?”  Ron asked as the group started to help each other up from the floor.

“Nar.  We were actually on our way to see what happened.”  George said looking down the corridor towards the sounds of duelling. 

“Cause if someone is trying to take our title of biggest troublemakers already…we’ll have to do something that them.”  Fred continued before the pair bid them farewell and headed towards the duelling with their wands drawn.

Without missing a beat Neville turned to the group.  “Seamus, Dean and Ginny, can you guys go and try and keep people in their compartments and away from the duelling.  The last thing we need is for people to get hurt.  Ron, come with me.”

The other three just nodded in confirmation before leaving their compartment, turning left and vanishing from sight.  As Neville copied their movements only turning right towards the fighting, Ron sighed and took off after his friend trying to correlate the Neville he knew with this newer version.

As they ran down the red carpeted train corridor the sounds of the fight grew louder and the smoke intensified, which quickly made his eyes water and nose burn as the putrid smoke invaded his senses.  It was as they finally reached the scene of the duel that Ron nearly dropped his wand in shock.

Goyle had pinned Nott to the wall by his throat and judging by the odd colors he was making, and the cruel glint on his idiot attacker’s face, Nott was quickly running out of oxygen.  Fred and George were duelling Adrian Pucey and a tall Ravenclaw student that Ron hadn’t seen before.  Having never seen the twins be anything other than teasing, it was a rather odd moment when their mouths weren’t curled into a smirk but rather into thin furious lines as they twirled their wands through the air and brought them down upon their two enemies. 

Meanwhile, as his brothers duelled, Black and Parkinson were surrounded by a massive blue shield with an unconscious Zabini at their feet as Montague and Crabbe threw different colored spells at them; while Crabbe wasn’t the greatest wizard alive, Montague was known for being a good dueller, and his spells were starting to get wilder as they smacked into the shield with sickening force. 

Despite how Black and Parkinson kept their panicked eyes on Nott, Ron could tell they were weakening as they were covered in sweat and their hands shook with every spell Montague cast.  Even if Montague were as strong as Crabbe, the shield spell they were using was powerful and would take a lot of magic to conjure let alone withstand a barrage of spells.

Without putting much thought into who he was saving, Ron quickly leapt to Nott’s aide first and let Neville tackle Montague. 

“ _Stupefy!”_ Ron yelled pointing his wand at Goyle and smirked as the large wizard fell to the ground in a heap.  Nott fell on his feet unsteadily and bent over slightly as he struggled to get his breath.

Seeing Neville quickly dispatch Crabbe with a Body-Bind Curse, Ron jumped in to help him with Montague.  Letting Nott recover in private, Ron strode past the coughing Slytherin and back into the fray. 

“You _bloody Gryffindors_ should just mind your own business.”  Montague screamed, his pointed face contorting in anger as he sent four blasts of purple, blue and orange light at them. 

Neville gracefully side-stepped the first one before blocking the blue one and Ron using the shield charm to stop the orange spell.  Montague continued to go on the offensive sending a range of spells at them at amazing speed, including a curse aimed for his chest that Ron was certain was the organ disintegration curse.

Ron thought they were doing rather well dodging and blocking all of Montague’s curses; but he did end up catching a slicing charm to his leg and Neville was hit with a fire spell that Ron was certain would’ve left heavy burns to his chest.  Unfortunately, their luck turned as Ron watched Montague send three spells Neville’s direction with a casual flick of his wand. 

“ _Protego!”_ Neville said as the blue shield charm erupted over him deflecting the first two away without any hassle.  It was at that moment, seeing that Neville’s shield hadn’t dispersed yet, that Ron realised Neville intended to use the same charm for the third one, a dark purple charm that he knew would’ve gone through such a basic shield.

With his Gryffindor courage fuelling him, Ron dashed in front of Neville in the blink of an eye.

_“Protego Horribilis!”_

Instantly a white shield appeared just in time before it sent the spell back at Montague.  For Ron it was like watching the moment in slow motion as the spell flew back at its original caster whose grey eyes were wide in fear as he realised what would happen.  The second the spell collided with Montague’s chest he let out a scream before collapsing on the ground and blood started pooling around him.

Ron was in shock as he stared down at Montague’s still form.  It took a moment for him to realise that Neville was in front of him, lightly shaking his shoulders with a very worried expression.

“Ron…Ron?  Are you okay?”  He asked softly as though he were speaking to a child.

Not sure if he could trust his voice, Ron just shrugged his shoulders.  He knew that the war had started and that all the disappearances and deaths he’d read about in the Daily Prophet were Voldemort.  He also knew that at some point he would have to fight as his family and friends were sure to be targeted but he hadn’t expected that his first serious duel would end like that. 

He was a killer.


End file.
